


Not Broken, Just Confused

by xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 107,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx/pseuds/xTotallyNotObsessedWithBLsx
Summary: Type thought he had his whole life figured out. He was going to make it through uni, and then get a good job- all the while having a lot of fun  with the ladies. Type thought he was the straighest man out there, but this all changes when he walks in on his gay roommate Tharn taking a shower. Scared and a little confused, Type is beginning to wonder whether or not he wants to be girls...or Tharn.Author's Note: this work will follow the story arc of TharnType: The Series, but has some scene changes as Type was never assaulted as a child.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 217
Kudos: 892





	1. Chapter 1

Quietly padding around the unfamiliar room, Type is trying to find all of his clothes so that he can get dressed and get the fuck out of there. But it’s proving to be very difficult. The room is pitch black and he can’t tell if the garments he is picking up belong to him or the figure still sleeping in the bed. Type curses under his breath as he suddenly stubs his toe on the dresser and quickly glances to see if he’s been caught. Breathing a sigh of relief when he sees the woman (whose name escapes him) still asleep. Tugging his jeans on, Type decides to make a break with his shirt clutched in his hands. Opening the door to the small apartment and stepping out into the corridor, Type quickly slips the shirt over his head and turns to walk out of the apartment complex. Once outside, Type takes in his surroundings and realizes…that he has no idea where the fuck he is. Groaning, Type chucks his head back in annoyance and fishes in his jeans pocket for his phone. Seeing that it’s just past midnight, Type calls the only person he knows with a car. Each time the phone rings, Type silently prays that the person on the other end is awake.  
“Hello?” their voice sounds through the phone.  
“Hey, Tharn,” Type starts, “Can you come pick me up?” Type asks, bouncing up and down slightly in anticipation for the other’s answer.  
“Ugh…where are you?” Type can hear Tharn moving around their shared dorm room as he speaks.  
“…I don’t know,” Type answers softly. He hears Tharn sigh on the other end of the phone.  
“Was she at least worth it?” Tharn asks.  
Type smiles and lifts his head up proudly, “You have no idea, my friend, no idea at all.”

~ONE WEEK LATER~  
“Type!” Techno shouts at the other, trying to catch his breath.  
“What? Why are you being so loud?” Type replies, rifling through his locker.  
Techno comes up behind him, wheezing, “Did you know…that your roommate…is GAY?!” Type pauses his actions and sighs. He did know that Tharn was gay. He had no problem with it, but he would have preferred to find out a better way. Preferably, in a way he didn’t have to see Tharn’s fuck buddy naked…

It was three weeks after they had moved into the dorm. Type liked his roommate. Tharn was nice and good looking. Type was kind of glad to have a roommate as good looking as Tharn, they could be each others wingman. But that thought quickly went out the window when Type discovered Tharn’s sexual preference. He had just finished his last class of the day and was keen to get back to his room for some much needed sleep. However, upon opening the door, Type was welcomed with a confronting sight. A random man. In his room that he shared with Tharn. Naked. On Tharn’s bed.  
“Y-you’re not Tharn,” his voice was soft and light, Type questioned the age of this guy.  
“No, I’m not,” Type said gruffly, “are you expecting Tharn?” he asked.  
“Y-yeah,” the other man replied, pulling Tharn’s blanket over his body. Thankful for that, Type decided to call Tharn.  
“What do you mean there’s someone waiting for me?” Tharn questioned over the phone.  
“It’s some guy, he’s short, black hair, nice looking face,” Type told the other.  
“Wait, Tar?! He’s at the dorm?”  
“He’s on your bed,” Type corrected. Type heard Tharn curse under his breath before telling him that he was on his way. Type looked at the other man and told him that Tharn was coming.

Feeling himself shiver because of the memory, Type remembers how Tharn had asked the other guy (Tar) to leave before explaining to Type that he was gay. Type was honestly a little surprised to learn that Tharn was gay because the other didn’t look like other, typical, gays that Type has seen. But Type knew that no matter what, Tharn was a good person; even more so because he laughed when Type told him that he didn’t look gay. Returning from his thoughts, Type saw Techno staring at him, waiting for him to react to this big news about Tharn.  
“Yeah I did, why do you ask?” Grabbing his bag, Type closes the locker and turns to look at his friend expectantly.  
“Oh, no reason,” Techno waves his hand in the air, “it’s just that a lot of girls are disappointed. Even Mai.” Type scoffs and starts walking out of the locker room, Techno in tow.  
“If she was disappointed, it’s probably best for Tharn that he is gay. She is boring in bed.” Techno rolls his eyes and shakes his head, of course Type has already slept with that poor girl.

Entering his shared dorm room, Type notices Tharn studying at his desk.  
“Hey,” he greets the other.  
“Hey,” Tharn nods back.  
“Did you hear that your secret is out?” Type asks Tharn, chucking his soccer bag on his bed.  
“What secret?”  
“That you’re gay.”  
Tharn smiles sheepishly, “well, it wasn’t really a secret. I just wasn’t telling people…”  
“Well you told someone, who told another someone, and now the whole fucking university knows,” Type explained. Tharn sighed and shrugged his shoulders, signaling an end to the conversation. Letting it go, Type went and showered. After finishing, he walked over to his bed and found a new message from Techno  
 **Team and Oam are having a few of us over for drinks. You in?**  
Nodding to himself, Type sends back that he’ll be there before finding something to wear. Searching through his closet, Type settles on a black t-shirt and jeans. After getting dressed, he grabs his phone and wallet then heads out.

Glasses clink as the group of boys toast to their first year of university. Already three drinks in, Type is starting to feel the affects of alcohol take over his body. Grabbing a handful of chips, he turns to Techno.  
“We should go out!”  
“What?” Techno, drunker than Type, looks over at his friend, trying not to fall off the pillow he is sitting on.  
“Let’s go to a bar!” Type announces.  
“A bar?” Team questions and Type nods furiously at him. Easily convinced, all the boys stand up…and then immediately fall over.  
“We’re gonna need to be better at this if we want to get into a club,” Champ says.  
“B-better at wha-” Techno slurs, slowly pushing off the floor.  
“Better at standing,” Champ replies, stopping the smaller man from falling over again. The other boys groan in agreement.

Two hours later, Type and his friends are, surprisingly, dancing in a club whilst holding very overly priced drinks. Drunk off alcohol and high off the atmosphere, Type is having the time of his life. The blank stare that is usually plastered on his face has been replaced by something resembling a smile as he watches Techno’s failed attempts at dancing. The heavy bass from the club’s music runs through Type’s veins and he closes his eyes, moving to the music as he puts his drink in the air. When Type opens his eyes, he sees a beautiful woman in front of him. Wavy light brown hair frames her small face and the short black dress she is wearing is practically painted onto her. But Type does not mind at all, not only does this dress show off the woman’s toned legs but her tits look amazing. Almost inviting…So, with no subtly at all, Type lets himself ‘observe’ them a little longer than socially acceptable. Finally getting a good look of her face, which compliments her chest perfectly, Type smirks, seeing the flirtatious look she is giving him. Moving closer to Type, the woman’s hips sway and her boobs bounce. That sight alone excites Type.  
“Hi,” she says.  
“Hey,” Type replies.  
“I’m Gae, what’s your name?” she asks, placing her hands on his arms, travelling them up to Type’s biceps.  
Snaking his arms around her waist, Type pulls her a little bit closer, “I’m Type,” he replies.

Strobe lights flashing around the club make it hard for Type to see the woman in front of him. But it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need to see her to know that her ass is pressed up against crotch. Gripping onto her waist, Type moves the two of them together in time with the music. Every now and then she pushes back into him a little further, and every time she does, Type’s dick becomes a little harder. Being taller than her, Type bends down to nuzzle his face into her neck. Her perfume invades his senses. It’s delicate, he determines, some essence of a flower. Type smiles to himself, he knows girls like this. He’s fucked girls like this. They wear sweet-smelling perfume but dress and act like vixens. The tight black dresses, the boob-tubes, the cut-off jean booty-shorts. Pulling her closer, Type knows that if he can get her into his bed tonight it’s going to be the best fuck he’s had in a very long time.  
“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?” It’s as if she’s read his mind. Type looks down at the woman in front of him and nods his head. Taking her hand, Type says goodbye to his friends before leading Gae out of the club and towards his dorm room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand where I'm going with this story. If not, please let me know in the comments section and I will try and clear up any misunderstandings. Also, please leave some feedback and let me know what you guys think of the story so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Tharn doesn’t know what’s happening. The door slams open and things are knocked onto the ground. Opening his eyes in panic, Tharn looks over his shoulder to see two figures in the room he shares with Type. Freezing in fear, Tharn slowly reaches to his bedside table hoping to find a drumstick he can use to stab the intruders with. It isn’t until he hears a voice that Tharn realizes what is going on.  
“Ssh, we have to be quiet, I don’t want to wake my roommate,” Type’s hushed voice spreads around the dark, silent room.  
“Oh,” a girls voice replies, “you have a roommate? Maybe he would like to join.” No, he wouldn’t. Calm, now that he knows it’s only Type making a ruckus in their room, Tharn checks his phone and sees that it’s 3am. Seriously Type? Tharn’s been trying to complete an assignment that he’s got due in…7 hours and only just got to sleep before his roommate came back. Turning back onto his side, Tharn closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep.

“Ah, ah, ah! Yeah, just like that! Fuck, you’re so good at this!” High pitched squeals and exaggerated moaning echo around the small room that the two men share. And it’s because of this that Tharn is woken up again in the span of 30 minutes. Not because of loud banging or shit falling to the ground. But because his roommate, Type, decided he wanted to make a porno with Tharn sleeping no more than 3 meters away. What kind of fucked up kink is this? Tharn thinks as he opens his eyes. Rolling onto his back, Tharn stares at the ceiling, trying to block out the two people next to him. He’s trying everything- counting sheep, watching how many times the ceiling fan spins round…and round…and round…  
“Ugh! You’re so tight!” Type’s significant lower voice booms around the room, interrupting Tharn as he counts the 75th spin of the ceiling fan. Rolling his eyes, Tharn huffs and turns his back to the couple fucking. It’s times like this that Tharn is somewhat happy that he never preferred women. The voice of this girl, in particular, is reminding Tharn how he is much more turned on by the low grunt men make when Tharn is pounding into them. How Type is even still hard with this girl sounding like a cat being strangled is baffling to Tharn. And it’s like this, ranting to himself about the downfall of the heterosexual population, that Tharn somehow falls back asleep.

A consistent ringing is what wakes Tharn up for the third time that morning. Groaning, Tharn blindly tries to find his phone to shut off the annoying alarm. When the noise stops, he chucks the phone onto the floor and stretches in his bed. Yawning, Tharn lifts the blanket and steps out of his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Tharn looks over to Type’s side of the room to find a mess of long light-brown hair spilled over his roommate’s pillow. Glaring at the woman (and judging slightly), Tharn shuffles towards the toilet. As he makes it to the door, it opens to reveal his roommate.   
“Oh, hey Tharn,” Type greets him. Not in the mood to converse with Type at that moment, Tharn nods and pushes past him to use the toilet. When he walks out of the toilet later, Tharn sees Type at the door, trying to get the girl to leave.  
“You’re going to ring me, right?” her soft voice asks, almost pleading. Tharn scoffs, a little desperate sweetie.   
“Um, I’ll think about it,” Type says, desperately trying to get her to leave, “ok, bye.” Type closes the door and turns, locking eyes with Tharn. Tharn looks away first and moves over to his side of the room to make his bed.  
“Hey, look…um,” Type starts to speak, “I don’t know how much you heard last night…”  
“You mean at 3 o’clock this morning?” Tharn interrupts him.  
Type sighs, “So we did wake you,” he mumbles.  
“Yeah, you did,” Tharn stops making his bed and turns to Type, slight anger in his eyes, “What the hell Type?! Do you not know boundaries? You didn’t even let me know you were coming back to the dorm with someone. I could’ve found another place to sleep!” As he finishes, Tharn is close to fuming. But he boils over when his roommate doesn’t respond, not even to say sorry.  
“Really, Type?” Tharn questions, “You don’t have anything to say to me? Maybe an apology?”   
When Type does finally speak again, Tharn cannot sense any remorse, “Look. I just met her last night. I wasn’t planning on getting laid last night, I was only supposed to hang out with the guys. It was an in-the-moment kind of thing,” Type looks at Tharn, but the other is not letting this go, “okay, I’m sorry! Happy?!” Type finally says. Tharn knows that Type isn’t good with apologies, so he just accepts what he can get.  
“I don’t care if you just met someone. Let me know next time,” Tharn tells his roommate, turning back to continue making his bed. 

It’s 9:53am and Tharn has exactly 7 minutes to get this assignment of his submitted otherwise he’s going to lose marks. Reading over the essay one more time, Tharn makes sure he’s included all the needed evidence to show that Vivaldi’s composition ‘Four Seasons’ is a good musical example of the Baroque period. Tharn’s reading over his argument that explains the use of musical articulation is integral to the Baroque period when Type returns to the room.  
“Tharn,” Type calls.  
“A little busy.”  
“I brought you breakfast. You haven’t eaten anything today,” Type tells him.  
“I’m still a little sick to my stomach,” Tharn replies, looking at his roommate pointedly. Type rolls his eyes in response and shoves the bag of food infront of Tharn’s face.  
“Just take it, asshole,” Type tells him, walking away. Tharn quickly moves the food to the side before returning to his assignment. Shit, it’s 9:58! Skimming the essay one more time and checking all of his references, Tharn submits the assignment. When he gets confirmation that the assignment has been received, Tharn lets out a breath. He swears that assignment took at least 20 years off his life. Feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, Tharn stretches and looks over at the food Type bought for him. As much as he wants to throw the food away, Type was right- Tharn hasn’t eaten all morning as he was trying to finish the assignment. And, fuck, the food smells really good! Giving in to temptation, Tharn opens the box food and starts shoveling it into his mouth. Moaning in pleasure, Tharn looks over to Type and smiles. A silent thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Tharn ended up being really sassy here...heehee. I don't know why, but I really like when he speaks his mind in the series so I wanted to build on that a little more. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, right now, I'm trying to move through their development into a couple as quick as I can so I can start getting into the nitty gritty of their relationship. I have a lot of plans for their relationship in this story, so please stick with it.  
> Once again, please comment anything you think could be improved and I will try and apply it to my writing in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a couple days since that night, and Type feels that him and Tharn are finally on good terms again. He didn’t think that the other would be so…offended?...over what had happened. But after some groveling and buying a lot of food for Tharn, Type can finally move on and focus on more important things. Like the fact this Gae chick WILL NOT stop messaging him. Type doesn’t even remember giving her his number, but somehow she has it and is constantly trying to contact him. Fed up with her desperation, Type decides to block her number. Returning to the game he was playing, Type is once again interrupted by the message tone of his phone. This time it’s Techno.  
 **Type…where are you? We have class soon.**  
 **Cut your crying No, I’m leaving now.**  
Type wasn’t leaving, but Techno didn’t need to know that. The class that they were talking about is really boring for Type and he doesn’t have any fucks to give to that subject today. So he returns to his game, in hopes to make it through more than one round before anyone else interrupts him.

“See, I told you that he was fine,” Type hears Tharn’s voice.  
“But he told me he was coming to class. I thought he had been murdered,” this time it’s Techno talking.  
“You’ve known him long enough to know that he doesn’t exactly have perfect attendance,” Type listens as Tharn shuffles past Type’s bed to put his bag on his own. At this statement, Techno sighs, “I guess you’re right.”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Type decides he better let them know he can hear them.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t gonna come to class?! I was worried sick!” Techno shouts at him, “And then you don’t pick up your phone! I thought you were dead!”  
Rolling his eyes, Type finds his phone on the floor and is shocked to discover that it is past 7pm at night…he must have fallen asleep.  
“Well, I’m obviously alive, so you can go now,” Type tells his friend. Shaking his head, Techno leaves in a huff, slamming the door behind him.  
“You know I found him pacing outside the door,” Tharn tells Type, “he said he had tried knocking on the door, but you didn’t answer.”  
“He’s just overreacting,” Type replies. Swinging his legs off the bed, Type stretches out and groans as his back cracks. Successfully awake, Type quickly moves his hand to his stomach; an attempt to stop it from growling. He was starving.  
“Hey, I’m going to go get some dinner,” he tells Tharn, “do you wanna come?”  
“Nah, I’ve already eaten. Thanks though,” Tharn replies.

Comfortably full of dinner, Type makes his way back to the room. As he starts climbing the stairs to his room, his phone starts ringing- it’s Techno.  
“What,” Type answers.  
“Yeah, hello to you too, buddy,” Techno replies sarcastically.  
“You never call me. Is there something you need?”  
“I just wanted to check in, make sure you’re well and truly better after this afternoon.”  
“I fell asleep No, I didn’t have a heart attack,” Type says as he opens the door to his room.  
“Okay, okay. I just wanted to tell you that the professor today said that if you miss anymore classes, she’ll start deducting marks from your grade.”  
“What! That’s bullshit. I’m top of the class,” Type yells through the phone.  
“Hey hey hey, don’t shoot the messenger. It’s the rules Type,” Techno says. Rolling his eyes, Type absentmindedly moves around the room towards the shower, still on the phone. Type really needed a shower, he was already a little sweaty from the before he left for dinner, but now his hand stunk from the curry he had just eaten. Half-listening to Techno relay information about the day’s class, Type opens the door to the bathroom and is met with an unwelcomed sight. A very wet, very naked Tharn.  
“Fuck!” Type quickly turns around, slamming the door, dropping his phone in the process.  
“What? What? What? Type?” Techno’s voice is coming through the phone. Type bends down and, with shaky hands, picks up the phone and lifts it to his ear.  
“I-I’ve got to go No,” Type says before hanging up the call.

Shit shit shit! Type cannot believe what just happened. He just saw Tharn naked. And there was a lot to see. Why is he so freaked out? He’s showered in close proximity with his soccer teammates and it’s never been such a big deal. But seeing Tharn naked is different…Tharn is Type’s ROOMMATE. There are boundaries. They just talked about boundaries and now Type has gone and opened the door to the shower and seen Tharn’s naked body. Tharn’s very nice naked body…  
“Are you okay?” Tharn’s voice startles Type, “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Tharn says, chuckling. Turning to look at the other, Type can see that he is now fully clothed. Thank god.  
“No ghost, everything I saw was very fucking real,” Type mumbles.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Nothing!” At Type’s outburst, the two men stare at eachother. Tharn with a look of confusion on his face while Type looks like a deer caught in headlights. Pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows, waiting for Type to say something, Tharn gives up and moves towards his bed.  
“No need to be embarrassed Type, a lot of guys are overwhelmed by me,” Tharn says while smiling at Type. Snapping out of his daze, Type scowls at Tharn. I was not ‘overwhelmed’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! I think Type likes what he sees...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Tharn can’t help the smile that seems to be permanently plastered on his face. Walking to class, he is smiling; during class, he is smiling; leaving class, of course, he is smiling. He’s smiling so much that his best friend, Lhong, has to ask him about it.  
“What’s got you in a good mood?”   
“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something funny,” Tharn says vaguely. Yeah, he’s thinking of something funny. Morelike someone funny. The image of Type’s face when he saw him naked last night hasn’t left Tharn’s mind. It was a new, different side of Type that Tharn had never seen before; the other almost appeared to be younger, innocent. But Tharn knows Type is anything but innocent. Which is why Type’s reaction not only amuses him, but also confuses him slightly. This confusion interrupted his sleep last night (Type’s been interrupting his sleep a lot lately). Tharn was trying to wrack his brain to figure out why Type acted the way he did. Sure it was weird to see your roommate like that, but it’s not the worst thing in the world. And Tharn was sure Type could not have been underwhelmed by what he saw. Tharn wasn’t egotistical, but he did know his body. And he knew he was packing. It wasn’t long before Tharn gave up trying to figure Type out. Type was Type, he did things without reason sometimes…And that’s one of the reasons Tharn liked the other man. 

Tharn knew it was dangerous to develop a crush on someone who was so obviously straight, but he couldn’t help it. When he first met Type, Tharn admits he thought the other was attractive, but that’s not the main reason he found himself becoming infatuated with his roommate. It was things that Tharn would only be able to discover by being Type’s roommate that made his crush grow more and more every day. Like, Tharn knows that Type is obsessed with games on his phone, and if he ends up losing, he pouts…before letting out a string of very imaginative words (which always makes Tharn laugh). Or Type’s tolerance of spicy food, it actually amazes Tharn. Every time they’ve gone somewhere to eat, Type always orders the spiciest thing on the menu and eats it like it’s nothing (Tharn, on the other hand, would be crying and needing a gallon of milk). Tharn has tried to get over Type, he really has. That’s why he’s still talking with Tar and seeing the younger on occasion. But even after he’s had sex with Tar (or anybody else), he returns to his room and opens the door to see Type either on his bed or at his desk. Knowing that Type could be in their room at any point, as if he was waiting for Tharn, makes Tharn’s heart swell.  
“Do you want to go and get something to eat?” Lhong suddenly asks.  
“No, I’m just gonna go back to my room,” Tharn replies.  
“You’ve been ditching me a lot lately. I feel so alone,” Lhong says dramatically, hanging off Tharn’s arm.  
“Don’t lie, I’ve seen you hang out with other people.”  
“How could you? When you’re never around?”   
Tharn laughs and says goodbye to his friend, returning to his dorm room. Passing the cafeteria, Tharn makes a detour and goes in to buy himself (and Type) some snacks. 

When Tharn opens the door to their room, he finds Type at his desk. Walking in, Tharn smiles at the other but instead of returning the smile, Type avoids eye contact. So this is how he wants to play it? Tharn smirks and knocks once on Type’s closet. The other just looks at him before returning to stare at his laptop. So Tharn knocks again, and again, and again, and ag- Until he suddenly has a pillow thrown at his face. Laughing, Tharn catches Type’s pillow and hugs it. He’s never had the chance to be this close to something so personal of Type’s, so Tharn is savoring it. Pulling the pillow close to him, he let Type’s scent consume him. The other smelt like a mixture of shampoo and musky body spray. It was intoxicating to Tharn. It was, however, short lived because Type soon stole the pillow away from Tharn.   
“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I’m not gonna fall for it,” Type says gruffly.  
“What could I possibly be doing?” Tharn asks, leaning against the closet.  
“You think that because I saw you naked, you have a chance with me.”  
“Not really, I just wanted to give you some food.”  
“Well, food isn’t going to win me over,” Type said, crossing his arms.  
Tharn scoffed, “Please, if I was going to win you over, I wouldn’t use food.” Reaching into the bag of snacks, Tharn pulls out a bottle of water and takes a long chug. Purposefully tilting his head back and swallowing, Tharn lets some droplets of water escape from his mouth and run down the sides of his chin. After drinking, Tharn turns his head to look at Type while jutting his tongue out to capture any water left on his lips. Tharn sees Type’s adams apple bob, signaling that he had just swallowed as well. Feeling the tension between them, Tharn was going to speak again when Type beat him to it.   
“You’re all talk.”  
Tharn smiled, “Talking…isn’t the only thing I’m good at.” Then Tharn took advantage of the situation, checking Type out. Raking his eyes across the man’s face, and what a lovely face it is, Tharn tries to memorize every little freckle, or the way Type’s cheeks looks so soft and squishy. Tharn just wants to reach out and pinch those cheeks. Fuck, he’s fallen in deep.  
“I’m going for a shower,” Type says, walking towards the bathroom, bumping Tharn’s shoulder as he moves past the other. Tharn watches him disappear into the next room and smiles to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he might actually have a chance here.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Tharn has a crush on Type, who wouldn't?


	5. Chapter 5

“No no no no!” Type mumbles to himself as he paces back and forth in the bathroom. What the hell is he doing? Why is Tharn affecting him so much? And what was the other man doing with that water bottle? Since when did another man drinking water make Type feel so many things. As he watched his roommate drink that water, Type found himself following the droplets that escaped from Tharn’s mouth and slowly ran down Tharn’s chin, neck, until they finally disappeared underneath Tharn’s shirt. And seeing Tharn naked last night, Type knows there is a crevasse on Tharn’s chest where those droplets can run through like a river all the way down- NO! Type needs to stop thinking like this. He should not be thinking about another guy like this. Its-it’s weird. Because he is definitely NOT gay. Sighing, Type leans against the back of the door and closes his eyes. He needs to calm down. Realizing why he came into the bathroom in the first place, Type finally takes a shower. 

The warm water cascading down his body helps Type calm down a little bit, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s going to have leave the sanctuary of the bathroom and face Tharn. Shutting off the water, Type dries himself off and reaches for his boxers…only to find an empty space.   
“What? Where are my boxers?” Wrapping the towel around his waist, Type yanks the bathroom door open and is met with the sight of Tharn leaning against the door frame, swinging Type’s boxers around his finger.  
“Tharn, what the hell! Give me my boxers!” Type demands, trying to take the boxers from his roommate but Tharn moves them out of Type’s reach.  
“Quit playing,” Type says.  
“I’ll give them back,” Tharn begins, “on one condition. You let me shower with you.” What the actual fuck!? Type doesn’t know this side of Tharn, this flirtatious side of Tharn, and he doesn’t know if he likes it or not. Before he has a chance to register what is happening, though, Tharn is pushing him back inside the bathroom. 

Type is guided backwards by Tharn until his back hits the wall of the shower. Trapped, Type watches as Tharn undoes the buttons of his white university uniform and chucks it on the ground. Tharn then approaches Type, like a predator who has just trapped its prey, and barricades him to the shower wall by placing his hands on either side of Type. Type can feel his heartbeat quicken rapidly. Out of fear or lust, he can’t tell. As Tharn’s face inches closer and closer to Type, he closes his eyes and moves his head to the side trying to shield his lips from the other. In response, Tharn drops his head to Type’s neck and breathes the other in.  
“Mm, you smell nice,” Tharn whispers. As he starts to breath heavier and heavier, Type moves his head to tell Tharn to stop but as soon as he locks eyes with the other, Type is at a lost for words. Staring into Tharn’s eyes right now, Type has never realized how mysterious they are. Those brown orbs seem to hold so many secrets, so many memories for Tharn. In his peripheral, Type notices Tharn bring one of his hands up to cup Type’s face. The touch is soft, tentative. Type knows what’s about to happen, but he can’t find it in himself to prevent it from happening.

With Type’s head still in his hand, Tharn starts to lean forward. Once again, slow and tentative, as if he’s afraid that Type could vanish any moment. When Tharn finally attaches his lips to Type’s, Type is shocked, frozen for a second. But then he realizes that the kiss isn’t that bad. Tharn seems to be a good kisser and knows what he is doing. And Type wonders if he makes the people that he kisses feel like this. Type doesn’t know when he starts to, or why he starts to, but he feels himself returning Tharn’s kiss. Slowly pushing his lips against the other’s, matching the soft intensity. Distracted, Type doesn’t notice when Tharn starts to trail the hand that was holding his head downwards, across his chest and abdomen before sneaking beneath the towel that is wrapped around Type’s waist. It isn’t until Tharn detaches his lips from Type’s to start placing kisses where his hand was, that Type notices the firm hand that is wrapped around his dick. As Tharn starts to sink lower, Type slowly raises his hands to rest them on the other’s arms. Those large, firm arms, Type soon realizes. Squeezing and exploring Tharn’s body, Type is suddenly aware of how hard he is. And that Tharn is the reason.

Still pressed against the shower wall, Type gasps as he feels Tharn’s mouth on his dick. Everything in his being is telling him to stop whatever this is. Push Tharn away. Tell him to find someone who is actually gay and suck their dick…but he can’t. Tharn is doing things that girls have never done and it feels really fucking good. With his mouth on Type’s dick, Tharn’s hand are roaming across Type’s thighs, occasionally squeezing the toned muscles. As Tharn moves his head up and down, Type lets out quiet moan. He was trying to keep in it, but his bottom lip was starting to hurt from him biting down on it too much. Oh no! Type feels that he’s close to cumming. This cannot be happening. As if sensing what’s about to happen, Tharn starts to suck a little bit harder and faster until Type can’t deny it anymore. Tharn is going to make him cum. And he does.

Relishing in his release, Type sighs and leans his head back against the wall. It may have been weird, but that blowjob helped Type to release some more of the stress the shower alone couldn’t. With his eyes closed, Type doesn’t see Tharn stand back up so that they’re face to face again. It’s Tharn’s soft caress of his cheek that alerts Type to other’s presence. He opens his eyes to find Tharn smiling at him.  
“I told you, that talking isn’t the only thing I’m good at,” Tharn say before trying to go in for another kiss.  
Type dodges it and looks around to find the towel, that was around his waist, on the ground. Picking it up, he chucks it at Tharn and says, “Wash that for me,” racing out of the bathroom. This is not good! How could he have let that happen!? Type is in the middle of a mental breakdown when Tharn tries to leave the bathroom. Holding the door so that he can’t get out, Type can hear Tharn shout through the door, “Type, open the door!” Nope! No way! Tharn tries to open the door again but Type is still holding onto it, “Type! I said, open the door.” Letting the door handle go, Type bolts to his bed and hides under the covers. Breathing heavily, Type can hear Tharn step up to his bed.   
The other leans over him and whispers, “You were really good back there, Type.” Type doesn’t know what to do. He’s always preferred fight over flight, so he does the first thing he can think of. He elbows Tharn in the ribs. The other groans out in pain and moves to sit on the side of Type’s bed.   
“Never speak of this again,” Type warns, “if you do, I’ll do a lot worse than hit you with my elbow.”  
Tharn just chuckles, “Just admit it. You like my skills.” Type flips him off and turns so Tharn can’t see the blush forming on his cheeks. Because yes, he does like Tharn skills. He likes them more than he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something juicy ;) It's the scene we know and love. I just had to put it in here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that this is my best work. But I still wanted to publish it because, in this story, I really want to focus on both character's mindsets. Please comment and let me know what you guys think...sorry in advance...

Walking over to his bed, Tharn collapses onto it and sighs. What he had just done with Type was the hottest thing, he thinks, ever. The way the other was so responsive to Tharn’s touches made Tharn’s dick ache from where it was confined in his jeans. Still supporting the erection, Tharn looked over to his roommate who had hidden beneath his sheets. As much as Tharn wanted to ask Type to return the favour, he knew that it would result in him having his dick bitten off. And Tharn quite likes his dick…so asking Type for any sexual favours is off the table. For tonight anyways… Still wearing the jeans that he wore to university that day, Tharn really should take a shower. But he can’t find it in himself to get off the bed. Closing his eyes, images of Type, naked and moaning flash in Tharn’s mind. Even though Type had seen Tharn naked previously, the latter had never had the opportunity to see his roommate without clothes. And what a sight to behold. Those firm, toned legs that contrast how plump Type’s stomach is. As soon as his hands felt how soft Type’s stomach was, Tharn knew he had a newfound obsession. He wants to touch and lay his head on that stomach all day. Although Tharn was floored by how squishy Type’s tummy was, nothing could prepare him for what the other was hiding beneath that towel.

When Tharn first snaked his hands beneath that towel, what he felt was pure muscle. Type has definitely benefitted from the many years of soccer practice. But his legs were just the beginning, Tharn discovered. Because as soon as Tharn’s hand ghosted over Type’s crotch, he knew that Type was a shower. Might not show as much as Tharn does but wouldn’t have much less. When Tharn finally wrapped his hand around Type’s girth, he had to fight against his own dick to not cum in his pants right then and there. Type’s dick was unbelievably hard by the time Tharn had finally touched it, and this made Tharn feel proud. Proud that he could do that to Type, even though the latter stated that it would never happen. Not being able to contain his curiosity, Tharn lowered himself until he was face-to-face with Type’s dick. And as soon as he was down there, Tharn engulfed Type with his mouth. Having given plenty of blowjobs in that past (and getting much praise from it), Tharn knew what he was doing. He knew all the cues to show that his partner was enjoying what he was doing. And Type was giving Tharn all the cues. Taking a chance and fondling Type’s balls while his mouth was still on the other man’s dick, Tharn savored the sound that came out of Type’s mouth. It was so quiet Tharn almost didn’t hear it. Knowing that Type was enjoying this blowjob to the fullest made Tharn’s dick ache, and he could feel the precum soaking through his underwear. When Type came in his mouth, Tharn milked him for all he was worth. Loving the taste of Type on his tongue, Tharn raised himself off the floor to look at the other. Type was flushed and had a small smile of content on his face. It warmed Tharn all over to know that he was the reason Type looked like this. 

Smiling to himself, Tharn knows that he’ll never forget what happened tonight. Stretching up from where he’s laying on his bed, Tharn pokes at the side Type elbowed. Hissing in pain as he feels a bruise forming, Tharn just shakes his head. Maybe flirting with Type after his first gay experience wasn’t in Tharn’s best interest… Finally getting off the bed and making his way to the shower, Tharn looks down at the mess in his pants, shocked. No man has ever made him lose control like this. Tharn’s usually in charge of the situation and can control himself around his partners. But not Type. Just the thought of Type and getting the chance to see him naked makes Tharn’s semi-soft dick twitch. Turning on the shower, Tharn stands under it and loses himself in his thoughts. 

Where does this leave them? If Tharn was ever going to get over this stupid crush of his, sucking that crush’s dick was not the way to do it? Does he need to move out now? Does Type hate him? If Type truly hated Tharn because of what he did, Tharn would never be able to forgive himself. Tharn is sure that Type enjoyed what happened as much as he did, but now Type doesn’t even want to look at him. Soaking wet, Tharn turns the shower off and dries himself. He doesn’t know where they go from here. All Tharn hopes is that his future includes Type in some way.  



	7. Chapter 7 (Part One)

“You know…some of the guys on the team have a running bet,” Techno randomly announces to Type while they’re eating lunch.  
“And what’s this bet about?” Type asks, only half-listening.  
“Whether or not Tharn is going to be able to get you to have sex with him.”   
Type immediately chokes on the piece of chicken he’s eating, “W-WHAT!?!” He turns to look at Techno incredulously.  
“Hey,” Techno raises his hands in surrender, “I, of course, am betting that you keep your asshole virginity. But…” he shrugs, “other’s think that Tharn might be the one to steer you into the other lane.” Regaining his composure, Type takes this opportunity to smack Techno on the head.  
“Why would you even be a part of this bet in the first place, idiot?” Type says.   
“Ow!” Techno raises his hand to sooth the spot on his head that was now throbbing.  
“You go and tell whoever is a part of this bet that nothing will happen between me and Tharn,” standing up, Type grabs his bag from the ground and swings it over his shoulder before storming out of the cafeteria. 

Marching towards the locker room to get ready for soccer practice, Type can’t stop thinking about what Techno said. The team has a bet? Who even came up with that fucked up idea? Is Type showing signs that he let Tharn suck his dick? Stopping in his tracks, Type shakes his head, trying to rid that thought from his head. Surely not. For the past few days he has even been avoiding Tharn, afraid of what might happen if he converses with the other. Unable to explain to himself why he let Tharn give him a blowjob, Type knows that there is no way he could have a conversation with the other about why it happened. Why did it happen? Type has been asking himself that question ever since he fell asleep that night…And yet, he has no answer. Maybe it was because he was trapped? (But Type keeps telling himself that he could have easily pushed Tharn away if he REALLY wanted to) Maybe it was just because he’s a hormonal young man, and his body was just responding how it naturally does? (Type internally rolls his eyes at himself…really, that’s the best you got?) He might not know what exactly happened the other night, but Type does know one thing. He is definitely NOT gay. Sighing in frustration, Type enters the locker room to change and get ready for practice.

“You know what we haven’t done in a while, boys?” Champ begins, “Gone out for a good feed!” Type, Techno, Team and Oam all simultaneously roll their eyes at their friend.   
“Come on Champ,” Techno starts, “is food all you ever think about?” The other boys laugh as Champ lowers his head and nods slightly.  
“I’m a growing boy, I need sustenance,” he justifies, “so…are you in or not?” Looking around expectantly at his teammates, Champ rejoices as they all slowly warm up to the idea, nodding to show that they were.  
“I could go for some food. But drinks after?” Type asks.  
“I like the way you think, my friend,” Team says, swinging his arm around Type’s shoulders. The group of boys head back to the locker room to shower and change. This is perfect Type thinks. A night out with the boys- some good food and strong alcohol is exactly what he needs to stop stressing out over his Tharn situation.

Stuffing some sushi into his mouth, Type moans in pleasure as the deliciousness explodes in his mouth. His friends are quick to do the same as they pick up the food and begin eating.   
“So, Type,” Type looks at Oam, “what’s it like having a roommate who’s gay?” Type feels Techno stiffen beside him at the question.  
“What do you mean?” Type asks, sternly.  
“Like…has he done anything to you?” Oam questions, leaning across the table to look at Type, a smirk threatening to show.  
“Is this about the bet!?” Type can’t deal with this shit right now. Tonight was supposed to help him avoid the topic of Tharn, not answer everyone’s dying questions about him. Narrowing his eyes at Oam, Type conveys that whatever comes out of his friends mouth next better be well thought-out.  
“Bet? What bet?” Oam says, obviously flustered that Type knows about it, “I just wanted to make sure Tharn isn’t making you uncomfortable.” Rolling his eyes at Oam’s sorry excuse of a reason, Type puts his chopsticks down and addresses everyone at the table.  
“I. Do Not. Want to hear. ANYTHING about that bet for the rest of the night. Tonight we are going to eat and drink and not worry about the fact that my roommate is gay,” Type finishes and looks around to see his friends wide-eyed and nodding. Type picks up his chopsticks and goes in for another piece of sushi. The rest of the table quickly follow, eager to finish eating so that they get move on to their next destination of the night.

The familiarity of the club makes Type feel the best he’s felt in ages. Immediately walking up to the bar, Type orders a beer and scans the ground. Nodding to the music, Type finds his friends already on the dancefloor and that makes him smile. He’s been dealing with his own issues, but maybe his friends needed this night out just as much as he did. Beer in hand, Type makes his way towards his friends.  
“Tyyype,” Techno slurs, “y-ou are my b-b-best frrriieeend,” Techno stumbles slightly so Type takes hold of him before he hits the ground.  
“You’re my best friend too, buddy,” Type tells Techno. Allowing himself to be lost in the music, Type starts dancing and jumping around with his friends. Not a care in the world…until Type suddenly hears a familiar voice.  
“Hey.”  
Spinning around, Type comes face-to-face with Gae.

“Hey,” Type says in surprise.   
“You never called me,” Gae says, running her finger up and down Type’s arm.  
“I’ve been busy, you know, with school,” trying not to reciprocate her actions too much, Type keeps a safe distance from the woman in front of him.  
“That’s fine,” she says, “I’m not really in the mood to talk anyways.” Looking up at Type through her lashes, he knows exactly what Gae is implying. This is perfect. This is what Type needs to finally rid himself of all those confusing thoughts about Tharn. Taking Gae’s hand, Type leads her away from the dancefloor and into an empty bathroom stall. He can’t be bothered to try and find somewhere outside of the club. Locking the stall door, Type pushes the woman against it connects his lips with hers. Feeling her kiss back and thread her fingers through his hair, Type grinds down onto her. At this, Gae lets out a moan. Smirking, Type pushes one of legs between hers to which she grinds down on his thigh. He can feel that she’s already wet through her panties.   
“Just get on with it,” Gae says desperately.   
Type smirks at her, “My pleasure.” Reaching for his zipper, Type stops when he looks down at his crotch. Fuck! He’s not hard!  



	8. Chapter 7 (Part Two)

Fuck! What does he do?   
“What’s the matter,” Gae asks, out of breath.  
“Nothing,” Type mumbles, “get on your knees.”  
“Excuse me?” Gae stares back at him, eyebrows raised, “I am not touching this floor.” Type sighs and starts kissing her again. Increasing the intensity, Type pushes his tongue in her mouth so that they are full on making out. Reaching up, Type starts to play with her tits. He smiles when he discovers that she isn’t wearing a bra under the thin shirt she decided to wear. Taking advantage, Type squeezes her nipples which elicits a gasp from Gae. Continuing to play with her nipples, Type removes his mouth from hers and starts to trail kisses down her neck. Getting closer and closer to her chest, Type can’t feel his dick getting any harder. Giving up, Type stops everything and sighs.   
Gae looks at him confused, “What’s the matter?”  
“I’m just not in the mood,” Type says, frustrated.   
“Are you sure?” Gae moves closer to Type and reaches for his dick. He immediately grasps her hand, stopping her.   
“I’m sure. Go find someone else,” Type tells her before leaving the bathroom.

What the actual fuck? Type has never EVER not been able to get it up. He’s even had some girls turn him off completely but still been able to fuck them. Why couldn’t he just fuck Gae? Sitting in a cab on his way home, Type watches as Bangkok’s city lights flash by. It was almost half past one in the morning and, right now, all Type wants to do is curl up under his sheets so he doesn’t have to face any other human for the rest of his life. Arriving at the dorm, Type drags himself out of the cab, up the stairs and into his shared room. Thankfully, Tharn is already asleep because that was something Type just couldn’t handle tonight. Crashing onto his bed, Type revels in the softness of his pillow and the comfort of his blankets before letting sleep consume him.

As he walks through the university, the next day, Type can sense that something is wrong. Everyone’s eyes are on him. And they seem judgmental. Entering class, Type walks over and sits at his desk in between Champ and Techno.  
“What the hell is going on? Do you know why everyone is looking at me?” Type asks his friends.  
The two share a look before Techno clears his throat, “Last night, did anything happen to you?”  
Type’s confused, “No, nothing, why?”  
“One of the girls in our year is saying that her sister was at a club last night. And she going to hook up with a guy our age, but…” Techno trails off.  
“But what?”  
“…he couldn’t get it up,” Techno whispers. And Type feels his breath being knocked out of him.  
“What’s the sister’s name?” Type asks. Once again, Champ and Techno glance at each other before answering.  
“It’s Gae,” Champ says, “the one you slept with a couple of weeks ago.”

Type feels like the whole world is against him at this point. Leave it to him to fuck an older chick who has a sister that is the same age as Type, and goes to the same university as him. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic inside the classroom, Type picks up his bag and makes a run for it. He can’t be here right now. He can’t deal with this right now. Subconsciously, his feet lead him back to his room. Bursting through the door, Type drops his bag on his desk and faceplants into the bed. He can never show his face in public again. Type can’t even comprehend how everyone knows that it was him, but they do…and his life is ruined. Overwhelmed and annoyed, Type grabs his pillow and pushes it against his face before screaming at the top of his lungs. Type continues to scream into the pillow until his throat is raw. Finding some solace from the action, Type decides the best thing for him right now is to stay inside and block out the world. He reaches for his phone and sees that Techno, Champ and…Tharn have all tried contacting him, but Type doesn’t want to see anyone now. So, he turns his phone off and stares at the ceiling.

Losing count of the number of screws in the ceiling tiles for the fourth time, Type is very annoyed when he hears the door open. Turning his head to the door, ready to yell at whoever dares to disturb his alone time, Type is instantly quiet when he sees Tharn’s figure walking through the door. Of course it would be Tharn, dickhead, he fucking lives here. Sighing to himself, Type closes his eyes, hoping Tharn would think he’s asleep. But, once again, the world hates him because as soon as he walks through the door, Tharn is standing over Type, “Are you okay?”  
Opening his eyes, Type sees Tharn staring down at him with a look of concern. Scoffing, Type rolls over, avoiding the other, “I’m fine,” he grumbles. Type hears the shuffle of Tharn’s feet cross the bedroom to dump his things on his bed. Tharn then turns around and crouches, so that he can see Type’s face.   
“You don’t sound okay,” Tharn says softly, reaching one of his hands out to try and pet Type’s head.  
Type quickly moves his head away from Tharn, “Don’t,” Type warns. He sees a look of confusion quickly followed by hurt come across Tharn’s face. And Type ignores the guilt that he is feeling, knowing that what he caused Tharn that hurt.  
“I heard what happened,” Tharn begins, “and then I bumped into Techno and he says you skipped all of your classes today,” the look that Tharn is giving Type makes him feel something weird. But he doesn’t want to feel weird right now. He wants to feel normal, like the way he did before he got his dick sucked by a man. And Tharn isn’t helping that.  
“Can you just, not speak to me right now?” Type asks, rubbing his temples to try and stop the migraine that was forming.  
“I’m sorry?” Tharn responds.  
“I don’t want your sympathy or whatever this is. I just want to be left alone. I don’t want to see anyone, especially not you,” when the words leave Type’s mouth, he knows that he’s fucked up. But he can’t take them back.  
“Why especially me?” Tharn questions, Type can sense hurt and anger in his voice.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Type sits up in his bed and stares down at his hands. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation.  
“Well, what did you mean it like?” Tharn is not letting this go, he stands from where he is crouching next to Type’s bed and starts to move around the room, “I’m just making sure that you’re okay. I know that it’s hard being the subject of someone else’s joke. But if you don’t want that, if you don’t want a friend, then fine. I’ll just let you wallow in self-pity. Would that make you feel better Type?” The tone that Tharn is using makes angers Type.   
“Stop! I said I didn’t want to see anyone and it’s none of your business how I deal with this! So just leave it alone, leave me alone!” Type is shouting at this point. He wants, no needs Tharn to drop the subject otherwise Type is going to say something he will regret.   
“Why!? Why do I have to leave you alone? It’s kind of hard since I live here,” Tharn shouts back at him.  
“Because this is YOUR FAULT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really starting to heat up guys! If you've seen the series can you guys guess what episode I'm (kind of) up to? And which one is coming next ;)   
> As always, leave a comment and let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 8 (Part One)

“Because this is YOUR FAULT!” Those words echo around the still room as Tharn stands frozen, looking at Type. The other is red-faced and breathing heavily, eyes wide as he realizes what has happened. Tharn’s mouth is dry. He feels like someone has punched him in the gut, repeatedly.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Tharn whispers, numbly grabbing his wallet and car keys before leaving the room. Tharn has no control over his body. He doesn’t know where he is going, all he knows is that he can’t be in the same room as Type right now. He doesn’t want to see you. He’s disgusted with you. A little voice in Tharn’s head keeps repeating as he steps into his car. The sound of the door closing shut is deafening to Tharn, further reminding him how alone he is in this moment. 

Staring blankly at the tree he is parked in front of, Tharn will not let himself cry. This is not his pain, it’s Type’s. Tharn doesn’t deserve to cry. Stuffing the keys into the ignition, Tharn starts the car and drives out of the parking lot away from Type. Driving through the city whilst it is silent in the car, Tharn can’t help but keep replaying the image of Type yelling at him. Type might have some anger issues, but he has never yelled at Tharn before like he did tonight. How could I be so stupid? Tharn thinks to himself. He’s been making a lot of stupid decisions lately…Tharn’s usually so thoughtful in his actions, but something about Type is making Tharn do really stupid things. But, easily, the stupidest thing that Tharn has done was give Type that blowjob. Tharn should have known by the way the other had been avoiding him for these past few days that Type was not as into it as Tharn had first thought. Maybe Tharn was just imagining the sounds that Type was making. Maybe Tharn was too caught up in trying to fulfill this fantasy of his, where Type would actually want him, that he ignored want Type was actually doing- pushing him away. Maybe Tharn is just stupid, and horny…and just fucked up any chance of having Type in his life.

Pulling into the familiar driveway of his family home, Tharn parks and quietly makes his way inside. It’s almost midnight, so Tharn opens the front door and moves around the house as quietly as he can. Walking through the living room, Tharn has almost made it to his bedroom when the hallway light flashes on, stopping Tharn in his tracks. He slowly turns his head to look behind him and sees his older brother standing in the doorframe of his bedroom, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised.  
“I didn’t know you were coming home,” Thorn says suspiciously.  
“It was kind of a last-minute thing,” Tharn mumbles looking down to his feet.  
“Is something wrong?” Hearing how dejected his brother sounds, Thorn stands up straight and moves towards Tharn.  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now, Thorn. Please let me go to sleep,” Tharn pleads, looking at his brother, trying to convey how tired he is. Tharn didn’t think he’d have to deal with the third degree as soon as he walked into the house. He saw that all the lights were off when he got out of his car, so Tharn thought he would be safe until morning.  
Thorn sighs and nods, “Only because it’s the middle of the night. In the morning, you need to talk to me.” Tharn smiles weakly and nods before walking into his room and closing his door, blocking out the rest of the world.

The next morning, Tharn is awoken by the noises of his family; his parents talking whilst simultaneously making breakfast, and the melodic sounds of his young sister, Thanya, practicing the piano relaxes Tharn. Smiling to himself, Tharn closes his eyes and melts into the softness of his queen-sized bed. Whilst the dorm room is nice, Tharn is always missing the amount of extra space his bed at home has. Extra space that could be filled by someone…Frowning, Tharn criticizes himself for thinking about that right now. He couldn’t even last twelve hours without his mind wandering to those forbidden thoughts. The creaking of his door alerts Tharn that someone is entering his room, wanting to be blissfully ignorant of the world for a little bit longer, he closes his eyes, faking sleep.  
“I know you’re awake. That hasn’t worked for about 5 years,” Tharn hears his brother say.   
Tharn opens his eyes and stares Thorn, “Well you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Thorn moves towards Tharn’s bed and sits on the edge, “Remember what we talked about last night?” he asks, looking at Tharn with a knowing look.  
Tharn sighs, “Yeah. Can I at least eat something first?”   
Thorn smiles and nods, “Well, there’s someone who is very excited to know that you’re here, so you might have to give her some attention before stuffing your face.” Smiling at the thought of his younger sister, Tharn puts on a genuine smile and nods before jumping out of bed. Heading out into the hallway, Tharn sees Thanya sitting at the piano, trying to memorize a new song. Failing for the third time, Tharn watches as his little sister groans in frustration and pounds the piano keys with her fists.  
“What did the piano ever do to you?” At the sound of Tharn’s voice, Thanya turns her head and gleams as soon as she sees him.  
“Tharn!” she yells, sliding off the bench at the piano to run over to her older brother. Bending down, Tharn smiles as Thanya runs into his arms. Picking her up off the floor, Tharn spins as he hugs her tight.  
“I missed you Princess,” Tharn says.  
“I missed you too, Tharn.”

Seeing all the food set out on the table makes Tharn smile. Since living in the dorm, he hasn’t had a good homecooked meal the whole semester, so to see the effort that his parents put into providing food for him and his siblings always makes Tharn feel grateful. And being surrounded by his family makes it easier for Tharn to forget about the troubles he is running from. Sitting down at the same chair he’s sat at his entire life, Tharn starts to pile food onto his plate. Digging in, Tharn moans at how delicious the food tastes. Feeling the presence of someone next to him, Tharn turns his head and locks eyes with his brother.  
“We should have that talk now,” Thorn suggests. Suddenly, Tharn doesn’t feel hungry. Slowly swallowing the food he was chewing, Tharn nods his head in agreement.  
“I really messed up, Thorn,” Tharn tells his brother weakly.

Tharn doesn’t know how long him and older brother sit at the table, but the entire time Thorn listens to Tharn with judgement at all. Tharn tells Thorn everything. He starts at move-in day when he first met Type, then tells his brother how Type’s personality is so different to all of his ex-boyfriends but Tharn had somehow developed a major crush on the other boy, after that, Tharn describes how he was sure that he could get over his crush but then everything changed that night. Tharn had to take a breath before he started relaying what happened that night. Leaving out some of the more personal details, Tharn told his brother that he followed Type into the shower and that they did stuff. When Tharn finally tells Thorn about how Type had avoided him after that night and then how the rumor about Type started going around the university before everything blew up when the two of them fought, Tharn feels physically lighter. Not trusting anyone more than he does his own family, Tharn would never think about voicing all of his troubles to someone else, but having Thorn beside him, listening and not interrupting comforts Tharn. But now that he’s finished, Tharn needs Thorn to speak…the older man won’t.

Silence invades the dining room where the two men are sitting. Tharn just poured his entire heart out to his older brother and is anxiously waiting for Thorn’s advice. Not liking the wait, Tharn starts to bounce his leg up and down.  
“Please say something…anything,” Tharn begs, looking at his brother.  
Thorn closes his eyes and sighs before staring at his brother, “You have to tell Type you like him,” he says with finality. And Tharn is floored. This is the best advice Thorn’s got?!   
Confused, Tharn shakes his head in disagreement, “Why would I do that?” he asks.  
“If Type is blaming you for his mishap with the woman, he needs to know that you didn’t seduce him that night for the fun of it. He needs to know that you weren’t doing it for shits and giggles. And he especially needs to know how emotionally invested you are in the relationship the two of you have, whatever relationship that is,” Thorn explains. Frowning at his brother,Tharn is upset at his older brother’s reasoning but, deep deep down, he knows that Thorn is right.   
“But what if I tell him how I feel, and the situation becomes worse?” Tharn asks in a small voice.  
“I think that’s a risk you’re going to have to take,” Thorn starts, “I know you’re worried about how this is affecting Type, but I’m worried about how this is affecting you. You deserve to know if there is a chance your feelings could be reciprocated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found that writing from Tharn's perspective is kind of hard for me, I don't know why! But I'm really happy how this chapter turned out. Sorry to have to keep you guys waiting, but I will try and have some more chapters up very very soon. 
> 
> Because we are about to get to a really good part :D


	10. Chapter 8 (Part Two)

Stepping into the dorm room that afternoon, Tharn’s happy to find it empty. On the drive back, he had decided that he would take Thorn’s advice and tell Type how he feels. But he is in no way ready to face the other in this moment. Placing his car keys on his bedside table, Tharn grabs his towel and takes a shower. Relaxing under the stream of the warm water, Tharn feels that he might be able to face Type. Stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, Tharn moves to his side of the room to pick out some clothes. Just as he’s about to get dressed, Tharn hears the door open. Spinning around, he sees Type for the first time since their fight. The other stops in the doorway and stares at Tharn, eyes wide. Remembering that he’s basically naked, Tharn quickly picks up his clothes and runs back to the bathroom to get changed. Stepping out a minute later, Tharn sees Type laying on his bed, focused on a game on his phone.

“Sorry about that,” Tharn apologizes whilst moving back to his bed.

“It’s fine,” Tharn hears Type say. A suffocating silence comes over the two men. Sitting on his bed, Tharn can feel himself getting anxious. Should he talk to Type now? Glancing over to the other, Tharn sees Type staring at the phone screen in front of him, fingers moving at rapid speed. _It’s now or never._

“Type,” calls across the room, “can we talk?” Tharn feels like he’s going to throw up. Why did he think this was going to be a good idea?!? Feeling his heartrate increase as he sees Type put his phone down and sit up and look at him, Tharn doesn’t know if he can actually form words right now. Almost hyperventilating as Type looks at him expectantly, Tharn knows that he’s started something, and he needs to finish it.

Taking a deep breath, Tharn matches Type’s stare, “About what happened the other day…I wanted to start by saying that I’m sorry and that-”

“We really don’t have to do this,” Type interrupts him.

“Yes, we do,” Tharn says with finality, “I’m sorry for doing what I did, and for any way that it affected your life afterwards. But…I need you to know that I didn’t do it to mess with you. I did it because…” Tharn trails off feeling like he could throw up any second, “I did it because I like you, Type. I _really_ like you.” When Tharn finally gets it out he watches as Type’s eyes widen slightly in shock. And once again the two of them are overcome by silence.

“You don’t need to say or do anything…I just wanted you to know why I got into the shower with you that night,” Tharn says quietly before laying down and turning his back to Type. _Well,_ he thinks, _it could’ve gone worse…_

The ringing of his alarm wakes Tharn up the next morning. Groaning and reaching for his phone, he turns it off before turning to get some more sleep.

“Don’t sleep for too long. Make sure you get to class,” Tharn hears Type say. Wait, Type is talking to him. Snapping his eyes open, Tharn sees the other getting his bag ready for the day.

Smiling to himself, Tharn looks up at Type, “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks,” he says. The other just nods in response before leaving. When the door closes, Tharn rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling, a big smile taking over his face. Type is talking to him. Type’s not disgusted or angry. Never in a million years would Tharn have thought that Type would still want to talk to him when he found out. Feeling warmth spread through his body, Tharn can’t help but kick his feet under his blanket and place a hand over his heart. Everything worked out…

Tharn had walked on air the entire day and entering his room after his last class of the day he felt that he could (and would) do anything.

**Tharn! Come out and drink with us! My shout**

Staring down at the message on his phone from one of the seniors in his faculty, Tharn smiled and replied:

**Hell yea! Can’t miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity of you buying me drinks XD**

Ridding himself of the white university shirt, Tharn moved towards his closet to find another shirt to chuck on. Settling on one of his favourite band shirts, a vintage Led Zeppelin shirt, Tharn got dressed before grabbing his wallet and keys before leaving the room to call a cab. Arriving at the pub a short time later, Tharn quickly found the table where a group of people from his faculty were standing. Greeting them all, he was soon handed a glass full of alcohol and downed it. Spurred on by the cheers his faculty members were giving him, Tharn ordered a round of shots and easily drank them. Getting pats on the back, Tharn smiled and grasped a beer that was on the table before raising it into the air, “Cheers!” The other people at the table clinked their glasses together before drinking. _This is going to be a great night_ Tharn thinks to himself.

Suddenly, Tharn is being kicked.

“Hey,” he hears Type’s voice, “wake up. I bought breakfast.” Groaning, Tharn opens his eyes and quickly closes them again. _Has the sun always been this bright?_ Stretching up from his bed, Tharn tried to get up but was stopped by the unnerving feeling that his whole insides were about to make their way up and out. Taking a deep breath to try and calm the feeling of nausea, Tharn _slowly_ rises from his bed and waddles over to the table by their window where Type has been sitting and waiting for him.

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you drunk,” Type says, looking at him cautiously.

“Well, my senior offered to buy me drinks. I didn’t want to say no,” Tharn mumbles, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Leaning on the table, he grabs a bottle of water and takes a small sip. Although that water alone makes Tharn’s nausea worse, he didn’t want to waste the food that Type had generously bought for him. Opening the container, Tharn saw a meat and rice dish that, on literally any other day, would make his mouth water. But today, it made bile climb up his throat. Fighting the urge to puke, Tharn picks up a spoon and shovels some rice onto it.

“Thank you for buying breakfast,” he says, “Any special occasion I should know of?”

Type looks at him, “Have sex with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks!! Those infamous words *screaming internally* Sorry for leaving you on a massive cliffhanger...but I am making a pledge that I will have the next chapter up tomorrow :) I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and as always please don't hesitate to comment to let me know what you liked (or disliked)
> 
> See you tomorrow!!


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut is present in this chapter!! Read at your own risk

“Have sex with me,” Type watches as Tharn freezes and drops the spoon he was holding.

“What?” the other asks, confusion clear on his face.

“Have sex with me,” Type repeats.

Tharn sighs and picks up his spoon, “What are you talking about?”

“I think you should have sex with me,” Type explains, “I don’t want to be constantly on edge that you might corner me in the shower again…so today, we’ll have sex. One time and one time only. And then, we can move past what’s happened between us,” Type finishes and stares at Tharn. Just as Tharn is about to speak again, Type remembers something, “And let me tell you this, no matter how hard you try, I won’t ever go out with you.”

The other contemplates the offer for a couple of seconds, “So what you are saying is…you want to have sex with me because you’re scared that I might corner you in the shower again?” Tharn says, trying to wrap his head around the idea. “One time?” he asks.

Type nods, “One time. And no more.”

“Who’s going to top?” Tharn asks, spooning food into his mouth.

Type swallows and juts his head towards Tharn, “You are. I’m just going to lie still,” he says, at this Tharn smiles.

“Good,” he says, “because let me tell you something; I’m always the top.” Type rolls his eyes and continues to eat his breakfast.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Tharn suddenly says, standing up from the table.

“Whatever,” Type mumbles.

When Tharn came back to the room the other night, Type was not expecting him to come out and say that he has a crush on Type. This fact shocked Type so much that he couldn’t sleep at all that night. He kept tossing and turning, trying to piece together how he didn’t notice Tharn’s feelings, Type had thought back to all the times Tharn had brought him food or snacks out of the blue, _was this him expressing his feelings?_ The next day Type was more irritable than usual from the lack of sleep and confusing thoughts that kept spinning around in his head. After their fight, Type felt like complete shit as he watched Tharn leave and he was left alone in their cold, dark room. Type knew that he well and truly fucked up, telling Tharn that it was his fault Type experienced a limp dick, but the words had just come out - he couldn’t stop them! And now, Type must add Tharn’s crush into the equation…Type still hadn’t figured out why he liked the blowjob Tharn gave him that night. And after walking around aimlessly for a long period of time, Type had decided that he was going to give Tharn what he wanted. He was going to have sex with Tharn. For one night only, Tharn could do whatever he wanted to Type. That way, Tharn gets his fix and Type can stop obsessing over his stupid roommate and his amazing oral skills. Prepared to lose his ass virginity that night, Type was annoyed and slightly disappointed that Tharn had gone out because he didn’t think he would be able to build up the courage to ask again.

Turns out he did…After asking Tharn at breakfast, the other made Type wait all day before finally pushing their beds together so that they would have more space. Slightly nervous from anticipation, Type sat on the end of his bed and watched as the other stalked towards him, holding a glass of ice. Tharn sits down next to Type so that their knees are touching.

Placing the glass of ice next on the floor, Tharn stares into Type’s eyes, “Are you ready?” he whispers.

“I’ve been ready all-day asshole,” Type tells him, “Just get it over and done with.”

“You know,” Tharn says, leaning closer to Type, “with this, you have to be patient.”

“How is it different from normal? Just get straight to it,” Type says trying to ignore the way his body is reacting to having Tharn so close to him. _Fuck_ Type thinks _he smells so good._

“Is that how you treated all of those girls you slept with,” Tharn asks, “just going straight to it?” Type nods. “Then let me teach you, that this is more than just going straight to it,” Tharn says his face so close to Type’s that Type can feel the other’s breath ghosting over his lips.

Type’s eyes widen as Tharn suddenly pushes him down so that he is laying on is back. Type stares in shocks as Tharn straddles him and places each of his hands on either side of Type’s head. Having Tharn above him, staring down at him makes it harder and harder for Type to ignore his body that is craving Tharn’s touch. _No, I can’t._ Type panics as he sees Tharn slowly lowering his head closer to his, so Type places a hand on Tharn’s chest to try and regain some control over the situation.

“No kissing,” he says sternly.

Tharn immediately stops his actions before rolling his eyes and saying, “I’m not having sex with someone who won’t kiss me.” _Why is he being so difficult!_

“Fuck,” Type says before grabbing the back of Tharn’s head to bring him down and smashing his lips against the other’s. Type purposefully makes sure there is no tongue, and pulls away to look at Tharn with his eyebrows raised, “Satisfied?”

Seeming to be shocked by Type’s actions, it takes a while for Tharn to register what happened before smirking and looking at Type with want in his eyes, “I can never be satisfied with just one kiss.” Type doesn’t know how he let it happen, but before he can say another word Tharn is kissing him again. Type closes his eyes and refrains from responding to the other’s kisses. No matter how good they are…Type feels Tharn place more of his weight onto Type so that he can have better access to Type’s lips. Comfortable, Tharn moves one of hands to Type’s hair and tugs slightly to make the other raise his head slightly. Type obliges, moving his head so that Tharn can have better access. He then feels Tharn nibbling and sucking on his upper lip. No one has ever done that before. It’s usually Type nibbling and sucking, but experiencing it for the first time, Type finds himself not hating the feeling. When Tharn finally stops kissing Type, Type opens his eyes and stares up at Tharn. The other is watching him with hooded eyes and Type notices traces of lust and caution swirling around those brown orbs that are enticing Type. Telling him to give in to Tharn. So, he does. Type suddenly reaches up and grabs Tharn’s head once again to bring their lips together but this time, Type is leading. He opens his mouth slightly and juts his tongue out experimentally against Tharn’s bottom lip. The other lets out a noise of approval before widening his mouth, inviting Type in. Type explores Tharn’s mouth with his tongue before he is suddenly in a battle for dominance with Tharn. Lacing his hands through Tharn’s hair, Type tugs the brown locks and loves the sound that Tharn makes, clearly enjoying what he is doing.

Suddenly, just as Type was getting into it, Tharn pulls away. Dazed from their little make-out session, Type watches with half-closed eyes as Tharn removes his shirt, chucking it somewhere in the room before grabbing Type’s wrist and guiding it to his chest. Type’s throat becomes dry as he places his hand on one of Tharn’s pecs and starts to drag his hand lower, squeezing every now and then. Type had a very vivid memory of what Tharn looked like without a shirt on, but seeing the other’s firm, sculpted body up-close…and touching it, is something that affects Type in a way that no one has ever done before. As one of his finger’s grazes over Tharn’s nipple, Type bites down on his lower lip as he watches the soft nub perk up and become hard from that one touch. Type can feel the rise and fall of Tharn’s upper body as the other slowly breaths in and out while Type continues to explore with his hands. Tharn’s abdominal muscles clench when Type traces over them with his hand. And just as Type softly touches Tharn’s happy trail, the other grabs his hand and slams it against the bed whilst going back in for a kiss. Type, once again, returns the kiss. He finds himself starting to like Tharn’s kisses _a lot_.

As they are kissing, Type can feel Tharn getting hard and realises that he is also hard…painfully hard. Type has never been this hard from kissing alone… Tharn removes his lips from Type and starts to trail kisses from the corner of Type’s mouth, to his cheek, then down to his neck. Type feels ticklish, at first, as Tharn is peppering kisses along the side of his neck, but then Type gasps when he feels Tharn bite slightly at his skin and suck.

“No hickeys,” he warns.

Type feels Tharn smile against his skin, “Oops, too late,” the other says before blowing cool air against the spot he just bruised. Type really wants to be mad at Tharn for planting evidence of what they are about to do, but he can’t find it in himself to show any sort of anger towards the other. Because, although Type would never admit this, everything Tharn is doing to him right now turns him on.

Tharn begins to move his head down lower across Type’s upper body, kissing the other’s body over the fabric of Type’s shirt. Type becomes aware of Tharn’s hands, sneaking their way under his shirt to slowly reveal Type’s upper body. Lifting his body up to make it easier for Tharn, Type let’s the other remove his shirt completely. When he does, Type sees a change in Tharn’s eyes. The doubt that was evident before is completely gone, leaving only lust. Feeling small and vulnerable under Tharn’s piercing gaze, Type shyly tries to cover himself with his arms. _Dude, get a grip. It’s only Tharn._ Whilst Type considers himself to be fit and have an athletic body, he does not have the amount of muscle that Tharn is gifted with.

“Don’t,” Tharn says kindly as he removes Types arms from his upper body. Even now, Tharn is kind and caring. Still not liking all of this attention, Type turns his head to the side to break eye contact with Tharn.

“Just get on with it,” Type mumbles. Tharn smiles down at him and drops a kiss right in the middle of Type’s chest, “Gladly,” he says smugly.

Type is not prepared for what Tharn does next. As he’s still reeling from the way Tharn is looking at him, the other expertly removes Type’s shorts and boxers in one go, leaving Type completely naked beneath him. Type gasps at the speed Tharn removes his clothes. He’s about to yell at the other when Tharn suddenly takes Type’s dick in his mouth. As soon as Tharn does that, Type has flashbacks of what happened in the shower and everything that he felt then comes rushing back to him in this moment. Type moans as Tharn moves his head up and down on his dick. Subconsciously, Type spreads his legs open a little, to give Tharn more room around his crotch. Type’s so absorbed in the feeling of Tharn’s blowjob that he doesn’t hear the cap of the lube bottle pop open or see when Tharn squeezes some of the gel onto his fingers. Already panting from the feeling of having Tharn’s mouth around his dick again, Type becomes a complete mess when he feels Tharn slip a single finger into his asshole. At first, the foreign feeling is uncomfortable to Type, but as Tharn starts to move his finger in and out, Type’s pain soon changes into pleasure.

All that can be heard in their dorm room is Type’s heavy breathing and moaning, mixed with the wet sounds of Tharn’s mouth moving up and down Type’s dick. This new feeling of having someone’s mouth on his dick and a finger in his ass is interesting to Type…and a little overwhelming. He feels that he could cum any minute. He wants to cum. When Tharn adds another finger in his asshole and starts to spread Type open, Type closes his eyes and lets out the loudest moan he’s every produced. _This is it_ he thinks _I’m going to cum right now_ Feeling the pressure build in his dick, Type lifts his head and is about the warn Tharn when the other removes his mouth from Type’s dick. _Of course he would, asshole._ Even though he’s annoyed by what Tharn just did, the sight in front of him is one to behold. Staring down at Tharn who is between his legs, Type can see lines of saliva running down the sides of the other’s mouth which is now red and swollen from Tharn’s previous activity, Type is in awe. _He looks beautiful_ Type thinks.

“I’m not ready for you to cum yet,” Tharn says, crawling up Type’s naked body to kiss him again, still moving his fingers in and out of Type’s ass. Returning the kiss hungrily, Type gasps when he feels Tharn touch his prostate. Noticing this, Tharn hits that spot again and smiles watching Type come undone. Knowing that Tharn is purposefully teasing him, Type growls and tugs Tharn down so that they are nose to nose.

“Get. The Fuck. On. With It!” Type demands, staring into Tharn’s eyes. The other smirks and removes his fingers (to Type’s dismay), then he steps off the bed and stands to remove his shorts and boxers. Type watches as Tharn carefully steps out of his clothing to finally become naked. Taking in the sight of Tharn, Type drags his eyes from the other’s face all the way down the chest, that he had felt moments ago, until settling on Tharn’s dick. Type’s breath is taken away at the sheer girth of Tharn. He thought that Tharn’s dick had been impressive when he walked in on the other in the shower, but seeing it now, hard and standing proud, Type is a little intimidated. _Will it even fit?_ Type watches as Tharn moves to straddle him again and grinds their dicks together, drawing a simultaneous moan out of the two men. Tharn then moves lower and grabs Type’s thighs, lifting him up so that his ass is in line with Tharn’s dick. At this, Type takes a deep breath, _this is it._

Tharn looks at Type through his eyelashes, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Tharn asks giving Type one last chance to escape.

Type matches Tharn’s stare and nods, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to finally be able to write and show you guys this turning point in Tharn and Type's relationship! It's also my longest chapter yet, almost 2500 words! I thought of splitting it up like previous chapters but I couldn't do that to you guys because you have all been so supportive and amazing!   
> The next chapter will be from Tharn's perspective so please stay tuned and be prepared XD


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead!! Read at your own risk.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tharn asks staring down at Type. The way he looks right now; skin flushed with scattered bite marks around neck and chest, and that big, hard cock dripping with pre-cum makes Tharn want to pound into him until he can’t walk. But he can’t do that…Tharn needs to be patient, and let Type take control of what they are doing. When Type first suggested that they have sex, Tharn thought he was still drunk and imagining things. But when Type explained everything, Tharn knew that the other was serious. There was no way that Tharn could say no! So far, everything that they have been doing, Type has been responding to Tharn eagerly, and it is making Tharn go crazy. When he stripped Type and had him laid out on the bed, naked, ready for him (and him alone), Tharn didn’t know if he could hold off long enough to get to fuck Type. But here Tharn was, naked, dick painfully hard and leaking pre-cum, about to insert it into Type. All Tharn needed was Type to give him permission. Waiting for the other to answer his question, Tharn watches as Type lifts his head to match Tharn’s stare before speaking.

“Yes.”

As soon as the word left Type’s mouth, Tharn lifts the other’s legs a little and pushes his dick into Type’s asshole. Type is _so_ tight, Tharn hasn’t felt someone this tight in ages, and the feeling of Type’s asshole slowly sucking Tharn’s dick in further is pure bliss. Halfway in, Tharn pauses for a second to look at Type, the other has his eyes shut and face is contorted in pain.

“Hey, Type,” Tharn whispers, removing a hand from Type’s thigh to caress his cheek, “are you okay?” Type opens his eyes and Tharn can see tears forming, making his eyes glisten, “If you want me to stop, just say so.”

Type shakes his head, “No. Just give me a second.” Tharn nods and trails his hand down from Type’s cheek to his nipple, Tharn’s fingers toying with it. He smiles as Type gasps from the sudden stimulus, “Just breath through it,” Tharn tells him as he moves his hips to inch further into Type’s ass. Almost all the way in, Tharn places his hands on either side of Type’s head to hold himself while he pushes the last inch of his dick into Type. Finally balls deep in his roommate, Tharn stares at the other man underneath him.

“Still good?” he checks. Type grunts and nods his head. Smiling, Tharn drops his head to place a kiss square on Type’s mouth. He feels as Type raises his hands to thread his fingers through Tharn’s hair (something Tharn has found he quite enjoys), deepening the kiss. Slipping his tongue into Type’s mouth, Tharn’s whole body is shaking trying not to move until the other is ready. Just then, Type removes his lips from Tharn’s and looks up at him, “You can move.”

Tharn doesn’t need to be told twice. He brings his dick almost all the way out of Type’s asshole before slowly thrusting back again. Repeating the action, Tharn builds up a slow, but steady rhythm. Gripping the bedsheets in his hands, Tharn grunts everytime his dick re-enters Type’s warm hole. Keeping his eyes on Type, Tharn watches with adoration as the tension in Type’s face slowly transforms to show the other relaxed and enjoying the feeling of Tharn pounding into him. Tharn can’t help himself, he goes back in for another kiss, still moving his hips. Tharn eats up all the sounds that Type is making. He loves hearing the other moan because of him and his dick. With a thin layer of sweat developing over his body, Tharn breaks away from the kiss and looks down at Type, his lips are wet and swollen but Tharn doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful sight. Panting, he tells Type, “I need to go faster.” Once again, Type nods his head in agreement, giving Tharn permission to do whatever he wants to him.

Immediately, Tharn picks up the speed, driving Type into the bed. Grunting, Tharn feels a droplet of sweat roll down his face. Gripping Type’s hips, Tharn pulls the other closer (if that’s even possible) to give him the best access to Type’s asshole. Tharn’s sure that Type’s going to have his handprints imprinted onto his skin, but Tharn secretly loves it. Tomorrow, Type is going to have to walk around the university with the ghost of Tharn’s hands constantly touching him. That thought makes Tharn smile as he rams into Type and hears the other let out a long moan. _Fuck,_ Tharn thinks, _did I hit it?_ Pulling his dick out of Type so that only the tip was left inside his hole, Tharn pounds his hips into Type once more and revels in the sound that comes out of him. _I definitely hit it._

“T-Tharn,” Type moans out his name and Tharn thinks that he might cum inside Type right then and there! An unexpected urge to hear Type say his name again overcomes Tharn, and he suddenly switches their position so that Type is on top of him. Type was clearly not ready for this sudden shift because his eyes are wide and his mouth is hung open in shock.

“Trust me,” Tharn says looking up at the other while caressing his waist.

Tharn gently snakes his hands around Type’s back and moves them lower until he is gripping Type’s ass. Taking the plump muscle in his hands, Tharn spreads Type’s ass cheeks before slamming up into his asshole. Above him, Type throws his head back in pleasure and moans. _Say my name, Type_ Tharn chants in his head. Unfortunately, the only thing Type is doing right now is biting his bottom lip to try and lessen the amount of noise they make. Usually, the sight would turn Tharn on but, right now, it is frustrating.

“Say it,” Tharn grunts out, repeating the same action.

Type almost screams when Tharn hits his prostate again, “Say what?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“Say my name,” Tharn growls. Growls? Tharn has never been so…barbaric?...with any of his other partners. _What are you doing to me Type?_ Not getting what he wants, Tharn pinches Types ass, which causes the other to glare down at him. Tharn just smirks and raises his eyes in a challenge. Once more, he spreads Type’s ass cheeks and rams his dick up into the other’s hole, but this time he keeps thrusting at a fast pace. Type is bouncing up and down on his dick, and Tharn watches as Type’s own dick slaps against his abdomen. Tharn notices that Type’s dick is almost throbbing in anticipation for release, and he wants nothing more to take it in his hand and help Type. But not before the other says his name again.

It’s as if he knows the affect he has on Tharn because Type continues to bite down on his lip to prevent him from slipping up and saying Tharn’s name again. Tharn continues to pound into Type, raising his hips from the bed whilst simultaneously guiding the other down onto his dick. Still gripping Type’s ass, Tharn feels a sense of pride knowing that his handprints will now be on Type’s ass as well as his waist. Feeling that he could cum any second, Tharn makes one last effort to hear his name come from Type’s lips and slams up into the other with everything that he’s got. What happens next is better than anything Tharn could have imagined. Type screams. Screams!? And then moans Tharn’s name out, low and slow. Momentarily shocked, but satisfied, Tharn returns to a fast, steady pace, thrusting into Type and then Tharn takes Type’s dick in his hand stroking at the same pace his hips are moving. Tharn can see it in Type’s face that he’s about cum and Tharn can’t wait. He continues his actions and watches as Type closes his eyes before cum shoots out of dick and sprays over Tharn’s hand and chest. _Fuuuck!_ Milking Type for all he’s worth, Tharn continues moving his hips before he feels the pressure building in his own dick. Quickly removing Type from on top of him, Tharn grabs his dick and gives it a few rough strokes before cumming himself.

Laying naked side by side, both men are silent as they try and catch their breath. Tharn cannot believe what just happened. This first-time experiencing sex with Type is better than any other sex Tharn’s had before. The way Type reciprocated all of his touches made Tharn feel things that he had never felt with his other partners… Finally getting his heartrate under control, Tharn glances to his side and looks at Type.

“How do you feel?” Tharn asks.

“Like I’ve been split apart at the ass,” Type replies in true Type fashion, “did you take steroids or something? Where did all that stamina come from?” Tharn laughs at Type before rolling his eyes. Realising that he still has Type’s cum on him, Tharn gets up, wets a towel and cleans himself off before giving it to Type so that he can do the same. Type gives a small smile as thanks and takes the towel. While Type is cleaning himself off, Tharn finds his boxers and puts them on then grabs his shirt and Type’s boxers, and hands the clothing to the other. Type takes them wordlessly and tries to get up, but quickly groans out in pain and lays back down on the bed. Chuckling to himself, Tharn walks over to the other side of the bed and takes the clothes from Type. He gently puts each of Type’s legs into the boxer holes before sliding them up and over Type’s dick.

“Arms up,” Tharn says, taking the shirt and slipping it over Type’s raised arms and his head then drags it down the rest of his torso.

“I could have done that,” Type mumbles.

“I don’t think you could have,” Tharn replies, smiling.

“And who’s fault is that?” Type snaps back.

Tharn laughs and sits back down on the bed, “Next time will be better.”

“I told you that there won’t be a next time.”

“Well let me tell you,” Tharn says, leaning closer to Type, “none of my partners have ever been able to stop at just one time with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Does anyone else need a LARGE glass of water? Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter, but I hope that this made up for it. Please comment and let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone for their support in this story and for all the encouraging comments you guys have been leaving. It honestly warms my heart to know how interested you are in this version of TharnType that I created and I smile everytime I read your guys comments. Once again, from the bottom of my heart, Thank You!!
> 
> I would also like to put a notice here that I am planning to have a schedule for when I upload chapters. So far, I have just been writing as much as I can and then publishing it. But I would like to give myself a schedule to stick to as to give myself a little bit of structure and stability. And also so that you guys know when to expect chapters. Therefore; I would like to announce that, from here on out, I will be uploading chapters to this story every Tuesday and Friday @ 10:00pm Korean Standard Time. And I will also aim to have at least two chapters to give you guys. If I can get more that would be fantastic, but please only expect two every time I upload...
> 
> Sorry for having so much information at the end here. But I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I will see you all on Friday!!


	13. Chapter 11

Type watches as Tharn walks away smugly to go and take a shower. _Never been able to stop at one time, my ass_ he thinks _you’re not going to be able to seduce me._ Groaning as he tries to sit up in the bed, Type reaches and massages his ass, hopelessly trying to soothe the ache that he is feeling.

“Fucking hell Tharn,” Type grumbles to himself. When Type decided to have sex with Tharn, he did not think the other would be so animalistic and basically tear him apart with that Herculean-sized dick of his.

“Ugh!” Type yells, giving up on trying to move. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, Type finds himself replaying what he and Tharn just did. From the beginning, Tharn was gentle and patient, which both calmed and annoyed Type; calmed him because he had no idea how to have sex with another man but also annoyed him because everything Tharn did made him feel so good. _This wasn’t supposed to happen!_ Type thought that having sex with Tharn would make things easier – he would realise that Tharn is just a friend and all the things he’s been feeling are just because he’s sexually frustrated. But nooo, nothing every goes Type’s way.

When Tharn first pushed his dick inside his asshole, Type admits that it had hurt and that he wanted to push the other away for a split second, but then Tharn comforted him and played with his nipples and something changed in Type. He relaxed and let Tharn in, literally. Type had never felt the feeling of being full like he did when Tharn’s dick was all the way in him…and then the other finally moved and started thrusting in and out. Everytime Tharn pulled his dick out, Type felt as if a part of him was missing. Type’s scared. For eighteen years of his life, he’s only exclusively dated women…but now Tharn’s come into his life and just ruined Type’s idea of sexuality. _Fucking Tharn._ Because Type can’t actually like Tharn as more than a friend, right? Maybe Type’s just reading too much into this. He’s just high off his orgasm…that fantastic orgasm that _Tharn_ just gave him.

Just then, Tharn walks back into their room, freshly showered and glances at Type as he moves to his side of the room.

“Have you still not gotten up yet?” he asks confused.

Type glares at him, “It’s kind of hard for me at the moment.”

Tharn chuckles and walks over to where Type is laying on the bed, “Do you need some more of my help?” he asks in a smug voice, “Maybe want me to carry you to the shower?” as he says this, Tharn bends and starts to pick Type up, bridal style.

“No! Put me down,” Type demands. Tharn laughs and places him so that Type is now standing on the floor. When his feet touch the floor, Type wobbles a little and must hold onto Tharn’s shoulders to get his balance. Embarrassed, Type refuses to meet Tharn’s amusing stare as he can feel his cheeks getting red.

“Don’t worry,” Tharn whispers against his ear, the action makes Type shiver ever so slightly, “I have this affect on a lot of people.” Type rolls his eyes and pushes Tharn away as he ~~walks~~ , limps, to the bathroom.

The next day Type is still having difficulties walking, so much that Techno asks him about it.

“Type? Why are you walking so weirdly?”

“I stubbed my toe this morning, so my foot kind of hurts,” Type lies smoothly. When he got up this morning and had a hard time getting dressed, he knew that he would need a good excuse to tell people.

“Oh,” Techno says oblivious, “well, are you going to be able to come to practice this afternoon?”

“Probably not. Can you tell coach that I have a stomach bug or something?” Type asks. Techno nods and the two enter the lecture hall to their last class of the day. Type doesn’t want to be here, but it’s the class that he skipped a couple of weeks ago with the teacher who threatened to take marks away from him. Slumping into his seat, Type takes his phone out and plays with it whilst waiting for the teacher. He sees that he has a text from Tharn:

**How are you feeling?**

Type doesn’t know how to respond, the other saw him hobbling around the room at the beginning of the day and had to audacity to laugh! So Type threw his pillow at him…but why is Tharn texting him about it now?

**How do you fucking think? Techno just asked why I’m walking funny**

Type hits send and waits for the other to reply:

**Haha. Have you tried putting ice on it?**

Type glares down at his phone. Surely Tharn is just messing with him now. _Have I thought about putting ice on my throbbing asshole? No, actually, it hasn’t crossed my mind_ Type thinks sarcastically to himself. Frowning, he starts typing back a response:

**Eat my ass Tharn. You gonna need to ice the black eye I’m about to give you**

Not a second later, Tharn replies:

**I’d love to eat your ass**

Type drops his phone in the middle of the lecture theatre. Thankfully, the teacher isn’t here yet but everyone else hears the clatter as his phone hits the floor. With everyone’s eyes on him, Type apologises and reaches to pick up his phone from the floor. _Fucking hell Tharn_ he curses in his head. Not knowing how to respond, Type stuffs his phone in his bag and stares at the blank whiteboard at the front of the room. Why would Tharn send him that? What kind of response is the other expecting? And why does everything that Tharn do constantly confuse and excite Type? Frustrated, Type exhales sharply and drops his head onto the desk. Tharn wants to eat his ass…Type kind of wants Tharn to eat his ass, aswell.

Throughout the entire lecture, Type can’t concentrate. The class is already boring, but now he can’t stop thinking about Tharn and that text that he sent. Letting his mind wander, Type thought about what it would feel like to have Tharn eat his ass. What would it feel like? Last night, having Tharn’s fingers in his ass was a new experience that left Type reeling, but does he want to push this thing further? Last night was the _only_ time, Type made a promise to himself. He can’t, he shouldn’t go back for more…But, if Tharn’s blowjob skills are any indication of what his tongue can do…Type might fall apart if the other sticks his tongue in his ass. Should he try? Once more wouldn’t hurt, right? It’s not like Tharn would mind…he gets to have Type for another night. Suddenly, the sound of the bell indicating the end of class tears Type from his devilish thoughts. Quickly gathering his things, Type leaves the lecture theatre in a rush, heading back to his room. The whole way there, Type is silently hoping that Tharn is already in their room.

Slamming the door open, and slightly out of breath after practically running back to their room, Type is relieved and slightly aroused to find Tharn already in their room. The other is leaning against the wall at the head of his bed, earphones in, and mimicking the drum patterns of the song he is listening to. Type notices that Tharn has already changed out of his university attire into one his muscles tees. Type stares at his roommate, Tharn has his eyes closed whilst his hands move on instinct, the action makes Tharn’s muscle contract everytime he moves, and Type’s eyes are drawn to those muscles. With each contraction, Type finds himself remembering how those muscles contracted when Tharn had his fingers inside of him, spreading Type apart. His mouth suddenly dry, Type chucks his bag on his bed before marching over to Tharn. The other opens his eyes and stares up at Type in slight shock. Gathering all of his courage, Type grips Tharn’s face before smashing their lips together and sneaking his tongue into the other’s mouth. Tharn’s yelp that he lets out in shock is silenced by Type’s mouth. Suddenly, Type swings one of his legs over Tharn’s and straddles his roommate.

“Type, wait,” Tharn says, breaking away from the other. Not wanting to talk, or explain, Type quickly reattaches their lips and grinds down on Tharn, discovering that the other is becoming hard.

“Type,” Tharn grips the other’s shoulders and stares into his eyes, “what are you doing?”

“Eat my ass, Tharn,” Type demands.

Confusion sets on the other’s face for a split second, “Are you sure?”

_No_ Type thinks, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't have a chance to full proofread this chapter before publishing, so if you find anything that is a little awkward or doesn't make sense, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> PS: Type asking Tharn to eat his ass!?!? I thought it was only supposed to be one time, Type? *trys to act surprised*


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Slight smut ahead- specifically, detailed accounts of ass playing. If you don't like that kind of stuff, you can skip this chapter it won't affect the story :)

If Tharn is dreaming right now, nobody wake him up. Type straddling him, after shoving his tongue down Tharn’s throat, and asking Tharn to eat his ass. Looking up at the other’s face, Tharn can see a blush creeping up Type’s face from his neck all way to his cheeks and ears. Tharn doesn’t know what to do! When he sent that text message before, he expected Type to come into the room ready to murder him…not have sex with him…AGAIN. Both men are panting, their breaths interlocking into one as their faces are so close. All Tharn wants to do is flip Type over and fulfil his message about eating Type’s ass, but he doesn’t want to misread the situation.

“Are you sure?” For the second time in 24 hours, Tharn needs to hear Type’s confirmation. The confirmation that their relationship is about to change forever.

Tharn watches as Type thinks for a moment, fear appearing on the other’s face for a split second before he speaks, “Yes.”

Reattaching his lips to Type’s, Tharn travels his hands up and all over Type’s clothed back. The other is still dressed in his university clothes, so that delicious, plump ass that Tharn has been dreaming about for months is still out of his reach. Bringing his hands between the two of them, Tharn begins to unbutton Type’s white shirt, still kissing him. Starting from the bottom, with every button that comes undone, Tharn ghosts his hands over the newly revealed skin. Everytime Tharn touches Type’s skin, he can feel the other shudder, aroused. Smiling into the kiss, Tharn sucks on Type’s top lip as he undoes the final button of the other’s shirt. Pulling away, Tharn locks his eyes with Type and then slowly removes the shirt from Type’s shoulder’s, pulling it off his arms and chucking it somewhere in their room. The entire time he is looking at Type, Tharn watches as the other’s eyes glaze over with lust. As soon as Type’s shirt is removed from his upper body, Tharn attacks his neck. Connecting his lips to the skin just above Type’s collarbone, Tharn places a gentle kiss on the area before nibbling the skin.

Type moans above him before speaking, “I told you no hickeys.” Tharn smiles into Type’s skin before pulling away and examining the evidence he just left. Looking up at the other, Tharn shrugs and apologises, not meaning it.

While Type is rolling his eyes, Tharn takes the opportunity to push Type off his lap so that the other is laying down. Peppering kisses down Type’s chest and abdomen, Tharn begins work on taking the other’s pants off. Undoing Type’s belt, Tharn pulls the other’s zipper down and removes Type’s pants and underwear in one go. Once again, Type is naked beneath Tharn and he could be happier about it. Feeling his own erection starting to ache against his shorts, Tharn caresses his roommate’s thighs before griping his waist and flipping Type over. Type makes a noise of surprise at the action. Now on his stomach, Type has to look over his shoulder to glare at Tharn.

“If you really want this, you’re going to need to be on your stomach,” Tharn explains, travelling his hand down the entirety of Type’s back; from his shoulder, all the way down to the round ass that is now in Tharn’s face. The faint, but distinct, red marks of Tharn’s hands are still adorning Type’s ass. Smirking, Tharn uses both of his hands to cup Type’s ass before giving it a little squeeze.

Tharn has found himself become quite infatuated with Type’s ass. It’s the perfect shape to Tharn, round and full. Massaging Type’s ass, Tharn moves the other’s ass cheeks apart so that he can Type’s asshole, still slightly red from their activities last night. Tharn can’t help himself, he drops one of his thumbs into Type’s ass and watches as the hole almost swallows the digit entirely. Removing his thumb, Tharn continues to worship his roommate’s ass. He watches as the muscle moves and bounces back into position every time Tharn pushes it up towards Type’s back. Tharn thinks that he’s going to love eating Type’s ass…in fact- Type suddenly yelps in surprise.

“Did you just bite my ass?!” he yells over his shoulder. Tharn smiles to himself before blowing cool air over the red skin and placing a gently kiss on the area.

“It was an appetizer,” he says.

Tharn gets on his knees and moves his head closer to Type’s opening. Dropping kisses all over Type’s ass cheeks, Tharn can feel the anticipation growing inside of him the closer he gets to the other’s hole. To make sure that Type is ready, Tharn first blows some cool air into the hole and watches as goose bumps cover Type’s skin. Smiling, Tharn grips both of Type’s ass cheeks and spreads them as wide as he can before burying his head in the space. He juts his tongue out and swirls it around Type’s asshole. Tharn can hear the other gasp at the new sensation before letting out a long moan. Tharn continues to use his tongue to play with Type’s hole as each flick of the muscle makes the other moan loudly. _Holy fuck_ Tharn thinks _this man is going to be the death of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, these boys are going to be the death of me :D I'd also like to apologise, for some reason Tharn's chapters are a lot shorter than Type's. I don't know why, but I hope Tharn's chapters aren't disappointing you guys. 
> 
> PS: I didn't have a chance to properly proofread this chapter, so if you guys find any mistakes, please let me know in the comments
> 
> Thanks for waiting for this update and I'll see you guys next Tuesday :)


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Slight smut ahead. Read at your own risk!

Type is a mess. The way that Tharn is abusing his asshole with his tongue is making Type twist and moan in pleasure. What was he thinking? He should not have suggested this! Shoving his face into Tharn’s bed and biting the sheets to quieten his moans, Type grinds his hard dick into the mattress, trying to find some friction. Each time Tharn darts his tongue in and out of Type’s asshole, it makes Type come undone. He feels as Tharn removes one of his hands from Type’s ass cheeks before snaking it around to the front of Type’s crotch and gripping his dick. Type throws his head back in pleasure at the new stimulus. _Tharn is going to be the death of me_ he thinks.

Tharn begins to move his hand up and down on Type’s dick, he’s slow and calculated, building pressure in Type’s dick but not letting him cum. Frustrated, both sexually and just in general, Type takes one of hands off the sheets and reaches to grasp Tharn’s hand that’s on his dick.

“If you’re going to do it,” Type grumbles, “do it properly.” Then he starts to guide Tharn’s hand up and down on his dick at a much faster pace. Type’s knees are starting to hurt from leaning on them for a long period of time, but he doesn’t care. The new, wet feeling of having Tharn’s tongue in his ass whilst the other plays with his dick drives Type to another amazing orgasm. Almost screaming when he finally gets to cum, Type feels as the warm, sticky substance streams over his and Tharn’s hands. Panting and high of the orgasm, Type rolls onto his back and stares up at Tharn. The other is still fully clothed, but Type can see the tent in his shorts.

Wordlessly, Type sits up and moves closer to Tharn who is kneeling on the bed. Sitting in front of him, Type tentatively reaches to the waistband of Tharn’s shorts intending to pull them down. But he’s suddenly stopped by the other.

“You don’t have to,” Tharn says, staring down at him with soft eyes. Type stares back into those brown orbs, trying to search for an answer. He’s hoping that Tharn’s eyes can tell him why he feels the need to help the other feel as good as he does right now. Type’s almost guilty at the thought of walking away from Tharn while the other is sporting an erection. Nobody has said anything in a long time, and the room is painfully silent as the tension grows with every second. With their eyes locked, Type makes his decision and yanks Tharn’s shorts down. The other’s dick bounces out from the restraint of the fabric and is front of Type’s face. He’s so close to Tharn’s crotch that Type’s nose is almost touching his dick.

Suddenly met with sight of Tharn’s dick, Type is frozen. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now? What was he planning on doing in the first place? Suck it? Type knows that he’s definitely not ready for that, so he takes a breath and shyly wraps one of his hands around Tharn’s dick. Type had seen Tharn’s dick a couple of times at this point; however, he’s never been close enough to touch it or be face-to-face with it. As Type begins to move his hand up and down, he can feel the veins responding to his touch and he watches as Tharn leaks precum. Staring up at the other, Type’s mouth becomes dry when he sees that Tharn’s mouth is slightly agape as he lets out quiet moans everytime Type’s thumb teases the top of his dick. Feeling a blush making its way to his face, Type decides it’s best to not look at Tharn right now. So, he turns his head away from the other as his hand continues to move up and down Tharn’s dick. This goes on for some time. Type silently playing with Tharn’s dick while the other moans and pants, the only sound that can be heard in their dark room.

“T-type?” At the sound of his name, Type looks at Tharn with raised eyebrows.

“F-faster…I-I’m almost there,” Tharn pants out. Slowly registering what his roommate means, Type finally begins to move is hand faster.

“Is this good?” Type asks, throat dry.

“Mmhm,” Tharn moans out. Not two minutes later, Tharn is cumming. With a cry, the other chucks his head back as he squirts the sticky substance over Type’s hand and neck.

Removing his hand, Type gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He washes his hands in the sink and wets a towel to remove the cum from his neck. Stepping back into the room, Type goes to his closet to grab his pyjamas and a towel to have a shower. On his way back to the bathroom, Type glances at Tharn. The other has cleaned himself up and is fully clothed, removing the sheets from his bed.

“Sorry,” Type mumbles, getting Tharn’s attention.

“What for?” Tharn asks, confused. Type just motions to Tharn’s bed with his head, not wanting to tell the other that he is sorry for getting cum on his sheets.

Realising what Type means, Tharn quickly shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it. Sex isn’t exactly a clean activity,” he says with a smile, trying to ease some of the tension. Thankful that Tharn is being somewhat normal, Type gives him a small smile and nods before going to have his shower.

Thoroughly cleaned, Type stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. _Fucking idiot_ he thinks to himself, _one time. It was only supposed to be one time._ Hours before, Type thought that it would be a good idea to give in to Tharn. But now, he’s standing in their bathroom wondering where the hell they go from here. _Not boyfriends!_ Type assures himself.

“Ok, let’s look at the facts,” Type says to himself in the mirror, “Tharn likes you. You like Tharn, _as a friend._ Tharn is good at sex. You like having sex.” Pacing slightly, Type tries to figure out this internal battle he is having with himself. He mumbles to himself about the pros and cons of having sex with Tharn, about his sexuality, and about what other people would think if this got out. Mulling it over for a long time, Type suddenly stops in his tracks.

“Friends with benefits!” he tells his reflection, like it’s the best idea in the world.

Finally appearing in the shared bedroom again, Type looks at Tharn.

“There you are,” the other teases, “I thought you’d drown.

“Tharn,” Type says, moving to sit on his bed, facing the other, “I think we should talk.” Type watches as Tharn sighs before moving to sit in front of Type, their knees touching slightly. The other looks at Type expectantly. Slightly intimidated by Tharn’s piercing stare, Type takes a breath to calm his nerves before speaking.

“What happened this afternoon was my fault,” he begins, “but I’m not upset that it happened.” Hearing this, Tharn smiles wide.

“However,” Type sees Tharn’s smile fall, “my feelings regarding you haven’t changed. But…” Type looks down at his hands, trying to find the courage to say the next words, “I think we are both benefitting from the sex, so…if you want to...continue…having sex…” Type is beginning to stumbled over his words.

“Are you suggesting friends with benefits?” Tharn asks, saving Type. Type looks over at the other and nods.


	16. Chapter 14

Friends with benefits…Tharn could do friends with benefits…As he watches Type, Tharn can see how hard it must have been for the other to suggest regular sex with eachother. _This isn’t going to work, and you know it_ a little voice in the back of Tharn’s mind tells him, but he doesn’t want to listen. Right now, Type is offering his body to Tharn, he’s going to let Tharn be intimate with him. Tharn can’t turn this down…After their first time, Tharn didn’t know what Type was going to do. Tharn could never, in a million years, imagine that Type would come back to him for more. So if Type wants friends with benefits, Tharn was going to give him friends with benefits. He’s never done it before. He actually feels uncomfortable to give someone your body, but not your heart. But…Tharn was going to try. How hard could it be?

The next morning as the two of them prepare to go to class, Tharn turns to Type and asks, “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” Type turns to him confused and is about to say something but Tharn quickly intervenes, “Not as a date!” he clarifies, “We used to hang out often, I thought it would be nice to do it again. Get out of the dorm room,” Tharn says, desperately trying to save himself.

Type thinks it over for a little while before replying, “Okay. I guess you’re right. If we take the sex part out of the equation, we’re still friends.” Grabbing his bag, Type makes his way to the door, “Text me when you want to leave,” he says before leaving. As the door shuts, Tharn lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _Fuuck_ he thinks. Tharn did not think that Type would ever reject hanging out with him. Will Type think that Tharn is hitting on him every time he tries to hang out with him? Feeling himself become sad at the thought of Type not wanting to hang out with him, Tharn quickly shakes it off and leaves for his first class of the day. Type said yes in the end, and they’re going to have a good time hanging out with eachother. Because…if you take out the sex part, they are still friends. Tharn would love to be more, but it’s not his decision. This friends with benefits thing might be harder than Tharn originally thought…

Parking his car on the side of the street near Jeed’s bar, Tharn steps out and waits for Type. Light rain began to fall on their drive over, so Tharn shields himself with his hand and lightly jogs to the awning covering the entrance of the bar. He’s about to head inside when he feels Type’s hand on his arm.

“Wait, Tharn,” the other says, “I thought we were going to get street food or something, not come to a fancy place like this.” Tharn glances around the bar, at night, the fairy lights that are hung around the place are turned on to create a warm, inviting glow. Tharn thinks the place looks nice, but certainly not fancy. He sighs and removes Type’s hand from his arm, taking it in his own hand.

“It’s just a bar. My boss owns it, I just wanted to come because I haven’t been here for a while,” Tharn tells Type, tugging him inside. Finding an empty table in the back, near a window, Tharn orders him and Type each a beer. While they wait, Tharn watches as Type takes in his surroundings.

“This place has a good vibe,” Type finally says, “How often do you play here?”

“Not too often these days, my band is having to find some new members. But we just recruited an amazing guitarist, all we need is a bass guitar and then we’ll be able to come back and play,” Tharn explains, Type nods to show that he was listening. The two men settle into a comfortable conversation as they wait for their drinks to arrive.

Three beers in, Tharn can feel the heat of the alcohol climbing up his neck. Smiling wide at a story that Type is telling, Tharn also feels warmth spread through his heart.

“Oh Tharn?” Jeed’s voice interrupts their conversation, “You’re not playing tonight, are you?”

Tharn shakes his head, “No Jeed. I’m just here as a customer. I wanted to show my friend the best bar in town,” he says. She giggles and lightly smacks him on the arm.

“Oh,” Tharn suddenly remembers that Type hasn’t met Jeed, “Jeed, this is Type,” he introduces them, “and Type, this is Jeed.” Jeed says hello to Type, and the other smiles back politely.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Jeed whispers at Tharn.

Tharn smiles shyly and shakes his head, “No, just a friend. But, do you have some free time, Jeed? I was wondering if you could keep Type company while I say hello to some of my friends,” he asks.

“Tharn?” Type suddenly says. Tharn turns to look at him, the other seems scared at the thought of being left alone with Jeed.

“I’d love to talk with Type,” Jeed says, giving Type a friendly smile.

“Great!” Tharn gets out of his seat and shuffles over to where his friends are.

“Hey, Tharn! I haven’t seen you in ages,” Jeed’s husband, Khong, exclaims when he sees Tharn. Tharn just smiles and takes the drink the older man offers him.

“I know. It’s been to long,” Tharn says, taking a sip. Conversing easily with his friends, Tharn occasionally glances over to where he left Type alone with Jeed and smiles when he sees the two of them smiling and laughing. He’s slightly nervous about the secrets Jeed could be telling Type, but, right now, Tharn is happy to see the boy he likes getting on with his boss and long-time friend. Engrossed in a conversation with one of the men at the table, Tharn doesn’t see Jeed leave Type alone at their table and walk over to him. Her hand on his shoulder draws his attention away from the conversation.

“He’s a very nice boy,” Jeed tells Tharn.

Tharn smiles proudly, “He is indeed.” Trying to pry further, Jeed asks again about Tharn’s feelings for Type, but he politely refuses that anything is going on. Ending his conversation with Jeed, Tharn puts the drink he was holding on the table and says goodbye to the table of people before slowly making his way back to Type.

As Tharn approaches their table, he can see Type’s disapproving stare, “You’re drunk,” the other tells him.

Tharn pouts and shakes his head, “Am nooot.” Tharn stares at the other, and through his drunk, fuzzy vision, he can see that Type is trying to supress a smile.

“What were you and Jeed talking about?” Tharn mumbles as he rests his arms on the table.

Type shrugs nonchalantly, “Nothing much…”

“Do you want to know what she asked me before I came back?” Tharn whispers, his eyes becoming heavy.

“What?” Type asks.

“You’re going to have to come closer.” Type sighs and rests his arms on the table, looking at Tharn with raised eyebrows.

Tharn shakes his head, “No. Come closer.”

“You are a pain in the ass, you know,” Type grumbles before moving his body so that he was resting his bodyweight on his arms, face inches away from Tharn’s.

“Jeed asked me if we were really only friends,” Tharn whispered, before slowly leaning closer to Type. Their lips meet and Tharn loves the feeling of having the other’s lips connected to his. Moving his head to try and deepen the kiss, Tharn is shocked when he feels Type kiss back. Smiling into the kiss, Tharn feels the warmth that was in chest spread to the rest of his body. Type is actually kissing him back, in PUBLIC!

They finally pull away and Tharn stares at Type, “You are the only friend I want to do this with,” he whispers. Feeling courageous from the previous success, Tharn inches forward to reattach his lips to Type. As soon as he touches the other, however, Type’s hand in on his chest, pushing him back onto his seat.

“Ah, Tyyype,” Tharn whines.

“You’re drunk,” Type repeats.

“No I’m not.”

“You wouldn’t do that if you were sober,” Type tells him.

“Yes I would,” Tharn argues, “Alcohol doesn’t cloud my judgement, it only makes me brave. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that? Kiss you in public?!” Tharn watches as Type breaks eye contact and slides out of his seat.

“I want to leave. I’ll wait for you outside,” Type says before walking out of the bar, leaving Tharn alone at their table.

The drive home was uncomfortably silent. Neither of the men wanted to talk about what happened at the bar, and the sound of the radio was too annoying so Tharn turned it off. That left them in utter silence. That’s why as soon as they got to the dorm, Type almost breaks Tharn’s car door, trying to get out of the suffocating space. Tharn watches as Type practically runs up the stairs to get away from him. _Fucking idiot!_ he curses at himself. Sighing, Tharn shuts the car off before following Type upstairs. Exhausted, and slightly drunk, Tharn changes out of the clothes that he is wearing into his pyjamas before climbing into his bed. Minutes later, Tharn feels the light from the bathroom stream across his face, indicating that Type is out of the shower. Wanting to forget about this whole night, Tharn keeps his eyes closed, trying to force himself to sleep. Almost succeeding, Tharn is confused when he feels his mattress dip.

“Tharn?” he hears Type say in the darkness.

“Hmm?” Tharn mumbles, too tired to form words.

“Sleep with me.” Is he joking right now? After what happened at the bar, after Type physically pushed Tharn away, he still wants to have sex tonight… _I told you this friends with benefits thing wouldn’t work_ that annoying voice in Tharn’s head taunts him. Not in the mood for sex, Tharn sighs and pats the space next to him. He can feel Type adjust himself so that he is laying next to Tharn. Tharn rolls over so that he is face to face with Type and drapes one arm across Type.

“Tharn, what are you doing?” the other asks confused.

“You said you wanted to sleep,” Tharn says, voice tired, “Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?”

Type sighs and hits Tharn on his chest, “This isn’t what I meant,” he grumbles, “Forget it,” giving up, Type breaks free from Tharn’s grip and stomps over to his own bed. Tharn watches with sad eyes as the other slides underneath the covers of his bed on the other side of the room. Maybe friends with benefits _isn’t_ something Tharn can do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these chapters being a little late!! I should really get a hold of this writing to a schedule thing...haha! But what did you guys think of this chapter?! It's my longest Tharn chapter ever and I'm really proud of it. I wrote to the events of episode 5 (and the bar kiss is actually one of my favourite kisses so, of course, I had to include it :D)  
> Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to proofread these chapters before publishing them so if you notice any mistakes please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Also! I would also like to thank all of you guys again for your continued support on this story. I love reading your comments and I am glad that my writing is giving you some entertainment and relief from the global situation that is happening right now. I hope that none of you are sick and am sending prayers to you and all of your loved ones! Stay Safe!!
> 
> PS: I might have a surprise up my sleeve for you guys soon...teehee


	17. Chapter 15 (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE LOVELIES!! I've got an extra chapter just for you! I don't want to give anything away, but...major sweetness ahead.

Calling Tharn for the fourth time that morning, Type curses and hangs up when he hears the repetitive tone of Tharn’s voice telling him that he can’t make it to the phone.

“What is up with him?” Type asks himself. When he woke up this morning, Tharn had already left for class meaning that Type hasn’t seen the other since they went to bed last night. Not that Type is upset or anything…

“Yah, Type,” Techno says as he approaches the table his best friend is sitting at, “Did you have a fight with Tharn?”

Type’s confused, “No, why?”

“I passed him in the hallway before and he didn’t even acknowledge me. Is he sick?” Techno questions further.

“How the fuck would I know?” Type says, becoming irritated. If Tharn was sick, why would he come to university in the first place?

Techno raises his hands in surrender, “I was just asking. You’re his roommate, so maybe you would know.” Type huffs rolls his eyes, he doesn’t know if Tharn is sick or not. Should he? With this new place they are at with their relationship, does it warrant telling the other person if one of them fills sick? Would Tharn usually tell Type if he is sick, if they weren’t having sex? It doesn’t matter anyways, Tharn is fucking here for Type to ask him if he’s sick!

**I’m going home for a couple of days**

Type’s been staring down at the post-it note ever since he came back to his room, confused and hurt that Tharn would just up and leave without telling him. _It’s not like he has an obligation to tell you, though_ the reasonable part of Type tells him. But Type doesn’t want to be reasonable right now! He crumples up the post-it and chucks over to Tharn’s bed before laying on his back. Wracking his brain, Type thinks back every one of their conversations wondering if he said something to insult Tharn, but he can’t remember anything. Tharn even took him out to the bar last night…No, wait. Type shoots up. The kiss.

“Is he really sulking over a stupid kiss?!” Type shouts to himself in the room. Frustrated, Type tugs at his hair and groans. Type thought that Tharn was completely out of it last night, and that he didn’t even remember the kiss! But he can’t be too hurt, right? They’re only in it for the sex, kissing in public was not part of the deal. _But you did kiss back_ again, that voice of reason taunting Type. When Tharn comes back, after he’s had time to cool down, they can talk and move past this. But in the meantime, how does Type get rid of all this pent-up frustration?

“Stupid Tharn with his stupid fucking feelings,” Type grumbles to himself as he leaves the room to find something to eat.

Two days later, Type’s sitting on his bed, reading when the door opens. Glancing up from his phone screen, Type watches as Tharn enters the room and chucks his bag on his bed before sitting at his desk.

“Hello,” Type says, trying to start a conversation.

“Mmhm,” Tharn replies with. _Well then_ Type thinks. He slowly places the book beside him on the bed before grabbing the can of Sprite he bought and awkwardly walks over to Tharn. Wordlessly Type places the can on the desk. Tharn notices his presence and glances at the can.

“What is this?” he asks.

“A fucking pony,” Type says, exasperated, “what do you think it is. I know Sprite is your favourite…so…here,” Type says as he nudges the can closer to the other. Tharn sighs and nods before getting out of his chair.

“Tonight, I’m going to stay at a friends place,” he tells Type before brushing past him and leaving the room.

“B-but..w-what? The Sprite?” Type mumbles unintelligently as he watches Tharn leave, “I bought it for him, and he doesn’t even care.” Disheartened, Type opens the drink and takes a swig. Why didn’t Tharn accept his apology?

“I hope you drink this and die from diabetes,” Type says to himself, looking at the bag of Sprite he just bought. Another night without Tharn in the room was not fun for Type. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he misses the other. So when he woke up the next day, Type told himself that he was going to make Tharn forgive him, no matter what it takes. Entering their dorm room, Type walks over to Tharn’s bed and places the cans all over it. Stepping back admiring his work, Type thinks _There’s no way he can ignore me now._ Retrieving his phone from his pocket, Type resumes one of his games, waiting for Tharn to return. Two hours later, Type hears the door open and he glances up from his phone screen as Tharn moves past him towards his bed. Without a word, Tharn begins to pick up the cans from his bed and places them on his bedside table.

“Actually,” he suddenly says, “you don’t have to do this.”

“You’re damn right I don’t! If you have a problem, just say it,” Type tells him, reaching peak frustration.

“I have nothing to say,” Tharn replies.

Getting up from where he was sitting, Type moves over to Tharn, coming face-to-face when the other turns around, “Tharn,” he says, staring at the other. Type’s focussed on Tharn, but the other won’t look at him.

“You should be happy that I’m acting like this,” Tharn says. _The fuck?_ Type thinks, _I should be happy you’re ignoring me? Making me worry? Making me feel like I’ve wronged you?_

Tharn tries to walk past Type, but the other steps in his way. Tharn tries to move again, but Type blocks his path. For the first time since he walked into the room, Tharn looks at Type. But it’s not the same look he’s given the other countless times before. Those deep brown eyes that Type is used to getting lost in are now guarded, preventing him from being able to dive into Tharn’s warmth. The look makes Type’s gut drop. Is what he did so bad that Tharn could walk away from him?

“Tonight,” Tharn begins with a sharp tone, “I will be sleeping at my friends house.” Once again, Tharn attempts to leave, but this time Type reaches his hand out, grasping onto Tharn’s arm. The action stops Tharn and he turns to look at Type. _Don’t leave, please_ Type begs in his mind.

Tharn glances down to the hand that is on his arm and sighs, “It hurts-” Type interrupts Tharn with a kiss. It’s off-centre and a little sloppy but it surprises the other man. Turning back so that they are facing eachother, Tharn stares into Type’s eyes and slowly brings one of his hands up to grasp the side of Type’s head. Type can slowly see the guarded look in Tharn’s eyes cracking as he finds himself leaning closer and closer towards the other. This is the closest Tharn’s let Type near him in almost a week. Type feels Tharn reattach their lips. The kiss is soft and short, more like a peck. Type quickly pulls his head back, but not too far…he doesn’t want to be too far away from Tharn right now. Still staring into eachother’s eyes, Type feels himself drawn back into Tharn. Once again, Tharn kisses Type, a little harder and longer this time. Type gives in and kisses Tharn back. There’s no tongue, the two men are just pushing their lips against eachother, but it’s just what they need.

Not wanting to get carried away, and still mad at Tharn for his behaviour, Type pushes him away. A shocked expression comes over Tharn’s face.

“You wanted the goddamn kiss so much. Now you got it. But I’m not making up with you. So, don’t you smile at me. And you can go wherever the hell you want,” Type says and turns to walk over to his bed. But he is quickly stopped by Tharn’s arms snaking around his waist.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go,” Type can feel Tharn’s breath on his ear as he speaks, “But I can’t live without you.” Type’s glad that he is facing away from Tharn right now because he would probably die of embarrassment if the other saw the blush that is now dusting Type’s cheeks. Feeling something weird in his stomach, Type gives a small smile as he feels Tharn rub his nose against his neck. This is the calmest Type has felt in days. Ever since Tharn left without a word, he’s been anxious and worried. But to have the other’s arms around him again, assuring Type that he’s not leaving is all it takes for Type to calm down. He’s been secretly wanting this ever since Tharn left…but Type doesn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Episode 5 is one of my top three favourite episodes of the series, and writing it from Type's perspective was really fun. I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> As always, please share your thoughts in the comments and I will see you again on Friday :)


	18. Chapter 15 (Part Two)

Knowing that Tharn forgives him feels like a weight has been lifted from Type’s shoulders…figuratively. Because literally, Type has a 70kg male leaning on his shoulders. After Type had freed himself from Tharn’s arms originally, he moved to his bed intending to continue the game he was playing on his phone before. However, this plan was quickly abandoned because Tharn followed Type, sat down close to him and began resting his head on Type while tickling Type’s knee.

“Tharn, you’re heavy,” Type says, trying to push the other off him. This only caused Tharn to attach himself even more to Type, wrapping his arms around the other, bringing him closer.

“I’d been waiting for you,” Tharn says, smiling up at Type.

“I told you I’m not making up with you,” Type tells him. He watches as Tharn smiles slyly and rests his chin on Type’s arm, avoiding eye contact with the other.

“Wait,” _that little fucker,_ “You said as if you knew I would do it,” Type says, putting the pieces together. Does that mean that Tharn left, intending to make Type feel bad? _Shit!_ Type thinks. “Tharn, you son of a bitch,” Type yells, finally pushing his defiant roommate off him, creating space between them.

“But finally…” Tharn says, moving his head closer to Type, “you make me realise…” he smiles as he inches closer, “that you care about me,” Tharn finishes, whispering, his face very close to Type.

Who the hell does this guy think he is?! Type does _not_ care about him. He was just worried that he wouldn’t be able to get a good fuck. Yeah, that’s it.

“I don’t care-” Type tries to say.

“You got mad when I went home without telling you,” Tharn interrupts.

“I didn’t-”

“You bought Sprite because you know I like it,” Tharn says smugly.

Type only got to open his mouth before Tharn spoke again, “And you kissed me because you knew I wanted it.” Type closes his still gaping mouth and slowly lowers his head. _Fucking asshole Tharn!_

Tharn notices Type’s silence and smiles, leaning his head on Type’s shoulder again, “Am I right?”

Type gives in, “Yeah, you’re right.” Type was mad at Tharn for leaving without saying anything. And he did buy the Sprite to try and get Tharn’s forgiveness. And that kiss…was for Tharn (mostly). But now that Type knows Tharn planned the whole thing, he is _pissed._

Type turns to Tharn, “But you forgot one thing.” Then, without warning, Type raises one foot and kicks Tharn off the bed. He watches Tharn’s surprised face as he collides with the ground. Type then stands up, towering over the other man and says, “You forgot to say you tricked me!”

Type stares at Tharn and notices a sad look come over the other’s face. Tharn swallows before speaking again.

“But on that night, I was truly hurt,” he says, voice cracking at the end. Silent as he takes in what Tharn tells him, Type slowly kneels down to where Tharn is on the ground. Locking eyes with Tharn, Type notices how glassy they are. _You’re too sensitive for your own good, Tharn_ Type thinks to himself.

“And I really mean it,” the other says, “You are more than just a friend to me.” Just like the first time Tharn told him about his crush, a weird feeling settles in Type’s gut. Feeling all his anger rush out of him, Type’s eyes dart around Tharn’s face. He can sense how genuine Tharn is. Wordlessly, Type brings one of his hands to the side of Tharn’s face, caressing the skin under his eye. He watches as Tharn gently closes his eyes, enjoying the small amount of skinship Type is initiating.

Type sighs and lowers his hand, “Well, just forget it,” he says as he stands. Honestly, Type is exhausted from all these emotions Tharn is making him feel in such a short period of time. “That kick,” Type states, looking down at the other, “Think of it as a punishment for tricking me.”

Type turns to move away from Tharn, but he suddenly feels Tharn’s hands around one of his ankles and he soon face-plants into his bed. He is able to twist around just in time to see Tharn crawl on top of him. Tharn has his usual childish gleam in his eyes, and Type is glad that the other has finished sulking…but that doesn’t mean he gets to tug on Type’s ankle! Without any real force, Type punches Tharn’s chest, ignoring the blood that is rapidly rushing south, a natural response to having Tharn on top of him.

“What the hell, Tharn?” Type asks.

“Type,” Tharn begins, staring down at Type earnestly, “what am I to you?” The soft tone of Tharn’s voice quietens the normal rude remarks that Type is used to saying. Put on the spot and overwhelmed, Type thinks of what Tharn would like to hear.

“Tyyype,” Tharn draws his name out, “what am I to you?” he asks again. _Just give me a fucking minute, jeez._

“You want me to say ‘your boyfriend’, don’t you?” Type says, looking up at Tharn.

Tharn nods slightly, “I hope so,” he says, smiling. _Don’t do this to me, Tharn_ Type thinks. Tharn might be ready for something new, but Type’s still wrapping his head around the idea of having regular sex with a man…

“A casual lover,” Type suddenly blurts out. Clearly anticipating a different answer, Tharn knots his brows in confusion and lets out a shocked noise.

“Yeah, a casual lover,” Type reiterates, “No friends kiss like that.” Uncomfortable from the amount of time Tharn’s been staring at him, Type makes one final shove and moves Tharn off him. The other slides next to Type, one arm still draped over the other.

“A casual lover?” he asks, pouting, “Better than nothing.”

Type rolls his eyes, “You’re easily satisfied.” Tharn hums in agreement and then suddenly moves to be on top of Type again.

“Or can I be more than that?” Tharn teases.

“Don’t push your luck,” Type replies in a warning tone, “Oh, and one more thing. If you pull my ankle like that again, you won’t even have a place to stay.” Tharn just smirks and nods his head. Pushing against the other’s chest, Type moves his head, avoiding eye contact.

“Let me go already,” Type whines, trying to get away from the other man. Tharn only brings his head down to Types, leaving kisses along his jaw and neck.

“Tharn,” Type scolds, not in the mood for sex. Without warning, Tharn drags his lips down Type’s chest, looking up at Type through his eyelashes. Tharn then moves further and further down Type’s body. Confused, Type sits up and watches Tharn move past his crotch and down the leg he pulled on earlier.

“What are you doing?” Type asks. Tharn stares at him in silence before grasping Type’s foot in his hands and lowering his head to Type’s ankle. He places a gentle kiss on the inside of Type’s ankle and looks up at the other man.

“At least this casual lover…is yours,” Tharn tells Type in a sweet voice. _Mine_ Type thinks. The thought alone makes him blush in front of the other. Embarrassed, Type looks at every single object in their room, expect for Tharn. _He’s mine. He wants to be mine…_ Type can still feel Tharn’s soft hands grasping his leg and can’t stop the butterflies that are flapping around in his stomach.

The next day, Type is sitting across from Techno in the cafeteria, obviously happier than he has been the past few days.

“What’s got a smile on your dial?” his best friend asks. Type just shrugs and smiles as to say ‘nothing’. Not convinced, Techno is about to investigate further when Champ arrives at the table.

“Type, are you seeing anyone?” The question shocks Type, Champ has never been that interested in his personal life before, so why is he asking now?

“No, why?” Type replies slowly, brows raised in confusion.

“One of my friends from high school saw you in a picture I uploaded to Instagram and wanted to know if I could introduce the two of you,” Champ explains, sensing how weirded out Type is. Feeling proud (and a little cocky) that a girl wants to meet him just from a picture, Type agrees.

“Great! How about lunch, today?” Champ suggests.

During lunch, Type and Techno enter the restaurant on campus that Champ told them about. As they weave through the abundance of tables, Champ waves them over to the table he chose that overlooked the river. Sitting down at the table, Type notices that there are two girls sitting with Champ.

“These are my friends from high school. Mai and Pufai,” Champ introduces.

“Hello, I’m Techno,” Techno says and then points to Type who’s next to him, “That’s Type.” Type nods in the direction of the two women. As they settle into easy conversation, Type can’t help but to glance over at Pufai every now and then. She has a beautiful small face with round eyes. Her skin, Type notices, is flawless. And her gorgeous brown hair suits her perfectly. The way that Pufai speaks lets Type know that she is intelligent. _Definitely someone I could date._

“We have a class soon, so we’ll leave first,” Pufai suddenly announces. Before they move, however, Pufai looks at Type and smiles, “Do you have a LineID?”

“Of course,” Type says pulling his phone out and handing it to her. Pufai takes it and punches in her username, then hands the phone back.

“Added,” Type says, smiling as Pufai and her friend get up from the table.

“I hope we can meet again soon,” Pufai tells him, waving as they leave the restaurant. _I hope so too,_ Type thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the first obstacle for Tharn and Type. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I kind of used this chapter as a filler chapter. But I felt like it had some important events in it that help move the story along. Also, I hope you guys don't mind, but I used a lot of the original dialogue from the series in this chapter (and will in future chapters aswell) because I am following much of the same storyline...for now ;)


	19. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Slight angst ahead...read at your own risk.

Tharn missed Type. He wasn’t afraid to admit it. When he left after that night at the bar, the entire time he was at his house Tharn couldn’t stop thinking about how he wished he was with Type. But Tharn kept telling himself that this was the best thing for the two of them right now. No matter how much he liked Type, what he did at the bar really hurt Tharn. When he first arrived back in the dorm, and Type walked over to him with the can of Sprite, it took everything Tharn had in him not to forgive the other instantly and embrace him. Luckily, Tharn was able to hold on a little bit longer. And he’s glad he did, because the next day, when he walked in to find his favourite drink sprawled all over his bed, he knew that Type was really trying. Knowing this made the comfortable warmth Tharn always felt when Type was around spread through his chest. Trying to leave was just an act for Tharn; he expected Type to yell at him, but when he kissed Tharn…Tharn was done for. The kiss wasn’t perfect. Tharn has experienced better kisses with his past lovers, hell, he and Type have had better kisses. But that kiss that Type gave him was rushed, pleading, and not overthought – just like Type. To have the other’s lips on his again was like Tharn had taken his first drink of water after being dehydrated for so long. Type was beginning to become a lifeline for Tharn. He knew that was dangerous, but he couldn’t help it.

Tharn had hoped that Type would have changed his mind about them being sex buddies while he was away, but, alas, he was reaching a little too far. _At least we’re casual lovers_ Tharn keeps telling himself. Returning to his classes after spending a couple of days away, Tharn knew he was in for some serious questioning by his best friend. That’s why he was not shocked that when he walked through the door, Lhong was in his face, asking a million questions a minute.

“Where did you go? Is everything ago? Did you have a fight with your roommate? Do you need to stay at my place?” Tharn’s best friend was talking so much that he was turning red from lack of air. Tharn smiled and chuckled, placing a hand on Lhong’s shoulder to snap him out of his rant.

“Everything’s fine Lhong,” Tharn says reassuringly, “I just wanted to spend some time with family. Thanya has been missing me lately.” Hearing the name of Tharn’s youngest sibling, Lhong immediately relaxed. He smiled at Tharn and gave his best friend a pat on the back before leading him to their seats.

“Just tell me next time, okay?” Lhong says as they sit down, getting ready for the lecture.

“Tharn, do you want to get some lunch?” Lhong asks his best friend as soon as the class ends.

“Sorry, but I’ll have to pass,” Tharn says, zipping up his bag, “I’ve got to talk to some teachers about the work that I missed. And then I want to get some drumming practice in.” Lhong nodded in understanding.

“Oh! I’ve been contacting this amazing bass player, so when he makes a decision about joining our band, I’ll let you know,” Lhong tells Tharn as he gets up to leave. Waving as his friend leaves the room, Tharn makes sure that he has all of his things before following the crowd outside the door. As he steps out of the classroom, Tharn notices Techno’s smaller figure standing in the middle of the hallway looking lost.

“Techno?” Tharn calls out the other’s name.

“Oh, Tharn! Maybe there is someone looking out for me up there,” Techno says, pointing to the sky, “I was looking for the Music Faculty Administrative building, and then a handsome music major swoops in to save me,” he says dramatically. Tharn rolls his eyes and laughs at the other man.

“Do you have a class now?” Techno asks.

“No. I was actually heading to the admin building myself, and then I’ll do some drumming practice,” Tharn explains. Techno’s eyes light up when Tharn tells him about the drums.

“Wow! Can I watch?” he asks enthusiastically, gripping Tharn’s arm.

“You really want to?” Tharn asks, doubtful that Techno would want to watch him mess around on the drums. However, as soon as he asks, Techno is nodding his head up and down so fast Tharn thinks it might fall off.

“Of course, I want to! Come on, help me drop these papers off and then we can go to the drum room,” Techno says, pulling Tharn along with him.

The whole way to the admin building, Techno would not stop asking Tharn about the drums and how he started playing them. So, as soon as they made it to the practice room, Tharn sat the other man down before pulling out a set of drumsticks and sitting at the drumkit. Not feeling like playing a whole song, Tharn just started hitting the drums rhythmically, increasing the speed every so often before he end with a cymbal crash. Relaxing into the chair, Tharn looked at Techno, who was in a daze.

Twirling one of the drum sticks between his fingers, Tharn asks Techno, “Satisfied?” The other man nods and applauds Tharn.

“Wow! How come I never knew how good you were?” Type says surprised, “Type never talks about you or your drumming skills.” _Okay, ouch._ Tharn just shakes off the feeling of hurt and rolls his eyes at Techno.

“Speaking of Type,” Techno mumbles, “he’s probably texting Pufai, that girl we met yesterday.” Without realising, Tharn loses control of the drumstick in his hand and it comes crashing down. Flustered, Tharn picks it up and looks at Techno.

“Type’s talking to a girl?” he asks the man sitting across from him, not able to hide the hurt in his voice. Techno is shocked by Tharn’s quick mood change and quickly tries to backtrack.

“Oh no no no, not like that. I think they have a class project together or something,” he tries to lie, but Tharn can tell that Techno isn’t telling the truth. Not feeling like playing the drums anymore, Tharn puts the drumsticks in his back and stands up from the drum set.

“Sorry Techno, I’m going back to my room now. Do you know how to get back to your faculty?” Tharn asks the other man as he moves towards the door. Techno nods in reply, not knowing what to say. With that, Tharn pulls the door open and storms back to the dorm room that he shares with Type.

Entering the room, Tharn slams the door shut and throws his bag across the room, “Fucking idiot Tharn!” he yells into the empty room. The past 24 hours of bliss that he has been feeling was the calm before the storm. How could he be so stupid?! Of course Type would still want to talk to girls. _You’re just his casual lover_ that irritating voice reappears in his head, taunting him. Pacing the room, Tharn feels a wave of emotions bubble through him. Hurt, anger, sadness, betrayal…they seem to be battling with eachother, trying to dictate how Tharn should react to the situation. Tharn loses any aspect of time as he numbly moves around the room, takes a shower, and puts on his pyjamas. He might not know the exact time, but Tharn knows that the room is now dark, indicating night-time. _And Type’s still not home_ Tharn thinks to himself. Emotionally wrecked, Tharn sits on his bed, rests his arms on his knees and waits. He didn’t bother to turn any lights on, so Tharn’s misery is accompanied by the darkness.

It could have been a couple of minutes, or a couple of hours; Tharn doesn’t know. But the dark room is suddenly invaded by light and Tharn hears Type make a sound of surprise.

“Shit, Tharn!” Type says, “What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

Tharn raises his head and stares at Type, “Where have you been?” He doesn’t have the energy to be nice right now. Tharn deserves some answers.

Type fiddles with the strap on his backpack nervously and avoids Tharn’s stare, “I was eating out with a friend,” he answers.

“What friend?”

“Whatever friend I have.” Upset with the blatant lie, Tharn slowly raises from his bed.

“A girl, right?” he says, revealing to Type that he knows the truth. Tharn notices how Type darts his eyes around the room, knowing he’s been caught in a lie. But in true Type fashion, he becomes defensive, refusing to let his walls down around Tharn.

“It’s none of your business,” Type says in a firm voice as he moves towards Tharn. Those words slice through Tharn.

Upset, he stalks over to where Type is, “How is it none of my business?” he demands, “You went with a woman!” Tharn’s emotions get the best of him and he shouts at Type.

“Why are you raising your voice?” Type asks, uncomfortable because he’s never seen this side of Tharn before. Past the point of caring, Tharn continues to shout. He’s been alone in this room for who knows how long and all the hurt that he is feeling seems to have boiled to the surface upon seeing Type’s face.

“Where were you? Who were you with?” Tharn demands.

“You are not my parent,” Type says defiantly, “I can go wherever I want. It has nothing to do with you.”

For the…Tharn’s lost count at this point…he feels like his been punched in the gut. As soon as Type says those words, his is suddenly brought back to reality. Type’s right. No matter how much Tharn wants to be a part of Type’s life. No matter how much he wants the other to tell him the truth. Type won’t. _Because Type doesn’t feel the same way you do…_ Having calmed down, Tharn tries to converse with his roommate again.

“I’m just asking,” he says in his usual soft tone, “Can’t you tell me?”

“But I don’t like you tone and attitude,” Type yells, still fired up, “I never ask where you are or who are with. So, you have no right to ask me that!”

“You’re not telling me, because you really went with a girl, right?” Tharn says. No longer feeling adrenaline from yelling, all Tharn wants is the truth. Type owes him that, at least. “Are you seeing someone else?” he asks desperately.

“None of your business!”

“But you are my wife!” Tharn doesn’t see Type’s fist, he only feels the force as it collides with his cheek.

“I’m not your wife!” Type yells at him.

Tharn’s frozen. He doesn’t know what to say right now. He still hasn’t comprehended what just happened. Type hit him…Never did he think that Type would become violent towards him. All Tharn can do is raise his hand to his stinging cheek and stare at the other in shock. He can see that Type is caught off guard, but the other shows no remorse for what just happened.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he says, “We are just sex friends!” Tharn would rather be punched a million times over than have to hear those words come out of Type’s mouth again. It was a good 24 hours being Type’s casual _lover_ , but Tharn’s no longer good enough for that…just a sex friend.

“I can fall in love or flirt with anyone. It’s my life,” Type tells him, voice stern, as if he’s scolding a young child, “You don’t own me, Tharn,” he says with finality.

Taking in everything that Type has said, Tharn lowers the hand that was holding his cheek and looks at Type, “I might not own you, but you are mine, Type,” Tharn says, desperate to show Type how much he means to Tharn. “You’re the only one for me, Type. So…what’s wrong with being jealous?” Type moves closer to Tharn and shoves him back, making the other stumble slightly.

“Bear this in mind. I’m not gay,” Type says, “I like women. So, if you have an issue with me seeing somebody else…then we are through!” He then chucks his bag at Tharn. The object bounces off Tharn’s chest, and he watches it fall to the ground before looking up and seeing Type strip the blanket off his bed. Without a word, Type storms out of their room, not intending to return anytime soon. The sound of the door slamming shut echoes around the empty room and Tharn is once again alone. His cheek stings even more now, cupping it with his hand, Tharn lets the tears that he had been trying to contain the entire time they were fighting stream down his face. Standing alone in their room that suddenly feels too big and empty, Tharn realises that he might have just lost Type. For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( My poor baby Tharn!!! This might not have been the most uplifting chapter, but I think we all know it had to be written...
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and once again, thank you for your continued support! 
> 
> I'll see you guys next Tuesday. Remember to stay safe!


	20. Chapter 17

Type is _furious_. Tharn does not get to act like that. Storming out of the room he shares with the other, Type knocks on the room next door. His neighbour opens it immediately.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” he asks.

Klui, his neighbour, nods his head and opens the door for Type to step into the room. When he walks in, Type sees Klui’s roommate Seo on his.

“Don’t mind me,” Type mumbles, chucking his blanket and pillow on the floor between the beds and laying down on top of it. He doesn’t know what time it is, all he knows it that he wants this day to be over. Type tosses and turns for a while. For one, the floor is so fucking hard and uncomfortable, but also, he can’t stop replaying his fight with Tharn. Type thought he had made it clear when they became sex buddies that he was looking for a purely _physical_ relationship with Tharn. So, getting Pufai’s number, talking with her, and having dinner with her was none of his business! Type’s starting to really like Pufai, he can see himself with her…So Tharn and his jealousy can get fucked. Type meant what he said, if Tharn doesn’t like him seeing other people than whatever they’re doing is going to end. Huffing, Type rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. _Why does Tharn have to make everything so difficult?!_

Waking up before the other men in the room, Type quietly steps out of the room and returns to his own room. Checking his phone, he sees that it is just before 7am. Hoping that Tharn has already left or still sleeping, Type creeps into the room, puts his bedding back and grabs his schoolbag before rushing back out. The thought of seeing Tharn right now has him seeing red. Even after a night’s sleep, Type can still feel the anger radiating off his body from what the other man said. Shaking his head, Type descends the stairs and heads to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He’s halfway through his meal when his phone dings, indicating a new text. It’s from Pufai:

**Good morning Type! I had a great time hanging out with you yesterday, and was wondering if you would like to have lunch together today?**

Type smiles down at the message. _She’s so cute_ he thinks. Type immediately sends a response saying that he would love to. Taking a drink of his water, Type stares at the garden next to the cafeteria. This is exactly how it should be. A girl should ask him to lunch, and he should reply. He doesn’t have to feel guilty, or even think about Tharn…but why does he?

“Fucking hell!” Type says to himself, slamming the glass on the table. _Why do I keep thinking about him?_

After finishing his breakfast, Type made his way to the soccer field for practice. Spotting his best friend, Type walks over to Techno and they start lazily kicking a ball between them. As they kick, the two boys start up a conversation, talking about nontrivial things. Type was just starting to relax and forget about Tharn when Techno decided to open his stupid mouth.

“Type,” Techno begins, looking guilty, “I’m sorry.”

Type’s confused, “What for?” he asks.

“I’m the one who told Tharn about you and Pufai,” Techno replies, looking at Type slightly scared.

Type sighs, “So what.” Obviously surprised, Techno opens his eyes wide and blinks several times, unable to form words. Type would usually be tackling him right now.

“But he looked really angry when he left the practice room,” Techno explains, “I tried calling you but you didn’t answer. Did you guys have a fight?”

Type shrugs, he doesn’t really want to tell Techno about what happened last night because that would open a can of worms that’s better left closed…and buried six feet under the ground. “It’s my life,” he says, “what I do doesn’t concern Tharn.”

Techno shrugs, buying the excuse, “I just feel kinda bad for Tharn?”

“Why?”

“I think he likes you Type,” Techno states, looking at Type with sad eyes. _If he only knew._

“Well, I don’t like him,” Type says quickly.

“I know you don’t. But it must suck for him having a crush on someone who would never date him.” Type stays silent, afraid that he might reveal what’s been happening between him and Tharn.

“Oh well,” Techno suddenly says, shrugging, “Maybe this will do Tharn some good. If you end up dating Pufai, he’ll have a chance to get over you. Move on with his life.” Type puts his foot on top of the soccer ball and holds it there for a second. Tharn? Moving on? The thought should make Type ecstatic…but he doesn’t. Why does the thought of Tharn touching another guy make him feel sick? Taking a deep breath, he kicks the ball back to Techno.

“Maybe I could set Tharn up with one of my gay friends,” Techno says to himself, kicking the ball back to Type. _Hold the fucking bus! Set Tharn up with one of your- UGH!_ Type suddenly kicks the ball with all of his might away from Techno and over to the other side of the field.

“Type?” Techno asks confused, “Who was that to?”

“Fetch,” Type says, jutting his head in the direction of the ball. Techno huffs and throws his hands up, walking away to retrieve the ball while mumbling under his breath. Now alone, Type can feel his frustrations bubbling up inside. This is what he should want. But why can’t he let himself feel happy? Type’s frustrations boil over and he kicks the ground, watching a clump of grass fly into the air. _Fucking Tharn! Why can’t I let you go?_

While he waits for Pufai, Type absentmindedly scrolls through his social media accounts. Flicking past every post, Type suddenly stops on an article:‘10 Rules for a Casual Relationship’. Intrigued, Type skims through the article and briefly reads all of the rules. _This is exactly what Tharn needs_ Type thinks to himself. Pulling up Tharn’s contact, he sends him a message:

**10 Rules for a Casual Relationship:**

  1. **Never get jealous**
  2. **No emotional involvement**
  3. **Do not cross the line**
  4. **Can become exclusive, but not necessary**
  5. **Do not share partner with friends**
  6. **If partner wants a relationship, but not with you, do not cause a rukus**
  7. **Do not be overly attentive**
  8. **Both partners can have many lovers**
  9. **BF/GF is priority**
  10. **If get caught, game over**



Pressing send, Type is happy how he explained everything. Tharn should get it now. Making sure Tharn knows where he went wrong, Type sends another text:

**Will you stop doing number 6?**

_Great!_ Type thinks, _Once he reads that, this whole clusterfuck will be over._ Setting his phone down on the table, Type looks over at the door and sees Pufai walking into the restaurant.

“Hi Type, sorry I’m late,” Pufai says as she sits down.

“That’s alright. I got to see you walk in dressed in that beautiful dress,” Type flirts back with sly smile. He watches as Pufai blushes and hides her face. Ordering some drinks, the two talk and flirt for hours before they have to leave.

“Before we go,” Pufai begins, “it’s my birthday on Friday. I was hoping we could spend the evening together.” The smile she gives Type lets him know exactly what she wants to do on Friday.

“Don’t you have other friends to spend your birthday with,” Type asks, playing hard to get.

Pufai smiles and shakes her head, “I’d prefer to spend it with you,” she says leaning against the table towards him.

Type leans in aswell and whispers, “Then I’d be honoured.” The two smile at eachother before standing up from the table and leaving. The thought of spending the night with Pufai makes Type feel something in his stomach…but it’s different to what he feels when he thinks of spending the night with Tharn. Less enthusiastic, maybe?

Walking into his dorm room, Type finds it empty.

“What? Where is he?” Type mumbles to himself. An empty room was not was what Type was expecting when he walked back into the room. Tharn usually finishes classes early today. (not that Type knows Tharn’s schedule or anything…) Sighing, Type moves towards the bathroom when the door suddenly opens and Tharn walks out…topless. Type’s frozen, his mouth’s dry.

“Are you talking to yourself?” Tharn asks in sarcastic tone, walking past Type to move to his bed. With no subtly AT ALL Type checks Tharn out as he walks past; those arms, that chest, things Type hasn’t been able to see, to touch in a very long time. Snapping out of his trance, Type quickly replies to Tharn, “No,” he says defensively. Type moves over to his own bed and sits across from Tharn.

“Did you read the text I sent you,” he asks. Tharn nods.

“So what’s your answer?” Type asks, getting straight to the point.

“Here’s your answer,” Tharn states with no emotion in his voice, “Casual lovers.” _Wow_ Type thinks, _that was easier than I expected._

“You sure you won’t act like an idiot again?” Type needs to make sure before he goes back into this relationship with Tharn.

Tharn hums for a moment, thinking, “I think it’s easier this way,” he begins, “If I’m horny, I’ll just fuck you to blow off some steam. And if you’re horny, just tell me. It’s better if we keep it simple.” While those words were exactly what Type wanted to hear, he didn’t feel the way he wanted to feel. Tharn’s never ‘fucked’ him before…But it doesn’t matter. This is what Type wants: Simple. No strings attached.

“Good!” he says, “You’ve finally come to your senses.” With that, Type watches as Tharn gets up and lays in his bed wordlessly. Type scoffs at the other before getting up to have a shower himself. As he showers, he tries to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The next morning, Tharn avoids Type, leaving for class early without saying goodbye. Shocked by the actions of the other, Type tries to not overthink. It isn’t until later that night does Tharn actually talk to him.

“Are you busy right now?” he suddenly asks, standing over Type’s bed.

“Not really,” Type replies, confused. Then, without a word, Tharn lowers himself over Type and starts leaving kisses down his neck. Realising what he wants, Type moves his head to the side to give Tharn more room. Type can feel himself getting aroused by Tharn’s actions, and he bites his bottom lip to not let any moans out. Tharn slowly moves down his neck and starts kissing Type’s chest through the shirt he is wearing. Closing his eyes, Type welcomes the familiar buzz he feels every time Tharn is on top of him. Type starts to caress his hands over Tharn’s arms when his phone suddenly dings. And then again. Pulled out of his sex daze, Type reaches for his phone, reading the message while Tharn continues to kiss his body. He sees that Pufai has sent him a message:

**You’re still spending my birthday with me, right?**

“Tharn, get off,” he says, softly shoving the other man to sit beside him.

**Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.**

Sending the reply, Type sees Tharn rolling his eyes out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re unbelievable,” Tharn says, “you can still talk with someone else while I’m on top of you.” Type sighs and looks over at Tharn, his head is lowered and he’s fiddling with the end of his shirt.

“Tharn,” Type calls, getting the other’s attention, “I’m going out with Pufai on Friday. It’s her birthday.” Tharn stays silent.

“And I’m going to ask Pufai to be my girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and closer to the part of the story I know you are all waiting for!! I didn't want to make you wait too long for new content, so I've published this chapter. I'm finishing off the next chapter as you read this and it will be published very very soon. Please anticipate it! :D
> 
> PS: I'm sorry for the numbers not being bold when I indicate that Type is sending a text message. I don't know if it urks you as much as it does me haha but I just don't like the way it looks and am too technologically disabled to know how to fix it.


	21. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please have a moment for our sweet, sensitive boy, Tharn? I love him, and having to write him going through this pain breaks my heart...
> 
> *WARNING* Very sad scenes at the beginning :(

“And I’m going to ask Pufai to be my girlfriend.” Tharn thought that he would be able to keep up with this charade of Type’s. Casual lovers…But as soon as Type said those words, Tharn knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Type obviously doesn’t feel the same way Tharn does, and Tharn’s been stupid to think that he could change that. His heart aches as Type stares at him, waiting for his response.

“Good luck,” he says. And he means it. No matter what happens between them, Tharn’s only wish is for Type to be happy. “And let me know how it goes. So I will know how to act around you.” Type stays silent as Tharn speaks. Feeling his previous arousal decimate, Tharn says one more thing. Letting Type know that he is fully supporting his decision, “Oh, don’t forget to buy her a present,” he says with a pained smile, “Or you’ll get dumped before she’s even your girlfriend.” Tharn added the last part to try lightening the mood, almost certain Type can hear the pain in his voice. Not having anything else to say, Tharn stands up from Type’s bed and lowers onto his own. Wrapping himself in his blanket, Tharn wants nothing more than to have the world swallow him whole so that he can escape this unsettling feeling of loneliness that is slowly eating away at him.

Stepping off the stage at Jeed’s bar on Friday night, Tharn numbly moves towards the bar before taking a seat. That performance he just put on was not one of his best. Hell, it wasn’t even his worst. It was worse than worst…it was complete shit! And Tharn knows it too. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the music tonight. Earlier that night, when he was in his room, watching Type get ready for his date with Pufai, the constant hurt that Tharn had been feeling for the past few days erupted inside him. And when the door slammed shut after Type left, Tharn felt like he could throw up. It was stupid of him to think doing anything with Type would end in anything other than hurt. Raising a glass to his lips, Tharn downs the whole drink as he tries to forget about Type. _Tonight,_ he thinks to himself, _I’m going to break things off with Type._ As much as Tharn would love to be a part of Type’s life intimately, the hurt has become too much to bear. All he hopes is that Type will still want to be his friend after this. Downing another drink, and then another, Tharn lets himself wallow in self pity for the last time. He doesn’t have anywhere else to be tonight. He doesn’t have anyone to go home to. He’s better off here, with Jeed and Khong around so that they can call a cab for him.

An hour later, Tharn’s so wrapped up in his own thoughts, nestling his fifth (maybe sixth) drink of the night, that he doesn’t notice Jeed and Khong teasing eachother infront of him, behind the bar.

“What’s the matter with him?” Khong asks his wife.

“I don’t know,” Jeed replies, “He’s been drinking ever since he got off the stage.”

“He doesn’t hear what we’re saying?”

“He’s distracted,” Jeed reasons, “If you insult him, he won’t even notice.”

Khong leans over the bar and hits a stack of empty cups in front of Tharn, “Tharn!” he calls to the man. Snapped out of his thoughts, Tharn whips his head up and looks at his friends. They see the tear stained face of Tharn and their stomachs drop. Tharn didn’t even realise he had been crying.

“Hello,” he greets, voice dry, without emotion.

“Are you okay?” Khong asks, concerned. Tharn shakes his head but tells them that he’s okay and just thinking, trying to prevent them from worrying too much. 

“You’ve been like this since you got off stage,” Jeed tells him, “Everyone else already left, but you’re still here.” Tharn immediately feels guilty, he’s usually more professional than this. Leave personal issues off the stage. But Type has made his way into Tharn’s mind and won’t leave.

“I’m sorry, Jeed,” he says, “…was my performance that terrible?”

“It’s not about that,” Khong reassures him, “You’re performance was amazing as always.” Tharn looks at Jeed who’s nodding, agreeing with everything her husband is saying. Tharn knows that they are lying, but he appreciates the gesture.

Khong goes on the mention how all the girls were staring at Tharn, which causes Jeed to turn around and hit him on the arm. Tharn watches as the couple tease eachother, not having any anger behind their fight. He smiles sadly, thinking about how he wishes he could have this someday. _With Type_ the small voice in his head says condescendingly.

“Tharn,” Jeed calls out to him, “You were distracted by that handsome boy, right?” she asks, crossing her arms knowingly. Having known Tharn for years, Jeed had begun to be able to read him like a book. At times he was grateful for having such an attentive friend, but in times like this, it was kind of annoying that she knew the root to all his problems. Tharn’s silence gives her the answer she needs.

“Who? Your new boyfriend?” Khong asks, sitting in the seat beside Tharn.

Tharn sighs, hating the truth, “No, he’s not,” he informs the other man.

“They are seeing eachother, Khong,” Jeed says, still behind the bar, “I like him. Tall, dark, handsome. Oh, he’s so perfect.” Jeed gushes over Type. _You have no idea_ Tharn thinks sadly.

“Hey, Jeed,” Khong says over his shoulder, “Your husband is right here.” The couple have another little spat in front of Tharn. Enjoying the lack of attention, Tharn stares down at his glass, wondering when he should go home. _Would Type be back yet?_

“Who is he?” Khong suddenly says, looking over at Tharn. Tharn sighs and stares back at his drink. Time to face the music.

“He is the one who…will never love me…no matter how hard I try.”

At the end of the night, Tharn finds himself stepping out of a cab parked outside his dormitory. He doesn’t remember calling the cab or even leaving the bar. Not exactly drunk, but not exactly sober, Tharn just wants to shower and sleep. As soon as he enters the room, Tharn strips his clothes off and steps into the shower. He stands there for a long time, naked and letting the water cascade down his body. Tharn blanks out for a moment, and when he comes to his senses, the water is cold and the pads of his fingers are becoming prunes. He gets out of the shower and gets dressed before walking over to his bed and getting under the covers. Grabbing his earphones from his bedside table, Tharn connects the Bluetooth to his phone and puts on some random music. Closing his eyes, Tharn feels his exhausting hit him like a train and he easily begins to fall asleep. Type’s not back in the room, and Tharn doesn’t think that he’ll be back anytime soon. So, he promises himself that first thing tomorrow morning, he will break things off with Type.

With his back turned to the door, Tharn doesn’t notice when it opens soon after he falls asleep. He doesn’t notice the figure enter the room and walk over to his side of the room, either. Tharn vaguely feels the other side of his bed dip, but he’s still semi-unconscious that he doesn’t realise what is happening. It isn’t until he feels those familiar arms snake around his waist and that familiar voice speak, that Tharn recognises who is in his bed.

“I’m sorry Tharn,” Type says against his neck, voice thick with emotion, “I’m sorry.” Opening his eyes, Tharn is surprised and doesn’t understand what the other man is doing.

Type grips the front of Tharn’s shirt, “I’m really sorry,” he apologises again. Fully awake, Tharn removes the earphones from his ears and places them on his bedside table.

“Why are you apologising?” he asks, hurt and confusion swirling inside him. Unable to turn and face Type, Tharn stares at the wall.

“I slept with Pufai,” Type tells him. Tharn’s eyes go hard, _And, you came back here to gloat?_ He thinks bitterly. Hurt overcomes him and he feels sick to his stomach.

“She invited me to her room,” Type starts to speak again. And Tharn wants to turn around and tell him to leave, he doesn’t need a play by play of Type’s new relationship. “And suddenly, I thought about what this would mean for us…I would be seeing someone, and you would eventually find someone else aswell. The thought pains me, Tharn,” Type confesses.

Conflicted on how to react to the other’s confession, Tharn can only say one word, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Type immediately replies, “The though of you being with another man makes me insane. While I was hugging her soft body, I kept thinking about yours. While I was kissing her…all I thought about was your kiss. Whenever I’m with her, I’m always thinking of you.”

This better not be some trick Type is playing on him. Swallowing the doubt in his throat, Tharn slowly turns to the other man, placing his hand over the one that Type has draped over his stomach.

“Did you really sleep with her?” Before anything else, Tharn had to know how far Type went before he had this epiphany. Because what Type is feeling is exactly how Tharn feels. The thought of Pufai getting to kiss, touch…fuck Type, makes his blood boil. He sees Tharn shaking his head profusely through the corner of his eye.

“I couldn’t do it Tharn,” Type reassures him, his voice cracking as he attempts to prevent tears from falling. Subconsciously hugging himself closer to Tharn, Type shakes him slightly, “Do you hear me? I can’t sleep with women anymore.” Tharn sighs and moves so that he is laying on his back. He turns to Type and sees the pool of tears forming in the other’s eyes. Tharn would usually take a hand and wipe those tears away, but right now he needs to be the reasonable one. _Type is confused. He might not have gone all the way with Pufai, but what about the next girl?_ Tharn thinks to himself.

“Maybe you’re just tired,” he says, trying to reason with Type.

“No,” Type says immediately, shaking his head, “I’m not tired,” he tells Tharn earnestly.

Tharn gives Type a sad smile, “Maybe you’re just not that into her,” he tries to reason again.

“I’m not interested in any woman at all,” Type refutes.

“Maybe you’ll find another man interesting,” Tharn says quietly. So what if Type doesn’t like women anymore, that doesn’t mean he’ll want Tharn.

Suddenly, Type is leaning over Tharn, fisting the front of his shirt.

“Do you want to die?” he asks, voice stern, “I am a man. I don’t want to sleep with any other men,” Type pauses for a second and Tharn can see in his eyes how hard this must be for him. He can slowly feel his resolve fading away.

“I can only do it with you,” Type tells him.

Tharn can feel the familiar warmth spread through his chest at Type’s words, but he doesn’t want to jinx it. “So…” he leaves the question up in the air, letting Type take control of the conversation.

“You are the only one I want to sleep with,” Type says honestly, “Please forgive me,” he asks in a soft voice. Staring into Type’s eyes, Tharn knows that he is telling the truth. And it scares him. He was ready to break things off with Type, close the chapter of his life with the man. But now, said man is grasping onto him like Tharn is his lifeline.

“Forgive me one more time,” Type begs, leaning his face close to Tharn’s. That’s all it takes for Tharn. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Tharn raises one of his hands and runs his fingers through Type’s hair. Type lays his face into Tharn’s shoulder and Tharn can feel the wetness of tears on his skin.

“Good boy,” he soothes, “You already know…that I can never be angry with you.” Letting Type be for a moment, Tharn takes a breath before speaking again, “So...,” he smiles to himself, “You are mine now.” At this, Type raises his head and stares at Tharn, determined.

“It’s you who is mine,” Type states, “Because I won’t let you go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I GET A HALLELUJAH!?!?!?!?!? Our boys did it! Took Type a goddamn eternity, but it doesn't matter....because now he has Tharn.
> 
> I cannot explain how happy I am to finally be in this part of the story. Now I can really have some fun...fluff, smut, jealously, and slight angst are all to expected :D
> 
> Please let me know if you are enjoying the story so far in the comments. And I'd also like to ask for your guy's opinion: I don't want to write Lhong as the villain in this story....I was tossing up between extending San's story so that he is a little more evil OR reintroduce Tar and have him "innocently" chase after Tharn. Let me know what you'd guys like to see and I'll see if I can write to the general consensus.


	22. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk ;)

Friday had been going so well for Type. So well…He was anticipating his date with Pufai throughout the whole day, almost breaking the door down of his last class in order to get home and get ready. Type, for the first time in his life, took his time and picked out the nicest outfit he owned. A white t-shirt, jeans and blue and white striped long-sleeved overshirt. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Type smiled and thought to himself _Tonight is going to be the best night!_ Type had noticed Tharn watching his every move but made sure to ignore the unsettling feeling that was weighing in the pit of his stomach. When he left and closed the door behind him, Type felt that he was leaving Tharn in the past and moving towards his future. Pufai was going to be his future. Carrying the box containing the present he had brought for the young woman; Type hailed a cab and made his way to the restaurant.

When Type had arrived at the restaurant, Pufai was already waiting for him outside. As soon as Type saw her, he was floored by her beauty. He remembers being mesmerised by the woman’s soft features when they first met, and always felt lucky that he got to see her so often, but tonight, Pufai looked like a goddess. A goddess that was soon to be Type’s…Dinner had been perfect. Pufai had loved the present Type bought for her- a peach-scented teddy bear holding a love heart. But the moment Pufai stepped away from the table to use the bathroom, Type couldn’t help but think about the man that he had closed the door on earlier that night. As he looked around the ambient room; candles on every table, dark palettes used to paint the walls, lush velvet chairs paired at every table, Type thought about what it would be like if he brought that man to this place.

“Tharn would love it here,” Type said quietly to himself. After Type paid for their meal, he offered to escort Pufai back to her apartment. They took a cab there, sitting in comfortable silence. And when they got out, they slowly wandered towards her front door.

“Would you like to come upstairs?” Pufai asked him flirtatiously. Type had agreed happily and allowed himself to be led off the street. And that’s when it all went to shit!

Pufai’s apartment was a simple studio apartment. As soon as you walked into the room, you were greeted with the king-sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. Type wordlessly placed the box containing the teddy bear on the kitchen counter before he ventured further into the room. Pufai was close behind him, grasping his wrist suddenly. This caused Type to stop. When he turned to look at the woman, her body language had revealed what she wanted to do. Pufai snaked her arms around Type’s neck, needing to use the tips of her toes in order to connect their lips. The kiss was…different. Pufai’s lips were plump and coated in lipstick. Something that Type found himself suddenly hating. Nevertheless, he had kissed back. He gripped her waist, having to bend significantly in order to do so, and lifted her slightly. Pufai immediately responded and wrapped her legs around Type’s waist. Easily lifting the smaller girl, Type moved towards the bed. When Pufai’s back hit the bed, she kept her vice-like grip on Type’s neck, keeping his lips attached to hers. Her fingernails were significantly longer in comparison to the other person that’s been touching Type lately, and he found himself feeling discomfort when she continued to sink her nails into his skin. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Type pushed her dress up her body and starting peppering kisses along her stomach and higher towards her breasts. When Type kissed Pufai’s soft skin, he felt something weird. Like his arousal was slipping away from him. Ignoring the feeling, Type continued to kiss Pufai’s body, but as he left lingering kisses on her body his mind went somewhere else.

His mind reminded him of what it was like to kiss a firmer, more muscular body. What is what like to run his mouth over those defined abs. What is was like to grip onto those muscular arms as they braced on either side of Type’s body while the other man thrusted in and out of him. His mind reminded him what it was like to be kissed and touched…worshiped by _Tharn._

“Shit!” Type suddenly moved away from Pufai’s body as if it had burned him.

“Type,” her soft voice came from below him, “Is everything okay?” she asked, raising one of her hands to caress his cheek. He tried, he really did, to feel comforted by the touch. To be able to shake the other thoughts from his head and continue further with Pufai…but he couldn’t. It didn’t feel right to Type anymore. He thought about how Tharn would react if he found out Type had sex with Pufai. The image of Tharn’s hurt eyes made Type sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to hurt Tharn anymore. _Then why are you here?_ A little voice in his head asked. Typed sighed. He can’t do this. Not to Tharn, not to Pufai, not even to himself.

“Pufai, I’m sorry,” he said, moving off her bed, “I can’t do this.”

“Oh,” Realisation dawned on her face and she quickly fixed her clothes, “T-that’s totally fine. Maybe we’re moving too fast.”

“No,” Type said, “I can’t be with you.” Pufai’s face showed shock for a second before morphing into a look of hurt. Type hated himself. He’s been hurting too many people lately…

“Can I ask why?” she spoke in a small voice. But the worst part was that Type didn’t know ‘why’. He can’t exactly come out and tell her he’s thinking of being with a guy right now. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’m seeing someone.” The sound of Pufai’s hand connecting with his cheek resonated throughout her tiny studio apartment. _I guess I deserved that_ Type thought, bringing a hand to soothe his reddening skin.

“Leave. Get out! I never want to see you again!” Pufai screamed at him. Not wanting to drag the situation on any longer, Type quickly left the apartment without a word. He didn’t realise he had been running until he made it to the footpath and was struggling to breath. _Well, what the fuck do I do now?_

Type had been nervous the whole time he was riding in the cab back to the dorm room he shares with Tharn. Would the other still be awake now? He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he sees Tharn, all he knows is that he wants to be with Tharn. Just how he’s supposed to be with Tharn is still confusing to Type. Physically? Absolutely. Emotionally? The thought of giving Tharn his heart still scares Type more than he wants to admit. When he opened the door and saw the outline of Tharn’s back, Type suddenly became nervous. Clenching his fists a couple of times to work up the courage to walk over to the other man, Type finally made his way over to the other side of the room and lowered himself onto Tharn’s bed. Wrapping his arm around Tharn’s waist and feeling how strong and well-built the other was, reminded Type how much he likes being near the other man. Throughout his entire confession, Tharn had been distant, and hesitant to accept his apology. But Type needed him to. He can’t keep lying to himself. He needs Tharn.

“It’s you who are mine,” he told the other, “Because I am never letting you go again.”

And that’s how Type came to be back in the room, connecting his lips with Tharn’s. He hasn’t been this close to the other man since their fight at the beginning of the week. It seems like an eternity ago after the events of tonight. Closing his eyes, Type revelled in the way Tharn expertly responded to his kiss, giving more but not too much.

Tharn pulled away first, “Is this how you make it up to me?” he said in a teasing tone.

“It’s the only way I know how,” Type replied honestly. And it’s the truth. Type’s never been good at the relationship thing…and now he’s about to be with a man for the first time in his life. So, right now, sex is all he can give Tharn. But Tharn doesn’t seem to hate the idea, pulling Type back closer towards him, reconnecting their lips. Type happily obliges and even opens his mouth slightly, inviting Tharn in. The other man eagerly responds, slipping his tongue in between Type’s lips, exploring the inside of Type’s mouth. Feeling the blood rush south, Type moans slightly as Tharn grinds their clothed crotches together. Type feels himself being moved, and he is suddenly on his back, staring up at Tharn. The eyes of the other show nothing but adoration and lust, and Type finds himself at a lost for words. This…man. This perfect man…is his. Type smiles at the fact and reaches up to bring Tharn’s face towards him, giving the other a passionate kiss.

Type swallowed Tharn’s sound of surprise as he laces his fingers through the other’s hair, keeping their lips attached. It isn’t long before the need for air becomes overwhelming (way too soon for Type’s liking) and the two men must separate. Breathless, Type looks up at Tharn through lidded eyes. The other is staring down at Type, eyes glassy with a lustful haze, his signature smirk adorning his lips. Those lips that Type has found himself craving.

“You make me weak, Type,” Tharn whispers. Type only smiles slyly, running his hands down Tharn’s muscular arms that are on either side of his body.

“Too weak to do me?” he asks, lowering one of his hands to Tharn’s crotch, cupping the other’s erection. Tharn moans at the touch and grinds their crotches together.

“Never,” he says before kissing Type again. Type laughs against Tharn’s lips and wraps his arms around Tharn’s back, bringing their bodies closer together.

The singlet that Tharn is wearing is quickly removed, followed shortly after by Type’s overshirt. Type shivers as Tharn slowly lifts his white t-shirt, leaving kisses along the newly exposed skin. When Tharn reveals Type’s chest, he attaches his lips to one of Type’s nipples, eliciting a gasp from the other. Type squirms under Tharn’s touch, feeling his arousal painfully press against his jeans. He lifts his chest off the bed, trying to get more of Tharn’s touch. The other firmly presses him back down on the bed before moving his head to play with Type’s other nipple between his teeth. Type gasps and moans lightly when Tharn takes the hard nub between his teeth, tugging it slightly.

‘M-more,” Type breaths out. He can feel his underwear becoming soaked with precum, just from this foreplay. It’s been just over a week since they’ve had sex, but for Type, it was too long. Every time Tharn touches him, Type feels his entire body heat up, sending all of his blood lower towards his throbbing erection. Tharn smirks against Type’s chest before leaning back and removing the white t-shirt the other was wearing, chucking it blindly across the room. Leaning on his arms, Type watches as Tharn’s hands expertly trails down his body, removes his belt and rips off his jeans and underwear in one go. Type’s dick bounces up as soon as it’s released from the constraints of his underwear. Leaking with precum, Type’s dick is throbbing, waiting for Tharn’s touch. Type stares up Tharn, waiting for the other to make a move. Without warning, Tharn takes all of Type into his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Type. Quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, Type is still aware of how thin the walls are in their dorm building despite his lustful state. Type’s muffled moans and the sound of Tharn moving his mouth up and down Type’s dick are all that can be heard in the quiet room. Type can feel a knot forming in his stomach, signalling his imminent release. Realising what’s about to happen, Type grips onto the top of Tharn’s head and yanks the other away from his dick. Tharn looks up at him confused.

“I want to cum with you inside me,” Type tells the other. Even though his dick is aching for a release, Type needs Tharn inside him. NOW!

Tharn smiles at Type before running his hand up the inside of Type’s leg. Hyperaware of Tharn’s actions, goosebumps form on Type’s skin in response to the fleeting touches. When Tharn makes his way up the entirety of Type’s leg, he slips his hand under Type’s crotch and runs his hand up and down Type’s asscrack. Wanting to tease the other, Tharn occasionally slips his finger between Type’s ass cheeks, loving the sounds that he makes when Tharn touches his hole. Breathing heavily, Type spreads his legs to give Tharn easier access. With every teasing touch of his hole, Type is becoming more and more frustrated, “Thaarn,” he draws out.

The other stops his movements and smirks, “Yes, Type?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Just do it!” Type yells at him. This only makes Tharn’s smirk widen.

“Do what?” the other replies, dropping a kiss to the inside of Type’s thigh.

“You know what,” Type said, closing his eyes. He’s so close to whining at this point. But he won’t. Because he knows that’s exactly what Tharn wants. But Type’s also extremely sexually frustrated right now. It’s silent in their room and Type opens his eyes to see Tharn hovering over him. Gazing into the other’s eyes, Type finds himself getting lost in those brown orbs once again. Distracted, Type doesn’t see Tharn moving his finger between Type’s ass. Type only feels when Tharn’s finger finally dips into his hole. Gasping at the intrusion, Type gets used to the feeling easier and is quickly overcome with pleasure. Closing his eyes again, Type opens his mouth and lets out a quiet moan as Tharn begins to move his finger in and out of him. Every time the other pulls his finger out, Type can feel his hole clench, chasing the feeling of being filled. Suddenly, Tharn has inserted another finger, followed by a third, spreading Type as wide as he can go. Revelling in the feeling of having something inside him again, Type can feel his release pooling in the pit of his stomach again.

“More!” he screams.

“More what?” Tharn asks, voice husky.

“More you!”

It all happens so fast that Type can’t even compute what’s going on. Tharn removes his fingers, rips his underwear off and puts on a condom so swiftly that Type is amazed at how he did it. But that isn’t important right now. What’s important is that Type’s dick is thick, dripping in precum, and his hole is now gaping waiting to be filled with Tharn’s monstrous dick. At the sight of Tharn lining himself up, preparing to enter Type, Type’s mouth becomes dry.

“Ready?” Tharn asks, looking up at Type through his eyelashes. Unable to form words, Type licks his lips and nods eagerly. _I’ve been ready for ages, Tharn._ Immediately, Tharn is pushing his way into Type. Type’s body welcomes Tharn, his hole swallowing each inch of Tharn’s massive cock. Halfway in, Tharn stops and braces his hands on either side of Type’s head.

“You good?” he asks the other, seeing Type’s brows furrowed. Type lets out a small noise and nods, bringing his hands up to grip onto Tharn’s biceps.

“More,” Type whispers. Tharn smiles and pushes the final way in, watching as Type’s mouth slacks at the feeling of having all of Tharn inside him. Type waits for the pain to subside before nodding, letting Tharn know it was okay to move. Not a second later, Tharn is pulling out of Type then slamming back into him. Every time Tharn enters him again, their bodies clash slightly and Type moans. Hanging onto Tharn’s arms for dear life, Type gasps when Tharn lifts one of his legs up, holding it in the air as he angles his thrusts deeper. This new position allows Tharn to hit Type’s prostate immediately and Type almost screams at the euphoric feeling.

“F-faster,” he breaths out and Tharn happily obliges. Type lets himself moan loudly as Tharn continues to pound into him at great speed, hitting his prostate every time. With every thrust, Type can feel that knot in the pit of his stomach get tighter and tighter until…He has no time to warn Tharn before his cum shoots out of his dick, spreading all over his chest. Type lets his body slack while Tharn continues to thrust. It isn’t long before Type watches Tharn bite his bottom lip and moan out as he cums inside Type. They are both covered in a thin layer of sweat but they don’t care. Tharn collapses onto Type, and Type lets him. Both out of breath, the two men lay in eachothers arms while they come down from the high of their orgasms.


	23. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk ;)

Propped up on some pillows and leaning against the wall, Tharn absentmindedly runs his fingers through Type’s hair. The other is laying across Tharn’s lap, relaying the events of his night to Tharn.

“I told her I will never see her again.,” Type says, looking up at Tharn, “After I came back, I deleted her number and everything. Even if I wanted her back, she probably wouldn’t let me.” Tharn listens intently to everything that Type is saying.

“Why?” Tharn asks.

“I told her I’m seeing someone.” Type’s words shock Tharn. His face must show it because Type’s nodding and reiterates, “Yeah. That’s what I said. I told her that when I was with her on the bed.” Tharn leans his head against the wall behind him and smiles slightly. Is that what their doing now? Seeing eachother? The idea makes Tharn warm inside. Type had told him that Tharn belongs to him, but does that automatically mean a committed relationship?

“And she slapped me,” the sound of Type’s voice brings Tharn back to reality, “The slap was nothing compared to what I did to her.” Tharn hums in agreement, letting his fingers fiddle with Type’s ear. Type becomes silent and averts his eyes from Tharn’s. Tharn takes it as the time to ask what he needs to know.

“Does that mean you’re going to be okay dating a gay man like me?” he asks, nervous for the answer.

Type still doesn’t look at him when he speaks, “Honestly, I don’t really know. I’ve liked women my entire life. I feel like I’m having sex with a man because I’m desperate.” When he says that Tharn feels all the warmth inside of him freeze to ice. He sighs and looks away from time. He should’ve known it was too good to be true.

“Hey,” Type says softly, grabbing Tharn’s arm, “Sorry. You know I have a dirty mouth. Don’t get mad,” as he’s saying this Type runs his fingers up and down Tharn’s arm soothingly.

Tharn doesn’t know how to feel in this moment; Type is naked beneath the sheets, laying across his lap, apologising and asking Tharn not to get mad…Tharn’s never dealt with Type when he’s acting like this. Angry Type he can deal with. Horny Type he can deal with. But Cute, Fluffy Type? It’s like learning a whole other language.

“Actually…” Tharn says, “when you came back, I was going to break it off with you,” he tells Type honestly, staring down at him. Type doesn’t say anything, but Tharn can see in his eyes that the other is shocked by the news. Scared, even.

“But seeing you now…I will never break up with you,” Tharn tells Type with a smile, “Shocked?”

Type hits him softly before speaking, “Of course I’m shocked. Because you were going to break it off with me.” Tharn runs his hand over Type’s naked shoulder, staring down at the other as he speaks.

“But I’d been afraid for the whole week because I thought you would break it off with me first,” Tharn says softly, voicing his fears to Type.

Type stares up at him and apologises once more, “I’m sorry. I won’t act like a dick again.” Tharn scoff internally, _Please_ he thinks to himself sarcastically.

“You still have some self awareness,” he says, teasing the other. In response, Type clicks his tongue, lunging his head forward as a warning. Chuckling, Tharn rests his head against the wall, running his hand over Type’s shoulder and down his arm. Settling into a comfortable silence, Tharn smiles to himself. Type is finally _his!_ He can’t wait to kiss Type whenever he wants, touch Type whenever he wants, have sex with Type whene- Tharn’s suddenly struck with an idea.

He looks down at the man in his lap, “Next semester, let’s move off campus.”

“My dad won’t let me,” Type tells him.

“I’ll pay the rent myself,” Tharn offers, “I want to hear you scream without holding back. I think you’re sexy.” Tharn looks down and sees Type’s surprised expression. He can’t help but smile at the other. Damn, Tharn thinks Type is really fucking sexy. Tharn’s seen how Type covers his mouth when they have sex and he understands, but it’s also annoys him. He loves hearing the moans that Type lets slip every now and then; the guttural ones that are deep and husky. If Tharn got to hear Type scream as he pounds into him, Tharn would cum on the spot.

“Want me to kick your ass?!” Type obviously doesn’t agree…

“I really mean it,” Tharn tells him earnestly.

Type seems to think for a moment before looking back at Tharn, his eyes resembling a young deer, “How am I sexy?” he asks Tharn.

Tharn smiles to himself and looks away from Type, “You don’t need to know,” Tharn tells the other, “I’ll keep it to myself.” Tharn doesn’t want Type to know his weakness…but more importantly, he doesn’t want Type to start acting sexy out in public. Just the thought of Type acting sexy for anyone but him ignites a primal sense of protectiveness.

“You must be the jealous type,” the other man says. _If only you knew_ Tharn thinks to himself.

“Can you date this jealous type of guy?” Tharn asks, stroking Type’s hair.

“I let you have your way with me. What do you think?” Type immediately replies.

“Then, let me have my way all night?” Tharn proposes, smiling at Type.

Type raises one of his eyebrows before smirking slightly, “Suit yourself,” he says to Tharn teasingly. Extremely satisfied with Type’s answer, Tharn lowers his head and places a kiss on Type’s lips. The other responds immediately, deepening the kiss. Feeling himself becoming hard once again, Tharn juts his tongue out and runs in along Type’s bottom lip. In response, Type opens his mouth slightly, letting Tharn’s tongue enter his mouth. Tharn moans when he feels Type’s tongue battling with his for dominance. Tharn wins and celebrates by capturing the other man’s top lip between his teeth and tugging on it. When they break away, Tharn is proud of how red and swollen Type’s plump lips are. He will be making those delicious lips swollen multiple times tonight. And for many more nights (and days) to come.

Tharn lifts Type off his lap and turns the other so that his back his facing Tharn. Moving away from the wall, Tharn gets on his knees and brings Type’s body flush against his. Both of them are still sticky with sweat and cum from their previous activities; a fact that turns Tharn on even more. Tharn snakes his arms around Type and lets one of his hands find Type’s semi-hard dick. As he starts pumping it though, Type’s dick becomes rock hard seconds. _Just by my touch_ Tharn thinks, smirking against Type’s back. Resting his head on Type’s shoulder, Tharn nibbles on the other’s ear before placing a kiss right below it. Tharn leaves an open mouth kiss on the part of Type’s neck that connects to his shoulder before biting at the skin. Type gasps in surprise but it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure. Feeling his arousal bumping against Type’s ass, Tharn grinds against the other, loving the sounds that Type makes. Still moving his hand up and down Type’s dick, Tharn moves his head away from Type’s neck and admires the purple discolouration of his skin. Tharn then begins to pepper kisses across Type’s shoulder, down his shoulder blade and the expanse of his back before settling at Type’s lower back, directly above his asshole.

Removing his hand from Type’s dick, Tharn uses it to push Type down until his leaning on all fours. This new position gives Tharn the most beautiful view he’s ever seen – Type’s delicious ass right in his face, and Tharn can see glimpses of Type’s red, stretched hole between his asscheeks. Now, Tharn’s usually a very patient person, but he’s discovered that he is very impatient when it comes to Type and his body. Not able to help himself, Tharn opens his mouth and runs his tongue flat against Type’s asscrack bottom to top. Tharn is once again rewarded with the melodical sounds of Type’s pleasurable moans. Spurred on, Tharn takes Type’s asscheeks in his hands and spreads them. What greets him has Tharn lost for words. Type’s hole is red, stretched, and gaping, begging for something to fill it. Tharn leans his face towards the hole and circles it with his tongue. Type’s gasp makes his dick even harder and Tharn feels the precum starting to leak out of it. Not wanting to wait any longer, Tharn juts his tongue out further and starts fucking Type’s hole with it. As he has his head in Type’s ass, Tharn can hear the other moaning and it’s music to Tharn’s ears. Pulling away from Type’s hole, Tharn immediately replaces his tongue with a finger. It slips in easily, partly because Type was already stretched but also because of the saliva from his mouth acting as a make-do lube. Watching his finger slip in and out of Type’s hole, Tharn’s dick aches as he feels the hole contract around the digit. Inserting another finger, Tharn scissors Type opening with one hand and uses his other to find the box of condoms he keeps in his bedside table.

Tharn finds a condom and rips it open with his teeth before slipping is over his throbbing dick. Removing his fingers, Tharn spread Type’s ass once more and lines himself up.

“Ready?” he calls out to Type. The other looks at Tharn over his shoulder and nods. When Tharn pushes into Type this time it’s easier than before, his dick slips in without a hitch. Tharn’s pelvis is touching Type’s ass and both men moan simultaneously. Tharn grips onto Type’s hips and begins to move. As he thrusts, he watches his dick exit Type’s hole before being swallowed again. Tharn loves the sight of it and can feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. Strengthening his grip on Type’s hips, Tharn pulls out before ramming into the other. Repeating the action, Tharn memorises every sound Type makes. Picking up the speed, Tharn grunts as he thrusts in and out of Type. Reaching around Type’s waist, Tharn wraps his arm around the other and brings Type’s torso up so that his back is against Tharn’s chest. With Type this close, Tharn fiddles with the man’s nipples whilst sucking on his neck. Tharn can hear Type gasp and moan into his ear and it is all it takes for him to cum. He feels himself cum into the condom, and quickly moves his hand to wrap around Type’s dick again, helping the other man cum as he continues to lazily thrust into him. Type cums soon after Tharn and shoots the sticky substance all over Tharn’s hand and bedsheets. Smirking, Tharn plants an open mouth kiss on Type’s shoulder before pulling out of him.

“Looks like we’re gonna need to sleep on your bed,” Tharn tells the other, who has collapsed onto the bed.

“You really want to sleep?” Type mumbles.

Tharn laughs at that and massages Type’s back, leaving kisses all over his skin, “Of course not,” Tharn says against Type’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Did I just publish two smut chapters?!?! You bet your ass I did :D I hope you guys enjoyed them. And I can't wait to share with you what I've got in store for boyfriend!TharnType.... Let me know what you thought of these chapters in the comments.
> 
> PS: In response to my question about San or Tar last update, I think everyone requested San to be featured in the story and I am not one to disappoint :) He won't be showing up soon...but when he does I'll know to extend his story. Thank you for everyone who gave me their opinions.
> 
> I'll see you guys again on Tuesday! Have a great weekend and stay safe <3


	24. Chapter 21

Type felt movement next to him, still half-asleep it’s the sudden loss of warmth from having Tharn’s arms around him that tells him the other has left the bed. Sighing, Type turns around and curls into a ball in an attempt to get back to sleep. Tossing and turning for a good minute, he finally gives up and opens his eyes. Sunrays flood the dorm room with yellow hues, indicating that it is a new day. Sighing once more, Type starts to get out of bed but is interrupted by a shooting pain that starts in his asshole and moves through his spine. Groaning, Type flops back onto the bed. Last night…after he- you know...him and Tharn did… _you know_ …about 8 times. Just thinking about it made Type blush. Tharn had done things to his body that night that he didn’t even know was possible- that man is a literal sex god. _And he’s all mine_ the thought enters Type’s mind and spreads the redness from his cheeks to his ears and neck. Flustered by the thought of Tharn touching him like he did last night in the future, Type rolls onto his stomach and groans into the pillow.

“Fucking Tharn,” he mumbles into the pillow. The other man has Type acting like a teenage girl and he _despises_ it! Scolding himself for getting so worked up over Tharn, Type lifts his head from the pillow _Get a fucking grip_ he thinks.

As if summoned by Type’s thoughts, Tharn is suddenly walking through the door with a bag of food in his hand.

“Oh,” he exclaims when he sees Type look at him, “You’re awake?!”

“Well obviously,” Type mumbles, making Tharn chuckle as he walks past the bed and begins to set their breakfast out onto the table.

“I bought us some breakfast,” Tharn announces, “Are you alright to eat at the table,” he turns to Type, smirking, “or do you need me to bring the food over to you?”

“Shut up,” Type snaps back, “I can fucking walk to the table.” Shifting one leg from the bed, Type places it on the floor and uses it as an anchor to pull the rest of his body out of the bed. Pushing himself up on his arms, he groans slightly when pain shoots through his body again, but he covers it up with a cough – not wanting to give Tharn the satisfaction of knowing he can’t move very well at the moment. Once on his feet, Type stretches his body, wincing as his bones crack before shuffling over to where Tharn is sitting at the table, smiling, having watched Type stumble out of the bed.

Keeping his gaze on the floor as he walks over to the table, Type stares down at his food when he sits, avoiding Tharn’s gaze. He can feel the other man’s eyes on him, but Type refuses to look at him. Still overwhelmed and flustered from the events the previous night.

“You haven’t looked me in the eye today,” Tharn says to him, his tone teasing. Without thinking, Type brings his foot up and gently kicks Tharn under the table.

“What did you kick me for?” Tharn asks, surprised. Not speaking, and still not looking at Tharn, Type attempts to kick the muscular man again but Tharn is fast enough to catch his leg.

“Let go of my leg,” Type demands. He can hear Tharn chuckling in front of him.

“Want me to let go?” Tharn says slyly, “Look me in the eye first. Come on.” Type debates just eating his breakfast with Tharn’s hand grasping his leg but the mere feeling of having Tharn’s hands on his skin again is making Type feel things he really shouldn’t be feeling in the morning after a night of sexual escapades. So, he takes a deep breath and glances at Tharn. The man is resting his chin on the table, so he has to look up at Type through his lashes. He’s looking at Type just like he did last night when he had his mouth over Type’s- It’s as if Tharn’s beautiful brown eyes are staring straight through Type, and it forms a knot in Type’s stomach. Quickly adverting his gaze after a couple of seconds, Type ties to pull his leg out of Tharn’s grip.

“I did it. Let me go,” he demands again.

“Longer than that,” Tharn replies, gripping Type’s leg with one hand and moving his other hand lower, “Are you going to do it? Come on.” Type jerks at the sudden feeling of Tharn’s fingers running up and down the bottom of his foot. It causes the hairs on his legs stand up. Tharn’s found his one weakness – he’s ticklish.

“Tharn, it tickles,” Type whines, reaching under the table to pry the other man’s hands away from him. Tharn’s laughing in front of him, clearly enjoying teasing Type.

“Look me in the eye first,” Tharn says.

Type gives up his struggle under the table and sits up straight, locking eyes with Tharn. Tharn’s staring back at him with a small smile on his face, and those eyes that make Type’s insides melt.

“Okay,” Type says, “I’m looking. I give in.” Tharn sighs and lets go of Type’s leg. Strangely, Type finds himself missing the touch of the other.

“This is embarrassing,” Type says quietly, wanting to avoid Tharn’s piercing stare. While his chocolate eyes are soft looking at Type, Type can’t help but feel that he’s being cross-examined under the gaze. Like Tharn is able to know all of his secret thoughts and feelings just by looking at him. And that fact is overwhelming to Type. He’s never had someone look at him the way Tharn does; like Type is the most precious thing in the world.

“Are you happy now?” Type directs the question to Tharn.

“I’m happy that you remember about last night,” Tharn replies. See what Type means, this man can read him like a fucking book!

“How could I forget,” Type says back.

Tharn smiles before speaking again, “So it means that you remember…that you and I…” Tharn drags out the last letter, looking over at Type. _He’s really milking this isn’t he?_ Type asks himself.

“Yeah, I remember everything,” Type tells Tharn, the other smiles back at him, “I remember that we…are together.” When Type finishes what he is saying, he sees pure happiness take over Tharn’s face. The way his smile is so big that it takes over the entirety of his face, and the way his eyes and nose scrunch…Type feels an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his chest.

That afternoon, Type’s laying on his bed playing with his phone, and Tharn’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with his laptop sitting on a pillow, working on an assignment. The ticking of Tharn’s laptop keys draw Type’s attention away from his phone. Glancing to his side, he’s met with the back of Tharn’s head, the fluffy hair inches away from Type; if he reached out he could touch it, run his fingers through it…Placing his phone on his chest, Type raises a shaky hand and succumbs to his want to touch the other. Type spreads his fingers and lets Tharn’s soft brown locks fall through his hand. Type senses Tharn stiffen under his touch but he doesn’t say anything, afraid that his words will betray him and ruin in the mood. Moving his hand to the bottom of Tharn’s head, Type threads his fingers through the luscious locks and slowly pulls his hand away from Tharn’s head. He watches as the hair falls from his fingers and lands perfectly in place atop the man’s head. Smiling to himself, Type strokes the top of Tharn’s head before repeating the action.

“Having fun?” Tharn suddenly asks over his shoulder.

Type catches the other man’s stare and lets a small smile show on his face, “Yes,” he answers honestly.

Type watches as Tharn’s shoulders rise and fall as he hums in content, “Well if you have fun…” the other man says, “…keep doing it.”

Type’s lips curl up into a smile as he continues to move his hand through Tharn’s hair. _Is this what it’s going to be like all the time?_ Type asks himself. Right now, everything feels so easy. With Tharn next to him, he feels safe while he’s having to figure out this new version of himself. The version that has a…boyfriend….And that boyfriend is Tharn Kirigun; probably the most loving person he’s ever known (after his parents, of course). Laying on his bed after a lazy day, wearing Tharn’s singlet, Type finds himself staring at the broad shoulders of his boyfriend…and he discovers that he’s happy to be here with Tharn. Just being. They don’t have to talk. They don’t have to have sex. They can just be in the presence of eachother, and Type is happy with that. All of a sudden, he feels the urge to kiss the other. They haven’t been physically intimate since last night and Type misses Tharn’s loving touch. Without a second thought, Type takes a hold of Tharn’s head and turns it towards him. Not giving the other man any warning, he leans forward, closing his eyes, and plants a kiss on Tharn’s lips. As soon as their lips meet, Type is filled with that warmth again. His actions surprise Tharn so much that he isn’t kissing back. Type pulls away for a split second before reconnecting their lips for another kiss, this time Tharn juts his lips out to meet Type’s and that’s how Type knows he’s done the right thing. He’s allowed to do stuff like this now. Still holding onto Tharn’s head, he plants a series of pecks on the other’s lips before slowly (regretfully) pulling away. Opening his eyes, Type is met with Tharn’s look of confusion mixed with surprise.

“Type,” the other man says, voice thick with an assortment of emotions. Staring at the other, Type loses all of his courage from before and moves further away from Tharn.

“I’m going to take a nap,” he tells the other, rolling onto his back.

“Sweet dreams,” he hears the soothing voice of Tharn as he closes his eyes.

At one point, Tharn had discarded his school work and joined Type on his bed. This makes it hard for him to answer his ringing phone due to the heavy arm draped across his stomach. Gently lifting Tharn’s arm and placing it on his body, Type grabs his phone and sees that it’s his dad.

“Hello, dad,” he answers, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“What’s up, kiddo. How was last night? Did you get yourself a girlfriend?” his father’s voice echoes through the phone. Right, Type had borrowed some money from his father in order to impress Pufai…He glances at the sleeping man in his bed. Now isn’t the best time to breach the subject of Tharn to his father, “No, dad,” Type replies simply.

“Come on, even your old man can do better than that,” he father teases, “Honey, kiddo got dumped,” Type hears his dad shout to his mother.

“I wasn’t dumped,” he defends himself, “It just didn’t feel right,” he tries to convince his father.

“What a lame excuse.”

Sighing, Type changes the subject, “Dad,” he begins softly, “Can I ask for something?”

“Oh, you really have the gall,” his father replies incredulously, “What do you want when you couldn’t even get a girl? Potion for a broken heart?”

“Can I move of campus next semester?” Type asks, straight to the point.

“You have no patience and endurance at all. We agreed that it would be next year, remember?” his father says, “On-campus dorm is convenient. You can make more friends,” he explains to Type.

“You just assume it,” Type tells the older man, “I’m going to live with my friend,” he says firmly, hoping to convince his father.

“What friend?”

Type sighs, _It’s kind of hard to explain,_ “Come on,” he pleads, “Allow this lil man to move off campus. I promise to study hard and be a good lil man. Return to my dorm before 11pm. Keep off drugs and women,” Type drops the nickname his parents gave him when he was younger into the conversation, pulling out all the stops to try and sway his father, “Please, dad,” he begs one more time, “I’ll get good grades for you too.”

“Keeping off drugs is okay. But women, too? Incompetent!” his father says through the phone. Type hears his mother’s voice in the background scolding his father and he laughs to himself, soon after, his father ends the call.

There’s suddenly movement on the bed behind Type before he feels Tharn’s strong arms wrapping around his waist. The other man rests his head on Type’s shoulder and whispers into his ear, “Lil man? That’s cute,” Type can hear a teasing tone in his voice.

“Jerk,” Type snaps back, slightly embarrassed that Tharn had overheard him begging to his father.

“Is this how you talk to your parents?” Tharn asks, breath tickling Type’s neck.

“Yes,” Type answers, “Your parents never gave you a nickname?” Type has come to the realisation in the past couple of hours, since starting this relationship with Tharn, that he doesn’t know a lot about the other.

Tharn hums for second, before resting his cheek on the back of Type’s neck, “No. I usually call myself by my name.”

“Then you got lucky today,” Type tells him, “But if you tease me…” Type drags in thumb over his neck in warning to Tharn. Tharn chuckles behind him before speaking again.

“Besides calling yourself lil man, you have a thumb sucking habit too?”

“You’re such a jerk,” Type bites back.

Tharn laughs again and pulls Type closer to him, “I’ll stop teasing,” he promises, “So…what does your dad think about you moving off campus?”

“I don’t know. But I guess there won’t be a problem,” Type says. In response, Tharn hums in agreement before strengthen his grip around Type’s waist and resting his head against Type’s back. Looking down at the muscular arms wrapped around his waist, Type smiles to himself. That warmth that’s been tickling his insides comes back and Type doesn’t know if he wants to ignore it anymore. Resting his atop one of Tharn’s arms (have they always been this veiny?), Type allows the other man to cling to him. _Maybe it really is supposed to be this easy…_


	25. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk

Yesterday, Tharn had been able to convince Type to come apartment hunting with him. He severely underestimated how much of a nuisance his _boyfriend_ (the term has butterflies flapping around in Tharn’s stomach) would be whilst apartment hunting.

“No, this is too small!” “No, I don’t want a bathtub. I don’t care if you want to bathe with me, Tharn, NO!” “Neither of us can cook, so why do you want such as massive kitchen?!” Type’s list of complaints is endless. Tharn sighs as they step out of the fifth apartment of the day.

“Tyype,” he drags out, turning to the man, “You can’t keep insulting the realtor and finding things wrong with the apartments.”

Type huffs, “Well maybe if she knew how to do her job, I wouldn’t have to.” Type’s brows are furrowed, and his lips are drawn together in a straight line. Tharn thinks he’s adorable.

“You said that you would have an open mind. She’s trying her best,” Tharn says softly, moving closer to the other man, arms reached forward ready to wrap around Type’s waist. But Type takes a step back from Tharn. Tharn immediately halts his actions and looks at Type confused.

“We’re in public,” Type mouths to him. Tharn frowns and slowly drops his arms to his side. He had attempted to hold hand with Type this morning as they were leaving the dorm but the other man moved his hand away from Tharn. When Tharn had questioned Type about it, the other told him that he didn’t want any PDA. Tharn understood, but the fact hurt him; he was a naturally touchy person, and he loved touching Type. The reminder now, as they’re standing outside a random apartment building, is like a punch to the gut.

Arriving at the last apartment, Tharn got out of the car first, not waiting for Type. Marching up to where the realtor is standing, he gives her a tight smile.

“I know you haven’t been happy with the other apartments today,” she says, “but I think you’ll really like this one. It’s modern, close to your university campus, and just the right amount of space for two men.” Smiling at the couple, she leads them inside the building. Tharn lets Type walk ahead of him, making sure to keep some distance between them as he follows. The apartment is on the fifth floor and a short walk from the elevator. The realtor opens the door and lets the two men go inside. There’s a short hallway with storage in the entryway, when you walk down the hallway the space opens to a bedroom/loungeroom area. There’s another short hallway on the otherside of the room that leads to the bathroom and kitchen. There’s a small balcony off from the loungeroom and the wall that is connected to the balcony has floor to ceiling windows covering it, allowing sunlight to stream into the apartment, ricochet off the white walls and give the entire apartment an abundance of natural light. Tharn watches as Type explores the apartment with a keen eye. He’s been happy with all the apartments they’ve seen today, but if Type’s not satisfied, he won’t move into any of them. As Type’s walking around the apartment, opening all the cupboards and drawers, the realtor follows him, giving him details of the apartment. Tharn chuckles at the obvious tension in Type’s shoulders from being approached.

“I think this one is good,” Type finally tells Tharn.

“Okay, if you guys can come by my office on Thursday, we can sign the proper paperwork and then this apartment is yours,” the realtor explains to Tharn and Type when they make it outside. Both men nod before saying goodbye to the woman and walking to the car. Tharn unlocks it and gets in silently, Type following suit. As they pull out of the apartment complex parking lot, the only sound that is heard in the car is the radio.

“We should pick up some boxes to help us pack,” Type says, breaking the silence. Tharn nods in agreement, eyes never leaving the road.

“Are you hungry? It’s only 4pm, do you want an early dinner?” Type asks the other. Tharn thinks for a moment before shaking his head, continuing to drive them to the dorm. At Tharn’s short responses, Type is beginning to get angry.

“Is there something wrong?” he asks, voice sharp. Tharn huffs before shaking his head again.

Type doesn’t believe him, “Well, it sure seems like something is wrong,” he snaps back, “Did I do something to upset you?” Tharn stops at a red light and takes this opportunity to glance at Type. His gaze doesn’t linger like his usual gazes do, and that further enrages Type.

“No,” Tharn mumbles, the first thing he’s said since they got inside the car, “You could never do anything to upset me.” Tharn doesn’t want to give in easily to Type. He’s given in too many times before. They are a couple now, it’s about time Type takes some responsibility.

When they park in the dorm carpark, Tharn kills the engine and immediately steps out of the car. As he’s walking up the stairs to their dorm room, he can hear Type slam the car door behind him. Stepping into their dorm room first, Tharn places his things on his beside table before flopping onto his bed. After a whole day of driving around Bangkok looking at apartments, Tharn is exhausted.

“For fucks sake Tharn!” Type shouts, storming into the room. Tharn sighs, his day is far from over.

“Get up and talk to me, asshole,” Type demands, standing over Tharn’s bed. Tharn drags his body up until he is sitting on his bed and stares up at Type.

“What do you want to talk about?” he asks, voice neutral.

“You know exactly what I want to talk about. I want to talk about why you’re being such a dick!” Type yells, obviously distressed.

“I don’t think I’m the one being a dick,” Tharn says nonchalantly. At his words, Type huffs and kicks the side of his bed out of anger.

“Fuck!” He yells, bending down to grip onto his foot. This alerts Tharn and he’s immediately standing, moving over to check on Type.

“Hey,” he says softly, “Are you okay?” he asks, placing a hand on Type’s back.

“Fuck off,” Type says through gritted teeth, tossing Tharn’s hand off him. Tharn sighs and guides Type to sit on his bed then crouches down to inspect the other man’s foot. With a quick look-over Tharn can see that Type’s pinky toe is slightly swollen and becoming discoloured. He gets up without a word and goes to their fridge, grabs an icepack, then returns to Type and gently places it on top of his injury.

Throughout all of this Type is silent, Tharn notices.

“I think you’ve just bruised the bone,” Tharn mumbles before looking up at Type, “Is it sore?”

Type avoids eyecontact, Tharn can see his jaw is clenched.

“Type,” Tharn calls, “Are you in pain right now?”

“So you only care about me when I’m incapacitated,” Type suddenly snipes back. Tharn rolls his eyes in response.

“Just forget about it,” Type mumbles, moving his foot away from Tharn.

“Oh, so now I can’t even touch you behind closed doors?!” Tharn lets his insecurity slip. When the words leave his mouth, both men freeze. Type turns to look at Tharn first, eyes wide in surprise.

“Is this why you were being stupid before?” Type asks, voice hard. Tharn sighs and stares down at his feet.

“I told you before we left that I didn’t want any PDA,” Type says, voice growing loud, “But you still expected me to go into your arms!” Type is shouting by the time he finishes.

“I wasn’t expecting anything! I just wanted to be near you!” Tharn yells back, “We’re in a relationship now, Type, why can’t I hold you when we’re in public?”

“Because I’m not gay!” Type yells exasperated. Tharn’s shoulders drop, he should’ve seen this coming.

“I know, Type,” Tharn says, defeated, “Why does everything have to come back to that?” he lifts his head and stares at Type with sad eyes, “I don’t care that you’re not gay. I care that even though we’ve committed to eachother, you won’t let me touch you outside of these four walls.” The disappointment is clear in Tharn’s voice, and it affects Type.

“I’m just not ready yet,” Type says in a small voice.

This causes Tharn to tense, “Not ready for what?” he asks, matching Type’s soft tone.

“To announce to the world that I’m with a man,” Type explains, avoiding Tharn’s gaze.

“Are you planning for this to be over soon?” Tharn suddenly asks, fear rising in his chest.

“No!” Type says quickly, looking at Tharn. Tharn can see fear and desperation swirling in Type’s eyes, he sighs and moves to sit next to Type on his bed. Tharn rests one of his hands on top of Type’s thigh and gently draws circles with his thumb. Staring at the other, Tharn watches as Type follows his thumb’s movements with his eyes. Type’s ears become red. Seeing the other being vulnerable like this simultaneously swells and breaks Tharn’s heart. Lifting his hand from Type’s thigh and takes his face in his hand. Tharn brings Type’s face towards his and connects their lips in a soft kiss. A kiss which Type is happy to respond to. Pulling away before things can get too heated, Tharn rests his forehead against Type’s.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Type closes his eyes and sighs, “I’m sorry too,” he mumbles. A small smile breaks out on Tharn’s face and he nods before landing another kiss on the other man’s lips. Pulling away, Tharn stands to moves away from Type but he is stopped by the other man’s hand on his wrist. Turning back around, Tharn looks at Type, eyebrows knotted in confusion. Wordlessly, Type stands up and kisses Tharn. His lips press against Tharn with such force, Tharn can feel them bruising slightly. When Type pulls away, Tharn is speechless.

“Let me make it up to you,” Type whispers, one of his hands moving to Tharn’s crotch. Tharn grips onto the man’s wrist.

“No, Type. You don’t have to,” Tharn tells him. Type’s lips form a pout before he kisses Tharn again, nipping at his lips enticingly.

“Then don’t think of it as me making it up to you,” he mumbles against Tharn’s lips, “We found an apartment today. _Our_ apartment. We should celebrate.” Once again Type slides his hand down the front of Tharn’s jeans. This time, Tharn lets his boyfriend cup his crotch. _He does have a point_ Tharn thinks to himself.

Tharn lets Type reconnect their lips, enjoying the feeling of the other sucking on his bottom lip. When he kisses back, Tharn runs his tongue along Type’s lips, asking for entrance. Type immediately obeys, opening his mouth enough for Tharn to slip his tongue inside. The way that Type moans when their tongues touch has blood rushing to Tharn’s dick. Wrapping his arms around Type’s back, Tharn pulls him closer so that they’re clothed crotches are rubbing up again eachother. The friction makes Tharn’s dick ache. Stepping forward, Tharn guides Type back onto the bed and falls on top of him, never disconnecting their lips. Bracing himself on his hands, Tharn continues to battle against Type’s tongue for dominance. Feeling the other man confidently responding to his actions fills Tharn with equal amounts of lust and adoration. When the need for air becomes to much, Tharn reluctantly pulls away. Looking down at Type’s swollen lips, he smiles proudly before he attaches his lips to his boyfriend’s neck. Placing an open mouth kiss on the skin beneath Type’s ear, Tharn grinds down when he hears the man moan. The moment their erections rub against eachother, both men moan loudly. Not being able to wait, Tharn makes work to removed Type’s pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, Tharn grips the fabric before slipping them off Type’s legs. When he gets his first look at those toned, golden legs, Tharn feels his underwear become soaked with precum. Hungry with desire, Tharn kisses up Type’s legs, stopping at the top of his thigh where his boxers end. Opening his mouth, Tharn sinks his teeth into the flesh. The sound of Type gasping goes straight to Tharn’s painfully hard dick. Pulling away, Tharn blows cool air and gently kisses the discoloured skin, happy of his handiwork. He stares up at Type through his eyelashes and smirks before slowly dragging his mouth higher. Tharn takes the waistband of Type’s boxers between his teeth and slowly pulls them down Type’s legs before ripping them off his body; his eyes never leaving Type’s.

The second Type’s dick is released from the constraints of his boxers, Tharn’s mouth becomes dry. Licking his lips, Tharn dives between Type’s legs and takes all of him in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Tharn feels as Type takes a handful of his hair to guide him. Going deeper, Tharn gags as he feels the tip of Type’s dick touch the back of his throat, but he doesn’t stop. Dragging his mouth to the top of Type’s dick, Tharn swirls his tongue around the tip, loving the way Type drops his hand back in pleasure.

“Lube. Top drawer,” Tharn instructs to Type before he descends on the man’s dick again. He soon hears the bottle of lube drop to the ground next to him. Blindly grabbing it, Tharn pops the lid with one hand before squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Continuing to move his head up and down Type’s dick, Tharn uses his unlubed hand to lift one of Type’s legs while the other one teases the man’s hole with his fingers. Slipping his lubed fingers into Type’s hole, Tharn senses the man tense at the intrusion. At this, slides his hand up and down Type’s leg that is in the air, comfortingly. Removing his mouth from Type’s dick, Tharn leans on his knees and moves so that his face is above Type’s. Staring down at his boyfriend, Tharn takes a mental picture of how the man bites on his lower lip before letting it go and releasing a quiet moan as Tharn moves his fingers in and out of Type’s hole. _Beautiful_ Tharn thinks.

Not able to help himself, Tharn kisses Type. He loves the way Type’s hands automatically thread through his hair, keeping him close to the other. Capturing every little moan Type makes with the kiss, Tharn grinds his crotch onto Type’s dick. They both moan at the contact. Breathing heavily, Tharn breaks away from Type’s lips and leans back on his heels to watch how Type’s hole captures his fingers. Tharn doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of watching his fingers disappear inside Type. Knowing his dick is straining against his jeans, Tharn begins to take them off one handed. Successfully unzipping his jeans, Tharn (unfortunately) needs two hands to remove them along with his boxers. Pulling his fingers out of Type, Tharn removes his jeans and underwear in one swift motion before grabbing a condom and slipping it over his leaking dick. Tharn runs his hands up Type’s legs before grabbing the man’s thighs and spreading his legs. Lining himself up, Tharn looks at Type and raises one of his eyebrows in a silent question. Type understands and eagerly nods. Without any warning, Tharn pushes himself into Type’s hole. As the muscle stretches over his dick, both moan draw out long moans. Once he’s all the way in, Tharn braces himself on the bed and drops his face into Type’s neck. Licking up from the bottom to the top, Tharn nibbles at the skin behind the man’s ear. He feels Type reach up and grasp onto his upper arms. Tharn has discovered that he loves how much Type loves his arms. Dropping a kiss to Type’s lips, Tharn slowly begins to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. Type gasps everytime Tharn fills him up. For some time, their grunts and the low bump of the bed against the wall is all that can be heard in the room. Tharn can feel a thin layer of sweat gather on his forehead.

“F-faster,” Type moans out. Not needing anymore instruction, Tharn grips the sheets on either side of Type’s head before pulling his dick all the way out and fiercely thrusting back into Type. At this pace, he hits Type’s prostate constantly making the man scream. Once again, Tharn connects their lips, quietening his boyfriend’s noises. _Not yet, Type_ Tharn thinks, _you can be as loud as you want on Thursday._ Each time his pelvis knocks Type’s ass, Tharn feels pressure growing at the base of his dick.

“I-I’m close,” he whispers in Type’s ear.

“Me too,” Type groans out. Tharn grips Type’s dick in his hand and starts to stroke it at the same pace as his thrusts. Type can no longer make any sounds, his mouth is open in pleasure. Gritting his teeth together, Tharn continues to abuse Type’s hole. Seconds later, a stream of cum shoots out from Type’s dick, staining his shirt and Tharn’s hand. Tharn soon follows suit, releasing his load into the condom. He lazily thrusts in and out of Type, riding his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside the other man.

Out of breath, Tharn turns his head and stares at Type. The other man still has his eyes closed and a relaxed smile is adorning his face. Tharn smiles to himself and sighs contently. Intending to sleep, Tharn is disappointed when Type moves out of the bed as soon as he catches his breath. Without thinking, Tharn reaches out to stop the man from leaving.

“What are you doing?” he questions.

“Calm down,” Type says, “I’m just going to change my shirt, this one is kind of ruined,” he explains, pointing to the white stain that is setting on his dark blue shirt.

“Just take it off,” Tharn says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “We can deal with it later.” He tugs on Type’s wrist, trying to coax the other man back to bed. Tharn watches as Type contemplates for a moment before sighing and removing the shirt from his body. Tharn bites his lip as the muscles in Type’s back contract from his movements.

“What about you?” Tharn was too busy staring at Type that he didn’t notice the other man staring down at him, naked, hands on his hips.

“What about me?” he responds.

“Are you going to sleep with your shirt on? It’s sweaty and gross,” Type tells him. Tharn chuckles and lifts his hands above his head, looking at Type mischievously.

“I’m too tired to do it. If you want my shirt off, you’ll have to do it yourself,” Tharn tells the other. Type rolls his eyes in response before leaning one knee onto the bed and grabbing the end of Tharn’s shirt to bring it up and over the man’s head. As his head pops out of the neckhole, Tharn grins at his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” he says. Once again, Type rolls his eyes before lowering himself back onto the bed. Tharn takes the opportunity to sneak one of arms underneath Type head whilst the other one drapes over his waist, pulling the man flush against his naked chest. As Type’s breathing slows, indicating sleep, Tharn places a gentle kiss on his shoulder before closing his eyes aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. I don't know how it happened but somehow we got some angst, smut and a little bit of fluff in the same chapter...
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of these chapters :) and I'll see you again on Friday xox


	26. Chapter 23

The days pass by quickly, and Thursday rolls around sooner rather than later. Type’s getting ready for uni and turns to remind Tharn that they need to sign the contract for the apartment in the afternoon. Tharn nods in understanding whilst he’s packing his drumsticks into his backpack. As he’s about to speak again, Type’s phone buzzes on his nightstand; a text from Techno:

**I’m at the cafeteria. Come have breakfast with me. Tharn can come too…**

Type rolls shakes his head at his best friend’s bluntness but nonetheless asks Tharn if he wants to eat breakfast with Techno. Tharn shrugs and makes a noise of agreement. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Type replies to Techno as he and Tharn walk out the door:

**We’re on our way**

As they enter the cafeteria, Type spies a stall selling drinks and beelines towards it. Standing in line, he can feel Tharn’s presence next to him. The other man’s body heat radiates off him and envelopes Type. Clearing his throat (and his thoughts), Type turns to his boyfriend.

“Do you want anything? I’m not that hungry but really thirsty,” he says. Tharn hums and looks at the menu before deciding to order some water. Type nods and approaches the counter, relaying their order.

“Two drinks come to 8 dollars,” the older woman behind the cash register says. Type sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. As he’s about to hand over some cash, he sees a familiar veiny hand reaching across him to hand the lady his credit card. Type furrows his brows and glares at Tharn.

“Tharn,” Type hisses. Said man looks at Type innocently and waves his hand.

“It’s 8 dollars Type,” Tharn says, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Exactly,” Type grits, “It’s 8 dollars, I could have easily paid.” In the middle of their little tiff, the lady places their drinks on the counter. The two men turn and smile, thanking her, before Tharn grabs both drinks and begins to walk to where Techno is sitting.

“Tharn,” Type calls, rushing to catch up with his boyfriend’s large strides, “Give me my drink, I can carry it,” he demands, holding out his hand.

“It’s fine Type,” Tharn says, “Let me do this for you.”

“I’m not a girl,” Type spits back, “I can carry my own drink.” At this Tharn stops and huffs.

“I know you’re not a girl, Type,” he says, turning to look at Type, “but I want to do this…” Tharn takes a step closer to Type and whispers the next part into his ear, “…because I’m your boyfriend.” Type feels butterflies erupt in his stomach at Tharn’s words and he can feel his neck becoming red at the man’s closeness. Realising that they’re in public, Type comes back to reality and gently shoves Tharn away. Tharn lets him do so, a smile playing on his lips as he turns and continues to walk towards Techno.

“Hey! Type! Tharn! Over here! Come here!” Techno’s voice bellows across the entire cafeteria as he excitedly waves his friends over to the table, “I saved us a table. Come sit here.” Tharn arrives first, Type trailing behind him (still affected by Tharn’s stunt before). Sitting down, Tharn places Type’s drink in front of him and smiles at him. To this, Type gives the man a glare, still grumpy over the fact Tharn wouldn’t let him carry his own drink. Type can see that Techno is confused by Tharn’s actions because Type never lets anyone do anything to him (it’s not like he had a choice here- Tharn is really fucking persistent), but Type ignores Techno’s looks.

“Lately, the two of you have been pretty cozy,” Techno states.

“Isn’t it good?” Type asks him, “You’re the one who always tells me to be nicer to people.”

Techno rolls his eyes, “It’s good. But you guys seem very _very_ close,” he leans closer to Tharn, “Did Type finally apologise for making you angry the other week?”

“Fucks sake ‘No,” Type yells, reaching over and smacking his friend on the top of his head. Tharn chuckles as Techno holds his head in pain.

“Yes, he did,” Tharn says, answering Techno’s question, “Type was very apologetic.” As he says this, Tharn slips his hand underneath the table and strokes Type’s thighs, getting dangerously close to his dick. Feeling an erection threatening to show, Type slaps Tharn’s hand off his leg. He watches as the other man removes his hand, smirking as he takes a sip of his water. Techno’s about to speak again when Champ suddenly appears, slamming his hands on their table.

“Type! You already have a girlfriend?”

At the statement, Techno turns his head towards Type, eyes almost bugging out in shock.

“Huh, you have a girlfriend?” Techno asks surprised.

Champ sits down and answers Techno’s questions, “Yeah. Fai called me and said Type gave her false hope,” his voice is hard, obviously upset that Type hurt his friend’s feelings. Hearing this, Techno gives Type a look of disappointment. Just hearing Pufai’s name raises guilt inside Type.

He sighs, “It’s true, I’m sorry,” he tells them honestly.

“Why didn’t you tell her before? She’s really hurt, you know?” Champs tells him. _I do know,_ Type thinks to himself _no need to pile on the guilt._

“Anyways,” Champ speaks again, interrupting Type’s thoughts, “It’s my fault for introducing them to eachother. And don’t call her to say sorry again,” he looks at Type in the eye, “Or else she’ll give you an earful.”

Type nods, “Okay.”

“By the way, who’s your girlfriend?” Champ asks, changing the subject.

“Yeah, who is it?” Techno repeats, jumping onto the subject of Type’s love life. Both Techno and Champ are staring at Type intently, waiting for his answer. Averting his eyes from their stares, Type glances at Tharn who is silently watching the whole scene unfold, refusing to get involved. Type’s made it clear that he doesn’t want anyone to find out about them, but now that he’s face to face with two of his closest friends, he feels guilty hiding such a major part of his life from them. But he’s not ready to tell anyone…yet.

“Why do I have to tell you?” he suddenly says, noticing how the two men are taken aback slightly by his words.

“Aren’t we friends?” Champ asks, “Do I know her?”

“If you don’t stop questioning me, you won’t finish breakfast in time for class,” Type tells Champ, successfully drawing the man’s attention away from him. Champ quickly gets up and goes to get himself some breakfast.

The three remaining men fall into a comfortable silence.

“Type,” Techno suddenly says, shattering the serenity, “why didn’t you tell me you have a girlfriend?”

“It’s new,” Type mumbles, trying to give bits of information that will appease his best friend. Techno nods at this and goes back to his food. Type glances at Tharn and sees the other man smiling at him, Type gives a small smile back before taking a sip of his drink. Champ suddenly returns to the table with his plate of food, sitting down he begins to dig in. When Champ’s halfway through his food, Tharn glances at his watch and stands up from the table.

“I have to go to class,” he announces.

“Hey,” Type says, catching the man’s attention, “Remember we have the contract signing this evening.”

“Then I will call you after class,” Tharn tells him with a smile before walking away.

“Hey, Type, Type, Type!!” Techno says, tapping Type’s hand, “What contract signing?”

“Tharn and I are moving off campus together next semester,” Type explains.

“What? You’re moving off campus with Tharn?” Champ says with a mouthful of food. Type nods. Techno and Champ look at eachother before staring back at Type.

“I thought your dad wanted you to stay on campus for the year?” Techno asks.

“He did. But Tharn and I are going to split the rent, so he was more understanding,” Type explains. Techno and Champ nod in understanding seemingly dropping the topic, but Type doesn’t miss the way Techno looks at him. Like he knows Type is hiding something…

That afternoon, Tharn drives him and Type to the realtor’s office to sign the contract. Type is quiet whilst Tharn and the realtor talk about the articles in the contract; Tharn understands that stuff more than Type. On their drive back to the dorm, Tharn is resting his hand on Type’s thigh. Looking down at the man’s hand, Type can’t stop the warmth (that one that appears whenever Tharn does something sweet like this) from spreading throughout his chest. Letting out a shaky breath, Type hovers one of his over Tharn’s before letting himself cover the man’s hand with his own. As he threads his fingers through Tharn’s, Type feels a smile take over his face and, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tharn wearing a matching expression. Not needing to say anything else, Type lets himself enjoy this feeling. The feeling of having Tharn by his side… Not releasing his boyfriend’s hand until they are parked at their dorm building, Type gets out of the car and waits for Tharn before climbing the stairs to their (old) room. Entering, Type plans to go take a shower, but he is stopped when Tharn takes a hold of one of his wrists. Type turns, face showing confusion, and is met with Tharn smiling with a glint in his eyes. _Shit, that look means only one thing_. Holding his smile, Tharn takes a step forward closer to Type. When the man invades his personal space, the scent of his cologne makes Type drunk. Closing his eyes, Type breaths Tharn in, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Every single hair on Type’s body stands up as Tharn sneaks his hands beneath Type’s clothes. Moaning as Tharn runs his hands up and down his back, Type pulls his head back and plants a kiss on Tharn’s lips. His boyfriend opens his mouth slightly, and Type slips his tongue inside, battling with Tharn’s. Type raises his hands and threads his fingers through Tharn’s hair, giving in to his lust. Standing in the middle of the room with their lips connected for some time, Tharn is the first one to break apart. He doesn’t miss the little sound of disapproval that escapes Type’s lips.

“We just signed a contract for our first place together,” Tharn whispers, lips millimetres away from Type’s. Type smiles shyly and nods.

“I know,” he replies, breathless from the kiss.

“Let me have you tonight. Our last night in this dorm room,” Tharn whispers, dropping kisses everywhere on Type’s face. Type feels his face heat up at Tharn’s actions. As he tries to move his face away from his relentless boyfriend’s lips, Type lets a small ‘okay’ fall from his lips. It’s quiet, but not too quiet because it reaches Tharn’s ears, and as soon as it does, he’s flipped Type so that he is facing backwards. Tharn then takes a step forward, causing Type to crash into the end of his bed and fall backwards, pulling Tharn with him. Tharn chuckles as he lands on Type, noticing how red his boyfriend’s ears are. Type smacks Tharn slightly before pulling him down for a kiss. Type runs his hands over Tharn’s chest, feeling the muscles through the thin shirt the man is wearing. Tharn bites down on his lips when one of Type’s fingers ghost over his nipple. Type smiles into the kiss _Tonight,_ he thinks, _I’m going to have you, Tharn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. It doesn't really add to the plot but there are some sweet moments that I wanted to share with you guys before we move on :)


	27. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Techno's point of view! Since this story steers away from the original a little bit, I needed Techno to find out about Type and Tharn somehow...
> 
> And I think this way is the only way that Techno would find out :D
> 
> Please enjoy.

_Type’s been acting weird lately_ Techno thinks to himself as he lays on the couch in his living room. Pulling his eyebrows together, Techno remembers the way Tharn wordlessly placed the drink in front of Type this morning. Type never lets anyone do that. Techno still has a bruise from where Type kicked him under the table after he offered Type some food because Type had already spent all of his allowance for the week and was broke. That was years ago, and the pain is still fresh in Techno’s mind. Not only did he almost get a broken shin from Type’s foot, but he also got an earful.

“I’m not a fucking charity case ‘No. I’ll just wait until I get home and make myself something to eat,” Type spat at him. Techno winces just thinking about the look of pure rage that crosses over Type’s face. It was in that moment that Techno knew Type was a friend of his that he would never have to worry about. But then why was Tharn carrying Type’s drink? And why was Type letting him? AND WHY DIDN’T THARN GET KICKED IN THE SHIN!?!? All these questions swirl around in Techno’s mind as he spends the rest of Thursday afternoon trying to figure out his best friend.

“Type also has a supposed girlfriend that I’ve never heard about…” Techno mumbles to himself, “But with all the time he spends with Tharn…who would be able to break them away from eachother?” As the sun sets and night rolls in, a thought (a very forbidden thought) crosses Techno’s mind. _Did Tharn wear Type down? Is Tharn the girlfriend? Did I lose the bet!?!?_

“How was everyone’s day?” Techno’s mother asks as the family sits down for dinner.

“I failed a maths test,” Technic, Techno’s younger brother, says immediately.

“You did what?!” their father’s voice booms.

Technic laughs sheepishly, “Kidding…” he says raising his hands in surrender. Techno’s parents roll their eyes before their mother looks at Techno.

“What about you ‘No?” she asks him.

Techno shrugs, “Nothing much happened with me. But Type is moving off campus next semester,” he relays the information as he scoops up some food.

“I thought you said his father wouldn’t allow him,” his brother says from next to Techno.

“He wouldn’t. But Type’s moving out with his roommate, Tharn, and they’re splitting the rent. Type told me that his father is willing to let him move out because of that.” Members of Techno’s family nod to show they’re listening before a comfortable silence settles and all that is heard is the sound of cutlery scraping across plates coupled with the sound of chewing.

“No,” Techno’s mother’s voice suddenly rings through the house.

“Yeah?” he calls from his room. Suddenly, his door opens and his mother is standing in his room with a cake in her hands.

“What in the world?” Techno asks.

“I made a little something for Type and his friend, Tharn, can you take it to them?” his mother says.

“Ma, they haven’t even moved out of the dorm yet. You didn’t have to do this,” Techno loves his mother to death, but sometimes she can be too kind for her own good.

“I know,” she replies, placing the cake on Techno’s desk, “But I wanted to do something now. So, can you make sure they get it?”

Techno nods, turning back to his computer, “I’ll take it to university tomorrow,” he tells the older woman.

“But it will be spoiled by then! You can go over tonight, it’s only 9pm.” Techno looks at his mother, shocked. _If it is going to spoil tomorrow, why even bake it in the first place?_ Suddenly, his mother’s lips turn into a pout, causing Techno to roll his eyes and stand up from his computer.

“Alright,” he says, grabbing his keys, “I’ll go over now.”

Techno’s able to convince the security guard to let him into the building even though there’s only two hours left until curfew. Rushing up the stairs, Techno plans to drop the cake off to his friends then leaving. He wants to sleep. Reaching Tharn and Type’s floor, Techno walks over to their door and knocks.

“Type! Tharn!” he calls out. No reply. Confused, Techno presses an ear to the door, but he can’t hear either of their voices. _It’s not even 10pm yet,_ he thinks _they should still be awake._ Techno knocks again but is only met with silence. Balancing the cake on one hand, Techno grips the door hand and is surprised to find that it turns easily. _It’s not like them to not lock the door…_ Shrugging, Techno opens the door and steps in.

“Type, my mum made you a ca- AAHH!!!” Techno is stopped mid-sentence by the sight in front of him. Type. And Tharn. Naked. Type. On top. Of Tharn. The cake drops from Techno’s hands as he covers his eyes, “I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!!” he announces backing out of the room with his eyes still covered, knocking into Type’s desk in the process.

Once he’s out in the hallway, Techno slams the door shut to give the men some privacy. Pacing back and forth, Techno tries to get rid of the image of his best friend having sex with…another man. _What the hell!?_ Techno thinks. His pacing is interrupted by Type opening the door, fully clothed (thankfully), and stepping out into the hallway. Techno is frozen on the spot, and he can sense that his best friend is embarrassed by what just happened.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Type is the first to speak.

“I did knock!! TWICE!” Techno says defensively, “How the hell was I supposed to know I was going to walk in on _that_ ,” as he says the words, Techno points to the room.

“That was the whole point…” Type replies, “…you weren’t meant to find out, yet.”

“Find out what?” Techno asks, not connecting the dots. This causes Type to roll his eyes and lean against the railing.

“Tharn and I are in a relationship.”

Techno is speechless. Which is a rarity. At Type’s words, his mouth falls open.

“R-relationship…as in…you two…” Techno babbles, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Yes, we have a sex…” Type interrupts, “but we also…” Type realises what he’s about to say and looks down at the floor, “…we also have feeling for eachother,” he mumbles, eyes not leaving the ground. This information floor Techno. When did this happen? How did he not notice?

“So…” Techno swallows, “…is Tharn your girl-boyfriend?” Type doesn’t say anything, but nods, still refusing to look at Techno.

A silence falls between the two friends, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Does this mean you’re gay?” Techno asks Type, whispering the question.

“NO!” Type snaps his head up and looks Techno in the eye, “I’m not gay,” he reiterates. The determination in his eyes reminds Techno to tread carefully. He raises his hands in surrender.

“Sorry sorry,” he says. Type calms at the apology, noticeably relaxing against the railing.

“How long has this been going on?” Techno inquires.

“Since last Friday,” Type replies, considerably more comfortable about the fact that Techno knows about him and Tharn than he was when he first exited the room.

Techno’s eyes widen, “Wow. You work fast,” he comments to himself, but Type overhears. And it is in the next second that Type feels his best friend’s hand connect with the top of his head for the second time today.

“Ow! Type? What was that for?!” Techno asks, gripping his throbbing skull.

“Don’t say anything about Pufai. I know I hurt her, okay?” Type says, voice firm. Techno nods in understanding.

Some minutes later, Techno and Type are leaning next to eachother on the railing.

“You know I’m out of pocket 20 bucks because of you, right?” Techno suddenly says, breaching the topic of the running bet between the soccer team.

“No one else can know,” Type immediately says, facing Techno.

“Why?” Techno asks, genuinely confused. Bangkok, and their university especially, is very forward thinking when it comes to the LGBTIQ+ community. Why wouldn’t Type want anyone to know? Is he afraid of something?

“I just don’t. It’s my business. And I don’t want everyone knowing,” Type tells him. Techno doesn’t quite understand, but he nods his head anyways, agreeing to keep Type’s secret.

“Thank you,” Type mumbles. Suddenly the door opens and Tharn is staring at the two men. He smiles shyly and waves at Techno. This is the first time Techno has seen Tharn like this, usually the man oozes confidence.

“Would you like to stay for a while?” Type asks, pushing off the railing.

“Oh, no,” Techno immediately refuses, “I don’t want to ruin the night any more than I already have.”

“Don’t worry,” Type says, walking to the door, “There’s no saving it.” Techno watches as the smile falls from Tharn’s face at Type’s words, the man, instead, pouting towards Type. Techno chuckles at the interaction before shaking his head and waving goodbye. Descending the stairs, Techno hears Type and Tharn say goodbye. Once in his car, Techno lets out a breath.

“Type, my best friend, is dating a man,” he says to himself, “But he’s not gay…” Starting the engine, Techno suddenly thinks of the perfect way to describe Type.

“He’s Tharnsexual!” Techno shouts to himself in the empty car, smiling to himself. He thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever said, but he would never in a million years want to repeat it to Type. Definitely not. Because Techno likes living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think!!! I hope you got some giggles out of it. This chapter was definitely a filler, but I wanted to include it now so that I can have Techno teasing Type in the future.
> 
> PS: I just had to use the term 'Tharnsexual' at one point haha ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed these chapters. See you again on Tuesday. Stay safe and happy xoxo


	28. Chapter 25

University classes finished yesterday and Type couldn’t be happier. Standing in the dorm room he shared with Tharn, he looks at the piles of clothes and miscellaneous items he still needs to pack up and drop at the apartment he is going to share with Tharn. At _their_ apartment. Type still can’t get over the feeling of having Tharn in his life…it’s definitely not something he was planning. But then again, nothing ever goes to plan. Like Techno walking in on him and Tharn having sex – that was definitely not planned. Having that conversation with Techno, admitting that he was in a relationship with another man, made Type feel sick to his stomach. But, weirdly enough, when he looked at his best friend and saw no trace of judgement, Type felt a massive weight be lifted from his shoulders. But Type still can’t look at Techno in the eye – the man has seen his dick! Shaking his head to rid his mind of the thought, Type places some more books in a box. Looking across the room, Tharn’s bed is just as messy as Type’s with band posters, drumsticks and random sheet music strewn across it. The other man has his back turned to Type, so Type takes a moment to watch as Tharn reaches down to pick up some photos, the veins in his arm bulging out of the skin. Following the veins, Type’s eyes roam from Tharn’s hand, to end halfway up his forearm, from here Type gets a perfect view of Tharn’s bicep that is trying to free itself from the constraints of the man’s band t-shirt. Type’s mouth becomes dry as he watches the muscle contract everytime Tharn makes any movement. Type’s seen that sight before…but Tharn’s fingers were in his asshole and his bicep contracted every time he pulled those fingers in and out…in and out…Type takes a breath to curb the growing erection in his shorts. Glancing back at his boyfriend, Type sees a grin taking over Tharn’s face.

“The hell are you smiling for?” Type asks.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you told Techno about us,” Tharn replies, turning to look at Type.

“Well it’s not like I had a choice,” Type deadpans, “The man caught me on top of you,” Type looks at Tharn with a judgemental eye, “If someone wasn’t so horny, we could have avoided that.” At this, Tharn lets out a chuckle and raises his hands in surrender.

“It’s not like you were saying no,” he defends himself. Type rolls his eyes in response. He doesn’t have a comeback for that – because it’s true…

“I still appreciate you telling him the truth,” Tharn suddenly says, “I know it must have been hard.” Tharn looks at him, and his eyes (those deep fucking brown eyes) tell Type that Tharn is truly grateful that at least someone knows about their relationship.

“He was going to find out eventually,” Type says, breaking eye contact, “But other than Techno, I don’t want anyone else to know.” Tharn doesn’t say anything in response. Type sees that he has his back turned and sighs. _Just give me some more time_ Type pleads in his head.

“Oh, after we’re done moving I’m going back to Pa-ngan,” Type tells Tharn, “I made a promise with my dad.”

“Lil’ Type is going home to see his daddy?” Tharn says in a teasing tone. Not liking the smirk on Tharn’s face, Type rushes over and kicks him.

“Asshole!” he complains.

“You’re asking for it,” Tharn responds as he suddenly charges at Type, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. The two of them stay like that for a while, Type finding himself staring into Tharn’s eyes for a bit too long. When he notices Tharn lean in, Type is brought back to reality; their door is open – anyone could walk pass and see them. Not wanting a repeat of Techno last week, Type lightly pushes Tharn away.

“Keep packing,” he instructs, moving back to his side of the room. As he’s closing the boxes that are already full, Type glances over at Tharn once more and can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

The next day, after a 2-hour plane ride and 4-hour boat ride, Type’s finally standing on the beach of his parent’s resort. Letting the salty smell of the ocean invade his senses, Type drops his bag on the sand and punches both of his fists into the air.

“I am back!” he shouts out to the sea, “Four months with Tharn really bored me to death. A month away from him is all I need.” Type rests his hands on his hips and watches the waves of the sea come crashing onto the sand before being swept back out to reform. It calms him. Type’s missed the relaxation of the sea – Bangkok can get a bit too busy for his liking.

“Kiddo!” Type is pulled out of his tranquillity by the sound of his father’s voice. He turns and sees the middle-age man descending the stairs to meet him at the top of the beach, “Why are you yelling like you went crazy from studying too hard?” his father asks.

“I just needed to unload my frustration,” Type explains before he reaches down and grabs his bag before marching up the sand to where his dad is standing. Upon arrival, the man envelopes him in a massive bear hug, to which Type replies by wrapping his arms around the older man. He closes his eyes for a second and lets himself enjoy his father’s presence – another thing he misses in Bangkok.

Leading the two of them towards the house, Type’s father speaks again, “What type of frustrations could you have? Oh right, you got dumped by a girl.” The older man stops walking and turns to Type, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Type sighs (he really should have seen this coming), “Come on, Dad. It’s in the past. Just forget it,” Type whines.

“Hey, how can I forget? I transferred you $100, but you came back empty handed,” his father scolds, “When I was at your age, women chased me and I didn’t use money at all,” the man gloats with a smile.

“Women or dogs?” Type teases.

“You brat! How could you say that to your father? Jeez, just shut your mouth…So, when will you be returning to Bangkok?”

“Dad, I’ve just arrived, and you want me gone already?”

“No, I’m just asking,” Type’s dad says, swinging an arm around Type’s shoulder, “Because I’ll give you a ride.” Walking the two of them towards the house, Type’s father brings up the topic of him moving off campus.

“The friend you moved in with. What’s he like?” the man asks.

“He has nothing but good looks,” Type says the first thing that comes to his mind when talking about Tharn, “He’s annoyingly attentive. Normally, he’s cool and calm like ice. But when he gets angry, all hell breaks loose.” His father makes a sound of surprise before Type continues, “And he’s stubborn. He does everything for me when I tell him not to. He buys me food when I tell him not to. He hangs up my laundry when I tell him not to. He even changes my bedsheets.” Finishing his rant about Tharn, Type watches his father’s reaction, “And…he has nothing but good looks!” Type states. _I haven’t said that already, have I?_ “He’s part American. His dad is Thai-American. His large nose almost pokes my face.” It really does! Multiple times Type has complained to Tharn about the fact that the other’s nose always nudges Type’s face when they kiss. “And he’s especially popular with women when he plays in the band.” Type tries to settle the rising feeling of anger that is inside of him whenever he thinks of those girls screaming Tharn’s name. His father nods his head, absorbing all the new information about his son’s new ‘friend’.

“Oh, from what you tell me, it looks like you two are really close,” he concludes. _What, really?!?_

“Who says we’re close?” Type says defensively.

“Well, if you’re not close, then why would he do everything for you?” _Because a goody-fucking-two-shoes_ Type thinks bitterly. “Besides, you even know about his family,” his dad says, “You never gave this much detail about your other friends before. I still don’t know what Team and Aom look like. It’s okay. But it looks like you really admire this friend of yours.”

“Who says I admire him?” Type says immediately.

“You gave him non-stop compliments just now,” his father refutes. _No I didn’t._ Avoiding his father’s knowing gaze, Type tries to find an excuse to leave the conversation.

“I think I hear Mum calling,” he lies, running away from his father. Type laughs as he hears his father shouting at him from behind.

In hindsight, running away to his mother wasn’t the smartest decision Type’s ever made in his life. It’s another 45 minutes before he’s able to break away from her grasp, with the promise of eating a lot of food whilst he’s here, and enter his childhood bedroom. Chucking his bag on the bed, Type flops down next to it, letting out a groan. His bed at home is way more comfortable than the one in the dorm. _What about the one in your new apartment?_ Type blushes at the little voice in his head. He hasn’t spent a night at the new place yet, so he doesn’t know what the bed is going to be like. _As long as Tharn is sleeping in it aswell…_ Speaking of Tharn, Type stops his train of thought, did the other man get home safe? Type purses his lips, debating whether or not he should call Tharn. It’s not like he misses the other, but he did drive back to his parent’s house…and Type knows how dangerous the streets of Bangkok are. Type will give the man a call. But only to make sure he hasn’t died in a car crash! Standing up from his bed, Type walks out onto the patio attached to his room and dials Tharn’s number. After a few rings (more than usual, Type notices…but it’s not like he cares or anything), Tharn’s voice rings through the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” Type immediately replies.

“Miss me?” Tharn asks teasingly. Type can just imagine the shit-eating grin on the man’s face.

“Jerk. Don’t get on my nerves,” Type tells him.

“When did I do that? I was just asking,” Tharn says.

“Then my answer is no. We just saw eachother yesterday. How can I miss you?” The way Type is talking lacks its’ usual snarkiness.

“Exactly,” Tharn agrees, “We just saw eachother yesterday but you’re calling me already.” Fuck! Tharn’s caught him.

“You really…” Type can’t finish the sentence; he doesn’t know what to say.

“Are you home yet? How was your trip?” Tharn suddenly asks in his usual sweet tone.

A small smile appears on Type’s face, “Are you worried about me?” Without realising, Type starts to twist his body back and forth, feeling warm inside from just hearing Tharn’s voice.

Tharn hums through the phone, “I’m both worried and possessive of you.”

“No matter how much you sweet-talk me, I will never fall for it.”

“But you’ve already fallen for my mouth.”

“I told you I won’t fall for your sweet-talk, no matter how much you say it,” Type reiterates.

“I’m not talking about my sweet-talk. But about my mouth…” Tharn trails off, making Type nervous, “…when I kiss you.” Type’s eyebrows furrow.

“Go to hell, asshole!” he immediately says. Disconnecting the call, he screams at the blank screen, “What total bullshit. You always get on my nerves.” Type huffs in annoyance, but then his mind wanders to all the times has kissed him and a small smile breaks out onto his face. Okay, maybe Tharn isn’t completely wrong to the fact that Type enjoys his mouth…

The next two weeks go by in a blur for Type. Between playing at the beach and helping his parents with resort maintenance, he finds himself too busy to talk to Tharn. He doesn’t mind, but when he’s asleep in his double bed, Type can’t help but notice he feels cold despite the fact it’s the middle of summer. He refuses to admit that he’s really missing those strong, veiny arms of a certain mixed man. Halfway through the semester break, Type finds some time to spend with his childhood friend and next-door neighbour. Heading out to a bar, the two of them talk and drink for hours on end. But, once again, Type has to go back to his room…alone. The next morning after breakfast, Type gets a phone call. From Tharn.

“What’s up?” he asks as soon as he answers.

“Nothing much,” Tharn’s voice comes through the phone, making Type feel warmer than he’s felt all holidays, “Just wanted to ask how you’re doing. It’s been two weeks.”

“I’m fine,” Type tells his boyfriend, “Some days, I help my dad out. Other days, I goof off to piss my mum off. When I feel especially great, I go swimming in the sea.” Being able to tell Tharn about his adventures during the break makes Type smile.

“Oh, yeah. You told me your dad owns a resort in Pa-ngan.”

“I spent some time with my friend yesterday. We went out to a bar and had some drinks,” Type tells the other man.

“That sounds fun,” Type notices how Tharn’s voice suddenly sounds annoyed, “Did you have a good time?”

“What are you implying Tharn?”

“Nothing,” Tharn says innocently, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything bad. We both know how you are when you’re drunk.”

“Don’t worry, Tharn. I’ve been a good boy.” The words fall out before Type can stop them and the flirtatious tone was accidental. Both men freeze. Through the phone, Type can hear Tharn’s breathing become heavier, this causes his heartbeat to increase rapidly.

“You’ve been a good boy? Should you be rewarded when I see you again?” Tharn’s voice is thick, and his words send a tremble down Type’s spine.

“Tharn, do you want me to kick your ass the second we meet?” Type quickly says, trying to hide how affected he was from the prospect of Tharn rewarding him. “That’s enough, I’m done talking about this. What about you? How’s your break going?” Type asks, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, Tharn takes the bait and begins to tell Type about his adventures; it’s mostly about his band and how they’re needing to do extra practices because of a new guitarist. Type stays silent as the other man talks, loving to hear the sound of his soothing voice again.

“When will you come back?” Tharn suddenly asks.

“Why?”

“I miss you.” Once again, Tharn has Type caught off guard. Eyes widening in surprise, Type pulls the phone away from his ear and shouts ‘asshole’ at Tharn before ending the call. Setting the phone on his desk, Type smiles as butterflies flap around his stomach.

“I miss you, too,” he mumbles to himself. Giving up on trying to hide the fact, now that Type has admitted that he misses Tharn, the feeling seems to increase tenfold. He groans and throws his head back before sitting down at his desk. _Fucking Tharn_ Type thinks as he opens his laptop and books the next flight back to Bangkok.


	29. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys tonight, so hopefully there's not a lot of mistakes. If you find any, please let me know in the comments :)
> 
> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!

Sitting next to Thanya at the piano, Tharn chuckles slightly as she presses a key too early while they play. Turning his head, Tharn’s met with Thanya’s sheepish grin.

“Am I playing better?” she asks.

“Yes, you are,” he tells her honestly, “But you pressed that key too soon, okay?”

She looks down at the keys shyly, “Okay.” Tharn can’t help but smile at the young girl. Everyday since he came home two weeks ago Thanya’s been showing him all the things she’s learnt while he’s been at university.

“How can you believe him so easily, Thanya?” their oldest brother, Thorn’s, voice comes from the couch, “I think you played really well.”

“You’re the one I shouldn’t believe,” Thanya tells Thorn earnestly, making the entire family laugh at their youngest. Their father chimes in telling Thorn that he spoils Thanya too much. Soon the conversation has steered towards Thorn speaking about their parent’s sex life, causing Tharn to place his hands over his sister’s ears, shielding her from the inappropriate topic. When his mother mentions dinner, Tharn’s stomach grumbles. Tharn listens in as his mother starts listing dishes for the meal when his phone suddenly dings, indicating a text. Picking his phone up, Tharn smiles, Type just sent him a text:

**I’m back in Bangkok**

That one line has Tharn abandoning all thoughts of food. He’s suddenly hungry for something (someone) else.

“Dad. Mum. I won’t stay for dinner tonight. I’m going back to my apartment,” he tells his parents before standing up from the piano and making his way to the door.

“Oh, hey!” Tharn has to, reluctantly, stop when Thorn calls him, “Tharn, San said he will come here today. I thought you’d stay to see him.” _Not when I’ve got Type waiting for me at our apartment._

“Well…” Tharn says, “Tell him I’m sorry. I’m leaving,” Tharn announces with a smile, “Don’t know when I’ll be back. Bye.” And with that, Tharn walks out the front door of his family home and hops in his car to drive off to the new apartment he shares with Type.

Practically speeding down the highway, Tharn jumps out of the car when he parks and makes his way up to the fifth floor of the apartment building. Entering their apartment, Tharn’s heart swells when he sees Type’s shoes strewn in the doorway. _He’s already here_ Tharn thinks with a smile. Walking down the small hallway, Tharn is floored by the sight that greets him when he turns the corner. Type is walking out of the bathroom, wearing one of Tharn’s shirts…and nothing but boxers underneath. Frozen on the spot, Tharn’s eyes roam the expanse of his boyfriend whom he hasn’t seen in over two weeks. The first thing he notices is that Type is a whole lot tanner than when they parted, a more chocolate tone to his skin. The second that Tharn notices is that his shirt that Type is wearing swallows the other man who has a narrower frame than Tharn. The white button-up sits halfway down Type’s thighs, leading Tharn’s eyes towards those athletic legs that he loves having wrapped around him when he’s thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. Type smiles at Tharn before walking towards him, Tharn follows suit and takes a step closer to Type. He watches as the shirt rides up slightly when Type walks.

“You’re late,” is the first thing that Type says since Tharn walked in the door.

“Am I really late?” Tharn asks flirtatiously.

“Mmm, I thought you’d come here as soon as I texted you.”

“I tried to call you many times, but you didn’t pick up,” Tharn explains, “And I’m not a dog who runs to his owner as soon as he gets home.”

“You’re not?” Type asks with a teasing smile.

“Not a dog,” Tharn says, slowly stepping closer to Type, “But your boyfriend.” The way that Type’s face lights up at the word has Tharn’s insides turn to mush. This is what he missed the most when they were apart, the softer side of Type; the side that cuddles closer to him in the morning when he doesn’t want to get up, the side that tries to hide his shy smiles whenever Tharn flirts with him.

Staring into eachother’s eyes for a moment, Tharn takes the material of the shirt Type is wearing between two of his fingers and raises his eyebrows at the other.

“What are you wearing?” he asks.

“Well…Your welcome home gift.” The words go straight to Tharn’s dick. Type’s wearing this for him. He went out of his way to find one of Tharn’s shirts and put it on. For Tharn. Taking another step forward, Tharn smirks and wraps his arms around Type’s waist, finally getting to touch the other.

“Did you forget something?” he asks, looking at Type with lustfilled eyes.

“What?” Losing any type of control he had, when Type speaks Tharn tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, making their bodies collide. His actions surprise Type, who has to brace himself on Tharn’s shoulders. They are so close that their noses are touching, Tharn whispers ‘this’ against Type’s lips before leaning forward and capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. At first, he plants a peck on Type’s plumps lips, but just one taste of the man and Tharn craving more. When he kisses Type again, Tharn runs his tongue against Type’s lips, asking for entrance. As soon as he gets it, Tharn inserts his tongue and revels in the feeling of having Type’s tongue pressed against his own. It’s too soon for Tharn when Type pulls away.

“I didn’t forget,” he tells Tharn sternly, “It’s because you were super late.”

Tharn pouts slightly, “I’m sorry for being late,” he tells Type with a smile.

Reconnecting their lips, Tharn picks up where they left off - with his tongue inside Type’s mouth. In the midst of kissing, Tharn starts to guide Type backwards until the other man hits the edge of their bed. Type breaks their lips apart as he falls back, bringing Tharn with him. Tharn happily falls on top of Type, letting himself gaze at Type for a minute before kissing him again. Tharn is on cloud nine at the fact he gets to kiss Type again. For the past two and a half weeks he’s been wondering what Type’s been doing with his lips; Tharn’s been wondering if Type has been chewing on his bottom lip when he thinks too hard, or if Type’s been applying enough lip balm in the dry summer. Planting a kiss on Type’s cheek, Tharn breaths him in as he starts to kiss down Type’s neck. Type smells of musk and seawater, something very different to what he smelt like when they last saw eachother but Tharn thinks he might enjoy this scent of Type more. Grinding his already grown erection down onto Type’s, Tharn moans when his dick rubs up against Type’s. The other man has obviously been wanting this as much as Tharn. That thought alone almost makes Tharn cum.

Tharn attaches his mouth to the skin beneath Type’s ear, eliciting a loud moan from the other man. Tharn had filed away in his memories ages ago that this is one of Type’s more sensitive part of his body. Biting and licking the area, Tharn pulls back slightly and admires the brand new mark that is now adorning his boyfriend’s skin. Smirking, Tharn stands up and looks down at Type; the man is already flushed-his neck and ears as red as a tomato. Biting onto his bottom lip, Tharn leans one knee on the bed and takes one of his hands, running is from the side of Type’s face to the patch of skin on his chest that is being shown by the shirt. Then, one by one, Tharn begins to unbutton the white shirt. Like unwrapping a real present, Tharn is gifted with beautiful sight of Type’s exposed skin as he moves down the man’s upper body. When one of Type’s nipples is freed from the shirt, Tharn uses his other hand to flick it with his finger. Type gasps as the action before throwing his head back and letting out a moan. With Type beneath him, head thrown back, black hair strewn across the bed, and swollen plump lips parted slightly, Tharn feels his underwear become soaked with precum. Still using one hand to undo the shirt, Tharn bends down and captures Type’s lips once again. Sucking on the top lip, Tharn grazes his hand across Type’s clothed erection, swallowing every little noise the man makes. Pulling away, Tharn straightens and looks down at the new image in front of him. The white shirt is open, leaving Type’s upper body exposed for Tharn. Only for Tharn.

Smiling, Tharn drops his head to Type’s chest and plants open mouth kisses everywhere. Tharn sucks on every patch of skin he can find before taking one of Type’s nipples in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. Type physically jumps at the new stimulation and lets out a gasp. Pulling the nub with his teeth, Tharn brings one of his hands up Type’s body to fiddle with his other nipple. Loving the way his boyfriend raises his chest off the bed, Tharn lifts his head to smile at Type before swapping and taking the opposite nipple between his teeth. Feeling his erection ache from the confines of his clothes, Tharn stops his attack on Type to stand, preparing to remove his clothes.

“Wait!” Type suddenly says, breathing heavily. Tharn freezes, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt. Without a word, Type moves so that he is kneeling on the bed in front of Tharn before swatting Tharn’s hands away from his shirt. Maintaining eye contact with Tharn, Type grips the fabric of his shirt and raises it up Tharn’s body. Kneeling back on the bed, so that they’re at the same level, Tharn raises his hands above his head so that Type can remove the piece of clothing properly. When Tharn is naked from the waist up, Type begins to press his lips against Tharn’s chest. Tharn closes his eyes take his bottom lip between his teeth to try and control his moans. But when Type starts to lick down his abs, Tharn loses all self-control and lets out a growl. Gripping the back of Type’s head, Tharn guides his boyfriend’s face up to his and passionately kisses the man.

Lightly pushing on Type’s shoulder, Tharn lays him back down and covers Type with his body. The skin on skin contact of their naked torsos, has both men moaning into the other’s mouth. Lips still attached, Tharn trails his hands down the side of Type’s upper body and stops at the waistband of the man’s boxers. Teasingly, Tharn hooks the waistband with one of his fingers for a split second before letting it retract and slap onto Type’s skin. Shocked, Type accidently bites down on Tharn’s lip, causing the man to smile. For real this time, Tharn pulls on Type’s boxers until they are at his ankles. Pulling away, Tharn rips the boxers off of Type and is met with another surprise. There area around Type’s crotch is now distinctly paler in comparison to the rest of his body – evidence of his endless days at the beach. Smiling, Tharn walks over to the bedside table and fishes for some lube and a condom. Grasping onto what he needs, Tharn walks back to where Type is and stands at the edge of the bed. He plays with the waistband of the pants he is wearing and raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend teasingly, “Are you going to help me with these aswell?”

Much to Tharn’s surprise, one of Type’s hand comes up and impatiently pulls his pants and boxers down in one go. He watches as Type’s mouth drops open at the sight of his dick being freed from the clothing. The hand that had pulled his pants down comes up to his crotch and tentatively wraps it’s fingers around Tharn’s length. As soon as Type touches his hard dick, Tharn hisses before letting out a soft moan. Type’s never done anything like this before, but Tharn’s not about to stop him. Because it feels really fucking good. Without saying anything, Type begins to move his hand up and down the length of Tharn’s dick, every now and then he thumbs the slit, making Tharn cry out. Tharn finds himself grinding into Type’s hand, chasing the friction. With Type looking up at him from where he is still laying down on the bed, eyes hazy with lust, pressure builds at the base of Tharn’s dick. Not wanting to come just yet, Tharn takes hold of Type’s hand and interlaces their fingers as he lays back down on top of his boyfriend. Completely naked, skin-to-skin, both Tharn and Type moan as their cocks touch eachother.

Blindly grasping the lube with his other hand, Tharn flicks the cap open and gets some onto his fingers before he reaches around Type’s back and pushes them against his hole.

“Fuck, baby,” Tharn breaths out, “You’re so tight.” It’s significantly harder to push his fingers into Type’s hole but Tharn persists slowly until they’re swallowed to his knuckle. Type groans at the intrusion and Tharn takes the time to pepper kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, doing it with a smile. After a moment, Type looks at him with a smile and Tharn knows to start moving his fingers in and out. Pulling them out and pushing them back in, occasionally spreading them apart, Tharn watches as Type closes his eyes and throws his head back in pleasure. Tharn attaches his lips to Type’s neck and nibbles on the skin just above the man’s collarbone. He can feel Type’s erection against his own and it’s making Tharn crazy. Experimentally, Tharn adds a third finger into Type’s ass, watching his boyfriend’s reaction. Type groans first before it quickly morphs into another moan. Smiling onto Type’s skin, Tharn trails kisses down his chest until his nose is touching Type’s erection. Without warning, Tharn takes Type’s entire dick into his mouth, swallowing it before dragging his mouth up and releasing it with a pop. The action has Type whining and twisting on the bed.

Quickly removing his fingers, Tharn grabs the condom and slips onto his aching cock. Grasping onto Type’s toned tanned thighs, Tharn spreads the man’s legs and lines himself up at Type’s hole. Tharn pushes himself in, stopping halfway to give Type a chance to adjust. When Type nods at him, Tharn raises his boyfriend’s legs slightly before inserting the rest of his dick. Placing Type’s legs around his waist, Tharn loves when Type instinctively tightens them, bringing the two of them together. Leaning down, Tharn places a sweet kiss on Type’s lips before he begins to thrust. It’s slow at first, but it doesn’t take long for Type to reach up and run his nails down Tharn’s back; his way of wanting more. Obediently, Tharn quickens his pace, the sound of skin slapping together and the two men’s moans are all that can be heard in the otherwise silent room. Tharn growls everytime Type is pushed higher and higher up the bed from the force of his thrusts. Bracing himself on the bed, Tharn continues to pound into his boyfriend. Sooner rather than later, Type is gripping onto Tharn’s biceps – a indication that he’s about to come. Knowing this, Tharn thrusts become stronger in anticipation for Type’s release. No more than a minute later, Type lets out a guttural moan as a stream cum shoots out of his dick, landing on his chest. Tharn cums immediately after. Riding out his orgasm, Tharn thrusts lazily into Type before pulling out and collapsing onto the other man. As he does this, however, a noticeable crunch sounds from beneath the two of them.

“The fuck?” the two men say simultaneously.

“We broke the bed,” Type states, staring at the huge dent in the middle of the mattress the next morning.

“It does look that way, doesn’t it,” Tharn says beside him.

“We’re going to have to get a new one,” Type explains, looking at his boyfriend.

“Do you wanna go now?” Tharn suggests, Type nods in response. On their way down to Tharn’s car, Type gets a phone call from his father. Type walks beside him silently as Type talks with his dad, Tharn loves the smile that appears on Type’s face when he talks to his family. He finds himself wondering if that smile shows when Type talks to him over the phone…

“Go talk to mum about it. Also, tell her to drive safely. Bye,” Type ends the call.

“No lil Type this time?” Tharn teases his boyfriend, loving how riled up Type gets.

“Bastard,” Type bites back, making Tharn smile.

“Is your dad coming to see you?”

“My aunt is in the hospital. But she’s better now. So, my parents will leave Bangkok today,” Type explains, “Actually, he wanted to meet you.” This shocks Tharn, causing his eyes to widen at Type. Did the other man actually talk about Tharn to his father?

“Don’t make that face,” Type says, “He just wanted to meet my roommate.” _Of course_ Tharn thinks. He nods his head in understanding.

“Do you seriously think I’d tell him we’re dating?” Type asks. And once again Tharn is forcefully brought back to reality.

“I was hoping for the impossible,” he tells Type, looking at him with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Type says.

“About what?”

“Well…about something that needs to be kept secret forever.”

“I already know. You will never tell anyone.”

“Why are you mad at me?” Type asks Tharn. Truthfully, he wasn’t mad, just a little disappointed.

“Does it matter if we tell other people about our relationship or not?” Type asks.

“It might not matter to you,” Tharn says, a stern tone to his voice, “But to me…it does.” Tharn watches as Type bites his lip and looks down at the ground, affected by Tharn’s harsh tone.

“I just want to let people know that you’re mine. That’s all,” Tharn explains, sighing before walking away and getting into the car.

Arriving at the mall, Type nudges Tharn as they walk past a sushi restaurant.

“I’m hungry. Can we eat there? I’ve been wanting to try it for a while,” Type says, looking at Tharn. Just the smell of raw fish invading Tharn’s senses makes him feel ill, but Type’s looking at him expectantly and he doesn’t have the heart to turn the other man down. Sitting down, Tharn hands the menu over to Type.

“Here, I’ll let you order since you wanted to eat here,” Tharn says. Type takes a quick second glance at the menu before he starts placing his order. With every dish he orders, Tharn becomes nervous. They’re all raw. Sighing as Type hands him the menu, Tharn turns to the waiter and orders a grilled mackerel. The waiter repeats the order before taking the menu and walking away.

“Hey, I’m not finished yet,” Type complains. _How?_ Tharn thinks, the man ordered half a dozen dishes.

“You won’t be able to eat them all,” Tharn says. Type tells him that he doesn’t eat enough and that he should have some of the food Type ordered, but Tharn brushes him off.

“Anyways…” Tharn says, changing the subject, “Your hair is getting longer,” he states.

“My skin is tanner, too,” Type replies.

Tharn smiles, “I know. I can see the Speedo tan line,” Tharn says while looking down at Type’s clothed crotch. That tan line is now imprinted in Tharn’s brain.

“Hey, what the hell are you thinking about?” Type scolds.

Tharn chuckles and shakes his head, “Nothing.” The two men then settle into easy conversation until the food arrives. Type’s order comes out first, the beautiful presented raw fish makes Tharn’s stomach churn.

“Here you go. This is what you wanted, right?” Tharn says.

“Don’t use such a girly trick to make it up to me. I’m not a girl,” Type says.

“I’m doing this because you are a girl. But because…you are my boyfriend,” Tharn explains with a smile. Type blushes for a second before taking a piece of salmon and stuffing it into his mouth.

“Is it good?” Tharn asks.

“Absolutely,” Type says, “You should try some.”

Just thought makes Tharn frown, “It’s okay. I’m waiting for my grilled mackerel.”

“What for? You haven’t eaten since last night. Here.” All of a sudden, Type’s shoving a piece of raw fish into Tharn’s face, “Eat it or you’ll starve to death,” he says.

“You eat first,” Tharn tries to refuse in the politest way possible.

“I’m not a girl. I won’t let you be the only one to apologise. I’m sorry about before. Here.” Tharn can’t help the smile that shows on his face at Type’s words. He’s still uneasy about eating the raw fish, though. But Type keeps waving it infront of his face, so Tharn opens his mouth and let’s Type place the piece of salmon in his mouth. As soon as it hits his tastebuds, Tharn’s whole body wants to reject it. But Type was wanting to come to this restaurant so bad…So Tharn chews the food slowly, even nodding when Type asks him if it tastes good. He takes a second piece of fish that Type offers into his mouth but shakes his head at the third, telling Type to just eat his food.

After they finish eating, Tharn and Type find the mattress store. Laying down on the first one he sees, Tharn closes his eyes and smiles in satisfaction at how comfy it is. Type even mentions how comfy he looks. Tharn nods and is about to ask Type to join him when the other begins to walk away.

“Type, wait,” Tharn calls out, shooting off the mattress and taking a hold of Type’s wrist.

“Let me go,” Type whispers.

Tharn sighs, “You’ll run away if I let go. This is not only for me.”

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Type gives in, making Tharn smile.

“Alright. Which one do you like?” Tharn asks, glancing around at the hundreds of mattresses, his hand still grasping Type’s.

“They are all the same,” Type states.

“They are not the same, sir.” Type immediately pulls his hand out of Tharn’s grasp when a saleslady appears. Tharn tries to ignore the feeling of emptiness at the abrupt loss of Type’s touch. The saleslady goes on to explain about materials and implies that some mattresses are better for two men to sleep on. Tharn and Type are nodding alone when Tharn’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Fishing it out of his jeans, he looks at the caller ID and sighs – he needs to take this. Tharn excuses himself from the conversation and walks to a quiet corner to answer the phone.

“Hello, San.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop! Sorry to leave it there, but we had to end somewhere. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter - it's my longest one yet! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you liked or if there was something you didn't like. 
> 
> PS: Did anyone else find it suspicious when watching the series that Tharn and Type had a perfectly good mattress when they first moved into the apartment but then had to buy a new one literally next day...?? Hmm...


	30. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!!

As they’re sitting on their new bed (that took them two fucking hours to decide on, but we’re not going to talk about that), Type’s scrolling through his Facebook feed an alarming notice shows up. Tharn’s birthday is approaching. Type lets out a noise of surprise – how could he not know that Tharn’s birthday is coming soon? It’s only a couple of days away…Type shifts his laptop out of Tharn’s eyesight.

“What’s the matter?” his boyfriend asks.

Type swallows before asking, “Are you free before the semester starts?” Tharn thinks for a moment, before realisation hits him. He leans back on one of his hands and smirks at Type.

“Oh,” he says, “You found out.” _Well, it’s not like you were gonna fucking tell me_ Type thinks to himself as he turns his head away from Tharn.

“Before the semester starts…” Tharn starts to speak again, “I’m free in the afternoon. But I have to go home in the evening.”

“Go home?” Type asks. Tharn nods and then talks about how his mother has a policy that ‘dinner time is family time’. Type listens but then a sudden thought comes to him.

“What if you have a boyfriend?” he asks quietly.

“If I have a boyfriend…my mum lets me bring him,” Tharn answers before going into more detail about how ‘family is important’. But Type is honestly zoning out at this point. He’s got bigger things to worry about, like what the fuck he’s supposed to get Tharn for his birthday! Type doesn’t have the kind of money Tharn or his family does, so he’s very limited in what he can buy the other man. The thought of asking his dad for another loan crosses his mind, but Type doesn’t know how to ask for it without letting their secret slip. Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Type has no idea what Tharn has been saying for the past minute.

“Come with me.” Tharn’s voice shatters Type’s train of thought. Snapping his head to look at the other man, Type raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Huh?” he lets out.

“Come to my house on my birthday,” Tharn reiterates. _No. Nope. Absolutely not!_

“Did you forget that…” Type trails off.

“My family knows,” Tharn states, cutting him off. Type’s eyes almost bulge out of his skull. Sensing his boyfriend’s distress, Tharn shifts his body so that it is facing Type.

“I..” Tharn says, dropping a kiss on Type’s shoulder, “…came out when I was in 12th grade,” he drops another kiss on Type’s upper arm, “So, my family knows…” Tharn whispers against Type’s skin before presses his lips against the area, “…that I am gay,” Tharn says this while staring at Type square in the eye. The conviction in Tharn’s eyes and voice makes something turn inside Type, he looks away, unable to maintain eye contact. Sighing, Type’s eyes dart around the room as he tries to think of a way to turn down Tharn’s offer. In the midst of his thoughts, he feels Tharn’s soft lips attach themselves to his arm again. Type ignores the burning feeling of Tharn’s lips on his skin, but when Tharn starts sucking on a particular patch of skin and snakes one of his hands around Type’s back, fiddling with the hem of the shirt, Type can’t let his boyfriend continue.

“This is not the time to be horny,” Type scolds, gently moving Tharn off him, “We need to talk it over,” he tells Tharn sternly.

“I think we’re done talking,” Tharn says with finality, “You will go to my house. It’s a birthday present to me.”

“I didn’t say anything about it,” Type refutes, becoming upset. Why is Tharn pushing this so much? “I won’t go to your house,” Type says, “Even though your family knows what you are…I’m not shameless enough to go there and declare that I am your boyfriend.” With every word that he spoke, Type felt himself become more and more upset. He took a breath before speaking again, “You parents may accept you for who you are, but it doesn’t mean that they will accept their son’s sex buddy.”

Taking everything that Type said in, Tharn smiles at his boyfriend before resting his head against the man’s shoulder.

“Type. You are my boyfriend,” Tharn states, lifting his head up with a small smile, “Not my sex buddy.” Staring softly at Type, Tharn returns his head to Type’s shoulder.

“Just tell me what you want,” Type demands, “But I won’t go to your house.”

“I already told you what I want.”

“When did you say it?” Type questions, “I’ve been paying attention the whole time.”

“I told you, but you didn’t listen,” Tharn accuses.

“Don’t play games with me.” Type’s about to say something else but Tharn leans forward and gives him a peck, stealing any words from his mouth. Type sighs at the man’s attempt of a distraction, staring at Tharn with warning eyes. In response, Tharn smiles at him and leans in for another kiss. This time, however, Tharn wraps his arms around Type’s body, preventing the man from moving. When their lips meet, Tharn immediately captures Type’s top lip between his own. Giving in, Type responds by bringing one of his hands up to caress Tharn’s forearm. Just as Type was losing his strength to argue anymore with Tharn, the other man suddenly pulls away.

“I want…you,” Tharn whispers, finishing with a smile. It is at this moment that Type feel every ounce of anger and fight drain from his body. Smiling at the man’s words, Type leans over and gives Tharn a peck on the cheek.

“I’m already yours,” he tells Tharn honestly.

Tharn smiles at his words and reconnects their lips. Feeling the arms wrapped around him tighten, Type closes his eyes, sighing into the kiss. He suddenly feels Tharn’s tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Immediately, Type opens his mouth and moans as Tharn’s tongue slips inside, massaging his own. Type feels his blood rush south as Tharn further tightens his grip on Type. Separating their mouths, Type bites his lip and stretches his neck, giving Tharn more room to attach himself to Type’s neck. When Tharn nibbles at the sensitive patch of skin beneath his ear, Type drawls out a long, loud moan, further hardening his dick inside his shorts. When Tharn’s hands are suddenly on his shoulders, Type allows himself to be pushed down onto the mattress, closing his laptop screen and moving it out of the way of Tharn’s body. As soon as his back hits the mattress, Type reaches up and pulls Tharn’s body flush against him, bringing the man’s closer for a passionate kiss.

Both men groan as their clothed erections rub against eachother. Pulling away, Tharn stares down at Type with a smile.

“Does this mean our conversation is over?” he teases.

“Shut up,” Type bites back, _that conversation is far from over._ Threading his fingers through Tharn’s hair, Type crashes their lips together, nibbling at Tharn’s bottom lip. Feeling bold, Type trails one of his hands down the front of Tharn’s body until it reaches the hem of his shirt. Raising the fabric, Type traces Tharn’s prominent abs before hitching the shirt higher, causing Tharn to sit up and raise his hands above his head. Removing Tharn’s shirt, Type takes the opportunity to push Tharn’s shoulders down, switching their positions. Landing on top of his boyfriend, Type smirks down at the surprised expression on Tharn’s face. Straddling the man, Type scrapes his nails across Tharn’s muscular chest, becoming more turned on when the man bites his lip and throws his head back. Experimentally, Type grinds his hips down, letting out a moan of his own when he feels Tharn’s hard dick pressing against his through the fabric of their shorts.

Dragging his hands down Tharn’s fit body, Type stops at the waistband of his shorts and hooks the material with his fingers. Lowering the top of Tharn’s shorts, Type licks his happy trail that is now peeking out. Hearing Tharn gasp under him encourages Type more. Pulling Tharn’s shorts down more, the man’s dick is exposed, standing up against the naked skin of Tharn’s abdomen. It’s been a while since Type has seen Tharn’s dick close and personal like this; his face is usually at the opposite end. The veins are as prominent as the one’s in Tharn’s arms, and Type’s mouth goes dry. Just like their first time together, Type finds Tharn’s dick intimidating. He’s felt the girth of it multiple times now, but actually looking at it, seeing the pre-cum running down it, awakens something in Type. Last night Type gave Tharn a hand job for the first time since they started having sex, and Tharn seemed to like it - even if Type was inexperienced. But what would it be like to have Tharn’s dick in his mouth? He’s almost certain that Tharn would feel pleasure, as Type always loved when Tharn has his mouth wrapped around his dick. But how does Type exactly give a blow job? He’s always been on the receiving end – even with another man…

“Tyyype,” the sound of Tharn’s hoarse voice snaps Type out of his internal battle. Type looks up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, trying to convey his intentions. Tharn seems to understand and places a hand on Type’s head, threading his fingers through Type’s hair before guiding the man closer to his dick.

Type’s first instinct is to pull his head away. But when his nose nudges Tharn’s dick, causing the man to whine, Type is spurred on to continue. Tharn’s hand on his head massages his scalp as he guides Type’s mouth closer to his dick. When the tip touches his lips, Type gets his first taste of cum. He can’t relate the taste to any other thing he’s eaten, he can only describe it as salty. Tentatively, Type darts his tongue out and it licks at the tip of Tharn’s dick. Immediately, Tharn responds with a gasp. Next, Type opens his mouth and runs his tongue flat against the side of Tharn’s dick from the base to the tip. This causes Tharn to let out a loud moan. Turned on and his dick aching against his shorts, Type finally opens his mouth and captures Tharn’s dick inside his mouth. He only makes it halfway before his gag reflex kicks in but apparently it’s enough for Tharn because he can hear his boyfriend moaning above him. Dragging his mouth to the tip of Tharn’s dick, Type dives back down, taking in as much as he can. Constantly repeating the action, Type feels Tharn pulling on the locks of his hair whilst his moans gradually become louder and louder. Still not able to fit all of Tharn’s dick into his mouth, Type uses one of his hands to stroke the base at the same pace he is sucking. Tharn’s moans suddenly become staggered, and the hand on top of Type’s head is gripping so hard he feels that he might have a bald spot tomorrow, but Type doesn’t stop. He thinks that Tharn might cum soon. He wants to be the one who makes Tharn cum.

“T-Type,” Tharn calls out his name, but Type still doesn’t remove his mouth. Determined, Type continues sucking and stroking Tharn’s dick. Type can hear the other man panting from where he is on the bed until Tharn suddenly lets out a cry and Type feels the stream of Tharn’s cum landing at the back of his throat. Gagging at the intrusive feeling, Type removes his mouth from Tharn’s dick, coughing and causing half of the substance to fall out of his mouth and stream down his chin. Closing his eyes, Type swallows what’s left of the cum inside his mouth with a grimace.

Tharn doesn’t say a word, but Type can hear his heavy breathing. Opening his eyes, Type looks down and meets Tharn’s eyes. The mixture of adoration and lust that greets him has Type soaking his own shorts with pre cum. Wordlessly, Tharn reaches up and cups the side of Type’s face before pulling his down and kissing him.

“That was the best blow job I’ve ever had,” Tharn whispers against Type’s lips.

“Don’t lie,” Type mumbles.

“I’m not.” Type looks at Tharn and feels himself almost believing Tharn. But he knows that everything gets better with time. Rolling his eyes, Type kisses Tharn again.

“I’m glad that you feel good,” he says against his boyfriend’s lips, “but I’ve still got a problem that needs to be taken care of.”

Tharn chuckles at the bluntness of Type’s words, “With pleasure.” Without warning, Tharn rips removes Type’s singlet from his body and is about to flip them over when Type stops him.

“No. In this position,” Type says. Frozen for a second, Tharn doesn’t know how to respond to his boyfriend’s newly found sexual courage, but he’s not complaining. Within seconds, Tharn’s signature smirk is gracing his face and he’s reaching down to remove Type’s boxers. Once Type is naked, he watches as Tharn grabs the lube and condom from the bedside table. Sitting on Tharn’s thighs, Type closes his eyes and gasps at the familiar feeling of Tharn’s fingers in his asshole. Still spread from their activities last night, it’s easier for Tharn to go deeper sooner, and he wastes no time pumping his fingers in and out of Type, preparing him.

Moaning at the feeling of Tharn’s fingers inside of him, Type rocks his hips each time those fingers are removed, chasing the feeling of being filled. When Tharn inserts a third finger, Type moans loudly and grips Tharn’s shoulders to prevent him from falling over. A short time later, Type picks up the condom from where it is sitting next to Tharn and places it over his boyfriend’s recently hard dick, still having the man’s fingers spreading his asshole. Successfully, placing the condom on Tharn’s dick, Type looks at his boyfriend and nods. Needing no words, Tharn removes his fingers from Type’s asshole and grips the man’s hips, lifting him then placing him on top of his dick. As he sinks onto Tharn’s dick, Type drags out a long, loud moan. Tightening his grip on Tharn’s shoulders, Type bites his bottom lip as he feels Tharn’s hands take hold of his asscheeks, spreading him further. Taking all of Tharn in, Type takes a minute to breath through the feeling before slowly lifting his body up and sitting back down. The slow movements at first elicit moans from both men, but when Tharn grips onto his hips and starts thrusting up faster, Type finds himself bouncing faster and faster. The position lets Tharn reach Type’s prostate easier, and when he does, Type screams. With every thrust, Tharn hits his g-spot, pleasuring Type’s entire body. No longer able to make sound, Type gasps as Tharn grunts everytime he thrusts up into his boyfriend. Feeling pressure build at the base of his dick, Type grasps onto Tharn’s neck and connects their lips, swallowing every sound the man makes. It’s like this that Type comes shortly after, on top of Tharn with their lips connected. Slowly bouncing up and down on Tharn’s dick, Type rides his orgasm out as Tharn cums for the second time that night.

Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Type feels his body become limp as he lets Tharn lift him of his dick and place him on the bed. Relaxing into their soft, new mattress, Type closes his eyes as he notices Tharn leave the bed and head to the bathroom. Returning quickly, Type let’s Tharn clean the excess cum off his body before slipping beneath the sheets. Laying on his side, Type sighs contently when Tharn drapes one of his arms around his waist and fits the other arm beneath Type’s head. Type lets Tharn’s warmth and scent surround him as he feels himself drifting closer and closer to slumber. A sudden kiss to the back of his neck indicates to Type that Tharn is still awake.

“You should really come to my house for my birthday,” Tharn mumbles against his skin.

“In your dreams,” Type mumbles, not wanting to talk about the topic anymore. He feels Tharn sigh against him before pulling him closer. Type takes a hand and traces the veins on Tharn’s arm, _Soon_ he thinks, _I’ll get there soon._


	31. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I want to apologise for only posting one chapter on Friday. University is literally kicking my ass right now...I hope you understand. But I also hope I can make it up with a surprise tonight :)
> 
> Without further ado please enjoy this update.
> 
> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!!

The morning of his birthday, Tharn wakes up with Type’s head leaning against his chest. Smiling down at the other man, Tharn places a soft kiss atop his head. With his free hand, Tharn reaches to his bedside table and grabs his phone, he notices some messages from his brother and mother, both asking if he would be bringing ‘someone special’ to dinner that night. Tharn sighs and wises he could say yes. But Type’s not ready to meet his family yet, and he needs to respect that. Replying to the texts one-handedly, Tharn checks the time and notices that it is almost nine – he should get out of bed soon so that he can pack and get on the road. Glancing at the man in his arms again, Tharn draws circles on Type’s back with his hand, gently waking the sleeping man. Type’s eyes squeeze together and his lips purse in response to Tharn’s touch, and Tharn chuckles at his adorable boyfriend.

“Type,” he whispers, “Time to wake up.” Said man groans and snuggles closer to Tharn’s body. “Tyype,” Tharn tries again, “We need to get up.”

“Ugh!” Type groans out, turning his body away from Tharn. Chuckling at his boyfriend’s behaviour, Tharn shakes the arm that Type had been sleeping on to recirculate blood before getting out of bed.

Fetching himself a glass of water, Tharn watches as his boyfriend tosses and turns in the bed as he drinks. Smiling to himself, Tharn places the empty glass in the sink then walks over to their shared closet, pulling out his black overnight bag. Shuffling around the apartment, Tharn packs some clothes and toiletries in the bag before zipping it up and placing it next to the door. Getting dressed for the day, Tharn throws on a hoodie and some loose pants before standing at the side of the bed his boyfriend is laying.

“Are you ready to get up yet?” Tharn asks Type with his hands on his hips. Once again, Type grunts at his boyfriend. Rolling his eyes, Tharn sighs and gives up trying to get the man out of bed.

“Well, I’m heading home now,” Tharn announces, leaning a knee on the bed, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispers, bending down to kiss Type on the forehead. As he pulls away and turns to grab his car keys, Type’s voice stops him.

“Wait!” Tharn turns and see that his boyfriend is now sitting up in bed with messy bed hair falling onto his face. Biting his lip to prevent a smile from breaking out on his face, Tharn raises his eyes in question. Wordlessly, Type reaches out and takes Tharn’s hand in his, pulling the man back onto the bed.

Type pecks Tharn’s lips before whispering, “Drive safely.” Still holding Tharn’s hand, Type looks down and lightly massages it.

“You can still come, you know,” Tharn mentions softly. This causes Type to sigh and look up at him pleadingly. _Okay, I get it_ Tharn thinks to himself. Tharn gives Type a small smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll text you when I get there,” Tharn tells him, stepping away from the bed. Grabbing his keys, Tharn moves to the door and picks up his packed bag before heading downstairs to his car.

Arriving at his family home a couple of hours before dinner, Tharn spends his time with Thanya and Thorn before sitting down infront of the feast his mother prepared.

“Thank you for this, mum,” Tharn says, grabbing a serving of meat.

“No problem Tharn. Oh! I almost forgot the most important thing.” Tharn’s mother gets up from the table and shortly returns carrying a beautifully decorated cake, “Here’s the cake,” she announces, placing it in the middle of the table, “I baked it myself.”

Tharn smiles at the woman with soft eyes, “Thank you, Mum.”

“Happy Birthday Tharn!” Thanya shouts from across the table.

“Thank you,” Tharn replies happily.

“You’re 19, but you look older than me,” Thorn suddenly complains.

“That’s not true, you look much older,” Thanya teases. At this the entire family erupts in laughter at their youngest’s sass. Tharn can’t help but think about how well Type would fit into his family dynamic…

“Tharn, it’s your birthday. You can cut the first slice of cake,” Tharn’s father tells him.

“Okay,” Tharn agrees smiling, “By the way, you made chocolate cake again this year?” he asks his mother.

“Yes,” she replies, “I was thinking between orange and chocolate cake, but decided on chocolate cake because you love dark flavours, right?”

Tharn smiles at her reasoning, “Yes, mum, I love something dark, like chocolate.” _Something dark, fierce and stubborn with perfect plump lips and the best ass in the world._ “Can you save a slice for me, mum? I’ll give it to my roommate.” Type may have refused to come today, but Tharn will be damned if he doesn’t take a piece of his birthday cake back for the man.

“I want to meet your friend,” his mum says.

Tharn smiles, warmth spreading through his chest, “I’ll bring him here if I have a chance.”

Halfway through their dinner, the side door off the kitchen opens and a man enters the house by his own accord.

“Hello, everyone,” he announces. _Fuck!_ Tharn knows that voice.

“Oh, San!” his mother greets, confirming Tharn’s suspicions.

“Hi, San,” Tharn says as the man takes a seat beside him.

“Can you enter my house like normal people?” Thorn asks, annoyed by the man’s intrusion. San doesn’t answer his friend, instead turning to Tharn.

“Hey, Tharn, happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Tharn says, keeping their conversation to a minimal. As Thorn begins to complain again, Tharn keeps himself occupied with eating the food that is in front of him. Keeping out of the conversation, Tharn almost chokes on the piece of steak he was chewing when he hears San mention that he see’s Tharn as a brother. _I didn’t know you did the stuff we did with your brothers_ Tharn thinks sarcastically.

“This family only has three children. Who the hell are you?” Thorn states.

“Mum, Thorn is driving me away again,” San complains to Tharn’s mother who plays along and ‘scolds’ Thorn.

“Here,” San suddenly nudges Tharn, “your birthday present.” San presents a long, slender box to Tharn who refuses to take it. For multiple reasons…

“You don’t have to buy presents for me every year,” he deadpans.

“Hey, how could you reject my present?” Tharn sighs at the statement and puts down his fork, reluctantly taking the box from San’s hands.

“Thank you,” he says.

“I miss the 14-year-old you,” San suddenly says, not noticing the side-glare that Thorn is giving him.

“And…” Tharn begins, “It would be great if you could stop talking about when I was 14.”

“Why? That kid was so cute. Now, you’re almost as handsome as me.”

“Stop right there San,” Thorn interjects, “My brother is more handsome than you.” Everyone at the table chuckles at Thorn’s statement.

“Happy birthday, Tharn,” San says softly, placing his hand on Tharn’s shoulder.

“Thank you, San,” Tharn replies, smiling kindly.

After finishing their meal, Tharn’s mother asks everyone to get together for a photo. Standing up from the table, Thorn and Thanya come to stand on one side of Tharn while San places himself on the other side. As his mother is counting down to the camera flashing, San drapes one of his arms around Tharn’s shoulders. Sucking in a breath, Tharn gives a smile for the camera but immediately moves away from the man after the photo is taken. Creating as much distance as he can from the older man, Tharn smiles and waves as San leaves their house. Moving to his room, Tharn grabs his phone as it buzzes in his pocket, a text from Type: 

**HBD**

Tharn rolls his eyes at the simple message and sends back:

**No birthday wishes?**

Type immediately replies:  
**You’re lucky I remember**

Tharn sighs. Usually, he would tease and flirt back and forth with Type, but after the unexpected dinner guest, Tharn’s tired and he only wants one thing from his boyfriend. So he texts back:

**Wish me a happy birthday**

All he gets back is:

**HBD!**

Giving up, Tharn decides to play Type’s game:

**GN!**

It’s at this point that Tharn’s phone starts ringing in his hand. Smiling, Tharn answers the call.

“Hello?” he answers.

“HBD!” Type’s stern voice rings through the phone.

“GN,” Tharn replies.

“HBD!”

Tharn snickers quietly at his boyfriend’s short temper, “GN.”

“The hell are you playing at?!” Type yells through the phone. It’s silent for some time before he speaks again, “Alright. Happy Birthday. Happy now?” _Very_ Tharn thinks with a smile. Hearing those words come from Type warms Tharn’s heart. Type didn’t say anything this morning before he left, but he was half asleep so Tharn let it go. But throughout the day, he has been hearing those words come from everybody, and none of them warmed him the same way as when he heard those words from Type.

“I waited only for your wishes, you know?” Tharn tells his boyfriend softly.

“Good night,” Type says before abruptly ending the call. Tharn’s confused, he was hoping to talk to Type and hear his voice longer, but he smiles down at the blank screen of his phone nonetheless. Chucking his phone on the bed, Tharn goes to his bag and pulls out some pyjamas before going to take a shower. A short time later, walking back into his room, freshly clean, Tharn sees that his mum must have put the present San gave him on his bed. The present he purposefully left in the loungeroom so he didn’t have to look at a reminder of the other man. Sighing, Tharn grabs the box from his bed and stuffs it inside his overnight bag. _Outta sight, outta mind_ he thinks as he continues to dry his hair.

The entire drive back to university the next day, that box wrapped in gold paper is staring up at Tharn as it peeks out of his overnight back that is sat on the passenger seat of his car. Not having time to drop his bag back at the apartment, Tharn leaves it in the car as he parks at the university and races out of the car to get to his class. After a two-hour music theory class, and some drum practice, Tharn finally arrives home. _Home_ – the apartment he shares with Type 😊 Walking into the loungeroom, Tharn’s met with an empty apartment and a can of coke sitting atop their clothes dresser.

“Birthday present?” Tharn mumbles to himself, picking up the can, “Better than expected.” It’s at this moment that Tharn notices that a note is stuck on the can. In Type’s handwriting, it says **No Sprite. Drink this instead. Hope your blood sugar spikes. (Open drawer)**. Intrigued, Tharn puts the drink down and opens the top drawer. An emerald green box with a gold bow slides into his view. Simultaneously shocked and touched by the unexpected gift, Tharn smiles to himself before reaching into the drawer and opening the box. The contents of the box make Tharn laugh. When he opened the box, Tharn’s met with various brands (and flavours) of condoms! Still laughing, Tharn pokes around the numerous condoms; chocolate, ribbed, glow-in-the-dark…there’s got to be close to 50 condoms here. Picking up a red packet, Tharn sees that it’s a strawberry flavoured condom. Grinning, Tharn turns to the door and calls out for his boyfriend.

“Hurry back Type! I’m already dying to use the presents!”

Two hours later, Type finally walks through the door, flushed and sweaty, still wearing his soccer practice uniform. As he walks into the room, Tharn crawls down the bed to sit on the edge of it. Upon seeing him, Tharn notices Type glance towards the dresser. _Yes Type, I found my present._

“Hey. You’re back,” Type greets, sitting down on the couch.

“I came back this morning,” Tharn tells him.

Type nods, “So…” he drawls out, looking at the dresser once again, “Did you buy any food? I haven’t eaten yet.”

Tharn smirks, “I bought a lot. Chocolate, strawberries, oranges, melon, peaches-”

“When did you become a herbivore?” Type cuts Tharn off, “Why are there only fruits?” Tharn hums and reaches beneath the bed covers, pulling out the box of condoms he had hidden and presenting it to Type.

“Which flavour do you want? They’re all presents from you.”

Type swallows, “You’re really…”

“Just choose one,” Tharn says, sifting through the box, “Aren’t you hungry,” he says, turning to look at Type.

“Hungry for food!” his boyfriend bites back.

“Then how about…chocolate?” Tharn asks.

“I won’t let you eat me,” Type says sternly. _Wanna bet?_ Looking at his boyfriend, Tharn runs his tongue across his bottom lip before taking the lip between his teeth.

“Try me,” Tharn says in a husky voice. Not missing the way Type’s ears turn red at the warning.

Sitting his present on the bed, Tharn slips the chocolate-flavoured condom in his pocket before standing up and stalking over to his boyfriend. The entire time he’s making his way to the couch, Type’s watching Tharn like a hawk. Standing between Type’s legs, Tharn holds his boyfriend’s chin between his fingers, making Type look up at him.

“It’s my birthday,” Tharn whispers, looking down at Type.

“Your birthday was yesterday,” Type says as his breathing increases.

“But I didn’t get to spend it with you,” Tharn whines, pouting at his boyfriend. This causes Type to quieten and break eye contact with Tharn.

“Tyype,” Tharn drawls out, bending so that their faces are closer together, “let me use my birthday presents,” he whispers against the other man’s lips. Type’s eyes widen at their sudden closeness, and takes the opportunity to press their lips together. It’s a soft kiss, but Tharn finds himself melting into it. After 24 hours of not being able to see or touch Type really affected Tharn; he needs this man. Tharn smiles into the kiss when he feels Type starting to kiss back. Leaning one of his knees on the couch beside Type’s leg, Tharn brings both of his hands to the side of the other man’s face, deepening the kiss. Slipping his tongue inside Type’s mouth, Tharn feels his dick harden as Type’s moan vibrates on his tongue and throughout his body.

Putting some more weight onto Type, Tharn feels the other man grasp his hips, pulling their bodies closer together. Seconds later, Tharn feels Type’s hand move to the front of his body and begin to unbutton his white university shirt. Tharn moans when Type’s hands run over his abs. Quickly discarding the shirt, Tharn makes work to get Type naked. Pulling his soccer jersey off his body, Tharn takes a hold of Type’s arm, guiding him to stand. Once their face to face, Tharn smiles at his boyfriend and pecks his lips before turning the man around. With Type facing the couch, Tharn gently pushes him forward so that he is bracing himself on the backrest of the couch.

“Stay,” Tharn orders into Type’s ear. Pulling his head back, Tharn smirks at the redness that consumes Type’s neck and ears while the man nods. Walking over to his bedside table, Tharn grabs the bottle of lube, clicking the cap open and squirting the liquid onto his fingers while he walks back over to Type. With his free hand, Tharn yanks Type’s flimsy soccer shorts down his legs, giving Tharn a perfect view of his naked ass. Taking his free hand, Tharn stroke the round shape of Type’s ass before smacking it softly, loving the way the muscle jiggles in response. Type gasps at the action, making Tharn’s dick ache. Rubbing the reddened skin to soothe it, Tharn brings his fingers soaked in lube to Type’s asshole and inserts.

Arching back, Type moans at the intrusion. Rubbing circles on Type’s lower back as he inserts his finger’s further, Tharn whispers sweet nothings from where he’s standing. Unzipping his jeans, Tharn pulls his hard dick out, Tharn strokes it as he watches his fingers being swallowed up by Type’s stretched hole. Eyes stuck onto the sight of Type’s red hole welcoming his fingers, Tharn moans as he stimulates his dick. Reaching into his pocket, Tharn rips open the condom packet; the sweet, artificial scent invading both his and Type’s senses. Rolling the condom onto his dick, Tharn pulls out his fingers and lines himself up.

“Ready?” he breathes out.

“Mhm, yeah,” Type moans. Spreading his boyfriend’s ass cheeks further, Tharn dips the tip of his dick into Type’s hole, watching the abused muscle stretch around his girth. His own moan weaves together with Type’s as Tharn pushes his dick further into his boyfriend. All the way in, Tharn bends forward, connecting his naked chest with Type’s bareback. Gripping Type’s hips with his hands, Tharn places open mouth kisses down Type’s spine before he gradually pulls out. Thrusting back inside Type’s hole, Tharn grunts as he starts to find a rhythm. The back of their couch hits the loungeroom wall every time Tharn thrusts into Type and they both know there will be a mark on the white wall in the morning.

Tharn snakes one of his hands around the front of Type and places his palm over Type’s chest, guiding him to straighten his back so that he connects with Tharn’s chest. As soon as he straightens, Type reaches around and grips the back of Tharn’s head with one of his hand. Turning Tharn’s head, Type opens his mouth and kisses the other man. Both moan into the kiss, bodies clashing together as Tharn continues to thrust in and out of Type. Needing air, Tharn is the first to remove his lips, but he immediately attaches his mouth to Type’s neck, nibbling on the skin. Hearing Type’s moan, Tharn fastens his pace, hoping to hit his boyfriend’s prostate. When Type lets out a low moan a couple of thrusts later, Tharn knows that he’s hit it. Feeling pressure build at the base of his dick, Tharn takes his hand and wraps it around Type’s dick, stroking it at the same speed he’s thrusting. Breathing heavily, Type tightens his grip on Tharn’s hair; a clear indication he’s reaching his release. Moaning loudly, Type drops his back onto Tharn’s shoulder.

“That’s it baby,” Tharn breathes into his boyfriend’s ear, “Cum for me.” Thrusting harder and stroking faster, Tharn grunts as he feels the pressure in his dick grow stronger as he fucks Type. Skin slapping against skin, Tharn grips Type’s dick and flicks the slit. At the action, both men cum at the same time. Type cum shoots out of his dick, landing on Tharn’s hand…and the couch… while Tharn cums in the condom.

Thrusting lazily to ride out his orgasm, Tharn finally pulls out of Type. Both men are sweaty and breathing heavily. As soon as Tharn pulls out of him, Type falls forward, laying on the couch. Removing the condom, Tharn chucks it in the bin before walking over to where his boyfriend is.

“We need to shower,” he tells Type, “After that, let me take you out to dinner.”

“Didn’t you do this the wrong way?” Type teases with a grin, “Usually, dinner comes first, _before_ the sex.”

“Well, I couldn’t help myself,” Tharn says, pulling Type to his feet, “My boyfriend just looks so damn delicious.” Smiling as Type rolls his eyes, Tharn takes his boyfriend’s hand and leads him towards the bathroom. He stops them at the bed, both looking down at the box of condoms. Wordlessly, Tharn looks over to Type with a raised brow and pleading eyes. Once again, Type rolls his eyes.

“You’re insatiable,” Type states. Tharn just shrugs and reaches down, grabbing a condom before pulling Type with him to the bathroom.

“What one did you choose?” Type asks.

Tharn just smirks at him, “You’ll soon find out.”


	32. Chapter 29 (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk

It didn’t take long for Type to find out that Tharn had picked up a ribbed condom from his birthday box. With his hands splayed across the tiled shower wall, water cascading down his body, and one of his legs hitched up by one of Tharn’s hand, Type feels each groove of the condom as it rubs inside of him. Moaning loudly, Type welcomes the new feeling, finding himself actually liking the way the condom feels inside of his already sensitive hole. The wet sound of their skin slapping together as Tharn pounds into him from behind is mixed with the muffled sounds of both their moans. Type feels Tharn sink his teeth into one of his shoulders, causing him to gasp and throw his head back. Feeling a knot forming at the base of his dick, Type starts rocking his hips in time with Tharn’s thrusts, chasing his release. As his cum shoots from his dick, landing on the tiles in front of him, Type’s vision becomes hazy and all he can feel is his boyfriend shuddering behind him, indicating that Tharn has cum as well. Slowly, Tharn lowers the leg that he had been holding, and Type wobbles as the blood returns to his limb. Bracing himself against the tiles, Type turns to look at his boyfriend. That man is stunning. Tharn’s standing under the showerhead, being pelted by water but he looks gorgeous to Type; his hair is stuck to his forehead in seemingly perfect place and his firm, muscular chest raises with every heavy breath Tharn takes. Unable to stop himself, Type pushes himself off the shower wall and wraps his arms around Tharn’s neck, bringing their naked bodies together and planting a passionate kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Tharn immediately responds by wrapping his arms around Type’s waist and returning the kiss with just as much (even more) passion. It’s a weird kiss; water is slipping into each of their mouths and every time they open their mouths, it dribbles down their chins. But neither man cares. While Type was excited at first to have the bed to himself last night, he found himself tossing and turning all night unable to get to sleep. It was at around 3am when he decided that Tharn’s never allowed to leave him alone in that massive bed ever again. 

Hands roaming over every inch of exposed skin, Type and Tharn’s arousals begin to grow again. And it’s Type who moves his hips first, hissing when their dicks touch. Tharn bites down on Type’s lip in surprise, drawing a little bit of blood but Type doesn’t care. Securing his arms around Tharn’s neck, Type grinds a second time, loving the way Tharn responds by moaning into his mouth. Chest to chest, both men grind their hips together, moaning at the stimulation. Trailing his hands down the front of Tharn, Type squeezes his boyfriend’s pecs before taking Tharn’s nipples between his fingers. Type feels Tharn jump slightly at the new stimulation before moaning loudly. Smirking to himself, Type twists the peaked nubs gently while continuing the movement of his hips. Pulling away from the kiss, Tharn moves his to Type’s neck, placing open mouth kisses on the wet skin. And it’s like this, under the showerhead, skin to skin, Type’s fingers playing with Tharn’s nipples while his boyfriend lips are attached to his neck, and dicks rubbing against eachother that Type and Tharn cum for the third time tonight. Holding onto Tharn’s shoulders as he’s cumming, Type sighs, feeling relaxed. Tharn smiles at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the man, keeping them under the showerhead for a calm moment. Type feels his eyes getting heavy and it takes all of his strength to keep them open and reach for the soap. Wordlessly, Tharn takes the bar from Type’s hand and turns his boyfriend around. Type sighs once more as Tharn runs the soap over his back, massaging the muscles as he goes.   
“Turn,” Tharn’s voice echoes in the shower. Type obediently complies, watching as Tharn gently takes each of his arms, lathering them in soap before moving to his chest, stomach…and lower. Biting his lip and blushing slightly when his dick twitches as Tharn runs the soap over his crotch, Type refuses to look at his boyfriend.  
“You’re insatiable,” Tharn whispers with a smile, repeating Type’s words from before.  
“Shut up,” Type mumbles, snatching the bar of soap from the other man and guiding him to turn around so that he can clean him. Silently, running the soap every inch of Tharn’s toned back, Type finds himself becoming relaxed and content with spending time with Tharn like this.

Wrapping a towel around his waist after drying off, Type turns to Tharn, “After we get dressed, do you want to find something to eat?”  
Tharn smirks as he steps out of the shower, “What? You’re still hungry?” Clicking his tongue, Type rolls around and raises his hand in a warning.  
“You’re an idiot,” he says, walking out of the bathroom and away from a cackling Tharn. Padding over to the dresser, Type pulls out a simple t-shirt and tries to find some pants when he remembers that his favourite pair of shorts are in the wash.   
Sighing, Type calls out to his boyfriend, “Tharn, let me borrow your shorts.”  
“Sure, there in my bag. Just brought them from home,” Tharn replies from the bathroom. Picking up the black leather bag from the floor, Type places it on the coffee table and unzips it. Intending to find shorts, the first thing that catches Type’s eye is a slender rectangular box wrapped in gold paper. What is this? he thinks to himself. Pulling the box out, Type sees that a big golden bow is adorned at the top of the box and a card is stuck on the front aswell. Flipping the card open, Type reads HBD. Years pass by, but you will always be important to me.   
“Who gave him this?” Type asks himself, “The guy in his brother’s photo?” Type remembers seeing a photo from Tharn’s birthday dinner last night, he could guess that two of the people in the photo were Tharn’s siblings…but there was another person who had his arm draped over Tharn’s shoulder. He looked to be older than them and was (somehow) taller than Tharn. Anxious, Type opens the box and pulls out an obviously expensive drumstick case, monogramed with Tharn’s name on it and everything. Feeling his heart drop to his stomach Type inspects the gift; whoever this person is, they know Tharn well…This is the sort of gift Type could only dream of giving Tharn. The box of condoms he had prepared were a bit of a joke, but also the only thing he could afford right now. Hundreds of gift ideas had swirled around his mind, but everything he wanted to do was too expensive for a university student without a job. So, he went to the store and grabbed every brand of condom they had then picked out the simple green box before marching to the register. In total, his present equated to about sixty bucks. How much was this gift that he was holding? Hundreds?

As Type’s looking over Tharn’s gift, Tharn suddenly walks into the loungeroom, half dressed. He walks over to Type with a frown. Feeling the man’s presence, Type turns to look at him wide eyed, feeling like he’s just been caught doing something he shouldn’t.   
“Nice present,” Type says, looking at his boyfriend.  
“Did you open it?” Tharn asks.  
“It was in the bag,” Type says defensively, suddenly feeling very small in front of his boyfriend, “Since you’ve got such a nice present, you can throw mine away.”  
“Type,” Tharn says softly, “I love your presents.” Type rolls his eyes, not believing the man.  
“Who gave you this?”  
“Jealous?” Tharn asks in a teasing tone. That only upsets Type even more.  
“Asshole! You think I’d be jealous of you?”  
Tharn chuckles at his boyfriend’s outburst, “So, you don’t want to know who gave it to me.”  
“Fine. Don’t tell me,” Type says, “When you’re out, buy me chicken noodles. I don’t want to go out anymore.” With that, Type chucks the drumstick case onto their couch and marches over to the bed, grabbing his pjs before moving to the bathroom to get changed. Fucking Tharn! Type thinks as he slams the bathroom door shut, why won’t he just tell me who gave him the goddamn present!?

Type is in a bad mood the next day. Dinner was awkward last night and Tharn kept trying to talk to him, but Type ignored him. This caused Type to go to bed angry and have the worst sleep he’s ever had in his life. Now he’s at the soccer fields, sitting on the bench because he forget to grab his practice gear this morning whilst trying to avoid Tharn. Type doesn’t really care though – he doesn’t think he’d be playing his best today anyways. The entirety of last night and all day up to this point, Type can’t get that Facebook photo or the stupid present out of his mind. How does Tharn know this person? Why is he so important to them?   
“What’s wrong with you? What’s bothering you again?” Techno suddenly asks, Type honestly didn’t even realise his friend was sitting next to him.  
“Piss off,” he bites back.  
“You asshole…You look scarier than usual.”  
“How?”  
Techno smiles, deciding against this conversation, “No, it’s nothing. Just forget it. Oh, I want to ask you something…can I tell Champ about your relationship with Tharn?” For fucks sake, Techno! Type turns his head toward his friend and raises his hand in preparation to hit him. Unfortunately, Techno realises what’s about to happen and quickly dodges the attack.   
“What did you say?” Type asks menacingly.  
“I didn’t say anything. At all! You’re just hearing things,” Techno rambles, backtracking. 

“But you and Tharn are dating,” Techno says, “Are you going to keep it a secret?”  
“Yeah,” Type states. He really doesn’t need this conversation on top of everything else in his head right now.  
“But…don’t you feel sorry for Tharn?” Why are you so worried about Tharn?!  
“Why do I have to feel sorry? He might not want to tell anyone. I think he wants to keep it a secret too,” Type says, lying through his teeth. Just saying those words, Type remembers the pained look on Tharn’s face when he told Type that he just wants to tell people that Type is his. This conversation is creating too many new problems that Type cannot deal with right now. One fucking issue at a time please.   
“I guess you’re right. But why are you still upset?” Techno asks, “Shouldn’t you be crazy in love with your boyfriend?”  
“In love my ass,” Type snaps, “I want to put him six feet under.”  
“What is it this time? Don’t tell me it’s about his birthday.” The look that Type gives Techno is all that he needs, “I knew it!” Techno states, “I told you to celebrate his birthday, not hang out with friends.” Type is seriously regretting telling Techno about his relationship. His nosy friend thinks that he’s their fucking couple’s counsellor now.  
“I have an idea,” Techno suddenly says, “Let’s celebrate his birthday together.” With that, Techno whips out his phone and scrolls through his contacts for Tharn’s number. When did they exchange numbers? is the first thing that comes to Type’s mind. Looking over Techno’s shoulder with furrowed brows, Type watches as Techno starts texting Tharn, not believing that Tharn will respond to Techno’s plead for him to pay for everything.  
“You’re forcing him,” Type scolds, snatching the phone out of his best friend’s hand, not wanting his boyfriend to be used for money.   
“Come on, it’s just a little bit,” Techno whines, “I haven’t seen him for a month. Plus, you guys can make up. It’s a win-win.” Rolling his eyes, Type is shocked when Techno’s phone buzzes in his hand a few seconds later; a reply from Tharn. He says that he can meet at 4:30 after his class. 

After waiting for Techno to finish soccer practice, Type walks with him to the front of their faculty building to wait for Tharn. Walking down the steps, both men scan the area, looking for Tharn.  
“Type, call your boyfriend. Ask if his class is over,” Techno instructs.  
“I told you. Don’t call him my boyfriend,” Type scolds…in public the little voice in his head adds.   
“Sorry,” Techno says, “Just call Tharn and ask where he is.” Sighing, Type reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone to call Tharn. Lifting it up to his ear, all Type can hear is the ringtone. This is strange, because Tharn always picks up on the first ring. As he’s about to call again, Techno stops him.  
“Speaking of the devil, there he is,” Techno says, shifting Type’s attention to where Tharn is walking down the path….with that guy. Confused, Type hangs up the phone and furrows his brows. What the fuck are they doing together?!   
“But who’s walking next to him? A senior from his faculty?” Techno says from beside Type, “Damn, music faculty only has good looking people. Do they pick students from their looks or their brains.” The nonsense that is spilling out of Techno’s mouth doesn’t register with Type. He can’t hear anything but the rapid beating of his heart. Why didn’t Tharn tell him that he would bring that little fucker! Type knows for certain now that the man in front of him, the one from the photo, is the same douchebag who gave Tharn that expensive birthday present. Type doesn’t like it, but he is pissed right now. 

Techno greets Tharn as the two other men approach them.   
“Who’s this?” Techno asks, pointing to the older man.  
“This is San, a senior from my high school,” Tharn introduces. Techno and San greet each other as Tharn points to Techno.  
“This is Techno,” then Tharn points to Type, “and this is Type…” Tharn pauses for a moment, “…my roommate.” If there was ever a time Type would want Tharn to publicly announce that they are dating, right now would be the perfect time. Type awkwardly greets the other man…San, even his name is fucking stupid Type thinks bitterly to himself.   
A knowing look passes over San’s face, “Oh, Thorn said you live with a roommate. Nice to meet you,” he says to Type.  
“By the way, you look familiar,” Techno suddenly says.  
“Tharn took him to his birthday party,” Type tells his friend, whilst staring at Tharn. Type doesn’t miss the way Tharn’s jaw tightens as he sighs at his words.   
“Oh, I saw your photo on Facebook,” Techno realises.   
“Actually,” San says, draping a hand around Tharn’s shoulders, “I’m Tharn’s brother’s best friend.” Type doesn’t care who the fuck he is, San needs to get his hands off of his boyfriend! Eyeing the arm that is draped over Tharn’s shoulders, Type feels his fist curl in anger.  
“Oh, you sure have many titles,” Techno exclaims. San smiles and turns his head towards Tharn.  
“Actually, there are more than that,” he says, mouth dangerously close to Tharn’s face. Type’s sure steam is visibly coming out of his ears. Why isn’t Tharn doing anything about this guy!?!  
“You are the senior I respect, that’s what you are,” Tharn says with a friendly smile, moving away from the older man’s grasp. About fucking time Type thinks, calming down ever so slightly now that there is distance between his boyfriend and the other man.  
“I actually came by to give Tharn some things from Thorn and was going to ask him to dinner, but I guess I came on the wrong day,” San says. Damn straight you came on the wrong day. So now you can turn around a walk your sorry little ass away-  
“That’s alright. You can come with us,” Type’s thoughts are interrupted by his best friend’s stupid mouth. Type and Tharn simultaneously look at Techno, Type’s stare admittedly angrier than Tharn’s. Shit ‘No, read the fucking room!  
San smiles at Techno, “Really? That’d be great. Lead the way, it’ll be my treat.” As soon as the man says this, Techno guides him towards the restaurant they were planning to go to, leaving Type and Tharn behind. Alone.  
“Are you okay?” Tharn is the first to speak.  
“I’m fucking fine,” Type replies bitterly before following after Techno, purposefully knocking Tharn’s shoulder with his own on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do all of my chapters contain smut these days? It feels like it sometimes....
> 
> But things a spicing up guys, strap yourselves in for a rollercoaster of emotions!


	33. Chapter 29 (Part Two)

Type is not fine. He is so far from fine that fine is not even a part of his vocabulary. Type’s blood is _boiling!_ First of all, San made Tharn sit next to him. And for the past 15 minutes as they’ve been ordering, Type’s had to watch from the other side of the table as that man continues to lean closer to Tharn every time he has something to say. But, for some reason, Techno still hasn’t noticed Type’s obvious hatred towards San and continues to talk to the douchebag. And it’s in the middle of the two of them talking about yellow curry does Techno well and truly shove his foot in his mouth.

“Even Pufai asked for his mother’s recipe!” When Type and Tharn glare at him, Techno knows that he’s made a mistake.

“You came to this place with Pufai?” Tharn asks Type across the table in an unsettling calm voice.

“Pufai? Is she your girlfriend?” San asks, staring at Type.

“No, she’s not!” Type says immediately, voice firm. San doesn’t say anything, just nods to show that he understands. Instead, he takes this as the perfect time to turn his entire body towards Tharn.

“Did you open the present I gave you?” _I knew it_ Type thinks.

“Yes,” Tharn answers, “but you don’t have to buy presents for me. I feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad. I’ve been doing this since we were young.” _So they have known eachother for a while…_

“But you only bought snacks back then,” Tharn says, turning towards San.

“Well, I’m grown up now. I have money to buy you things.” _Why would Tharn ever want anything from you_. Type feels like he’s about to throw up. Something inside of him really hates the thought of this San guy buying nice things for Tharn. That should be Type’s job…

“How long have you guys known eachother?” Techno suddenly asks, butting into their conversation.

“Since he was in 7th grade,” San explains, “because I was friends with his brother. His brother introduced us. He was afraid Tharn would be bullied.”

“He’s tall and muscular,” Techno exclaims, “Who would bully him?”

San chuckles, “Tharn was tiny back then.” As he says this, San ruffles the hair on the top of Tharn’s head. It takes all of Type’s strength to not jump over the table and strangle the little fucker. He needs to stop touching Tharn. Tharn is Type’s.

“Imagine it, he’s part American,” San continues, “He had bright eyes and pale cheeks.” Once again, s he speaks, San’s hands come up and touch Tharn’s face. Type has to watch silently, but at least Tharn has the decency to look uncomfortable. _Stop fucking touching him_ Type has to grind his teeth together to prevent the words from tumbling out.

“His brother thought he might get bullied, so he introduced Tharn to his 10th grade friends in case something happened,” San says finishing his little history lesson.

“You should stop talking about the past,” Tharn tells him, “I’ve already forgotten it.”

Finally moving on from the previous conversation, Techno shows Type the food that he ordered before he got to the table.

“Type, I ordered you shrimp in fish sauce,” Techno says, pointing to the plate, “It’s the most famous dish of this place.”

San looks at the food, “Looks appetizing, but it’s a pity Tharn can’t eat it.”

“Try it,” Type says softly to Tharn, “It’s not that spicy.”

“Tharn doesn’t eat raw or spicy foods. Unlike his brother who really enjoys dancing shrimp salad where the shrimps are still alive in his mouth,” San says from his seat. While the man is talking, Type looks at Tharn and he doesn’t seem it be denying any of what San is saying. Type furrows is brows in anger.

“Is that so?” he says dryly, “I didn’t know you don’t eat raw foods.” _We had sushi together last week…_

“It’s not that I can’t eat it all,” Tharn explains to Type, eyes soft.

“Huh? But you always spat them out,” San pipes in. _Does this guy not know how to shut up!?_ Getting really fed up, all Type can do is stare at Tharn, eyes hard and angry.

“San, that’s enough,” Tharn says sternly, looking at the older man.

“Did I say something wrong?” _Everything._

“Stop toying with us,” Tharn says.

“I didn’t do anything,” San fights back. Type feels like he’s going to explode. This is too much. He suddenly gets up from the table.

“I’ll be back.”

“Type!” He can hear Tharn calling after him, but Type doesn’t care. He needs to leave before he breaks San’s nose. Storming out of the restaurant, Type stands near the garden of the front door breathing heavily.

“Dammit!” he shouts out, “he should’ve told me.” Why didn’t Tharn tell him about the stupid raw food. He seemed to eat it fine when they went out, so what is this San guy talking about!

“Here you are. You okay?” this is not the voice Type wants to hear right now. Turning around, he finds San staring at him with a smug expression. An expression Type would love to punch.

“I’m fine,” he says firmly.

“What’s your relationship with Tharn?” _Boyfriend_ – the word is on the top of Type’s tongue but he still can’t find it in himself to say it. He does not want the second person he tells about their relationship to be this fucking douche.

“Roommate,” Type says simply. _Roommates that sleep in the same bed and fuck eachother, so BACK OFF!_ The words that he wants to say swirl around in Type’s mind.

“Good. So you are just his roommate,” Type doesn’t like the tone of San’s voice, “Other than being his senior and his brother’s friend, do you know what else I am?” Type stays silent, eyes hard, watching the older man’s every move. San steps closer, and his height has him a good few inches taller than Type, meaning that when he leans his arm on Type’s shoulder, he is looking down on him.

Bringing his face close to Types, San speaks again in a low tone, “I was his first…and his only time.” Type’s insides are melting by how hot he’s blood is right now. Taking deep breaths, Type watches as San walks away from him with a smug smile on his face. Frozen on the spot, Type clenches his fist so hard that his fingernails almost draw blood. _That little fucker!_

Lunch was tense when Type finally made it back to the table. But the drive home with Tharn was worse. The whole time Type was fuming from the passengers seat; partly because of the raw food thing but _definitely_ because of this San guy. Multiple times Tharn had tried to talk to him and place his hand on Type’s thigh, but Type ignored him and brushed his hand away. When Tharn parked the car, Type grabbed his back and stepped out, slamming the door shut as he made his way inside the apartment building. Entering their apartment first, Type storms in, chucking his bag on the couch.

“Type, what’s going on with you? Talk to me,” Tharn pleads, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm, stopping Type in his tracks.

“I have nothing to talk to you,” Type snarls out, getting in Tharn’s face.

“I’m sorry…that I didn’t tell you that I don’t eat sashimi,” Tharn apologises with sad, eyes, but it’s not enough. Type’s not forgiving him that easily. This San guy really got under his skin. And Tharn just mad it easier for him! It was today that Type realised just how little he knows about Tharn.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, upset.

“It’s not that I can’t eat them at all,” Tharn defends himself.

“Don’t lie to me Tharn,” Type accuses, “You don’t like sashimi do you?”

Tharn sighs before shaking his head, “I don’t,” he finally confesses.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Type yells, grabbing Tharn’s shirt collar in anger, “I took you to that place because I thought you liked it too. Did you have fun pretending and making a fool out of me?”

“I wasn’t pretending,” Tharn says, “You wanted to eat and I wanted to please you.”

“I don’t want you to please me!” Type shouts, shoving Tharn away.

Tharn sighs heavily, “So, what do you want me to do?” he says, his voice sounding defeated.

“Be honest. Tell me about what you like and what you don’t like.”

Tharn stares at Type for a moment, eyes hard.

“Whenever I tell you…you never listen,” Tharn tells him sadly. Taken aback by the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, Type swallows, trying to find the right words to say next.

“You had the chance to tell me that day. Why didn’t you say anything?” Type asks.

“How could I tell you?” Tharn refutes, “I hate it. I don’t eat it. Do you know who would get upset? You.” The finality in Tharn’s voice hurts Type.

“So you’re going to blame it on me?” he asks, voice cracking slightly.

“No.”

“You’re doing it now!” Type shouts, becoming increasingly upset, “Fine! I never listen to you. Never care about what you like or don’t like. I never care about anything at all! But I hate it too. When I have to learn about you from that guy.” Type releases all of his frustrations. The whole time he’s talking, Tharn stares at him silently.

Swallowing, Tharn finally speaks, “What do you want me to do?” his voice cracks and his eyes are glassy with tears.

“Never meet him again,” Type demands, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing Tharn getting upset.

“Why do I have to do as you say?”

“Because I hate him.”

“I don’t have to avoid San just because you hate him,” Tharn says stubbornly, “San is my brother’s friend and the senior I respect. What did he ever do to you?” _Touched you, kissed you, fucked you…_

“You don’t need to know what he did to me. All you need to know is that I hate him.” _So you should stay away from him…please Tharn_ Type begs in his head.

“You don’t care about my feelings at all.”

“Tharn!” Type shouts. How dare he! “I’m warning you. Don’t meet him again.”

“What if I don’t obey you?”

“Let’s break up then.”

The words fall out before Type can stop them. And they affect Tharn, Type can tell. Glaring at the other, he sees hurt pass through Tharn’s eyes as he’s physically taken aback by Type’s words. But he doesn’t say anything. And that scares Type more than if Tharn was yelling at him. Type’s mouth opens and closes as he tries to say anything that could undo what just happened. Type watches as Tharn lets out a breath before he speaks again, eyes scarily determined.

“You hate to learn about me from San. But you know what? San understands me more than you do. Because if he were here, he would tell you that I… _hate_ the ‘breakup’ word the most.” As he finishes, Tharn takes a step back from Type and walks away. Type can’t do anything but watch Tharn’s retreating figure with his mouth agape. He wants to yell at him. Call him back. Fucking punch him. Anything that will make Tharn come back…but Type can’t. He’s frozen. Frustrated and angry, Type turns around, grabs a throw pillow from the couch and forcefully throws it onto the floor.

“Goddammit!” he shouts.

Hours later, laying in their bed, Type’s cold. He shouldn’t be; because it’s almost 30 degrees at night in balmy Bangkok. But still, Type’s cold. He’s cold from the inside. Laying in their bed, Type doesn’t want to admit it, but he knows that he’s cold because the familiar arms of his boyfriend aren’t wrapped around him like they should be. Not liking this feeling, Type turns his head and is met with Tharn’s broad shoulders. The man can’t even look at Type right now. Shifting his body so that it is facing Tharn, Type can’t help but feel that their bed suddenly feels too big. There’s too much distance between them.

“Tharn,” he calls out in the dark room, “Are you sleeping?” No response.

“I’m sorry. Turn around and talk to me.” _Please_. All Tharn does is sigh.

“I didn’t mean to say it,” Type confesses, “I don’t want to break up with you. I spoke without thinking.” Once again Tharn sighs.

“You should sleep,” Tharn mumbles, still refusing to look at Type, “I have morning class tomorrow.” The tone of Tharn’s voice is empty, distant to Type. He doesn’t like it. The soft, caring tone that Tharn always uses with him is gone. And it scares Type. Slowly, he reaches out and softly places his hand on Tharn’s back.

“I’m sorry,” he apologises again, voice cracking, “Please forgive me.” When Tharn doesn’t say anything, Type retracts his hand and turns so that his back is facing Tharn. He might have just ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Type feels like he should cry, but tears won’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters guys!! Sorry for stopping at such a sad part, but episode 8 was one of my favourite episodes because I feel like this is the moment we found out that Type values their relationship just as much as Tharn does (maybe even more...) All I hope is that I could portray Type's emotions well...
> 
> PS: all of Type's sarcastic thoughts are everything that I wanted to shout at San through the tv screen haha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update. And I'll see you again on Friday. Please stay safe and healthy <3


	34. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for not uploading on Friday, university is heating up but I will try and keep to my uploading schedule. If I have to take a break, I promise to let you all know.
> 
> But, without further ado, please enjoy these chapters :)

Tharn is miserable. He had the worst sleep last night knowing that Type was sleeping inches away from him but Tharn couldn’t touch him. When Type had said that word – the dreaded ‘breakup’ word – Tharn’s whole body went numb. This is their biggest fight as a couple, and the first thing that came to Type’s mind was to breakup. It hurt Tharn…is it going to be like this everytime they fight? Tharn knew that San giving him that present was going to cause troubles. He tried to leave it at his house, but his mother insisted that he bring it back with him as it ‘could be useful’. But Tharn doesn’t understand what Type’s issue is with San. Sure, the older man was being a bit obnoxious and rude during lunch, but Tharn saw that Type was getting upset and told San off. And San even went after Type, after he left the table, to apologise. That’s what confuses Tharn the most! If San apologised, why was Type still moody while they ate, and why didn’t he talk to Tharn on the drive back to their apartment. This is just a really fucked up situation. What started out as a petty tiff about food turned into Type wanting to breakup.

Tharn dragged himself out of bed the next morning and got dressed in a green sleeveless hoodie and some comfy black sweatpants; he has band practice all day. He doesn’t really want to go, but their first performance with the new members is coming up and the band shouldn’t be affected by his personal arguments with Type. _It’s not like he could tell them anyways,_ Tharn thinks bitterly, _no one even knows we’re together._ He had woken up earlier than usual to try and avoid having to face Type, but just as he’s about to walk out the door, the groggy voice of his boyfriend calls out his name. Freezing on the spot, Tharn slowly turns to see Type sitting up in their bed, hair a mess and a frown on his face.

“Where are you going?” Type asks, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Band practice.”

“When will you be back?” Tharn tries to ignore the knot that forms in his stomach at the vulnerability of Type’s voice.

“Later,” he answers simply. Tharn watches as Type opens his mouth, about to say something, but quickly shuts it. The two men stare at eachother for a minute, an awkward silence suffocating them both. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer than need, Tharn give Type a strained smile before turning and walking out of the apartment.

Tharn honestly thought that he could leave all thoughts of Type in the apartment, but who was he kidding? Since starting band practice two hours ago, he’s been off-beat, forgetting rhythms and just a complete pain in the ass. Trying to start the same song for the fifth time, Tharn misses the cymbal crash. Frustrated, Tharn throws his head back and groans. _Get a fucking grip!_

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Lhong asks, turning to look at his friend, “You seem distracted.”

Tharn lets out a breath, “It’s nothing.” _Nothing I can tell you…_

Lhong doesn’t seem convinced, “If you says so. But if you have a problem, tell me right away.”

Tharn smiles and nods his head, “I’ll tell you if I have a problem.”

“I think our band is going to be awesome,” Song, their newest guitarist suddenly says, hoping to liven the mood.

“Yeah, awesome,” Seo, their new bassist, says, “But only if we practice. Can we do that?” he asks, looking at Tharn. Getting the hint, Tharn smiles sheepishly and says okay. Rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck, Tharn starts the song, getting it right this time. The others soon join in and their practice finally starts to sound good. For the rest of the day Tharn is able to lose himself in the music and enjoy the time with his bandmates.

Pacing in front of the apartment door, Tharn’s been contemplating for almost half an hour whether or not he should enter. After band practice ended, he practically begged everyone to have dinner with him so that he wouldn’t have to face Type. But even though they said yes, and had a great diner together, Tharn inevitably had to come back. So now he’s pacing back and forth, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of having to talk to Type. Finally stopping, Tharn takes a deep breath and steps into the apartment. Turning into the loungeroom, he finds Type on the couch, eating. Stilling his movements, Tharn stares at Type, neither knowing what to say.

“Have you eaten yet?” Type asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes, I have,” Tharn answers, voice flat. He then walks over to the couch, dropping onto the opposite end, keeping space between him and Type. “What’s this?” Tharn asks, eyeing a second take-out box.

“My breakfast,” Type replies.

“But it will be spoiled by morning.”

Type sighs from beside Tharn, “Fine. It’s for you,” he admits. Knowing that Type still bought him food in the middle of their fight warms Tharn slightly. Only slightly. Because he’s not ready to forgive the other man…yet.

Leaning against the back of the couch, Tharn reaches into his backpack and pulls out his laptop, opening up a random assignment that he’s been working on. He feels Type get up from the couch and watches as he walks over to the bed to grab something. Returning his gaze to his laptop screen, Tharn avoids eye contact. Suddenly, Type is shoving a folded shirt in his face. Tharn recognises it as one of his uni shirts; he stopped wearing it because a button fell off one time they…you know. Wordlessly, Tharn peeks at the shirt to see that said button is reattached. _Type must have found the button_ Tharn thinks. It’s a nice gesture, he’ll admit that, but sewing isn’t going to fix what happened last night. Stubbornly, Tharn shifts further away from Type. The other man sighs, placing the shirt on the end of the couch before turning to Tharn.

“How long are you going to stay mad at me?” he suddenly asks, “I told you I have a dirty mouth. It’s my fault for picking a fight with you. I don’t want to break up with you,” Type’s voice gets noticeably softer as he continues to talk. Tharn stays silent.

“Talk to me,” Type begs, placing a hand on Tharn’s thigh and shaking it.

Tharn sighs and finally looks at Type, eyes sad, “If you didn’t want to breakup, why did you say it?”

“I said without thinking.”

“What if I say, I want to breakup with you too?”

Tharn takes a chance, saying those words. He’s wants Type to feel as cold and empty as he did last night. Feel like the light of his life is slowly dimming. Type just stares at him blankly.

Tharn sighs, “Forget it. You won’t suffer as much as I do anyway.”

“If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have apologised,” Type suddenly says, “Wouldn’t have bought you dinner. And wouldn’t have gotten your shirt fixed. I’m asking for your forgiveness because I care. You crappy boyfriend.” In classic Type fashion, even the nicest moments have to include an insult. Tharn can’t help but love that about the man, though. Tharn stays silent, however, not wanting to give in to Type so easily. He feels that he’s always the one who has to fix things.

Type suddenly shift closer to Tharn and rests his forehead against Tharn’s bare shoulder, “Sorry,” he apologises, moving his head so that he can stare up at Tharn, “Please forgive me.” The close proximity of the man affects Tharn, but he must stay strong. Cautiously, he glances to look Type; big, brown, doe eyes stare up at him. _Fuck!_ Tharn thinks. His heart warms at the sweetness in Type’s eyes. Sighing, Tharn feels his grudge start to melt away.

“Then, from now on, think about my feelings,” he tells Type, “I don’t want to hear the breakup word from you.” Type stays silent, listening to Tharn with his head still resting on the man’s shoulder. Giving in, Tharn reaches up to pat his boyfriend on the top of the head.

“I forgive you,” he admits. A small smile breaks out on Type’s face causing Tharn to mimic the expression. These past 24 hours were hell, but now he and Type can get back to normal.

Enjoying the peacefulness of having Type’s head rested on his shoulder, it’s quickly ruined for Tharn when said man lifts his head up and stares at Tharn accusingly.

“There’s also one thing you need to apologise to me. It’s about San.” _Fuck_ Tharn thinks, _spoke too soon_

Tharn sighs and closes the screen of his laptop, “I told you that San is the senior I respect.”

“Not only that,” Type says, “You also slept with him.” The statement makes Tharn lean back in shock, _how did he find out?_

“How do you know?” Tharn asks, eyes wide in shock.

“So it’s true, huh?” Type says accusingly, “You really had sex with him.” Tharn just sighs and hums in response, nodding his head.

“San was my…first time,” he admits. Suddenly, Type turns around, grabs a pillow and throws it at Tharn with extreme force.

“Promiscuous,” Type says. Catching the pillow in his hands, Tharn places it on his lap, hugging it close to his body.

“That’s too harsh,” he tells his boyfriend. At this, Type looks away from Tharn. Eyeing his boyfriend, Tharn notices a small pout on Type’s lips. _Adorable,_ he thinks. Wearing a smile, Tharn places the pillow on the couch beside him before leaning closer to Type, encircling his arms around the man’s waist.

Type tries to push him off, “Tharn,” he warns.

“It’s just a hug,” Tharn defends, tighten his hold and resting his chin on Type’s shoulder, “Don’t get annoyed.” Silent for a moment, Type squirms in Tharn’s arms.

“You’re such a prude,” Tharn teases.

“I’m not easy like you,” Type accuses.

“Why are you suddenly interested in my ex-lovers?” Tharn asks.

“Because your first ex-lover messed with me,” Type explains. This confuses Tharn, _what could San possible do to Type?_ he wonders.

Lifting his head, Tharn looks at Type with raised eyebrows, “San?” he asks for clarification.

“Stop reminding me that it’s him,” Type orders.

“So, you want to know about me and him?” Tharn asks lightly, wanting to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. Type avoids Tharn’s gaze, darting his eyes around their apartment before silently nodding. The fact that Type wants to know more about his past warms Tharn. Smiling, he snuggles closer to Type, breathing the man’s scent in. Type grumbles every now and then about how hot it is, but Tharn knows his boyfriend – Type is liking their proximity as much as he is. After a while, Tharn finally lets Type go (grinning at the way Type’s body slumps in disappointment) and stretches before getting off the couch.

“I need to have a shower,” he says, looking down at Type, “and then we can talk for a bit.” As he’s about to walk away, Tharn stops, turning towards Type with a grin, “Would you like to join me?”

“I’ve already had a shower,” Type states.

“But I can think of a couple of ways to make you dirty,” Tharn says, bending down to whisper in Type’s ear, “I still have many more birthday presents from you.” When Type shoves him back, Tharn just laughs and walks into the bathroom.

“Promiscuous!” Type shouts after him.

After showering and getting dressed, Tharn walks out of the bathroom to find Type still sitting in the same spot on the couch. Wordlessly, Tharn sits down next to him, suddenly feeling anxious.

“What do you want to know?” he asks, looking at Type.

Type sighs before speaking, “Everything.” That one word holds so much. Tharn stares at Type, mouth slightly agape, _he wants to know everything…_ Taking a deep breath, Tharn begins. And he tells Type everything. Starting with meeting San, then how Tharn lost his virginity and finally how San had become a major part of his life. Type stays silent the whole time Tharn is speaking. When he doesn’t talk once Tharn is finished, Tharn sighs and lays his head on Type’s lap.

“Say something,” Tharn mumbles, needing to know what’s going on inside of Type’s head. Feeling Type’s fingers running through his hair comforts Tharn, _at least he’s not angry._

“You slept with him when you were 14?” is the first thing that comes out of Type’s mouth.

Tharn hums in response, “Think about it…if a woman asks to sleep with you, won’t you say yes?”

“Sex with women and sex with men are different,” Type says. This causes Tharn to smile and sit up so that he can look at Type.

“If you leave out the gender, you will have a much broader viewpoint,” he tells his boyfriend.

“So…he was your first time. He made you realise you weren’t meant to be a bottom. He’s like a good brother to you. He advised you how to persuade your parents to let you study music.” Tharn nods as Type lists off what they had just talked about.

“Great. He’s great,” Type says sarcastically, “So great it makes me hate him.” Tharn laughs before wrapping an arm around Type’s shoulders, bringing them closer together.

“Why don’t you let him know who I really belong to?” Tharn asks hopeful.

“No way,” Type says immediately. _Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying._

“Enough talking,” Type suddenly says, “I’m sleepy. I’m going to sleep.” As he finishes speaking, Type reaches to the side and grabs a pillow, resting it on Tharn’s arm that’s wrapped around his shoulders.

“Don’t sleep yet,” Tharn whines, “Let’s talk some more.” He grabs the pillow out from under Type’s head, making the other man grumble.

“Don’t you want to prove which role I actually like to take?” Tharn asks, tapping Type’s bare arm softly, “The role when I’m with San or…” Tharn turns his head to look at Type, “…the role when I’m with you?”

“You weren’t as naïve as you claimed to be, were you?” Type accuses, “You were born a sly fox.” This makes Tharn laugh, _it’s not like you’ve ever complained, Type._

“I’ll tell you what I like then,” he says softly, “I like this. I like you.” _I love you_ the words are on the tip of Tharn’s tongue, but he swallows them down. Not yet, not right now. At Tharn’s words, Type becomes bashful. Tharn watches as his boyfriend shyly looks away from him, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Feeling his warm, Tharn takes Type’s chin in his hand and gently turns the man’s face so that they are looking at eachother. Tharn then closes his eyes and places a gentle kiss on the tip of Type’s nose. Pulling away, he meets Type’s soft eyes and smiles.

“Let’s sleep,” Tharn offers, leaning against the back of the couch and pulling Type to his chest. Like a magnet, Type attaches himself to his boyfriend; wrapping his arms around Tharn’s waist and settling his head against the man’s firm chest. Type sighs contently as Tharn places a soft kiss atop his head.

Type suddenly raises his head and stares at Tharn determinedly, “Don’t ever forget what you said,” he says. Tharn smiles, and nods in response. Type the returns his head to Tharn’s chest; smiling, Tharn threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair, happy that their fighting is over.


	35. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!!
> 
> PS: I would like to give a shoutout to YouTuber 'byulsarang'. If you guys didn't watch her videos on TharnType The Series, she explains some scenes in more details whilst giving some translations of the book - please check her out if you haven't already. Her videos were honestly the best part of my week (aside from the show). And it is her video on Episode 9 that actually inspired some scenes in this chapter...

Waking up, Type blinks at the stream of sunlight invading their apartment. Angry that he’s awake, Type turns over and snuggles closer towards Tharn’s body. At some point during the night, Type doesn’t remember when, they had moved from the couch to the bed and Tharn had wrapped his firm arms around Type. Type fell asleep with a small smile on his face and a feeling of comfort that only appears when Tharn is near him. But now it’s morning, and he doesn’t want to be awake. Groaning when he feels Tharn’s arms tighten around his body, Type attempts to go back to sleep.

“Tyype,” Tharn’s groggy voice calls out to him. Type groans in response, snuggling his face into the crook of Tharn’s neck.

“What time is it?” Tharn asks.

“Too early,” Type mumbles, “go to sleep.” Tharn’s body vibrates underneath Type as he laughs, causing Type to open his eyes and glare at his boyfriend.

“Stop moving, I want to sleep,” he says to Tharn.

“Type,” Tharn says, showing his phone, “It’s almost 10 am.” Type rolls his eyes and untangles himself from Tharn just to turn and face his back to the other. Tharn laughs from behind him and slowly snakes his arms back around Type’s waist, placing a kiss on his temple.

“You need to wake up,” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear.

“No. I don’t.” At this, Tharn starts to kiss down Type’s neck, causing every single hair on his body to stand up. Type’s body works faster than his mind does and, without his permission, lets out a moan. He feels Tharn smile against his skin.

“Are you going to get up now?” Tharn teases. In response, Type groans obnoxiously and throws the blankets off his body, hitting Tharn in the face. Stepping out of the bed, he glares at Tharn, who is laughing at him, as he marches into their bathroom to wash his face.

After his annoying start to the day, Type spends the rest of it studying and watching soccer games. It’s the weekend, so neither of them have to leave the apartment. After the past few exhausting days, Type was, at first, happy to spend the day with Tharn, just the two of them in the blissful bubble of their apartment. But he quickly discovered that it is a lot more distracting to have Tharn in such close proximity than he first thought. It seems that every minute Type’s eyes dart from his very important, half-finished assignment to the veiny arms of his boyfriend who is sitting across the room. Tharn has caught him a couple of times, causing Type to turn as red as a tomato, but only smirks and purposefully flexes which makes Type’s pupils dilate and his mouth go dry. _Cocky bastard_ Type thinks. Even Tharn’s cologne is distracting Type. That man smells heavenly; the perfect combination of musk and wood. Whenever Tharn walks past Type to get something from the kitchen or go to the bathroom, Type gets a whiff of the man’s scent and his dick immediately hardens. Grumbling as he has to shift his position on the floor for the fourth time in the hour, Type glares at Tharn as he walks past and smirks. Arriving at his desk, Tharn turns to Type and is about to say something when his phone rings. Tharn fishes his phone out of his pocket and furrows his brows when he looks at the caller ID.

“San?” he asks, answering the phone.

As soon as Type hears that name, his head perks up like a meerkat. He looks over to where Tharn is sitting at the desk, talking to his senior. With every second that he’s on the phone, Type can slowly feel his blood boil. Standing up from where he is infront of the TV, Type stalks over to Tharn and looks at him with raised eyebrows. _What the fuck?_ Tharn shakes his head, signalling Type not to worry. Type just huffs in annoyance and stays put, standing next to Tharn. He crosses his arms as he stands and listens to their conversation.

“…the car? Oh…I’m busy tomorrow…this afternoon?” Breathing heavily as anger rises inside him, Type starts impatiently tapping his foot, wanting his boyfriend to hang up the fucking phone. Tharn notices but, instead of doing what Type wants, he just takes a hold of Type’s hand, stroking it comfortingly. _I don’t need comfort! I need to stop talking with that fucker!_ When Type glares at Tharn, the other man smiles sweetly before turning away from Type and continuing his conversation. Flabbergasted, Type’s eyes widen in shock. Did Tharn just turn away from him!?!?! Stomping around the chair, Type stands in front of Tharn again and raises his eyebrows. _What the actual fuck?!_ When Tharn waves him off, Type loses it. Annoyed, Type shuffles forward and sits on Tharn’s lap, still facing him. Shocked at the action, Tharn fumbles over his words for a split second before returning to his conversation. Type narrows his eyes at his boyfriend then grinds down, smirking as Tharn’s dick responds in his shorts. Gasping as his own dick becomes harder at the friction, Type stares at Tharn as he continues to grind down on his boyfriend.

He watches as Tharn’s hand begins to shake as he tries to keep his phone near his ear. But still, Tharn continues to talk with San. Now that he’s sexually frustrated as well as annoyed, Type steps off Tharn’s lap and drops to his knees. Type then yanks Tharn’s shorts down to his ankles and immediately wraps his mouth around the man’s hard dick. He hears Tharn gasp from above him before he mumbles a quick goodbye to San. _About fucking time_ Type thinks. As he continues to drag his mouth up and down Tharn’s dick, Type feels Tharn thread his fingers through his hair. Smiling, Type removes his mouth with a pop then licks his boyfriend’s dick from base to top, staring up at Tharn as he does it. Tharn moans loudly at the action and throws his head back, tighten his grip on Type’s hair. Taking the dick in his mouth again, Type gags as the tip hits the back of his throat. But he doesn’t stop. Deepthroating Tharn’s dick, Type uses one of his hands to play with Tharn’s balls. Above him, Tharn starts panting and moaning out Type’s name. _Damn straight_ Type thinks _fucking San doesn’t make you feel this good._ Moving his head up and down, Type takes his hands and runs them up the side of Tharn’s legs, feeling the muscles contract in response to his touch. His own erection is aching inside his shorts, but Type doesn’t care. This is for Tharn. He needs to know that he shouldn’t be talking to San in _their_ apartment. Soon Tharn can’t even say his name, and Type knows that his boyfriend is close to cumming. Speeding up, Type takes as much of Tharn’s dick inside his mouth before dragging it to the tip. Repeating this action, Type feels slight pain as Tharn tugs he hair so hard, Type thinks that he might have ripped some out. Bearing with the pain, Type knows that Tharn is close. And he’s right; soon Tharn begins to thrust into his mouth and then cum is shooting onto the back of Type’s throat. Still not overly fond of the taste, Type grimaces as he swallows the substance and leans back onto his heels, staring up at Tharn. His boyfriend is breathing heavily, head thrown back and a relaxed smile on his face.

Pride swells inside Type as he stands with a smirk and redresses Tharn. Planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Type turns and is about to return to his assignment when a hand on his wrist stops him. Without warning, Type is pulled back and lands on Tharn’s lap, his back crashing into the other man’s chest. Tharn nuzzles his nose into the back of Type’s neck and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“What was that for?” Tharn says into Type’s skin. _You thought San was more interesting than me…_

“You looked tense,” Type mumbles, anger still evident in his voice. Tharn hums and tightens his arms around Type’s waist.

“I think you’re the one who’s tense,” Tharn says before softly kissing the back of Type’s neck, “I could help you with that.” Tharn’s voice is thick with lust and Type’s painfully hard dick starts leaking pre-cum at the man’s words. Not responding, Type bites his lip as Tharn’s hands travel from his waist downwards, closer to his erection. When Tharn’s hands ghost over his crotch, Type moans softly.

“Do you want me to help you relax?” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear. Goosebumps explode over Type’s skin at the huskiness of his boyfriend’s voice. Unable to form words, Type just nods.

Within seconds, Tharn has the both of them across the room and falling onto the bed. Smiling, Type connects their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Tharn’s mouth. Hands exploring all over Tharn’s clothed body, Type impatiently pulls the shirt off his boyfriend’s body and spreads his hands across the firm muscle of Tharn’s chest. Tharn grinds down on top of Type, eliciting moans from the two men. Craning his neck to the side, Type gives Tharn more room as he begins to suck on Type’s neck. Moaning whenever Tharn bites onto the skin, Type moves his hands from his boyfriend’s chest down to the waistband of his shorts. For the second time today, Type removes Tharn’s shorts, freeing the man’s hard erection. Wrapping his arms around Tharn’s waist, Type brings the naked man down to him, reconnecting their lips. Type lets Tharn explore his mouth with his tongue, moaning as their tongues battle for dominance. Tharn suddenly sits up and pulls Type’s shirt off his body. Chucking it to the side, Tharn envelopes one of Type’s erect nipples with his mouth as he pulls the man’s shorts down. Both naked, Tharn reaches for the lube and a condom in his nightstand. Slipping the condom on, Tharn then spreads lube over his wrapped dick. Hooking his arms under Type’s legs, Tharn raises his boyfriend’s legs into the air, folding Type in half. Without warning, Tharn then slowly pushes himself into Type’s hole.

Type feels a burning sensation first. He’s always a little ready due to numerous number of times they have sex. But this is the first time Tharn hasn’t uses his fingers first. So Type feels like his asshole is on fire…but in a strangely, good way. Tharn has his legs raised so high that Type’s back isn’t even touching the mattress anymore. Balancing on his shoulders, Type moans as Tharn slowly moves in and out of him. Slowly the burning feeling transforms into pleasure and Type tells Tharn to go faster. Immediately, Tharn begins to thrust deeper and faster, hitting Type’s prostate multiple times. Reaching his hands back, Type grips onto the bedpost as he feels pressure building at the base of his dick. Gasping as Tharn abuses his asshole, Type’s toes curl as he cums, squirting it over his chest and face. Soon after, Tharn shudders, cumming into the condom. High off his orgasm, Type feels Tharn thrust lazily before he pulls out of Type. As Tharn slowly lowers his legs, Type feels an ache in his lower back from the position. Feeling the tension leave as he lays flat on the bed, Type watches as Tharn crawls up his body and connects their lips. Responding greedily, Type opens his mouth for Tharn. Wrapping his arms around Tharn’s neck, Type traps the man against his lips. Nibbling at Tharn’s top lip, Type smiles as Tharn lets out a quiet moan. Pulling away with a sigh, Type stares up at Tharn with a relaxed smile on his face.

“Feeling better?” Tharn asks softly.

Type nods with a smile, “Very.”

Stepping out of the shower a few hours later, freshly cleaned, Type finds Tharn sitting back at the desk, eyes scanning over an assignment. Quietly, Type pads over to where Tharn is and hugs him from behind.

“I was thinking of making a hot pot for dinner. What do you think?” Type mumbles into Tharn’s hair.

Tharn sighs in his arms, “Sounds delicious.” Type smiles before placing a kiss on top of Tharn’s head before heading to the kitchen to check for ingredients. As it turns out, they haven’t been shopping in a while and their cupboards are quite bare. Making a quick list, Type gets dressed and heads out to the store. Arriving back at their apartment building less than an hour later, Type’s in his own world, checking over the list in his head to make sure he bought everything. As he’s about to enter the lobby, however, he’s met with an infuriating sight. Tharn’s downstairs waiting for the elevator with… _him._ San locks eyes with him through the windows and smirks. _What the fuck is playing at?_ Still looking at Type, San grabs onto Tharn’s shoulders and places a kiss on his lips. Shocked and angry, Type drops his bag of groceries.

“Son of a bitch!”

Marching into the building with his fists clenched, Type can’t stop the bubbling rage inside him that’s threatening to explode. _Fucking San! Fucking Tharn! Letting that douche kiss him._ Without thinking, as soon as Type sees his boyfriend, he turns Tharn around and punches him in the face. The thud of his fist connecting with Tharn’s jaw echoes slightly in the spacious building and a hint of guilt and concern registers in Type’s brain. But he can deal with Tharn later. Because as soon as he gets a look at the older man, Type sees red. He lunges forward, intending to tackle the man to the ground but it stopped by his boyfriend.

“Type!” Tharn calls, putting himself between Type and San.

“Let me go!” Type shouts, trying to push Tharn off, but the other man won’t budge. They might be the same height but Tharn definitely outweighs Type in muscle, and for the very first time, Type is wishing his boyfriend wasn’t so fit.

“I said let go,” he orders, “I’m going to kill him!” The image of wrapping his hands around San’s throat flashes through Type’s mind.

“Type, calm down. This is a misunderstanding,” Tharn says, trying to calm his boyfriend.

“Misunderstanding?” Type looks at Tharn incredulously, “I saw it with my own eyes. You think I’m stupid?”

“What did you see?” San suddenly says, directing their attention to him.

“I saw you two kissing,” Type yells. For some reason, San just smiles, causing Type’s anger to transform into full-blown rage, “What the hell are you laughing at?”

“I thought you’re just Tharn’s roommate. You said it yourself,” San says smugly, “So why are you interrupting us?”

“San, that’s enough,” Tharn suddenly says sternly, “Stop playing.”

“I’m not playing. I call it like I see it.”

“Even though I have respect for you, but if you’re trying to mislead him…” Tharn looks at Type, who’s still agitated and glaring at San, “…I won’t forgive you.”

San just shrugs, “I haven’t done anything wrong. He told me there’s nothing between you and him. So I have a right.”

“You have no right!” Tharn yells. The whole time they’re talking, Tharn has his arms wrapped firmly around Type’s waist. And Type is fed up. This idiot needs to learn that he can’t have Tharn. _He can’t go around kissing my fucking boyfriend!_

“Let me go, Tharn,” Type orders.

Tharn refuses, “Calm down, you’re misunderstanding.”

Type stares at Tharn, eyes fierce, “Let. Me. Go.” Then, he shoves Tharn off him, causing the other man to crash into the elevator doors. Type steps up to San’s face, hating how much taller the man is, and grabs the collar of his shirt.

“He’s mine!” Type shouts into his face, “Tharn is mine. Do you hear me? Tharn belongs to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! My favourite line in history at the end there!! Episode 9 is up there in my top 3 episodes.  
> I'll just let you guys know that I heard the blowjob scene is included in the book and wanted to write how I pictured it would happen...Is anyone else really excited/anxious for the English versions of the book!?!?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, and please let me know if you are enjoying the writing so far. I hope that you don't feel like the storyline is dragging on; if you do, please let me know and I'll try some different techniques.


	36. Chapter 32 (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that I'm the worst person in the world and am really shit at sticking to this updating schedule...but me and my friend booked a spontaneous trip away on Friday and I forgot to take my laptop :( 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the following chapters.

Tharn can feel his jaw beginning to bruise and his lower back is in excruciating pain right now. But that doesn’t matter. Because Type just told San that their dating. Tharn’s mouth is hung open in shock, not knowing what to say. San and Type are looking at him, waiting for his response to Type’s words. Seconds pass by in silence waiting for Tharn’s brain to start working again and when it does, the biggest grin comes over his face.

“Yeah,” he says, looking at Type, “I belong to you.” Still smiling and feeling warm inside, Tharn stares at Type affectionately. Tharn completely forgot that San was with them and he’s suddenly brought back to reality when the older man starts chuckling.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Type shouts.

San ignores the fiery boy in front of him and looks to Tharn, “Tharn, aren’t you going to invite me to come up? I brought your car here. Or do you want other people to witness a gay couple’s argument?” San says the last words, looking at Type pointedly. Tharn notices the dramatic shift in Type’s mood when San says the ‘gay’ word. Cautiously, Tharn watches as Type shoves San away.

“I hate your senior,” Type states, stomping towards the elevator and pushing the button. Tharn sighs and turns to look at San disappointedly, _why are you doing this to us?_ Tharn thinks. Following Type into the elevator when it arrives, Tharn stands next to his boyfriend, caressing his hand softly. He watches as San is about to step into the elevator as well but is immediately stopped by Type.

“No!” he yells, “You get the next one.” Type then glares at San while pressing the ‘close doors’ button.

As the doors close, Tharn looks at Type through the reflection of the elevator door. His boyfriend is wearing a scowl and is breathing heavily. Cautiously, Tharn turns to Type and is about to speak when Type glares at him.

“Don’t,” he growls. Tharn sighs and resorts to taking a hold of Type’s hand. When the elevator doors open, however, Type is quick to let go of Tharn’s hand and march towards their shared apartment. Hot on his heels, Tharn calls out Type’s name repeatedly. Following an agitated Type into their apartment, Tharn takes long strides and reaches out to his boyfriend.

“Type,” he whines, catching a hold of the man’s wrist, “San kissed me because…he brought my car here for me,” Tharn says softly, trying to find any excuse.

“Because he brought your car here?” Type shouts incredulously.

Tharn winces at the volume of Type’s voice, “He was kidding,” he tries to reason, “I swear to God, I only have eyes for you and no one else.”

“You better not let me catch you cheating,” Type says sternly. Tharn stares at his boyfriend for a moment before moving his hand to hold onto Type’s. Caressing it, he tries to calm Type down.

“So you finally admit it,” rings San’s voice as he steps into their apartment.

“What the hell do you mean?” Type is quick to bite back.

“You can admit that you are Tharn’s boyfriend,” San says, stepping into view infront of them, “I thought you are a coward.”

“I’m not a fucking coward,” Type immediately refutes.

“But you are selfish,” San states. Tharn watches as sadness pools in Type’s eyes. Feeling protective, Tharn traces circles onto the back of Type’s hand with his thumb.

“Thorn said you had a problem before,” San suddenly says, looking at Tharn.

“Me? What problem?” Tharn asks confused, he can’t remember talking to Thorn about Type recently.

“You were moping when you went home that time,” San explains, “so I wanted to see the culprit who made _my_ Tharn mope.”

“Didn’t you hear me before,” Type suddenly interrupts, lunging at San, “Tharn is _mine_!” Tharn has to quickly put himself in between the two men, holding Type back.

“Then why did it take you this long to say so?” San asks pointedly.

“Because no one has butted into our lives as much as you have,” Type sneers, still restrained in Tharn’s arms.

“You’re such a troublemaker,” San accuses, “You wouldn’t admit you’re dating Tharn. You let Tharn handle problems for you. And you think you’re always right. That’s a troublemaker.” Tharn feels as Type starts to shake with anger in his arms and he sighs, rubbing circles on his boyfriend’s back soothingly.

“And why do I have to go around saying I’m dating a man?” Type asks defensively.

“I don’t want you to do that. I want you to start thinking of his feelings because Tharn is always straightforward. He always speaks his mind,” San says, crossing his arms, “Thorn said he couldn’t say anything this time because his partner wanted to keep it a secret. In the end, Tharn will always go out of his way for you.”

This is where Tharn draws the line. No matter how long he and San have known eachother, the older man has no right to come in and judge his relationship with Type. He turns his head and stares at the other, eyes hard.

“San, Type is not that kind of man.” In his arms, Type tries to break free.

“Are you trying to start a fight with me?” Type shouts at San.

“I’m okay with the way things are now,” Tharn says honestly.

“Are you sure?” San asks, “You’ll always have to change yourself for him. It won’t work. It won’t last if you’re the only giver in this relationship.” Tharn feels Type sigh in his arms.

“You sure care about him,” Type says sarcastically, “what is he? You’re baby?”

“No. Tharn is my first love,” San admits, “And I want him to be with someone who takes care of him,” San says with finality before turning to look at Tharn, “If he doesn’t man up and protect what’s his,” San says slowly, “Someone more worthy of you will come by and give you what you deserve.” Finished, San gives Tharn a small smile. But Tharn doesn’t see it because in that exact moment, Type breaks free from his grip and lunges at San, knocking him to the floor. Tharn’s not quick enough to catch Type and the other wraps his hands around San’s throat.

“You think you’re better than me?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“Type!” Tharn shouts, trying to pull him off San but he won’t budge.

“Remember what I told you,” San says lowly that Tharn almost didn’t hear, “I will always be Tharn’s first and only time. He hasn’t let _you_ fuck him has he.”

Shocked at the words coming out of his senior’s mouth, Tharn momentarily halts his attempts to get Type off San. This allows Type to swing his fist back and punch San in the nose. The sound of bones cracking jolts Tharn out of his shock and he is finally able to pull Type off San. Falling back, Tharn holds Type close to his chest. Still riled up, Type continues to try and attack San.

“Let me go! Why are you stopping me?” he yells at Tharn.

“Type. That’s enough,” Tharn says into his boyfriend’s ear. The two men stop their actions when they hear groaning in front of them. Turning their heads, they watch as San rolls around on the floor, holding his nose and groaning in pain.

“Are you okay?” Tharn calls out, sympathetically.

“Why do you care?” Type snaps, glaring at Tharn, still in his arms. Tharn sighs and shakes his head at Type. He can see where his boyfriend is coming from, San shouldn’t haven’t disrespected Type like that. But still…the man’s nose might be broken.

“I told you he’s a troublemaker,” San says, sitting up. Tharn rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on Type to prevent him from escaping.

“San. Maybe you should just leave,” Tharn says softly, “I don’t know why you said what you said. But know that you had no right speaking to my boyfriend like.” Tharn narrows his eyes at the older man, trying to convey his disappointment. San’s shoulders shake as he chuckles silently, then he quietly gets up off the ground and walks out of the apartment without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn! You show him Type.
> 
> Honestly, this is how I envisioned this part of the series going. I feel like Type was holding back a little too much...heehee


	37. Chapter 32 (Part Two)

“Are you going to let go of me anytime soon?” Tharn looks down at his boyfriend. They haven’t moved since San left the apartment and Tharn doesn’t know how much time has passed.

“That depends,” he says sighing, “If I do, are you going to chase after San?” Tharn looks down at Type with his eyebrows raised.

Type looks away from him and Tharn notices a pout forming on his lips, “He’s probably long gone anyways,” he mumbles. _How is he still cute right now?_ Tharn thinks to himself. With a small smile, Tharn slowly loosens his grip on Type and watches as his boyfriend gets up off the floor. Still sitting on the ground, Tharn leans against their couch and looks up at the other man who’s pacing back and forth infront of him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly.

“What’s there to talk about?” Type replies angrily, “He deserved it.”

Tharn sighs and reaches to hold Type’s wrist, “I’m not saying he didn’t. But you can’t go around punching everyone,” he says, suddenly remembering the bruise slowly appearing on his jaw. Type stops pacing and groans, throwing his head back in annoyance.

“Why are you still being nice to him?” he whines.

“Because he only said those things to make you mad. If you give him that reaction, he wins.” Type looks at Tharn and sighs before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Tharn moves himself from the floor to the couch cushions and wraps his arms around Type’s waist, bringing them closer together.

“I meant what I said before,” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear, “I only have eyes for you.” Tharn feels Type relax in his arms and he smiles.

Resting together on the couch, Tharn takes one of his hands and traces shapes over Type’s arms. He stops his movements when he feels something wet on the back of Type’s right hand. Confused, Tharn lifts his head from where it was resting on Type’s shoulder and looks down at the man’s hand. What he sees causes Tharn to let out a gasp.

“Type!” he exclaims, “You’re bleeding!” Jolted by Tharn’s sudden outburst, Type sits up and looks down at his hand. The red liquid seeping from his knuckles confirms that he is indeed bleeding, Type just shrugs.

“So?” he asks. Tharn rolls his eyes and gets up from the couch to get the first aid kit from their bathroom. Tharn soon returns and sits next to Type.

“Hand,” he orders. Rolling his eyes, Type nonetheless complies and rests his hand on Tharn’s lap.

“I don’t get why you’re so concerned, it’s just a little bit of blood.”

“But it’s a little bit of _your_ blood,” Tharn says as he dabs antiseptic onto the cracked skin, “I don’t like seeing you hurt.” He looks at Type as he says this and Tharn smiles when he sees his boyfriend’s skin become red.

“I hate you’re senior,” Type suddenly grumbles. Tharn finished fixing his hand hours ago and they’re lying in their bed, Type resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

Tharn hums, threading his fingers through Type’s hair, “I understand,” he says softly.

“I hate it when he won’t just leave you alone.”

“I know.”

“I hate it when I see him with you. I hate it when he acts as if he knows everything about you. Hate the feelings when I saw you two kissing. Hate that you are his first love.” Tharn doesn’t speak, he lets Type get all of his frustrations out, only humming to acknowledge that he is listening.

“Most importantly…” Type says, voice shaky, “I hate these feelings of jealousy.” This shocks Tharn. He sits up, pulling Type with him, and looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

Type looks down at their bedsheets, “Okay. I admit it. I’m jealous,” he mumbles. Tharn smiles and pulls Type onto his lap, snaking his arms around the man’s torso.

“And I’m…sorry,” Type says, turning his head to look at Tharn.

“Sorry about?” Tharn asks.

Type sighs in his arms and starts to run his hand up and down Tharn’s arm, “I’m sorry I’ve never been a good boyfriend,” he says lowly. Warmth spreads inside Tharn at Type’s words. He doesn’t fully believe them because he thinks that Type is doing his best, but to hear Type say those words means a great deal to Tharn.

“I’ll try to come to terms with the fact that I’m dating a man,” Type admits. This man is constantly surprising Tharn for the better. Smiling Tharn places a soft kiss on the back of Type’s neck before resting his chin on the man’s shoulder.

“Actually,” he begins softly, “you don’t have to force yourself. Because…I can wait for the day you’re ready.”

“Your senior’s right. I’m self-centred,” Type says before moving out of Tharn’s embrace and turning to face him with a look of determination, “But this self-centred man never wants to break up with you.”

A large grin breaks out onto Tharn’s face and he leans towards Type, “So, I guess this means that…I have to thank San, right?” At this, Type clicks his tongue and shoves Tharn. Tharn laughs as he falls backwards on the bed.

“Don’t mention his name again. Also, even if he has a thing for you, you should remember that…you. Are. Mine,” Type emphasises the last three words before getting off the bed and walking to the door.

“Wait,” Tharn calls, confused, “Where are you going?”

“To get what I dropped. I almost threw a Suki sauce bottle at your senior’s head. Plus, I’m starving,” Type says as he puts his shoes on, “If my groceries are gone, you have to pay for them.” Tharn laughs at his boyfriend’s words and nods as the man walks out of their apartment.

Parking the car on the side of the street, Tharn gets out and views the familiar lights of Jeed’s bar lighting up the dark Bangkok night. Standing on the pavement, Tharn turns to see Type still in the car, glaring at him through the windscreen. Tharn smirks and rests his hands on his hips, brows raised. He watches as Type rolls his eyes before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. _Little brat_ Tharn thinks. Waiting as Type stomps to the pavement, Tharn smiles widely and leads his boyfriend towards the bar’s entrance.

“Why did you drag me here?” Type complains, when they get to the door.

“You don’t have anything to do anyway,” Tharn says.

“I was playing games, you know?”

Tharn rolls his eyes, “Come on, drinks are on me. Let’s go,” he says, pushing a grumpy Type towards the door. Entering the bar, Tharn immediately spots Khong.

“Hello,” he greets.

“Oh, Tharn, you’ve arrived,” Khong says, “Oh, you brought a friend. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable.” Khong calls for Jeed and the woman sits down at their table, greeting Tharn and Type. Khong suddenly steps away from the table, and Jeed immediately turns to the men, a small, knowing smile on her face.

“So. How come you came here together?” she asks. The men turns to look at eachother and smile.

“Why? We can’t come here together?” Type asks.

“Last time, I got drunk here because you broke my heart,” Tharn tells his boyfriend.

“Huh?” Type looks at Tharn shocked.

“Hey,” Jeed suddenly says, “this time you look much better. Do you have good news?” she asks Tharn.

“We’re just friends,” Tharn says automatically.

“Friends,” Type says from beside him, causing Tharn to look at him, “Who are more than friends.” Type then swings his arm around Tharn’s shoulder, pulling the man closer. Surprised by the action, Tharn stares at the arm that is hanging on his shoulder and then slowly turns his head to look at Type, mouth slightly agape. Type just shrugs and gives Tharn a smile. Feeling giddy inside, Tharn returns the smile shyly.

Jeed squeals from where she is sitting.

“I’m blushing. Oh my god!” she exclaims, “Wait, why do you look so surprised, Tharn?”

Tharn looks to Tharn, “Why are you surprised?” he asks, “I just want to let people know you’re mine.” As always, Type does the complete opposite of what Tharn expects; he just smiles and nods.

“I can’t take it. I’m blushing,” Jeed admits, patting her face.

“What are you talking about?” Khong asks from behind Jeed, scaring his poor wife.

“You scared me to death!” she says, “There is good news.”

“Huh? You’re pregnant?” Khong asks, causing Jeed to hit him.

“No! Sit down right now,” she orders. Tharn and Type watch the couple interact with amusement.

“What’s the good news then?” Khong asks.

Jeed smiles and points to the two men infront od them, “It’s about them,” she whispers to her husband. Khong takes a look at Tharn and Type and nods in understanding.

“By the way,” Jeed says, “the toilet is pretty empty. You can get busy in there.” The bluntness of the woman’s words cause Tharn and Type to separate slightly.

“Too blunt,” Type says, dropping his arm from Tharn’s shoulder.

Khong looks at Tharn and changes the topic, “We can discuss business in my office,” he says.

Tharn nods, “Okay.” He then turns to Type, “I’ve come to talk to Khong about coming back to perform here again,” he explains before leaning closer to Type and smiles at his boyfriend, “So I wanted you to be here with me.” Tharn here’s Jeed giggle infront of them.

“I guess he needs support,” she says to Khong.

“Yes. I never get any,” Khong replies bitterly. This causes Jeed to hit him again. Khong jumps slightly before looking at Tharn and suggesting to leave to the back office. Tharn nods in agreement before sliding off his chair. However, before leaving Tharn turns to Jeed.

“Don’t do anything to him,” he warns jokingly.

She winks, “Okay.” Following Khong into his office, Tharn’s meeting is quick and easy. Anxious to get back to Type and excited to see how the other will act for the rest of the night after his confidence earlier, Tharn returns to the main area of the bar. But he is stopped in his tracks as soon as he sees Type. Out of all the things Type could be doing, Tharn did not expect to see his boyfriend flirty with two women in the middle of the goddamn bar.

Watching his boyfriend interact with two women angers Tharn. He watches as they toss their hair over their shoulders and push their cleavage into Type’s face. His lips in a firm line, Tharn sighs before slowly approaching the table.

“Oh, Tharn. You finished?” Type says, noticing Tharn first. Tharn nods stiffly.

“This is Ten and this is Gae,” Type introduces the two women. _Wait Gae?_ Tharn thinks…It can’t be who he thinks it is, right?

“Hello, Tharn,” Ten says, “do you remember me?” Tharn seriously thinks for a moment, should he remember her?

“If I say I don’t remember, will you get mad at me?” he tells her.

She sighs and looks at her friend, “I can’t mad at such a handsome man. I often bought you drinks,” she explains. Tharn smiles and nods, thanking her.

“I think we’ve already met,” Gae suddenly says shyly, “Or rather…I’ve been in your room,” she explains, giggling at the end. _Fuck me sideways,_ Tharn thinks, _it is her._

“Oh right,” Tharn says, a fake smile plastered on his face, “I remember your voice.” He glares sideways at Type who, thankfully, has the decency to look away.

“So, Type,” Gae suddenly says, “why didn’t you ever call me?” Tharn wants to scoff. _Because he was getting a better fuck, sweetheart._

“I’ve actually been thinking about you lately,” Type replies smoothly. This causes Gae to smile and blush slightly.

“How about I buy you a drink then,” she says, looking up at Type.

“Maybe another time,” Type replies. This causes Tharn to smile. _He does have some sense…_ Gae also pouts at Type’s answer, but he quickly leans down and whispers in her ear.

“I should be the one buying you a drink,” Type flirts. Tharn doesn’t hear what Type says, but the close proximity of the two makes his blood boil. As Type continues to flirt with the woman, Tharn stays still next to him, sending daggers towards the other man.

After some time, the women leave the table, leaving Tharn and Type alone. Glancing at Type, Tharn notices his boyfriend smirking as he sips on his drink.

“Type,” Tharn calls his boyfriend’s name sternly.

“What?” is all Type says in return.

“Don’t get on my nerves,” Tharn warns, “What did you whisper to her?”

“Nothing,” Type responds, sipping his drink again.

“Type.”

“Don’t be crazy. I was just playing.”

This angers Tharn, they both know Type wasn’t playing, “You didn’t look like you were playing at all,” Tharn accuses. At this, Type scoffs and sets his drink down on the table before looking at Tharn square in the eyes.

“It’s your turn to get jealous. We’re even,” after saying this, Type leans on the table and smirks at Tharn, “I guess I’m pretty charming, too.” Picking up his glass again, Type takes another sip.

Tharn scoffs, _Cocky brat,_ “Charming, huh?” Type doesn’t answer him and continues to drink. Tharn rips the glass from the other man’s hand, slamming it on the table.

“Come with me,” Tharn orders, grabbing Type’s wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom at the back of the bar. 

Entering the bathroom, Tharn pushes Type against the wall with fire in his eyes. Type looks shocked by his actions and as Tharn begins to undo the buttons of Type’s shirt, Type starts fighting back.

“Tharn, this is not funny anymore,” Type says, halting Tharn’s movements.

“But I’m really enjoying it, Type,” Tharn taunts, continuing his attempts to get Type naked.

“If you do it here, I’ll kill you.”

“Go on,” Tharn smirks, “I want to know what it feels like to die while I’m inside you.” Tharn finally undoes the first button of Type’s shirt when his boyfriend pulls his hands away.

“Tharn!” Type shouts. Frustrated and annoyed, Tharn drops his hands and stares at Type.

“Do you want to practice your flirting skills that much?” he asks, voice hard, “Then practice with me!” Then Tharn attaches his lips to the side of Type’s neck, barely ghosting his lips over the skin before he’s pulled back by Type.

“Don’t mess with me,” Type warns. Tharn takes a step back and stares at his boyfriend angrily. Type made him like this, so that man needs to take responsibility.

“Did you enjoy provoking me?” Tharn yells, “Did you enjoy making me jealous? And did you enjoy making me want to yank that woman away from you?”

Type smirks before answering, “I sure did,” he replies proudly, “I enjoyed it because I knew tonight was going to be a blast.” Tharn keeps his eyes locked on Type’s as he breaths heavily with anger. This man is going to be the death of him. Type suddenly lifts his hand and places it roughly on the side of Tharn’s face.

“Let me tell you something,” Type states as a matter-of-factly, “No matter how many of your exes come running back to you, if you cheat on me…I’ll cheat on you back worse than you can imagine.” The hand that was resting on Tharn’s face, suddenly drops down and trails over the expanse of Tharn’s firm chest. Resting his hands on the wall behind Type’s head, Tharn leans his face closer towards his boyfriend’s. Just as their lips are about to touch, however, Tharn suddenly feels pain shoot throughout his entire body. Pulling back, Tharn falls to the ground and clutches his throbbing balls. His bratty boyfriend just fucking kicked him in the nuts!!

“Don’t think I’ll go soft on you just because I tell people we’re dating,” Type announces, looking down at his boyfriend writhing in pain, “I, Thiwat, am more evil than you think. By the way, looks like someone won’t be having a blast tonight.” From the ground, Tharn watches his boyfriend’s retreating figure. Still gripping his aching balls, Tharn hisses in pain. _How can I still be in love with you when you act like such a brat?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A jealous Tharn is a hot Tharn!   
> But kneeing your own boyfriend in the balls is a bit rude, Type...


	38. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!!! :D

Marching into their apartment, Type removes his shoes and smirks as he watches Tharn limp through the door. Their time at the bar was cut short after the incident in the bathroom, and Type couldn’t be happier. There’s no way that Tharn won’t know who he belongs to now. The drive home had been tense, and Type isn’t too ashamed to admit that he got turned on watching Tharn clench his jaw the entire time he was driving. But, unfortunately, Type doesn’t think he’ll be able to get any help with his boner tonight…unless…Hearing his boyfriend groan while trying to take off his shoes, Type rolls his eyes and stomps over to where Tharn is.

“I think you’re being a little dramatic,” he accuses, crouching down to help Tharn.

“How about I kick you in the balls, see how you like it?” Tharn replies with a snarky attitude.

“Well, two broken dicks won’t do us too well, will they?” Type says, rising to be face to face with his boyfriend. Smirking, Type leans forward and places a kiss on Tharn’s lips. Tharn immediately responds passionately, pushing his tongue inside of Type’s mouth. Type lets out a loud moan as his own tongue battles with Tharn’s. Suddenly, Type feels himself being pushed back against their apartment door, a sense of deja-vu coming over him.

Type pulls away from the kiss and smirks at Tharn, “Haven’t we already been in this position tonight?” he teases.

“If you kick me in the balls again, I’m walking out of this door,” Tharn deadpans before bending down and picking Type off the ground. Wrapping his legs around Tharn’s waist, Type smiles as he allows Tharn to carry him to their bed.

Type feels Tharn sit down on the bed so that he his straddling the other man, Type then grinds down on his boyfriend’s crotch. The sound that Tharn makes is swallowed by Type’s mouth, as he connects their lips and nibbles on Tharn’s bottom lip. Grinding down again, Type reaches down between them and grips the hem of Tharn’s shirt before yanking it off the man. Blindly chucking the shirt to the side, Type lets his hands explores Tharn’s muscular chest. A muscular chest that he finds he may never get tired of exploring. Playing with Tharn’s hard nipples between his fingers, Type smiles and pushes Tharn so that he is laying down on the mattress. Trailing kisses from Tharn’s lips, to his neck, and then his chest, Type takes one of his boyfriend’s hard nipples between his teeth, tugging it slightly. Tharn gasps from under him, and Type can feel Tharn’s hands squeezing his ass through his jeans. Releasing the taut nub from his mouth, Type licks down the cavern of Tharn’s chest before kissing and nipping at his boyfriend’s prominent abdominal muscles. Reaching Tharn’s crotch, Type moves his head back and palms the man through his jeans. Still straddling Tharn, Type looks down and watches as his boyfriend closes his eyes and moans at the feeling of Type’s hand on his hard, clothed dick.

“Tharn,” Type suddenly calls out, voice husky.

“Mmhm,” Tharn replies.

“I want to fuck you,” Type admits boldly. The words cause Tharn to open his eyes and look at Type, shocked.

Both men are silently staring at eachother, Type still has his hand on Tharn’s dick and they’re both breathing heavily in lust. Tharn is the first to speak, he licks his lips and swallows.

“W-why?” he croaks out, brows furrowed in confusion. _Okay_ Type thinks, _not exactly the reaction I was looking for_

Type shrugs, removing his hand from Tharn’s crotch, “I just want to make you feel good,” he mumbles, suddenly loosing all of his courage. He attempts to move off Tharn, but his boyfriend quickly grips his hips, keeping him in place. Type looks down at Tharn surprised. Tharn takes a deep breath before nodding at Type.

“Okay,” he breathes out.

Tharn’s agreeance shocks Type, “Are you sure?” he asks. In response, Tharn runs his hands up the side of Type’s torso and sneaks them beneath his shirt. Looking at Type in the eye, Tharn says his next words with conviction.

“Fuck me, Type.”

Taking a shaky breath, Type smiles before leaning down and giving Tharn a passionate kiss. While their lips are connected, Type reaches between them and undoes the button and zipper of Tharn’s jeans. Getting off his boyfriend, Type slowly drags Tharn’s jeans down his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. Type then crawls back onto the bed and places kiss up the inside of Tharn’s leg, from his ankle to his crotch. Type then opens his mouth and places it over Tharn’s clothed erection. Type loves the sound that Tharn makes when he feels Type’s mouth on his dick. Quickly, Type pulls down Tharn’s underwear and releases the man’s big, hard cock. Feeling his own erection pressing against his clothes, Type moans and wraps his mouth around the tip of Tharn’s recently freed dick. Swirling his tongue around the tip, Type then takes as much as he can in his mouth and starts moving his head up and down Tharn’s dick. From above, Type can hear Tharn moaning and whining from his blowjob and it spurs Type on to reach down and fondle with Tharn’s balls. At this, Tharn stops moaning and hisses lightly.

“Careful,” he whines. Type removes his mouth from Tharn’s dick and smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he says before returning his mouth to Tharn’s dick.

Successful in having Tharn a writhing mess under him, Type thinks it’s time to move further. Stepping off the bed, he goes to Tharn’s side of the bed and rummages through his drawer to find the lube and a condom. Grabbing what he needs, Type turns and finds that Tharn’s been laying on their bed naked and watching his every move with foggy, lust-filled eyes. The look that Tharn gives him goes straight to Type’s dick and he takes a breath to focus. If Tharn continues to stare at him like that, Type might not last long enough to get inside his boyfriend. Placing the condom and lube on the bed. Type begins to strip under Tharn’s watchful gaze. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Type lets the fabric fall off his upper body before undoing his jeans and slowly pulling them down his legs, eyes never leaving Tharn’s. Type hears Tharn growl when he removes his underwear and it makes a knot form inside him. Standing fully naked infront of Tharn, Type locks eyes with his boyfriend and takes a hold of his own aching erection. Biting his bottom lip, Type pumps himself a couple of times, and moans when he sees Tharn’s eyes travel down to where he’s playing with himself.

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me,” Tharn groans out, “I’m not going to be able to stop myself from fucking _you_.” Tharn’s words run straight through Type and he has half a mind to abandon his mission and just Tharn fuck him _really_ good. But no. Type started this, and he intends on finishing it.

Type reaches for the lube and opens it, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He then shuffles closer to the bed and leans over Tharn on one knee. Type spreads his boyfriend’s legs and positions his fingers at the entrance of Tharn’s hole.

“Ready?” Type whispers, staring at Tharn. His boyfriend nods in response. Type then slowly pushes his fingers inside of Tharn’s asshole, carefully watching the way Tharn’s face contorts in pain. With his fingers half the way in, Type stops and observes Tharn. He can see that his boyfriend is still showing signs of pain so, with his free hand, Type takes a hold of Tharn’s dick and slowly strokes up and down. With the new stimulation, Tharn gasps before moaning out in pleasure. Type takes this opportunity to push his fingers further inside Tharn. When his fingers are inside all the way to his knuckles, Type stops once again to watch what Tharn is doing.

“Just breath,” Type says soothingly, still moving his hand up and down Tharn’s dick. A small smile shows on Tharn’s face as throws his head back and takes a breath.

“Good,” Type says softly, “I’m going to move now.”

Slowly, Type pulls his fingers out of Tharn’s asshole before gently pushing them back in. He repeats this action a couple of times before starting to spread his fingers inside of Tharn, stretching his boyfriend’s hole as much as he can. When Type sees that Tharn is enjoying the feeling, he adds one more finger inside of Tharn, eliciting a loud moan from the other moan. Watching his fingers disappear in and out of Tharn’s hole makes Type feel proud that Tharn trusts him enough to do this. _Maybe this is why Tharn prefers being a top?_ He thinks to himself. Feeling like Tharn is ready, Type pulls his fingers out of his boyfriend’s asshole and opens the condom packet before sliding it over his own erection. Spreading Tharn’s legs once more, Type lines himself up at Tharn’s stretched entrance. Rubbing soothing circles on the inside of Tharn’s thighs, Type looks Tharn lovingly.

“Are you ready?” Type whispers the question and holds his breath in anticipation for Tharn’s answer.

“Yeah,” Tharn replies softly.

As soon as he hears the word, Type gently pushes his dick inside of Tharn. Whilst he might not be built like a Greek-god, like his boyfriend is, Type is still bigger than the average person so he pushes a third of the way in and then stops. He watches as Tharn shuts his eyes tightly, becoming anxious at the thought that Tharn could be in real pain right now.

“More,” Tharn suddenly whispers. Type nods, even though Tharn can’t see him, and pushes further inside the other man. When he is all the way in, Type groans and braces himself on the mattress, hands on either side of Tharn’s head. He drops kisses all over Tharn’s face.

“Hey,” Type whispers, “You good?” At these words, Tharn opens his eyes and stares at Type with such trust and vulnerability that it warms Type to his core. Without warning, Type drops his head and places a soft kiss on Tharn’s lips.

“You can move,” Tharn whispers when they break apart.

Raising his body, Type grips Tharn’s hips and slowly pulls his dick out of Tharn’s ass before pushing it all the way back in. Tharn moans at the action and Type feels himself becoming prouder and braver. Slowly increasing his pace, Type feels himself tighten his grip on Tharn’s hips and he knows marks will be evident tomorrow. Thrusting in and out of Tharn, Type feels a thin line of sweat forming on his forehead. Grunting with every thrust, Type looks down at Type and loves the way Tharn has his mouth open in pleasure, unable to form any comprehensible words. Tharn’s sounds travel straight to Type’s dick and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. Thrusting harder, Type wraps one of his hands around Tharn’s dick and pumps him fast. Less than a minute later, in midst of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing, both men cum together. Tharn’s cum shoots out of his dick and lands on his stomach while Type shudders inside of him, cumming inside the condom. Pulling out, Type removes the condom and throws it away before grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wetting it. Silently, he walks over to where Tharn is laying on the bed and cleans the substance off his stomach. The whole time, Tharn is watching Type clean him up with a lazy smile on his face.

“So did you like that?” Tharn suddenly asks Type, running his hand through Type’s luscious black locks. They’ve been cuddling in their bed for a while, both too tired to get redressed so they settled to lay under the covers naked.

“It was different,” Type says softly, drawing circles on Tharn’s chest where his head is resting.

“Good different or bad different?”

Type sighs, “Just different. I think I prefer you on top.”

“Really?” Type can hear the surprise in Tharn’s voice.

“It’s too much work,” Type complains, “I’ve got to do all the work _and then_ clean you up after aswell…yeah, no thanks.” Tharn’s body shakes with laughter underneath Type and Type smiles to himself.

“Okay,” Tharn says finally, “I’ll happily do all the work and then look after you.” Type smiles at his boyfriend’s words and is about to fall asleep when a burning question enters his mind. He lifts his head from Tharn’s chest and looks at his boyfriend.

“Did you like it?” he asks shyly, already feeling a blush forming on his cheeks. Type tried to mimic everything Tharn does and he made sure to keep checking in with Tharn, but what if he did something wrong? What if he didn’t pleasure Tharn as well as he thought he did? A soft hand on his cheek pulls Type from his thoughts. Tharn turns Type’s head to look at him and smiles while caressing his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb.

“That was the best fucking I’ve ever had,” Tharn says honestly.

“Really?” Type perks at his boyfriend’s words. Tharn’s smile widens at Type’s reaction and he nods to convince his boyfriend. A smile breaks out on Type’s face and he lays his head back down on Tharn’s chest. _Take that San_ he thinks before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type as a top!!! I honestly didn't know if I was going to write Type as a top in this chapter, but it kind of felt like the right time. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you guys are enjoying the story so far and I will see you on Friday.  
> PS: I PROMISE I will see you on Friday (scouts honour)  
> PPS: I'm still really sorry about last Friday.
> 
> And remember to stay safe and happy during these times <3


	39. Chapter 34

The sun streaming through the window is what wakes Tharn up the next morning. Slowly opening his eyes, Tharn groans and looks at the time; it’s just after 7am. Sighing, he untangles himself from his boyfriend and gets out of the bed. Standing up, Tharn feels a slight pain in his lower back. Momentarily confused, he only has to look at Type to remember what happened: he bottomed last night. Tharn hasn’t thought about being a bottom since San, but having Type straddling him and palming him through his pants, there was no way Tharn was going to say ‘no’. He was actually quite proud of his boyfriend. This past week has been hell – with San and all – but hearing Type admit that they’re dating not to one but _three_ people had Tharn smiling like an idiot. Padding to the bathroom, Tharn washes his face before returning to the main room and putting some boxers on. Glancing towards the bed, he sees that Type is still fast asleep. Tharn sighs, knowing that he is going to have to wake his boyfriend at some point because he has soccer practice today, but lets the man sleep for as long as he can.

Tharn’s halfway through a glass of juice when his phone dings, alerting him of an incoming text. It’s from Thorn:

**Your car has finished its service when do you want to pick it up?**

Tharn thinks for a moment, he has class today and then band practice…he might be able to quickly drive home before dinner:

**I can come around 5pm**

Thorn replies instantly:

**Will you be bringing Type?**

Tharn’s confused at the sudden question, as he’s about to ask why he gets another text from his older brother:

**Mum and Dad want to meet him…and so do I.**

_How does mum and dad even know his name?_ Tharn thinks to himself:

**I don’t think he’ll want to meet all of you on the same day.**

Introducing Type to his family is a big step in their relationship. Type’s been making progress these past couple of days and Tharn doesn’t want to force him into meeting his family if Type’s not ready.

**Mum and Dad will be back late tonight. It’ll just be me at the house**

Tharn stares down at Thorn’s reply for a minute. Should he risk it?

That afternoon, when Tharn tells Type that he needs to pick up his car, Type surprises him by offering to tag along. Tharn doesn’t refuse and promises to buy him dinner once they’re done. He’s probably going to need something to help him with his grovelling once Type finds out where they’re going. Type’s relatively quiet during the drive and doesn’t mention the long time it takes for them to drive to pick up Tharn’s car. It isn’t until they arrive at Tharn’s house does Type questioning. As they get out of the car, Type silently stares at the large house infront of them. Tharn smiles at his boyfriend sweetly.

“I’m glad you came with me.”

“What is this place?” Type doesn’t beat around the bush, “Answer me now.”

“What do you think this place is?” Tharn asks, already knowing the answer.

“Your house!” Type states sternly, “Why did you bring me here?”

“You already know. So why do you ask?” Tharn replies with a smile.

“What a jerk!”

Tharn chuckles, “Come on, I’m stopping by to switch cars,” Tharn whines, “And my brother wants to meet you.” Tharn notices worry flash through Type’s eyes and the man looks like he wants to run far away.

“Don’t worry,” Tharn soothes, “Thorn is the only one inside the house. You can relax,” he says the last words with a smile, leaning close to his boyfriend.

“How can I relax?” Type bites back, making Tharn move away slightly, “This is your house. I don’t want to be here.” Type’s protest makes Tharn laugh; he’s fallen hard for this boy.

Caught up in their own world, it isn’t until Thorn’s voice rings from the front porch does Tharn turn around and find his brother coming towards them.

“Why are you two standing out here?” Thorn asks as he approaches.

“Hi, Thorn,” Tharn says with a smile.

“Do I look intimidating?” Thorn teases, looking at Type, “You haven’t come inside, so I’m here to get you.” Tharn watches as Type shyly looks at his older brother. The stark change in the man’s mood makes Tharn smile.

“Hello,” Type finally greets Thorn in a small voice.

“Hello,” Thorn replies, “You’re Type, right? I’ve seen your photos. You look better in person.” Tharn has known about Thorn’s FBI level stalking skills, he’s stalked every single one of Tharn’s boyfriends so Tharn’s not too shocked about the remark. But looking over a Type, Tharn notices a confused look on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’ve seen me from photos?” Type questions.

“Well, he follows you on Instagram,” Tharn admits.

“I love to stalk,” Thorn says after, “especially when it comes to my brother’s life.” Tharn chuckles slightly, Thorn has always known a little too much about his boyfriend’s when he meets them for the first time.

“Seems like Type had no clue you would bring him here,” Thorn suddenly accuses, looking at Tharn. _Well how else was I supposed to get him here?!?_ Thorn then looks at Type.

“But I can assure you our parents are not home.” Thorn’s words seem to ease Type as Tharn watches his boyfriend’s shoulders physically relax when he hears those words. Smiling, Tharn takes Type’s hand and turns to lead them into the house. However, a young girl’s voice stops all of them in their tracks.

“Tharn!” Thanya’s voice yells as she comes running out of the house. Shocked, Tharn drops Type’s hand and bends to pick up his younger sister.

“I missed you so much,” she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I forgot to tell you Thanya’s home,” Thorn says quietly. _Interesting…_

“Don’t you have a piano lesson today?” Tharn asks Thanya suspiciously.

“I let it slip to her that you would bring a friend home,” Thorn admits, “so she wanted to see you.”

“That’s because I missed you,” Thanya repeats. _I knew this was a bad idea_ Tharn thinks. He chuckles nervously, looking at Type who seems more scared of Thanya than he was of Thorn.

“I missed you, too, Thanya,” Tharn coos at the girl in his arms. Thanya smiles at him before turning her head to look at Type.

“Hello,” she greets warmly.

“Hello,” Type replies softly. Thanya then turns back to look at Tharn.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d come home?” she questions.

“I’m just stopping by to switch cars, so I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry,” Tharn explains. Suddenly a car horn beeps and Tharn turns to see the familiar black SUV that his parents drive. His mouth drops open in shock _Oh shit_.

“Thorn said you’d bring your special friend,” Thanya says in Tharn’s arms, “So I called Mum and Dad and they hurried back,” she then looks at Thorn for approval, “Did I do good?” Looking at his brother, Tharn can’t find any words…and Thorn seems to be avoiding his gaze. Taking a nervous breath, Tharn looks at Type and is met with a look that could kill. _Yeah, I’m so fucked…_

Once their parents park, Thorn suggests for Tharn and Type to head inside. Tharn immediately agrees and places Thanya on the ground before turning and giving Type a sheepish smile.

“I promise I didn’t know,” is the first thing Tharn as they begin to walk inside the door.

“Mmhm,” Type replies, not trusting his boyfriend. Taking off his shoes, Tharn leads Type through their house. Clasping his boyfriend’s hand, Tharn shows him some of the medals he’s won at music competitions as well as family photos, wanting to introduce Type to as much of his life as Tharn can. After the sun has set, Tharn’s mum calls for dinner so Tharn leads Type to the dining room where the rest of his family is already seated.

“Oh, just in time,” his mother says, “Let’s have dinner. Type, come and sit next to me.” As she says this Tharn’s mother pats the chair next to her. Type looks at Tharn slightly scared, but Tharn just smiles and give shim a reassuring pat on the back before walking to sit across the table.

“So, Type,” Tharn’s father suddenly says in the middle of the meal, “what do your parents do for a living?”

“They own a resort in Pa-ngan,” Type replies politely.

“Oh, Pa-ngan,” Tharn’s mother coos, “we haven’t been to a Thai beach in ages. We should plan a family trip to Pa-ngan.”

“Sounds good,” Tharn’s father agrees, “we can stay at Type’s family resort.”

Tharn smiles, “That’s right, Dad. Let’s go now.” Suddenly Thorn makes a sound of surprise. Everyone looks at him expectantly, but he just brushes it off as nothing. Watching his brother, Tharn sees him send Type a glare and he notices Type’s cheeks are tinted pink. Looking at his boyfriend, he’s met with Type’s stern stare of disapproval at what Tharn just said.

“But didn’t you use up all your annual holiday leave, Dad?” Tharn questions, trying to change the subject.

“Don’t worry about it,” his father replies, “I’ll be able to manage it.”

“Let’s hold off for a while longer,” Thorn suddenly says, “You already have a trip with your friends. I think we should let Tharn explore the place first. And we can go there together later.” Their parents seem to agree with what Thorn is saying, dropping the subject and continuing to eat their food.

“Also, I don’t want to get hurt again,” Thorn says quietly, staring at Type. It seems only Tharn and Type heard what the older man said. Tharn laughs and looks at his boyfriend who only sends him another glare.

“Will you stay overnight, Tharn?” Thanya asks towards the end of the meal.

“That’s right, you two should sleep here tonight. So, you don’t have to drive back to your dorm,” Tharn’s mother says. Tharn smiles, thinking about having Type wrapped in his arms, under the roof of his family home.

“You should stay. I’ll get back myself,” Type says to Tharn across the table. Tharn’s dreams are shattered and he pouts at Type.

“It’s okay,” Tharn’s mother assures, “you can spend the night and leave together tomorrow, okay?”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to bother you,” Type says, refusing politely.

“You are not a bother at all,” the older woman replies, “Thorn used to bring San here to play games and stay overnight all the time.” At the sound of San’s name, Tharn’s blood runs cold. He loves his mother to death, but she really has poor timing…

“San?” Type asks.

Tharn’s mother nods, “San, Thorn’s friend. Do you know him?” At this, Type looks across the table and stares at Tharn.

“Yes. I know him.” Tharn knows he’s in deep shit just by the tone of voice Type is using. All he can think is _I’m so totally fucked…_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only uploading one chapter tonight. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and am very excited to share it with you guys, but I don't think I'll be able to upload it today. I'm gonna try and get it up tomorrow so please anticipate it, I'm very excited for where the story is about to go!!


	40. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead....read at your own risk!!! :D

Walking into Tharn’s childhood bedroom, Type still cannot believe he’s here. After finishing dinner, he stormed off from the table and straight into Tharn’s bedroom, his boyfriend hot on his heels.

“Tyype,” Tharn whines as they get into the room.

“What the hell, Tharn?!?” Type doesn’t know if he’s angry or upset or embarrassed. When he came with Tharn to get his car, Type was expecting to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, not meet the entirety of Tharn’s family!

“I promise I didn’t know _anything,_ ” Tharn says, stepping closer to Type as he tries to wrap his arms around the man. Type clicks his tongue and pushes Tharn away.

“I don’t believe you.” At this, Tharn sighs and takes a hold of Type’s hands.

“Pleease,” he whines, “if I had known everyone was going to be here, I would’ve given you a warning. I honestly thought it would only be Thorn.” As he speaks, Tharn rubs circles on the back of Type’s hand with his thumb; the action calming Type down. Sighing, Type nods slightly.

“Do you think they like me?” Type’s question is so quiet that Tharn almost doesn’t hear it, but the soft tone of his boyfriend’s voice makes him smile. Tharn takes the opportunity to pull Type closer to him, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him tightly.

“I _know_ they love you.” Type responds to Tharn’s words by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and returning the hug.

Hours later, Type walks back into Tharn’s room, hair wet from a shower. The first thing he notices is Tharn sitting on the edge of the bed already dressed in some pyjamas. Walking over, Type stands between his boyfriend’s legs and runs a hand through Tharn’s hair. Tharn closes his eyes and hums in response to the touch. Smiling, Type threads his fingers through the soft locks and tugs slightly, forcing Tharn to look up at him.

“Has San ever been in this room?” The question has been bugging Type ever since dinner when Tharn’s mum said that San used to stay over ‘all the time’. If San acted the same way back then as he does now, then he’s probably invaded this room as well. And that thought makes Type’s blood boil. San’s already infected his and Tharn’s apartment, and if he learns that the older man has slept in Tharn’s bed as well, Type will be sleeping in the car tonight.

Raising his eyebrows expectantly, Type stares down at Tharn’s shocked expression; his eyes are wide and his mouth is opened slightly.

“Thaarn,” Type warns, tugging a little harder on his boyfriend’s hair.

Tharn swallows, “Yes.” The confirmation makes Type scoff and remove his hand from Tharn’s head.

“I’ll be sleeping in the car,” he announces, backing away from Tharn.

“What?!? Type,” Tharn quickly stands up from the bed and strides to where his boyfriend is. Type’s just opened the bedroom door when Tharn snakes his hands around his waist, pulling Type flush against his chest.

“Where are you going?” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear, his breath sending shivers through Type.

“I’m not sleeping in this bed if that asshole has been here,” Type says stubbornly, trying to ignore the way his body is responding to Tharn’s touch.

“Noo,” Tharn whines, “Stay with me.” Tharn then takes one of his hands and fiddles with the waistband of Type’s pyjama pants.

“We can make this bed forget about San,” Tharn whispers before placing a kiss on the back of Type’s neck and slipping his hand beneath Type’s pyjama pants. Type gasps when Tharn’s hand ghosts over his half hard dick.

“Tharn,” he chastises, “We’re standing in the middle of a doorway.”

“Then close the door.”

As soon as Type closes the bedroom door, Tharn turns him around and pushes his back against it. Type grunts at the sudden impact but the sound is quickly swallowed by Tharn’s mouth. When Tharn kisses him, it’s unlike anyway they’ve kissed before. Type is reminded about the very first time Tharn kissed him, soft and experimental, and how it made him made him feel weak. But there is nothing soft about the way Tharn is kissing him right now. Tharn grips Type’s wrists and pushes them against the door near Type’s head as his mouth attacks Type’s. The kiss is a mixture of lips, teeth, and tongue. And Type is breathless. Closing his eyes, Type moves his mouth in response with just as much force as his boyfriend. Tharn suddenly grinds himself on Type. The feeling of Tharn’s massive cock rubbing against his own erection makes Type moan. Tharn then releases his wrists and Type immediately wraps his arms around the man’s neck, pulling Tharn closer to him and deepening the kiss. With his hands free, Tharn makes work to undo the buttons of Type’s pyjama shirt. His fingers tease Type’s nipples and he breaks away from the kiss gasping.

“Ssh,” Tharn says, putting a single finger over Type’s lips, “we have to be quiet.” Then, while smiling, Tharn places his hands on Type’s ass and hoists him up.

Type lets out a sound of surprise but automatically wraps his legs around Tharn. As Tharn walks them over to the bed, the two men never break eye contact. There’s a permanent smile on Tharn’s face as he watches Type’s cheeks become pinker under his gaze.

“You know,” Tharn says when he turns to place Type on the bed, “when you grabbed my hair earlier,” he starts crawling up Type’s body, placing kisses on the exposed skin of the man’s torso, “I thought you were so _sexy_.” Tharn whispers those last words into Type’s ear and all blood rushes to Type’s dick. Biting his lip to supress a moan, Type begins to undo Tharn’s pyjama shirt. Tharn watches silently as Type expertly release each button until the shirt is completely undone and falls of his body. Type then places both of his palms on Tharn’s large pecs, squeezing the muscles slightly. The feeling of Tharn’s body under his touch forms a knot in Type’s stomach and he can’t help but raise his head and trail kisses down Tharn’s chest. He feels Tharn shudder against his lips and Type smirks. Running his hands down the side of Tharn’s torso, Type takes one of his boyfriend’s nipples between his teeth, tugging it slightly. Tharn begins to moan but quickly takes his bottom lip between his teeth as to not wake the rest of the household. Releasing the nub, Type swirls his tongue around it soothingly before repeating the action on Tharn’s other nipple.

Exploring the expanse of Tharn’s naked back with his hands whilst nipping and sucking at the skin on his chest, Type is suddenly surprised when he finds himself flipped onto his stomach. Looking behind his shoulder, Type is met with Tharn’s dark, lust-filled eyes. His mouth becoming dry, Type closes his eyes and throws his head back when Tharn drags his hand down his spine. When Tharn reaches his ass, the man wastes no time in removing Type’s pyjama pants and exposing his naked ass. Type hears Tharn groan as he runs his hand over the skin of his ass. Needing to be quiet, Type bites his bottom lip as Tharn squeezes and plays with his ass. But the man isn’t making it easy. It doesn’t take long for Type to feel that familiar pinch of Tharn’s teeth against the skin of his ass and he gasps before shoving his face into the bedsheets to muffle his sounds. Type thinks that he’s got everything under control until Tharn licks between the crack in his ass. Whining, Type scrunches the bedsheets in his fists and needs to bite onto a pillow. He closes he eyes and feels tears beginning to form when Tharn swirls his tongue at the entrance of Type’s hole before inserting his tongue further. The sensation excites Type and he grinds down onto the mattress, chasing friction for his aching dick. Behind him, Tharn has Type’s ass spread with his hands and his face in the man’s ass.

There are tears streaming down Type’s face by the time Tharn pulls his tongue out of his hole. Panting, Type turns to look at Tharn over his shoulder and watches as his boyfriend gets off the bed, walking towards his cupboard and brings out a half-used bottle of lube and old condom. Type rolls his eyes.

“You’re too prepared for this,” he teases. Tharn just shrugs before taking off his pants and releasing his leaking erection.

“Would you prefer we stop?” he asks looking at Type with his hands on his hips, showing off his dick in all its glory.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Type growls, pushing his ass into the air. Type hears the lid of the lube bottle flick open before the cool feeling of the gel is suddenly teasing the rim of his asshole. Without warning, Tharn inserts two fingers all way into Type’s hole. Gasping at the feeling, Type takes a hold of the pillow between his teeth again and moans into it. As Tharn starts moving his fingers in and out, Type bites down harder on the pillow. Spreading his fingers inside Type’s hole, Tharn rubs circles into the man’s lower back and kisses his shoulder. Stretching Type’s hole, Tharn inserts a third finger, smiling at the way Type’s back muscles tense before relaxing into pleasure. When the third finger enters his hole, Type reaches down the front of his body and takes a hold of his erection. He flinches at the initial contact but quickly spreads the pre-cum over his dick and pumps himself slowly. Squeezing his eyes shut, Type moans lowly and fists the bedsheets harder with his free hand.

Type feels his release building from the stimulation and is about to cum when Tharn suddenly pulls his fingers out of Type’s asshole. Type’s eyes snap open and he glares at Tharn over his shoulder. Tharn just smirks back at him.

“If you think you’re going to cum on my bed without my dick inside you,” Tharn says lowly as he slips the condom on, “you’re sorely mistaken.” The look Tharn’s giving him, mixed with the predatory words has Type shaking with want. Still looking over his shoulder, Type watches as Tharn lines his large dick up at Type’s entrance before pushing all the way in. As each inch of Tharn’s dick fills him up, Type pants against the bedsheets. When Tharn’s balls deep in his ass, Type shudders when he feels the man’s hands run across his back soothingly. Seconds later, Tharn has his hands firmly clasping onto Type’s hips and he pulls his dick all the way out of Type’s hole before slamming back in. Type wants to scream in pleasure at the action, but he can’t. He does not need Tharn’s parents or older brother or younger _sister_ walking in on them. So, once again, he takes ahold of the pillow between teeth and firmly grasps at the bedsheets with his hands. As Tharn finds a steady rhythm, Type feels his body being pushed higher and higher up the bed until he’s face-to-face with the bedhead. Suddenly, Tharn wraps one of his arms around Type’s waist and manoeuvrers the two of them so that Type is on his knees and holding onto the bedhead and Tharn’s chest is touching his back.

The new position allows Tharn to hit Type’s prostate instantly, and this time Type has nothing to bite onto to stop his noises. Instead, he bites down onto his bottom lip until he can taste blood. Panting, Type turns his head and captures Tharn’s lips with his own. Tharn pleasantly responds to the kiss, swallowing everyone moan and whine his boyfriend makes. As he’s thrusting into Type, Tharn takes a hand and splays it across Type’s chest, pushing the man closer to him. With the other hand, he snakes it down and takes a hold of his boyfriend’s dick. Type gasps into Tharn’s mouth at the sudden touch. As Tharn increases his thrusts, and simultaneously pumps his dick, Type feels himself inch closer and closer to his release. Every time Tharn slams into his prostate, Type can feel the pressure building. And it isn’t longer until Type removes his lip from Tharn’s and throws his head back against the man while cum shoots out from his dick and lands on the upholstered bedhead. As he cums, Tharn continues to stroke Type’s dick and Type soon feels his boyfriend bite onto his shoulder and shudder, cumming into the condom. Tharn continues to thrust lazily into Type before pulling out.

Type is exhausted. As soon as Tharn’s dick is out of his asshole, he collapses onto the bed, panting. Type feels Tharn move off the bed and come back a short while later with a rag. He sits next to Type on the bed, a begins to dab the forming stain on his bedhead.

“Fuck,” he mumbles. The stain has lessened but it’s still noticeable. Type gives Tharn a disapproving look.

“That is entirely your fault,” he deadpans.

Tharn smirks at him, “I couldn’t help it. My boyfriend is just too sexy.” Type rolls his eyes and looks away from Tharn to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

“We need to shower,” Tharn suddenly announces, standing up from the bed and putting his pants back on.

Type groans and falls onto the bed, “It’s too far,” he whines. Type thinks Tharn will let him go straight to sleep but he’s suddenly in Tharn’s arms, bridal style.

“Put me down,” Type orders.

Tharn shakes his head, “You are not sleeping in my bed all sweaty.”

“You don’t care when I do at the apartment,” Type says, stopping his protest and wrapping his arms around Tharn’s neck.

“Well that’s different,” Tharn says, entering the bathroom and placing Type on his feet. Type just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and steps into the shower. Type watches as Tharn turns the water on before removing his pants and joining Type in the shower. During the shower, Type is pliant and lets Tharn douse him in bodywash before cleaning it off…and Type doesn’t complain when Tharn gets down on his knees and takes his semi-hard dick in his mouth.

Tharn’s bed is surprisingly comfortable and Type has the best sleep he’s had in a while. This could also be due to their nightly activities, but we won’t talk about that…Sleeping soundly, Type furrows his brows when he feels something touching his cheek. Groaning, Type stretches his body before opening his eyes. He’s met with the soft eyes of Tharn, looking down at him with a smile. Panicked, Type reaches and grabs a pillow, chucking it in Tharn’s face.

“Type,” his boyfriend whines, catching the pillow, “Normally, people give morning kisses,” Tharn says, pouting.

“Dream on,” Type says before moving to get out of the bed. He hears Tharn sigh from behind him and smiles softly before turning back around and placing a soft kiss onto the man’s cheek. Pulling back slowly, Type watch as Tharn’s eyes go from shocked to happy.

“Because you said you wanted it,” Type reasons, “I’m going to take a shower.” With that Type gets out of the bed and grabs his towel before walking to the bathroom. Upon finishing his shower, Type can hear the voices of Tharn’s family from the loungeroom.

“Oh, no,” Type can hear Tharn’s mother say, “ what happened to you?”

“Some child couldn’t contain his anger,” a deeper, familiar voice responds, “it doesn’t hurt that much.” _It can’t be…_ Type thinks. Quickly dressing himself, Type rips open the bathroom door and almost bumps into the new guest in the house. Looking up, Type is met with the same irritating face that was standing in his own apartment no more than two days ago; only this time, his nose is noticeably crooked. Noticing Type, the man smirks.

“Type,” he says gruffly. Type glares up at the older man.

“San.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shiiiitt!!! Things are about to get juicy.. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this extra chapter and I'll see you again on Tuesday.


	41. Chapter 36

Tharn had just finished getting dressed when Type come barging into his room, hair still slightly damp and nostrils flaring.

“We. Are. Leaving. NOW!” Type growls, moving to grab his phone and wallet from the bedside table.

“Why?” Tharn asks, worried and confused.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Tharn. Can we please just leave,” Type says. Tharn sighs and walks over to where his boyfriend is and wraps his arms around the man from behind before snuggling his nose into Type’s neck.

“Tell me what happened,” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear.

“I just want to leave,” Type mumbles, looking at the floor. Realising he’s not going to get anything else out of the man, Tharn sighs and nods, letting his arms fall to his sides. _We’ll talk about this later_ Tharn thinks as he grabs his phone and wallet before meeting Type at the door. His boyfriend is still fuming for some reason, and Tharn wants to know what’s gotten the man all worked up in such a short period of time. Opening the bedroom door, as Tharn is about to walk out of the room, he almost runs into the body of another person.

“Oh, Tharn,” San says with his fist in the air, looking as if he was about to knock on the door, “Leaving already?”

When Type starts shaking next to Tharn as if he’s about to explode, everything falls into place; his boyfriend must have already run into San.

“Yes,” Type says, answering San’s question, “We have a lot of homework at home.” Then he takes a hold of Tharn’s wrist and pulls him past the older man. Tharn watches as shock passes through San’s eyes before it’s quickly replaced with a smugness that he’s only ever showed to Type. It makes Tharn feel uneasy…Letting himself be pulled through the house, Tharn stares at Type’s back with his mouth open, not knowing how to react to the situation.

“Oh!” Tharn’s mother suddenly says, catching the two men trying to leave, “Are you guys leaving?” Tharn pulls on his wrist, releasing it from Type’s hold so that he can turn and say goodbye to his family.

“We are,” Tharn says softly, “we have a lot of homework to finish.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. Did you see that San dropped by? I was hoping that we could all have breakfast together,” the older woman replies. Bless his mother’s soul, but Tharn knows that sitting Type and San at the same table would only cause World War 3. So, Tharn walks over to his mother and gives her a hug.

“Maybe some other time,” he says when he releases her.

“Okay. But did you see that San got into a fight?” Tharn’s mother suddenly asks. _Yes,_ Tharn thinks, _I witnessed it._ When he had seen San before, Tharn noticed that the man’s usually straight nose now has an almost 90-degree bend in it – curtesy of Tharn’s boyfriend.

“I just hope they catch the thug who did it to him,” Tharn’s mother says, “Who knows what else could happen with someone as dangerous as that on the streets.” Tharn chuckles nervously at the comment before saying goodbye one last time then leaving with Type.

Type was silent the entire drive back to their apartment. It made Tharn nervous, every now and then he would look over at his boyfriend and see Type staring out the window of the car, his hand resting on his thigh curled into a fist. Parking at the apartment complex, Tharn looks over at his boyfriend. Type’s still staring out the window.

“Type,” Tharn calls, reaching over to place a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. No response.

“Tyyype,” Tharn drags his name out this time. Still no response. Tharn sighs, time to pull out the big guns. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Tharn stretches over the centre console of the car and places a soft kiss behind Type’s ear.

“Type,” Tharn whispers. He notices the hairs on the back of Type’s neck stand up but, still, no response the man. Giving up, Tharn rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. When he gets into the lobby, Tharn turns around and sees that Type is still sat in his car, staring out the window.

_What the hell is he thinking about…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I kind of wanted to include it as a filler...  
> Allude to some future drama? Maybe? Idk? teehee


	42. Chapter 37

_What if San tells Tharn’s family? What if they hate me? What if Tharn leaves me?_ All these thoughts swirl inside Type’s head as he sits and stares out the window of Tharn’s car. He thought that they had put San behind them, but when Type saw the older man inside _Tharn’s house_ , he knew that this man was going to continue to cause trouble for a very long time. But what is Type supposed to do? He heard what San said about his broken nose, ‘some child couldn’t contain his anger’, _what if he turns around and says that the child was me?_ Tharn’s parents will surely hate Type if they find out that he punched San; the family seems to trust the older man, and Type’s just the latest man in Tharn’s revolving door of boyfriends. Tharn’s family could easily turn around and ban Tharn from seeing Type. Would Tharn do it though? Type thinks so. His boyfriend adores his family, and is probably has the most loyalty any son could have.

A single tear escapes from one of Type’s eye and rolls down his cheek. Sniffling, Type quickly brushes it away before taking a deep breath and unbuckling his seatbelt. Getting out of the car, Type looks up and sees Tharn staring at him, a worried look tainting his handsome face. _Shit_ Type thinks _did he see all of that?_ Walking into the lobby, Type stops infront of Tharn, immediately, the other man strides over to Type and hugs him.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Tharn says softly into Type’s ear. Type wraps his arms around Tharn’s body and pulls his boyfriend closer to him. Sticking his nose into the crook of Tharn’s neck, Type lets the man’s scent invade his body and calm him down. Closing his eyes, Type refuses to let Tharn see him cry. He will get over this. No matter how long it takes. He will get over this, and he will have Tharn with him on the other side. Because Type doesn’t think he can live without the other man.

When they finally get into their apartment, Type can feel the heavy weight of Tharn’s gaze as he moves around.

“I’m fine,” Type says, turning to stare at his boyfriend. In response, Tharn plasters his usual grin on his face and moves to hug Type again. Type attempts to protest, but Tharn only squeezes him harder, so hard Type is having trouble breathing.

“Tharn…can’t…breath,” Type croaks out as his lungs become crushed.

“Oh, sorry,” Tharn quickly apologises, loosening his grip but keeping his arms around Type’s waist. Tharn stares at him lovingly and Type has to look away as to not reveal the pinkish tint forming on his cheeks.

“I know you’re blushing,” Tharn says, moving his face towards Type’s and grinning widely, “You’re blushing because you love me.” Type rolls in his eyes in response.

“In your dreams,” he says scoffing.

“Ow, Tyype,” Tharn whines, pulling his boyfriend closer, “don’t be like that.”

“I’m not being like anything,” Type defends. He watches as Tharn’s face falls slightly and the other man sighs.

“It’s okay,” Tharn mumbles, “because I love you.” Tharn’s words shake Type to his core and he stares at the other man with wide eyes. Tharn’s staring back at him with a shy smile and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I’m not taking it back,” Tharn says, pulling Type into a hug before whispering in his ear, “because I’ve felt this way for a very long time.” Type closes his eyes and hugs Tharn back tightly, trying to convey his emotions through actions.

“You can’t get mad at me anymore. It’s your own damn fault for being dumb and falling in love with me,” Type mumbles against Tharn’s shoulder. He feels Tharn’s body shake with laughter in response.

Hours later, Type arrives at Jeed’s bar with Techno. It’s Tharn’s first performance with his new band and he begged Type that afternoon to come and watch him.

“You’re my good luck charm,” Tharn had said, hanging off Type’s arm as he was watching a soccer game, “if I don’t see you in the audience, I won’t play my best.” Type had rolled his eyes and scoffed at his boyfriend’s words. But, nonetheless, Type was quick to give in and texted to Techno, inviting him so that Type wouldn’t be sitting alone at a table staring at his incredibly hot boyfriend playing the drums. He didn’t want to stand out too much.

“Tharn gets to play in such a big place?” Techno asks in awe, scanning his eyes around the bar, as the two of them step inside.

“Why are you so excited?” Type asks, not understanding what his friend was going on about.

“I thought he got to play in a small bar, not a big one like this,” Techno says, “You know, I really respect him after he showed me his drumming skills. His hands are swift.” Type then watches with his eyebrows raised as Techno drums the air, mimicking Tharn. He wants to laugh at his best friend. If only Techno knew how familiar Type is with Tharn’s ‘swift hands’….

“So how long has he been playing here?” Techno suddenly asks.

“I didn’t tell you?” Type replies.

“You never tell me about anything at all. Or did you forget the unfortunate event that had to take place in order for me to find out that you two are together?” Techno replies, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Type a knowing look. Type steps back slightly at the truth in his friend’s words, they both want to forget that day ever happened.

“He’s been playing here since he was in high school,” Type explains, answering Techno’s earlier question, “His old band broke up and he’s jut formed a new band during semester break. The owner is letting them play here as a trial run, it’s not peak hours but Tharn said it’s good enough for a new band.”

As Type finishes speaking, he looks over to see Techno grinning at him with a teasing look in his eyes.

“You sure know a lot about your boyfriend,” he says with a teasing tone.

“You asshole,” Type bites back, raising his hand to smack Techno on the head, but his friend is quick and avoids the attack easily.

“I’m serious,” Techno defends, “How many members does his band have?”

“Four,” Type answers immediately.

“Who’s the lead singer?”

“His friend, Lhong.”

“See? You can be a good boyfriend,” Techno says with a teasing smile. The urge to smack his friend boils inside Type once again.

“How is it relevant?” he asks, agitated.

“Well, it’s good,” Techno tells him, “Being attentive is better than being hot-headed.” Type rolls his eyes at Techno’s words before taking a menacing step towards his friend.

“Do you want me to smack you?” he threatens. Techno immediately raises his hands in surrender, shaking his head ‘no’. Type gives a curt nod before pushing Techno towards the tables in front of the stage, telling him to pick a table.

As soon as Type and Techno get some drinks for their table, Tharn comes sauntering down to where they’re sat and takes a sit next to Type. Underneath the table, Type feels Tharn place his hand on his thigh and stroke the area with his thumb.

“You actually came?” Tharn asks, grinning at Type. Type nods in response.

“When I told Techno, he wanted to tag along.”

“Oh, hi ‘No,” Tharn greets the other man at the table.

“Hi,” Techno says a little too enthusiastically, already tipsy.

“Why are you sitting here?” Type asks his boyfriend. Tharn squeezes Type’s thigh before responding.

“Let me rest my legs a bit,” he says, “I’ll take the stage in a minute. Please?” Type notices that Tharn adds the last word in a soft tone, a tone that he’s noticed Type has a hard time saying ‘no’ to.

“Hey, wanna drink?” Techno suddenly asks, pushing a glass towards Tharn.

“Not yet,” Tharn politely refuses, “I’ll wait until I finish playing.”

“No need to give him a drink,” Type tells Techno, “He’ll get plenty when he gets on stage.” He talks in sassy tone, feeling a familiar protectiveness come over him whenever he thinks of anyone else being near his boyfriend.

Tharn hums at his words, “Are you…jealous?”

“Jealous my ass,” Type says defensively. He’s not jealous. He just knows that if any girl goes anywhere near his boyfriend, he’s not above pulling out a bitch’s hair extensions.

“I knew it. You can’t speak nicely,” Tharn accuses, staring at Type.

“Are you saying I have a dirty mouth?” Type replies. His words are harsh but lacking the usual fire that he’s usually associated with.

“I’m not saying anything. But you know me so well.” Tharn leans his face closer to Type and gives his boyfriend a wide smile. At the same time, Type can feel Tharn’s hand give his thigh another squeeze.

Across the table, Type hears Techno sigh loudly.

“You two are so lovey dovey,” he says dramatically.

“The hell are you talking about?” Type says frowning.

“Well…you’re talking to each other as if the world consists on only you two,” Techno says.

“You’re wrong, ‘No,” Tharn explains, “My world doesn’t consist of only him and me. But my most important person…” Tharn turns to look at Type, “…is him.” Type scrunches his nose in disgust at Tharn’s sickeningly sweet words.

“I’m going to be sick,” he states.

“Me too,” Techno agrees from his seat. Tharn laughs at his boyfriend and taps Type’s thigh. Suddenly, Tharn’s best friend Lhong comes over to the table and the four of them settle into a comfortable conversation. Ten minutes later, the guitarist, who is younger than all of them, comes over and tells Tharn and Lhong that it’s time to go on stage.

“Type, I have to go now,” Tharn says softly, looking at his boyfriend. Type nods.

“Do your best,” he says.

“I will,” Tharn says getting off the chair, “because my good luck charm is here.” Type clicks his tongue at Tharn but the other only grins before walking up on stage.

If Type thought Tharn was sexy before, seeing that man playing the drums has Type drooling. Tharn is sex on legs as he expertly plays the drums, keeping the rest of the band in time. With every hit of the drumstick, Type feels himself becoming more and more undone. He watches, leaning on the table, as Tharn’s muscles contract under the long shirt that he’s wearing every time the man hits the drum. Swallowing hard and biting his lip, Type tries to quell the growing erection inside his jeans. The glassy look in Tharn’s eyes and the way his jaw is set in concentration, Type has seen that look many, many times. But never in public. Usually, he’s naked, writhing underneath Tharn as his boyfriend attacks his asshole with his massive cock. In the middle of the performance, the instruments stop playing and Lhong is singing by himself. However, from the stage, Tharn finds Type in the crowd and gazes at his boyfriend. With their eyes connected, Tharn begins to mouth the lyrics of the song.

“I will not let you walk away with anyone. I will not let anyone stand beside you. No matter how long it takes, I will give my all to make you mine.”

It takes all the strength Type has to not jump up from his seat and fuck his boyfriend right then and there on the stage. Even though Tharn is sitting behind his drumset on the stage, Type can hear the words his boyfriend is mouthing as if he were standing next to Type and whispering them into his ear. Tharn notices the way Type is squirming in his seat and sends a wink his boyfriend’s way. Feeling his cheeks become warm, Type smiles shyly and stares down at his drink that is settled on the table. _Fuck, this asshole is really making me fall for him…_

Type is so enamoured by his boyfriend that he doesn’t notice that the band has finished their set until Tharn steps off stage and joins him and Techno at their table. As he walks up to the table, Techno begins clapping excitedly.

“Wow! Tharn, you’re so awesome,” Techno exclaims. Tharn smiles and thanks the man before turning to look at his boyfriend.

“What did you think?” Tharn asks Type expectantly. Type can see that Tharn is still slightly out of breath from his performance and the sight of Tharn’s broad chest rising and falling as he catches his breath makes Type’s dick twitch in his jeans. Trying to act nonchalant, Type shrugs and avoids eye contact with Tharn.

“It was alright,” Type mumbles. He freezes when he feels Tharn’s large hand placed high on his thigh…dangerously close to his growing erection.

“Only alright?” Type can hear the pout in his boyfriend’s voice, but ignores the way it makes his stomach do flips.

“Type!” Techno suddenly shouts, “Why are you being so mean!?!” Type and Tharn turn to look at Techno, confused and shocked by his sudden outburst. But as soon as Type sees the redness creeping up his friend’s neck, he knows that Techno is very close to being drunk.

“T-tharn came down here…wanting to see his b-boyfriend…a-and you’re just being…a m-meany!” Techno slurs out his sentence and the volume of his voice gradually gets louder and louder that some people look at their table weirdly.

“Okay,” Type announces, getting out of his seat, “Time to go.” Type and Tharn each take one side of Techno and lead him out of the bar before he can spill anymore of their secrets.

As they walk through their apartment, Type and Tharn lay Techno on their couch and watch as the intoxicated man slurs and babbles about anything and everything. Type goes over to their bed and lays day while Tharn stays near Techno, taking off the man’s shoes.

“Here,” Type says, chucking a blanket to his boyfriend, “put the blanket on him. Team’s going to kill me if he catches a cold.”

“Okay, wifey,” Tharn replies teasingly.

“Watch it,” Type snaps back, “You’re going to be next.”

“Who’s wifey?” Techno’s slurred voice rings from the couch, “Aah…Tharn is Type’s wifey.” As Tharn drapes the blanket over his body, Techno giggles before passing out completely.

Type watches as Tharn walks over and joins him on their bed. Seeing his boyfriend laid out beside has arousal growing inside Type. He watches as Tharn stretches and gets comfortable on the bed. Type thinks that he shouldn’t…he knows that this is not the best time to breach the subject…but he can’t help it. Rolling onto his side, Type leans on one arm and gazes down at his boyfriend.

“Tharn,” Type says softly. His boyfriend hums in response, turning his head to look at Type. 

“I’m curious,” Type states.

“About what?” Tharn asks.

“The face you made when you were playing drums…”

“What about it?”

“It looked so goddamn sexy,” Type admits. Tharn stares up at him and Type feels his breath catch in his throat. It’s been months since they became a couple, but one look from Tharn still makes Type goes weak in the knees.

“When I was playing the drums?” Tharn says softly. Type hums and nods, wanting to hear what Tharn has to say.

“To me…” Tharn begins, “music is like sex. It gives me climatic pleasure. And now I know what my most cherished instrument is,” Tharn says this staring directly at Type.

“Drums,” Type guesses.

“No,” Tharn says smiling before taking a breath and telling Type, “It’s you. You’re my most cherished instrument.”

Tharn’s words hang in the air as the two of them stare into eachother’s eyes. Type heard the sincerity in the man’s voice and it warms him from the inside out. Tharn’s eyes are loving and vulnerable, and Type feels himself fall even harder for the man (if that was even possible). It’s his dick twitching in his pants, begging for attention, that forces Type’s next move. Lifting the blanket over their bodies, Type straddles Tharn, grinding slightly so that the other man can feel how much Type wants him.

“Type,” Tharn says, a hand coming up in shock. Type takes a hold of that hand and pushes it into the mattress next to Tharn’s head. Lowering his head, Type’s lust-filled eyes bore into Tharn’s shocked eyes. Smirking, Type pulls the blanket over their heads as his lips connect with Tharn’s neck.

“Type,” Tharn says incredulously, “You want to do it now?”

“Be still,” Type orders, grinding his erection down on his boyfriend’s crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Type making me feel all the feels. My little hot-headed baby...I want to protect him!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this update. See you again on Friday :)


	43. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk :D

Tharn stares up at his boyfriend in shock. _What has gotten into him?_ he thinks as Type grinds down on him, introducing Tharn to his _very_ prominent erection. Biting onto his bottom lip, a growl catches in the back of Tharn’s throat as he throws his head back when Type continues to rub against his growing erection. Tharn feels Type slip his hands beneath his shirt, he then bunches it up beneath Tharn’s neck. Tharn moans lowly when Type connects his lips to his chest, sucking the skin slightly. Tharn gasps slightly at the feeling and braces his hands on Type’s hips, trying to control himself. _Techno is literally laying six feet away, Type._ As Type’s hips continue to grind down on his crotch, Tharn finds his self-control diminishing every second. Suddenly, Type tugs Tharn’s shirt over his head and chucks it blindly on the floor beside their bed before removing his own. Met with the sight of his boyfriend’s naked chest, Tharn takes a hand and slowly guides it up from Type’s hip all the way to his neck. Grasping Type’s neck, Tharn brings his boyfriend’s face down to his and connects their lips in a rough kiss. Opening his mouth, Type gives Tharn entrance to slip his tongue inside and battle with his own tongue.

Swallowing Type’s moans in his mouth, Tharn feels the vibration travel all the way through his body to his aching dick. Without warning, Type lifts his hips and undoes Tharn’s jeans before yanking them down his legs, hitting his erection in the process.

“Ow, Type be careful,” Tharn whispers, “that hurt.”

“Ssh, be quiet,” his boyfriend orders. Rolling his eyes, Tharn takes Type’s ass between his hands and gives it a squeeze before lightly spanking him through his jeans. Type yelps quietly at the action and glares at Tharn. In response, Tharn just smirks before undoing Type’s pants. Removing Type’s pants and boxers, Tharn lifts his boyfriend so that he’s straddling Tharn’s still clothed erection. Tharn’s mouth goes dry as he watches pre-cum slide down Type’s dick when he grinds his naked ass down on Tharn. Moving one of his hands down further, Tharn teases Type’s asshole with his finger. Type gasps at the sudden touch but moans once Tharn slips one finger inside his hole.

“I need lube,” Tharn whispers, “and a condom.”

Type shakes his head, “Too far away. Just do it raw.”

Tharn’s eyes widen at the request. Staring up at Type with his mouth hung open, Tharn makes sure that he heard right. Barebacking is only something that he’s done a few times with men he’s in a committed relationship with. He’s not against doing this with Type – he loves Type – but he’s afraid that he could hurt the man.

“Are you sure?” Tharn croaks out into the darkness, stopping his actions at Type’s asshole. Type whines slightly before sighing and lowering his head to give Tharn a kiss.

“I’m sure,” he whispers against Tharn’s lips. Swallowing, Tharn raises the hand that was at Type’s ass and slips two fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Suck,” he orders. Immediately, Tharn feels Type’s tongue swirling around his fingers, wetting them eagerly. As he removes his fingers, Tharn stares up at his boyfriend through hazy eyes as a string of salvia drips out of Type’s mouth and hangs from his chin; Tharn’s erection jumps at the erotic sight. Reaching behind Type, Tharn finds the man’s asshole and slowly slips his fingers inside. Type groans and Tharn watches as his face contorts in pain. With his free hand, Tharn strokes Type’s thigh before moving the hand upwards to play with his boyfriend’s nipples. Tugging on one of Type’s hardened nipples, Tharn watches as his boyfriend bites onto his bottom lip and closes his eyes in pleasure. As Type relaxes, Tharn pushes his fingers deeper into the man’s asshole. When his knuckles prevent him from pushing any further, Tharn hooks his fingers and expertly finds Type’s prostate. He smirks when Type throws his head back and moans.

“More,” Type begs underneath the covers, “I need you inside me.”

In a flash, Tharn frees his erection and spreads his pre-cum before guiding Type to sit down onto his dick. They simultaneously groan out as Type’s asshole swallows Tharn’s dick, inch-by-inch. Gripping Type’s hips firmly, Tharn attempts to gently spread the man’s asshole, but he can feel his legs shaking. Looking up at his boyfriend, Tharn stares at Type’s plumps lips as they hang open while he lowers himself onto Tharn’s dick. When Tharn’s dick has disappeared inside Type’s asshole, Tharn reaches up and pulls his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. Sucking and nibbling on the man’s swollen lips, Tharn snakes his hands down Type’s body to cup his ass. Suddenly, Tharn lifts Type up slightly before lowering the man again. The action causes Type to moan lowly. Repeating the movement, Tharn bites down onto his lip when Type grabs onto his shoulders roughly in order to brace himself. Type then takes over Tharn’s actions and begins to ride Tharn’s dick. Removing his hands from Type’s ass, Tharn watches in amazement as his boyfriend bounces on his dick. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Tharn grips onto Type’s dick and strokes, matching the pace of Type’s movements. Type moans at the added stimulation and begins to quicken his pace. Tharn matches that pace with his hand as he feels the familiar knot grow at the base of his dick. Teasing the tip of Type’s dick with his thumb, Tharn is rewarded when Type cums shortly after, shooting his load over Tharn’s hand, chest and chin. Watching as his boyfriend shudders above him as he cums has Tharn’s dick twitching and he cums, ejaculating into Type’s warm hole. As Type continues to ride Tharn’s dick, Tharn releases his boyfriend’s dick and licks the white substance off his hand. He notices as Type’s lust-filled eyes watch him do this and Tharn smirks before bringing their lips together.

Waking up hours later, Tharn’s hot and sticky underneath the blanket. Groaning, he looks down and sees his boyfriend, naked, cuddled into his side. Smiling down at Type, Tharn moves some loose hair out of the man’s face before gently slipping out of the bed. As he does this, Techno groans from the couch and a blush makes it way onto Tharn’s cheeks. Type really has a hold on him, Tharn would have never had sex with someone else in the room before! Quickly running to the bathroom, Tharn showers before putting some new clothes on and checking the time: it’s just before 8am. Placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, Tharn grabs his keys and wallet to go and buy everyone breakfast. When he walks back into the apartment half an hour later, Techno’s snores are still filling up the apartment but Tharn notices that Type is awake and has showered. Smiling, Tharn places the food on the table before walking over to his boyfriend and greeting him with a kiss.

“Morning,” Tharn says softly.

“Where did you go?” Type immediately asks.

“Just out, I got us some breakfast,” Tharn replies, gesturing to the food. Type hums and nods in response.

“How are you feeling?” Tharn asks, sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed.

“A little sore,” Type admits, “but nothing I can’t handle.” Tharn chuckles at the man’s response.

“I did try and prevent this,” Tharn says, wrapping his arms around Type and giving the man a knowing look. Type rolls his eyes in response.

“Did you want to risk waking Techno up by rummaging through a drawer?” Type asks with attitude, “Didn’t think so…and stop acting like you didn’t like it.” Tharn laughs as he watches his boyfriend get up from the bed and serve them both some breakfast. Taking the bowl Type hands him gratefully, Tharn smiles to himself as he eats…Type’s not wrong – last night was singlehandedly the hottest thing Tharn has ever done with a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think that I'd include this smut scene but there's about to be some hurt...hopefully this chapter was enough to help you through the incoming train wreck (sorry not sorry teehee)


	44. Chapter 39

As the morning drags on, Techno still doesn’t wake up. So, Type decides that he’s friend might need some help. Walking over to the couch, Type calls out to Techno. When he gets no response, Type lifts a foot and lightly taps the man, calling out his name again. Techno groans in response but still doesn’t open his eyes.

“’No,” Type says, kicking his friend harder. This time Techno whines and thrashes his body on the couch.

“Get up and eat congee. Tharn bought it for you,” Type tells him.

“I can’t,” Techno mumbles, “I feel like my head is going to explode.”

“Come on,” Type says, “Get up.” He then reaches over, grabbing the bowl of congee and handing it to his friend. As Type’s doing this, Tharn’s phone rings; he freezes when he sees San’s name appear on the screen. _What does that dickhead want now?_ Tharn quickly comes over and answers the call, conversing out of Type’s earshot.

“Hold it properly. Don’t spill it,” Type tells Techno absentmindedly as he watches his boyfriend on the phone.

“Type,” Techno suddenly calls.

Type turns his head to look at his friend, “What?”

“Well…” Techno drawls out, playing with the food in his bowl, “…last night…I…” Techno chuckles nervously, “…heard…”

“Hey, ‘No,” Type interrupts, causing his friend to look at him, “If you keep talking, you’ll be dead meat!” he warns. Last night, Type was too caught up in his sex bubble with Tharn that he had completely disregarded the fact that Techno was in the room. It wasn’t until he woke up this morning, with Tharn’s seed still leaking out of his asshole, that he realised what they had done last night.

“If you tell anyone about last night…” Type says, stopping to run his thumb across his throat as an extra warning to his friend. Techno’s eyes go wide at the action, but he quickly shuts up.

“Dude! I slept like a baby last night. Very soundly and comfortably,” Techno exaggerates.

“Good,” Type states.

“Great,” Techno agrees.

“Type,” Tharn says as he comes over to stand with the other two men, “That was San on the phone…he wants to come over…” Tharn stops when Type narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. Techno makes a sound of surprise from the couch.

“It’s your private matter. None of my business,” he says, standing up from the couch, “I’ll take my congee and eat it over there.” With that, Techno shuffles between the other two men to go and sit down, finishing his breakfast at their desk.

“Absolutely not!” Type states sternly. Techno left soon after he finished eating and as soon as the door shut, Type turned around to glare at his boyfriend. He watches as Tharn cowers under the hard stare for a moment before taking a hold of Type’s hands.

“Tyype,” Tharn whines, “he wants to apologise.”

Type scoffs, pulling his hands out of Tharn’s, “I doubt it.” Type then moves past Tharn and sits on their couch. Tharn is quick to follow him and sits next to his boyfriend, pulling Type flush against his body and rests his chin on Type’s shoulder.

“He is not stepping foot back into this apartment,” Type says, pouting. He feels Tharn nod against his shoulder.

“Then I’ll call and tell him that we will meet him someplace else,” Tharn compromises. Type sighs, not wanting to see San at all, but nods lightly when Tharn hugs him closer.

That afternoon, sitting next to Tharn in a café, Type’s bouncing his leg nervously. Underneath the table, he feels as Tharn interlock their fingers together. Calming at the action, Type takes a deep breath and sips at his drink, waiting for San. In that moment, the front door swings open and San walks into the café. As soon as he spots Type, he smirks. Anger rises inside Type and he feels himself rising up from his seat, but Tharn is quick to pull him back down. Grumbling, Type sits obediently as the older man orders a drink before coming to sit at their table.

“Hello, Tharn,” San greets Type’s boyfriend with a smile. He then looks at Type and his face falls, “Type,” San says gruffly.

Type scowls, “San.” Silence falls over the table as Type and San partake in a staring contest across the table. Getting a look a San’s face, it’s been a couple of days since Type last saw the man at Tharn’s family home, he can see that San’s nose is still coping with the aftermath of their fight. Type feels pride blooming in his chest at the sight of the older man’s crooked nose.

Tharn suddenly clears his throat from beside Type, causing San and Type to look at him. Tharn smiles before speaking.

“I think we should talk about what we need to talk about,” he says hopefully.

San smirks at Tharn’s words, “You always were the mediator weren’t you, Tharn.” Type growls at San’s words. He knows the older man is just trying to push his buttons, but Type doesn’t like when San talks about Tharn. Tharn quickly takes his hand underneath the table again.

“Just say what you need to,” Type says, frowning at San, “Tharn said you were going to apologise.”

San takes a sip of his drink and leans back in his chair, smirking, before speaking. The words he says shock Type to his core, “I didn’t say anything about apologising.”

Type shoots up out of his seat so fast that the chair falls back, clattering on the wooden floor loudly. Other people turn and give him weird looks, but Type doesn’t care. His nose is flaring and he’s breathing heavily. Turning his head, Type glares down at Tharn.

“What is he talking about, Tharn?” Type asks his boyfriend through gritted teeth.

“Type,” Tharn says softly, reaching for Type’s hand, “I can explain.” Type pulls his hand out of reach and stomps away from the table, out of the café. He can hear Tharn calling out after him but Type is numb. _Why did he lie to me? What was he thinking?_ Walking past Tharn’s car, Type begins to walk home.

“Type!” Tharn is suddenly standing next to him, gripping onto his wrist. Type stops and turns to glare at his boyfriend, anger and hurt bubbling inside him.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Type yells at Tharn in the middle of the parking lot, “Why did you lie and bring me here? Why do you keep bringing that man into our lives?”

“When I spoke to him, San said he would apologise,” Tharn says weakly, his voice thick with emotion.

“How could you be so stupid to believe him?!” Type shouts, waiting for Tharn’s response. It doesn’t come. Type feels like crying.

“Argue with me,” Type begs, hitting Tharn’s shoulder, “Answer me.”

“I’m sorry,” Tharn says softly, “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I believe you,” Type replies sarcastically.

“Can we go home?” Tharn suddenly asks, stepping closer to Type, “We can go home and talk this through.” Tharn tries to wrap his arms around Type, but Type steps away from him.

“Tell me one thing,” Type says, voice dangerously calm, “Does he still affect you?” He stares at his boyfriend, waiting, hoping that Tharn will say ‘no’. All Type wants is to hear that word and he will forget about San. But Tharn only stares back at him blankly.

“Answer me!” Type shouts, not caring that they’re in public, “Does he affect you?” Type repeats the question, taking a fistful of Tharn’s shirt, “Just deny it…” Type begs, “…and I’ll believe everything you say. Answer me!” Suddenly, Tharn grips Type’s upper arm, finally speaking.

“I love you with all my heart, Type,” Tharn says the words honestly, but they make Type’s blood run cold. Something is wrong. He shakes his head and lets go of Tharn’s shirt, pushing him back slightly.

“Do you expect me to believe someone who can’t answer a simple question?” Type hates the way his voice wavers, but he feels like his world is about to fall apart.

“But it wasn’t my fault,” Tharn refutes, “I swear…” he says, grabbing Type’s wrists, “…I’ll never talk to San again.” Type pulls his hands away.

“I don’t want to hear that name,” he grits out, eyes glassy with tears.

“Type,” Tharn says as he attempts to hug Type. Type pushes him away, causing Tharn to stumble.

“Let go of me,” he demands, walking away from his boyfriend.

“Where are you going?” Tharn calls after him.

“None of your goddamn business!” Type feels tears start to stream down his face and he wants to scream. When did he become this pathetic? Walking away from Tharn hurts him more than it should. When did his life become so dependent on the other man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Can San just fuck off?!?
> 
> I did tell you things are about to get juicy...strap yourselves in my luvs.


	45. Chapter 40

Watching Type walk away from him, Tharn feels his heart drop to his stomach. He wants to run after him. He _needs_ to run after him. But Tharn can’t move. His bottom lip quivers as tears begin to leak out of his eyes. Closing his eyes, Tharn drags his hand over his face and turns around…only to come face to face with San. When Tharn sees the older man, it’s like a switch has been flicked inside him – the previous hurt and sadness he felt watching Type walk away is instantly replace with unequivocal rage. Tharn sees red as he strides over to San and shoves the older man back.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?” Tharn screams at the other man. He notices that San quivers slightly at the sound of his voice, but he quickly composes himself.

“It’s for the best,” San says calmly…too calmly. He’s acting as if he didn’t ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to Tharn.

“You’re better off without him,” San continues, his words infuriating Tharn even more.

“What the fuck did you say?” he asks, blood boiling.

“He’s a hothead, too violent,” San says, “I mean, look what he did to me.” San points to his broken nose and Tharn wants to laugh. That’s nothing compared to what Tharn wants to do to San right now. Breathing heavily, Tharn steps up to San, chest to chest, before speaking in a voice he’d never thought he’d have to use.

“You need to leave me and Type alone. I _never_ want to hear from you again.”

Stepping away from San, Tharn turns and gets into his car without giving the older man a second look. He slams the door shut and puts the keys in the ignition, starting the car, before rushing out of the café parking lot. He needs to find Type. He needs to fix this. Speeding down the road, Tharn constantly checks either side of the road in search for his boyfriend. At least, he hopes Type is still his boyfriend… The thought of hanging his head out the window and calling Type’s name, like he’s looking for a lost puppy, crosses Tharn’s mind. But, just as he chooses not to, a familiar athletic silhouette catches his eye. Whilst he’s found Type, Tharn’s still concerned. Because the man is walking in the _opposite_ direction of their apartment. Tharn pulls up close to the edge and begins driving at the same pace Type is walking. Rolling down the window, Tharn yells out to the man.

“Type!” Said man looks at him but doesn’t stop.

“Type! Please!” Tharn begs but Type still continues walking.

“Type! Listen to me!”

“Why!?” Type suddenly stops and Tharn slams on the brakes, “Why should I listen to you?” Type asks, “Just go back to San.”

Type turns to walk away again so Tharn swiftly undoes his seatbelt and bolts out of his car. Running around the hood of the car, Tharn stops infront of Type. Tharn’s taken aback at the look on Type’s face. He looks…shattered. Tharn takes in the tear-stained cheeks, reddened eyes and heavy breathing of the other man, and his heart breaks. How could he let San do this to the man he loves?

“Type?” Tharn asks cautiously. Type turns his head away from Tharn, hiding himself. Tharn sighs and takes a small step forward.

“Please,” his voice breaks when he speaks, “let me take you home and we can talk.” Tharn reaches out to hold Type but the man takes a giant step back and uses his arms to shield himself from Tharn. The action is like a knife piercing through Tharn’s heart.

“I can’t,” Type whispers, voice hoarse.

“W-why can’t you,” Type asks scared. _Don’t do it. Please, don’t say it._

“I just need some time, Tharn,” Type tells him. Tharn lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Time. He can do that. He can give Type some time. He’ll give Type as much time as he needs.

“I’ll drop you home,” Tharn says, “I’ll sleep somewhere else.” He needs to know that Type will be safe. No matter how much time wants, Tharn is not going to let him wander the streets just because he doesn’t want to see Tharn.

“No,” Type says stubbornly, “I can’t be in that apartment right now.” Another stab to Tharn’s chest.

“Okay,” he replies softly, “Let me take you to Techno’s then.”

Pulling up to Techno’s house, Tharn watches as Type silently gets out of the car with a lump in his throat. As he’s about to close the door, Tharn calls out to his boyfriend one last time.

“Type!” the said man pauses his movements but doesn’t turn to look at Tharn.

“I-I…love you,” Tharn’s voice cracks and he can feel tears beginning to form in his eyes again, “Please, don’t forget that. I love you, Type.” Tharn watches as Type’s shoulders rise and fall as he sighs before closing the car door and walking up to Techno’s front door. Refusing to leave just yet, Tharn waits until he sees Techno answer the door and guide Type into the house. Stilled and gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white, it isn’t until the porch light flickers off, painting the outside of the house in darkness, does Tharn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Giving the house one last glance, Tharn turns the engine on and speeds off towards the apartment he shares with Type. When he enters the apartment, Tharn is met with a debilitating feeling of loneliness. Walking around the cold, dark apartment, Tharn finds it hard to breath. Usually, he would feel instantly calm inside these four walls but walking into it tonight feels like he’s been drenched with a bucket of ice-cold water. Tharn’s bottom lip trembles as the emotions from the day spill out of him. Gasping for air, Tharn makes his way to the bed he shares with Type and collapses onto it. Tharn’s always complained that the king bed isn’t big enough for him and Type because his boyfriend always finds a way to invade his side of the bed at night; but now, laying down on the mattress, it feels too spacious. Reaching over, Tharn feels Type’s side of the bed that and tears fall from his eyes. Why does he continue to let San interfere with his relationship? Tharn’s sleeping alone tonight. And it’s all San’s fault.


	46. Chapter 41

Type hurts. Every part of his body, internally and externally, is in pain. Getting out of Tharn’s car last night and leaving the man behind, knowing that he wasn’t going to fall asleep with his boyfriend’s arms firmly protecting him, was the hardest thing Type has ever had to do. Type could see that Techno was itching to ask Type about it, but Type’s thankful that his friend decided to keep his mouth shut. Even if Techno had asked, Type doesn’t know if he would have been able to answer him. Type had convinced Techno to leave him alone after dinner by saying that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Half of that was true. Type was tired – exhausted – but sleep evaded him last night. Partly because Techno’s couch is the most uncomfortable piece of furniture built, and partly because Type has subconsciously developed this need to have Tharn’s arms wrapped around him at night. Techno had given him two blankets, but Type was still shivering all night. No amount of wool and cotton could ever replace the warmth that Tharn, the six-foot muscle god, radiates when they fall asleep. Just after 1am, when Type decided it was futile to keep willing himself to sleep, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. How could he be so stupid? Of course, San would never want to apologise. But when Tharn begged him to come, Type couldn’t refuse. That man, his boyfriend, knows Type better than he knows himself. And it scares Type. Never has he felt this way about any other relationship. These thoughts swarmed inside Type’s head all night.

Techno walks down the stairs and screams when he sees Type. Jumping back, the man puts a hand over his heart.

“Jesus Type! Just took 10 years off my life,” Techno says as he walks over to his friend, “How did you sleep?”

“Didn’t,” Type mumbles, sitting up and wincing at the brightness of the room. Techno hums and nods.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” he asks tentatively. Type pauses, does he want to talk about it? Techno’s the only person that knows about him and Tharn, so he would be the only person Type could talk to. But does he _want_ to? No. Does he _need_ to? Probably…

“Ugh, I don’t know what happened, ‘No,” Type mumbles, putting his head in his hands, “That fuckwit San…he…just…” Type doesn’t realise that he’s started crying again until he feels Techno’s arms wrapping around him and his friend’s soothing words in his ears. Type can’t remember the last time Techno’s seen him cry. Truthfully, Type doesn’t even think he _has_ cried in front of Techno – it’s an unspoken rule between Type and his friends; we don’t cry. But right now, in this moment, Type doesn’t care. His world is imploding and all he wants is to be held. Preferably by Tharn. And the fact that his boyfriend isn’t just around the corner adds to Type’s pain tenfold. Tears pool in Type’s hands and he wails before turning his body and grasping onto his best friend for dear life.

“It’s okay, Type,” Techno’s calm voice rings in Type’s ear, “I’m here.”

Type doesn’t know if it’s minutes later or hours later, but at some point, Techno was able to escape from his vice grip and brew a nice, piping hot cup of tea. Type takes the cup gratefully as his best friend hands it to him before sitting next to him on the couch. Blowing on the liquid before raising it to his lips, Type takes a sip and is instantly soothed by the herbal concoction. It feels as if he’s getting a hug from the inside.

“Camomile,” Techno says from beside him. Type hums and nods in response.

“Thank you,” he says, taking another sip.

“I would ask to talk again, but I don’t know if either of us have the strength for that.” Type smiles at his best friend’s blunt words.

“Tell me about it,” he mumbles, placing his cup of tea on the coffee table in front, “Tharn and I are just in a rough patch.” Type’s been trying to convince himself that they’re not fighting. There’s no anger. There’s no spite behind any of their actions. There’s just a world of hurt.

“Must be the roughest patch in the history of rough patches,” Techno says, “you said something about San before…does he have something to do with this?” Type growls at the mention of San, it’s become his body’s natural response to the man.

“He has everything to with this,” Type admits.

“How?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I can’t tell what he wants!” Type groans and leans against the back of Techno’s couch. Rubbing his temples, Type can feel an oncoming migraine just from the thought of the older man.

“Maybe he wants Tharn…” Techno says quietly into his cup of tea.

Type shoots up from the back of the couch and glares at his best friend.

“What did you say?” he grits.

Techno raises his hands in surrender, “Calm down. He’s obviously hung up on your boyfriend...maybe he’s just trying to reclaim what’s his.”

“Tharn is not _his._ Tharn is _mine_ ,” Type’s voice booms throughout Techno’s small living room.

“Hey, no need to tell me,” Techno says, “You just might need to tell San that.”

“I already did.” Type thinks back to other week when he saw San kissing his boyfriend and how rage filled his body to the point he screamed those words at San in the middle of the lobby. And when those words didn’t seem to sink in, Type broke San’s nose. A smile appears on Type’s face just thinking about when his fist collided with the older man’s face.

“What are you thinking about?” Techno asks suspiciously, “Your face looks weird.”

“Nothing,” Type replies.

“Just don’t go and beat up San, alright? That’s not going to help anyone.” Techno’s words light a bulb in Type’s mind. He wasn’t thinking of it, but Techno is suggesting a good idea. Type smirks, a feeling protectiveness growing inside him, maybe he might need to have a little one-on-one with San. To let him know who Tharn truly belongs to…

“Type, are you sure you want to do this?” Techno asks for the hundredth time.

“It was your idea,” Type says, looking at his friend.

“No, no it wasn’t. My idea was to leave the man alone. The complete _opposite_ of what you’re doing.”

“You can leave. You don’t have to be here if you don’t want.”

“Well…someone needs to stop you from killing the man,” Techno mumbles his reply as he turns to avoid Type’s stare. Type rolls his eyes at his friend’s words as he continues to look out the window of the café they’re sitting in, waiting for the man he had called to meet.

“What are you even going to do when he gets here?” Techno asks from beside Type.

“Just going to remind him to leave Tharn and me alone,” Type says.

“And if he refuses?” Type shrugs at Techno’s question. And just as he’s about to answer, the door to the café swings open and a familiar male silhouette enters. Perking up, Type glances at the door and smirks. It’s him. The older male walks over to where Type and Techno are sitting and stares down at them, a frown set on his face.

“Type,” San greets sternly.

“San,” Type replies before gesturing to his friend, “You remember Techno?” San nods as Techno waves nervously at the older man.

“Why am I here, Type? Did Tharn send you?” San asks, frustration evident in his voice.

“No, he didn’t,” Type says, voice low, “I just wanted to talk. That’s all.” When he finishes speaking, Type gives San a fake smile and asks him to sit down. Reluctantly, the older man drags a chair from underneath the table and flops down on it. San’s face is stained with a bored look and he raises his eyebrows at Type.

“Well…talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing internal pain like this, I hope I was able to do it justice and portray Type's feelings well. 
> 
> PS: Sorry for ending it like that...
> 
> PPS: People have been asking whether or not I'll be following Lhong's storyline and I wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to focus on San as the bad guy. So whenever I include Lhong, know that his intentions are good in this story. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, I hope it's not dragging on too much. Let me know how you're liking it (and let's cry together with all this angst :( ) See you again on Friday <3


	47. Chapter 42

Waking up and going to class was the hardest thing Tharn had to do today. He got no sleep last night and looks like absolute shit. With his red eyes and pale, puffy face, Tharn looks like he just stepped off the set of the Walking Dead (something Lhong was quick to point out).

“Thank you, Lhong,” Tharn mumbles as he slumps into his chair.

“What’s the matter?” Lhong quickly asks after realising how sad his best friend is. Tharn quickly glances to Lhong before sighing. Lhong knows about him and Type, Tharn had told him a couple of weeks ago, but he doesn’t know if telling Lhong about their fight is the best option. Mainly because, Lhong knew Tharn when he lost his virginity to San. And telling Lhong that he let San interfere with his relationship is scary for Tharn. He knows exactly what his best friend would say; “I told you so”. It seems that everyone around him doesn’t trust San. But the older has been so nice to Tharn, such a major factor in his life, that he can’t find it in his heart to hate him the same way everyone else does.

“Nothing,” Tharn finally says, brushing off Lhong’s concern, “Just boyfriend troubles. We’ll be good soon.” _…I hope_ Tharn adds in his head.

As soon as class finishes, Tharn races out of the door and heads back to his apartment. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he gets there, but Tharn does know that he has to be there when Type decides to come back. Tharn promised himself that he’s always going to be there, waiting for Type. However, when Tharn walks through the door of their shared apartment, it is to his utter shock that he finds Type sitting down at their desk, hands clasped and resting on his lap. Type’s clearly been waiting for _him_.

“Took you long enough to return,” Type says when Tharn doesn’t speak, his voice hard, “Had a tryst with your senior again?” Cautiously, Tharn walks over to where his boyfriend is sitting.

“I just finished class,” Tharn says with a weak smile, “If you don’t believe me, ask Lhong.”

Type rolls his eyes before replying, “There’s no need. I believe you.” _Thank god_ Tharn thinks, he’s too tired to defend himself right now. Suddenly, Type stands up and takes a slow step towards Tharn.

“Because,” Type continues, “I just met your ex-lover today.”

Tharn’s blood runs cold at Type’s words. Frozen on the spot, he stares at his boyfriend, eyes wide in shock and fear. What could Type possibly want with San, now? The last time Tharn checked, if Type never saw the older man again, it would be too soon.

“Are you stunned?” Type asks, voice cutting through Tharn’s thoughts, “I only met with your San.”

“San’s not mine,” Tharn immediately says. San never was, and never will be his…

“But you’re his. Don’t you realise that at all?”

“What do you mean?” Tharn scrunches his brows in confusion, what did San say to Type?

“There’s nothing to interpret,” Type tells him, “He told me you belong to him.” Those words spark anger in the pit of Tharn’s stomach. San does not have the right to say those things to his boyfriend. But it’s what Type says next that has Tharn truly worried.

“You want to know something else,” Type says, anger evident in his voice, “He said, no matter what, he’s going to take you away from me.” Instinctively, Tharn reaches for the other man’s hand.

“Type, you know that I-”

“I’m not finished,” Type cuts in, yanking his hand away from Tharn’s, “Don’t fucking interrupt me.” Type leans in head closer to Tharn’s, a warning look in his eyes as he continues, “That douche…he said that you still love him. And that he loves you very very much. So much so, that he’s willing to destroy our relationship. Because he doesn’t want to lose you. He said all this time, he’s never forgotten about you. He’s been dying to return to you.” Tharn stares blankly at Type as he speaks. Tharn’s body has gone numb from the words – does San really mean all these things? When Tharn was 14, he was under the impression that what they were doing was only sex, no strings attached. But now, San is telling Type that he loves Tharn… _Can he really be in love with me?_ Tharn swallows the lump that has formed in his throat and takes a hold of Type’s hands.

“Type,” he says, “I still love you-”

“Shut up!” Type interrupts again, “I never said you could speak.” When Type removes himself from Tharn’s grip once again, Tharn feels his heart drop. Is this where they’re at, now? Type refusing to touch him again.

“Your old flame is so full of shit!” Type continues, “Telling me all these things. Saying he wants you back. Does he really think I’m going to let you go that easily? A single punch to his face…is not satisfying enough.”

Type’s word shock Tharn to his core. Did his boyfriend really punch San? AGAIN?! Quickly, Tharn glances down to Type’s hands and, sure enough, his right knuckles are cracked and stained with blood.

“You punched San?” Tharn asks concerned. _Couldn’t he have, at least, cleaned himself up? I wonder how much his hand hurts, right now?_ Even when Type looks like he could kill him, Tharn can’t help but look out for the other.

“Why?” Type snipes back, “You’re worried about him?” Suddenly, Type takes a handful of Tharn’s shirt and starts shaking him violently as he speaks, “Are you that worried about him? Are you blind? He’s also a man. A single punch won’t kill him.” By the time he’s finished speaking, Type is yelling at Tharn.

“Please calm down, Type,” Tharn begs, bringing a hand up to softly caress Type’s arm that is currently clenching his shirt fabric, “I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Tharn’s telling the truth. He doesn’t know what he’d do if San reported Type. He doesn’t know if he could handle watching Type get taken away in handcuffs all because of this stupid fight.

“You’re so fully of shit too!” Type yells, forcefully pulling Tharn closer to him, “Admit you’re worried about him.” Just as Tharn is about disagree and tell Type that he’s wrong, his boyfriend speaks again.

“And yeah. This is how I am,” the emotion present in Type’s voice scares Tharn, “Hot-tempered. Vulgar. Impulsive. Just a scum who goes after older men. But no one puts themselves in my shoes. No one understands me at all!”

By now, Type’s got both of his hands fisted into Tharn’s shirt and Tharn can see waves of emotion passing through the other man’s eyes. Tharn’s never heard Type speak like this. _Does he really think so lowly of himself?_ Tharn thinks as he carefully runs his hands up and down Type’s side in a soothing manner.

“I understand you, Type,” Tharn tells him, voice thick with emotion. Tharn had the privilege to watch this man in front of him come out of his shell and open up to him in ways he would never show to other people. Tharn’s watched Type try to understand himself during the confusing time they began to sleep with eachother. Tharn’s watched Type make the brave decision to be in a relationship with him. Tharn’s watched Type in the moments where his vulnerability comes to the surface. Like right now, when Type’s screaming in his face, all Tharn can see is a scared vulnerable young man. And all Tharn wants to do is take this man to bed, wrap his arms around him, and promise him that he will never leave.

“You need to listen,” Tharn says in a soft voice, “I want to explain about yesterday.” Stepping closer to Type, Tharn attempts to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. But Type won’t let him.

“Let me go,” he demands. Tharn refuses.

“I love you,” he says into Type’s neck as he tries to hold the other man.

“Let me go.”

“I love you, Type.” Tharn is going to keep saying this until the other man listens.

“I said let go!”

Suddenly, Tharn is thrown back and he’s, once again, face-to-face with his rageful boyfriend.

“I don’t want to listen. It’s over,” Type states in a stern voice. Fear flashes across Tharn’s face. Is Type breaking up with him right now? But he promised he wouldn’t say that word ever again…

“I told that douche you are not his! You are mine!” Relief washes through Tharn when he hears Type’s words. _Yes, Type,_ he thinks, _I’m yours. I will always be yours._

“And don’t meet him again,” Type suddenly demands, “Promise me.”

“I promise I won’t see San again.” The words fall out of Tharn’s mouth before he can even think. If this is what Type wants, this is what Tharn will do. From what Type’s been telling him, San may not be the same, caring senior that he remembers.

“Look me in the eye and promise,” Type orders. Slowly, Tharn raises his head and meets his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I promise,” Tharn repeats, “I won’t have anyone but you. Believe me, Type.” Tharn begs at the end, urging the man in front of him to trust him, to forget about San, to move past this and go back to their life together.

“Please,” Tharn whispers before leaning forward to kiss Type. Just as their lips touch, however, he’s pushed away. Again.

“Mark your words,” Type grits out. With that, Type picks up his phone and wallet from the desk and pushes past Tharn, deliberately bumping his shoulder on the way.

“Where are you going?” Tharn asks desperately. They’d only just begun to fix this; Type can’t be running away from him now.

“Somewhere I won’t see your face,” Type replies over his shoulder before opening the front door and leaving. Tharn sighs and winces when the door slams shut behind his boyfriend. Slowly turning around, Tharn slams his hands onto the desk.

“Dammit!” he yells out. How did they get to this point? How did Tharn become so blind that he couldn’t see what San was doing? All he knows is that he’s not spending another night alone. If Type doesn’t come back on his own, Tharn will go out and drag the suborn man back to their apartment. Because they will fix this relationship. They _need_ to fix this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the one chapter tonight guys, sorry. Uni work has started picking up as I'm getting closer to finals. But I hope you enjoyed the update. I knew when I started writing this story that I wanted to write this scene from the perspective of Tharn - I just hope I did it justice...
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me for this long. I love reading all your comments so please continue to let me know what you guys think.
> 
> I'll see you guys on Tuesday. Stay safe and happy <3


	48. Chapter 43

Lhong was already waiting outside for him when Type arrived. Lhong waved his hand in greeting but Type just nodded and headed straight inside. He _needed_ a drink. Marching through the door, Type finds a secluded table and sits down, claiming it as his own…he’s planning on staying for a while. Lhong approaches the table shortly after Type has sat and looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“What’s been happening with you two?” Lhong asks as he takes a seat across from the other man.

Type glares at him, “Your best friend is just getting on my last nerve.”

“I thought he was your boyfriend?” Lhong teases with a smile.

“Tonight,” Type deadpans, “he is _your_ best friend.” As Lhong laughs at his words, Type raises his hand and signals for Jeed to come over to their table. Quickly walking over to where the boys are, Jeed welcomes them with a smile before taking down their order.

“Two beers each, please,” Type tells her. Jeed looks wearily at him for a moment before sighing and turning to retrieve their drinks from the bar. _Him and Tharn must be fighting_ she thinks to herself as she walks away.

Hours later, Type has been downing the alcoholic drinks by the minute and forcing Lhong to do the same. At some point during the night, they had ordered a bottle of rum for the table and started mixing drinks. Type doesn’t think he’s too drunk yet, but he’s definitely tipsy.

“Maybe you should slow down,” Lhong suddenly says, pulling Type’s glass out of his grip.

“Don’t stop me,” Type orders, snatching the drink back and raising it to his lips, “I’m acting like this because of your shitty friend.”

“Come on. Trust him when he says there’s nothing going on.”

“You want me to believe someone who lied to me?” In his intoxicated state, Type’s fuse is significantly shorter than usual and Lhong defended Tharn right now is pushing all the wrong buttons.

“He probably didn’t want to upset you,” Lhong reasons, “You know how caring he is.” Type rolls his eyes at the man’s words as he pours himself another drink. He knows how caring his boyfriend is, but that doesn’t change the fact that Tharn tricked him…fooled him into meeting with San.

“And Tharn’s never seen San by himself,” Lhong continues, “it’s not like he slept with the man!” Type glares at the man across the table, _that’s not the fucking point!_

“First ‘No, now you,” Type complains, “Am I so bad that no one wants to take my side?”

Lhong sighs, “I didn’t mean it like that. But you did _punch_ the man.”

Type glances down at his injured hand and smiles softly. Maybe he’s crazy, but punching San was pure joy for Type. He doesn’t understand why everyone’s worrying about the older man, though…he _did_ have it coming. When San walked into the café earlier that day, he was so smug, so confident that he could convince Type that Tharn deserves better. Type had been able to shrug and brush off everything that San had said, but when the older man started saying that Tharn was his and that he loves Tharn more than Type ever could…Type lost it. He distinctly remembers jumping over the small table and knocking San to the ground. Type’s fist had connected with the older man’s face as soon as he hit the floor and Type couldn’t find it in himself to care about where they were or who could see them. He also distinctly remembers Techno’s voice begging him to stop…It took Techno and two other strangers to pull Type off San. And he was fuming by the time they had ripped him away from the other. When Type looked at San, he smirked; San’s nose, which had been healing, was broken (again), one corner of his lip was cut, and he was holding his side (probably bruised ribs). Type didn’t care about anything else in that moment. All he cared about was that he had finally been able to show that thick-headed man that no one, _NO ONE_ , was going to take Tharn away from him.

“What do we do now?” Lhong says, sighing from across the table and ripping Type from his thoughts, “If what you’re saying is true…then this is all San’s fault.”

Type rolls his eyes, “You just realised that?” he deadpans.

“Well…you have to understand, your personality is the exact opposite of his. Anybody would think you’re the bad guy.” Type wants to vomit. Partly because of the alcohol and partly because what Lhong is saying to him is utter bullshit. He doesn’t understand how everyone can think that San is this perfect guy…because the impression he’s left on Type isn’t as different to Type’s own personality as people might think. At least Type has the decency to not interfere with other people’s fucking relationships!

“You’ve just got to be careful,” Lhong warns, “The more you play his game, the more you’ll lose.”

“This is how I am,” Type states, “I’m always the bad guy anyway. He said he could accept me the way I am…and now he wants me to change.” Type mumbles the last part and looks down into his glass. Type hates how easily it is for him to feel insecure these days. He hates how dependent on Tharn he’s become. But how could he not? The other man has made him feel things he never thought he would. Tharn has made Type fall in love with him. He did this by loving Type and promising that he could handle his temper…but ever since San has come into the picture, Tharn’s been defending the older man too much. _Could he really think that I’m in the wrong?_ Type asks himself.

“As Tharn’s bestest friend…I know he can accept you the way you are,” Lhong says, causing Type to raise his head and look at the other man, “Otherwise, he wouldn’t have given you his all. Besides, no matter what San says, if Tharn doesn’t return his feelings…it’s nothing more than a one-sided love.”

“If he does, I’m going to break up with him!”

“Don’t worry, he’ll never do something like that to you. He really loves you.”

“I hope you’re right,” Type mumbles.

“But you need to keep your cool,” Lhong continues, “San is cunning. And he knows Tharn…and his family.” Type lets Lhong’s words sink in. Finally…finally someone is realising how much of a dickhead San is. But Lhong’s word also create fear in the pit of Type’s stomach. San does know Tharn and his family, and Type has seen first-hand how welcomed San is into the Kirigun family that it scares him. Just one word from San and Tharn’s family could forbid Type from being with their son. At this point in his life, losing Tharn is worth than death for Type.

_Fuck_ Type thinks _I really love him._


	49. Chapter 44

Tharn glares at the numbers on his phone screen staring back up at him; 2:37am. It’s past two in the morning and Type still hasn’t come back to him. Hasn’t come home. Tharn opens their messages and ghosts his fingers over the keyboard but hesitates when he sees the other ten messages that he sent earlier in the night which still haven’t been read yet. Groaning, Tharn chucks the phone on the couch next to him and rubs his eyes with the back of his hands. He promised himself that he would wait for Type, stay awake until he came home so they could talk and get their relationship back on track. But now it’s past two in the morning and Tharn knows that if he drinks another cup of coffee, he’s going to explode. Against his better judgement, Tharn glances down at his phone screen again; 2:38am.

“FUCKING HELL!”

A knock on the door alerts Tharn to someone’s presence. Type’s home! But why is he knocking on the door? Tharn saw him take his keys when he left. Jumping up from the couch, Tharn moves to the door and is shocked by the scene that greets him on the other side. Type, who seems to be unconscious, is draped over Lhong’s shoulders, who seems to be struggling with the weight of the other man.

“Take your man back,” Lhong orders.

“Why is he with you?” Tharn’s voice is slightly more aggressive than what he intended but he can’t help it. No one, not even his best friend, should be that close to his boyfriend.

“You two are fighting, so I have to deal with him,” Lhong explains as Tharn steps out and untangles his boyfriend from his best friend.

“Type,” Tharn whispers as he takes a hold of the man’s waist with one hand and throws one of Type’s arms around his shoulder with the other, “Why is he wasted?” Tharn asks accusingly at Lhong.

“I already told you,” Lhong says, frustrated, “Because you two are fighting. Can’t you just talk nicely?” Tharn sighs and rubs his boyfriend’s back soothingly.

“Thank you for bringing him back,” he tells Lhong.

“You’re welcome,” Lhong replies, “Just...be nice to eachother, okay? Bye.”

As Lhong turns to walk away, Tharn quickly calls after his best friend.

“Lhong!” said man stops in his tracks and looks at Tharn, “Well…Did Type…tell you anything?” Just as Lhong is about to answer, Tharn feels Type move in his arms. Looking over at his boyfriend, Tharn is not ready for what happens next. In his drunken state, Type suddenly reaches up and touches Tharn’s face before roughly dragging his hand down Tharn’s cheek.

“Type, what are you doing?” Tharn’s words are mumbled and hard to understand due to the hand squishing his lips together.

“Mine…” Type slurs, lifting his head to look at Tharn, “You are mine, Tharn,” Type states while gripping Tharn’s face, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. Tharn’s heart warms and he smiles brightly at Type.

“I’m yours, Type,” Tharn whispers to his boyfriend before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

“You should take care of him first,” Lhong says, still standing outside their apartment, “Didn’t know he can be so cute when he’s drunk.” Tharn nods his head and says bye to his best friend before closing the door and leading Type into their apartment.

Tharn struggles to manoeuvre his boyfriend around their apartment as Type is basically dead weight at this point in time. When they finally make it to their bed, Tharn unceremoniously drops Type on the mattress face down and watches as the other man groans while twisting his body around so that he is on his back. Shaking his head, Tharn places his hands on his hips as he stares down at his boyfriend.

“What am I going to do with you, Type,” Tharn whispers to himself. As if he heard him, Type groans in response whilst stretching out his body. Tharn chuckles to himself before moving towards their bathroom and filling up a bowl with some cool water. Holding the bowl and grabbing a washcloth, Tharn walks back to their bed and sets the bowl of water on the side table. Dropping the cloth into the water, Tharn waits until it is drenched before pulling the cloth out of the water and wringing excess water out of the material. Tharn sits on the edge of the bed next to Type and gently begins to place the cool cloth on his boyfriend’s flushed skin. Staring down at Type, watching his chest slowly rise and fall with every breath he takes, Tharn can’t help but feel happy that his boyfriend is finally back in their bed. Where he belongs.

“I…have always been yours, Type,” he admits to the unconscious man whilst placing the cloth on his neck. In response, Type furrows his brows and makes a noise of disapproval at Tharn’s actions.

“Don’t be stubborn,” Tharn chastises, pausing his movements, “I’m trying to make you comfortable.” Continuing his actions, Tharn moves from Type’s face and neck, and starts running the damp cloth up and down the man’s arm.

“You’re awful, you know?” Tharn says softly, looking down at his boyfriend, “You always drive me crazy whenever you want. When I saw Lhong hugging you…” Tharn takes a breath, “…I was very jealous. I don’t mind that you went out for a drink. But why did you go with another man?” Tharn’s not expecting a response, but he still finds himself asking Type. He’s glad that Type wasn’t out in the middle of the night getting drunk alone, but knowing that his boyfriend was getting wasted with another man churns something inside Tharn. The feeling is worse than when he knew Type was out with Pufai…

“Even though Lhong is my friend, I’m still so possessive of you.” Tharn lifts Type’s shirt and runs the cloth over his stomach before speaking again.

“And San…Don’t worry. Because that man doesn’t mean anything to me anymore…he never did.” Tharn whispers the last part, convincing himself more than convincing Type.

“You’re the only one for me,” Tharn repeats the statement, staring down at Type’s closed eyes.

As Tharn finishes speaking, Type shifts in his sleep and groans.

“What are you rambling on about?” he asks with a hoarse voice, “You woke me up.” Tharn chuckles at his boyfriend – still so grumpy even when he’s drunk.

“Sorry,” Tharn says softly, “So…How do you feel?” Type doesn’t answer for a moment and Tharn thinks that he’s going to fall asleep again (or throw up) but when he does speak, his words make Tharn freeze on the spot.

“I’m sorry,” Type says earnestly. Every muscle in Tharn is frozen, and it takes him a while to realise what Type said. But when it finally computes, the shock he feels is quickly replaced by confusion.

“Why are you apologising?” Tharn asks his boyfriend.

“For…exploding at you.”

Tharn smiles tenderly, “You serious?” Type nods in response.

“Talking with Lhong made me realise that I never listen to you. I’ve always gotten mad at you. I don’t know why but I’m frustrated. I feel awful. I don’t know how to explain my feelings.” Tharn sits silently as Type opens up to him. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or what, but Tharn knows that Type means everything he is saying. When Type finishes speaking, Tharn lets out a breath and leans closer to his boyfriend.

“Stop apologising,” he whispers, “I’m the one who should apologise. I let another man interfere with our relationship. I won’t see San again,” Tharn leans closer to Type to stare into his eyes before speaking again, “Please forgive me.”

Type stares back up at Tharn for a moment before he takes a breath.

“Tharn,” Type whispers, “Hug me.” The request is not uncommon between them, but Tharn is always slightly taken aback when his prickly, easily irritated boyfriend asks for human contact. He laughs and leans his face closer to Type’s, their noses almost touching.

“You…are drunk,” Tharn whispers.

“I am not drunk,” Type immediately refutes, a stern look on his face. Tharn grins at the man’s response.

“I guess what people say is true. Drunk people never admit they’re drunk.” Type smiles slightly at Tharn’s response.

“Jerk,” he says. Tharn chuckles at the meaningless threat.

“So…” Tharn starts, “You forgive me, right?”

“No.” Type’s quick dismissal causes Tharn to frown. “Not until you hug me,” Type finishes. Narrowing his eyes, Tharn smiles before slowly lowering himself so that his head is resting on Type’s chest. Hearing his boyfriend’s heartbeat, Tharn snakes his arms around Type’s waist and sighs contently. Tharn feels Type run his hands up and down his back and it releases all the stress he’d accumulated during the night whilst waiting for Type to return to him.

Tharn soon raises his head and looks down at his boyfriend. This is the closest they’ve been in days and Tharn’s becoming emotional just thinking about what it was like not sleeping next to Type. Tharn’s eyes glance down to Type’s plump lips and before he knows it, Tharn is leaning closer. When their lips first meet in a tentative kiss, Tharn feels like he’s been roaming a desert for months and finally found his oasis. He feels Type return the kiss by softly pressing his lips against Tharn’s. When Type does this, Tharn feels his dick twitch in his pyjama pants. Slowly pulling away, Tharn smiles down at Type, who immediately returns the action.

“Forgive me,” Tharn whispers. Type raises his eyebrows and nods.

“Your friend already defended you,” he admits, “Told me how much of a great guy you are…”

Tharn smirks, “Well, he’s not wrong. I’m amazing.” As soon as he says this, Tharn feels himself get smacked on the head. Groaning, he glares down at Type while raising a hand to soothe his throbbing skull. Type just glares back at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Asshole. Ruining the moment,” Type mumbles, rolling his eyes when Tharn smiles sheepishly. “Just so you know,” Type says, “If there’s a next time. I’ll kill you.” Tharn knows the man isn’t joking. That is why he quickly hides his smile and tightens his grip on Type.

“I promise.”

Tension grows between the two men as they stare back at eachother. Tharn’s the first to move, dropping his head to attach his lips to Type’s neck. Breathing the other man in, Tharn stifles a moan in the back of his throat. It’s only been a couple of days since he’s been this intimate with Type. But it’s a couple of days too long. And when Type moves his head and give Tharn access to more skin on his neck, Tharn knows that the other man is craving this aswell. Pulling some of his weight off his boyfriend, Tharn trails kisses from the base his neck until he his nibbling at the skin behind Type’s ear. When he hears Type moan, Tharn smiles and moves his mouth from the man’s neck, to his chin, then jawline before finally reconnecting their lips. Settling into a familiar battle, Tharn slips his tongue past Type’s lips and moans when it touches the other man’s. Satisfying is thirst for his boyfriend, Tharn pushes his tongue against Type’s and lets his hands play with the hem of Type’s shirt before slipping underneath it. Tharn feels goosebumps explode over his boyfriend’s skin under the pads of his fingers. Running his fingers higher, Tharn is quick to find Type’s harden nipples and pinches them. He smirks against Type’s lips when the other man gasps. Breaking away from the kiss, Tharn lifts Type up to remove his shirt. Once Type’s upper body is exposed, Tharn attaches his lips to the man’s chest, peppering kisses anywhere and everywhere. He can hear Type moaning under him, and the sounds go straight to his hardening dick. Dragging his lips lower and lower, Tharn reaches the button of Type’s jeans when he’s suddenly pushed onto the bed. Turned on and confused, Tharn looks to where Type is supposed to be laying on the bed, but finds the space empty. Instead, Tharn finds his boyfriend running to their bathroom. Seconds, later the sounds of Type vomiting carry from the bathroom. Tharn chuckles in understanding but throws his head back in disappointment as he feels his erection dissipating. They’re definitely not going to do what he had planned.

“Tharn,” Type suddenly calls from the bathroom.

“Coming babe,” he replies, getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Gotcha with that sex scene didn't I?!?! haha
> 
> I'd first like to apologise for not uploading on Tuesday. I'm starting to get inundated with assignments and I've got finals coming up, so I want to let you guys know that I've decided to reduce my updates to once a week. I hope you can still enjoy the story without two updates a week, but I promise this is only temporary! I'll be on summer break soon and that means A LOT more time to write :) And I've got so many stories up my sleeve that I can't wait to share with you all. 
> 
> In saying that, I hope you liked this update...and are prepared for the biggest storm yet. 
> 
> PS: I'd also like to thank everyone who has commented on this story so far. Everytime I get an email saying that someone has commented on my story I get all warm and fuzzy inside <3 I'm sorry that I don't reply as much as I should, but please know that I read each and every one of your guys comments. They are honestly the best part of my day :)
> 
> See you all NEXT FRIDAY! Please stay safe and healthy xox


	50. Chapter 45

Cracking his eyes open, Type groans as the sunlight makes his growing headache worse. Rolling over, Type reaches his hand out and feels something firm on the other side of the bed. Creasing his eyebrows, Type pats around on the firm object.

“Having fun?” The deep, familiar voice of his boyfriend questions. Opening one eye, Type follows the length of his arm and discovers that he’s been feeling Tharn’s chest for the past minute. _No wonder…only he could have a brick wall for a chest._ In response to the question, Type scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he mumbles as he lays on his back and brings the hand that was touching Tharn to his head, massaging his temples in an attempt to curb his oncoming migraine. Tharn chuckles from beside him and rolls onto his side, placing a hand on Type’s stomach and drawing circles on it.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Type’s mouth is dry and tastes awful, he’s still in his clothes from yesterday, and his feels like there’s a million Roman soldiers stabbing the inside of his skull with swords. As he says this, Tharn moves out of bed and heads into the kitchen. Type frowns at the loss of his boyfriend’s hand on his stomach. Seconds later, Tharn is back and shoving a glass of water in Type’s face.

“Here,” he says. Type slowly sits up in bed and gratefully accepts the water with a small smile. Chugging down half of it, Type looks over at Tharn who’s standing beside the bed.

“Are you going somewhere?” he suddenly asks, causing Tharn to look at him confused.

“What?”

“Well, you’re standing there awkwardly…why aren’t you coming back to bed?” Type says as he places the now empty glass on his bedside table.

Type hears Tharn sigh nervously before he climbs back into bed, sitting cross-legged and looking at Type.

“How much do you remember from last night?” Tharn asks him. Type freezes and looks at his boyfriend who is staring back at him cautiously.

“Which part?” Type replies.

“Every part.”

“Well…I remember drinking and talking with Lhong-”

“Skip that part!” Tharn interrupts loudly. Type flinches at the sudden loud noise and stares at his boyfriend wide-eyed. Tharn takes a breath, “What I meant…” he continues, “is whether or not you remember our conversation…”

“Oh,” Type says dumbly, looking down at his hands, “…I do,” he finishes softly. Tharn doesn’t say anything, but Type watches as his boyfriend’s strong hands sneak from where he’s sitting on the bed to clasp Type’s own hands.

“Good,” Type hears Tharn whisper, “because I meant every word.”

Type takes a shaky breath before lifting his head to look at Tharn. He’s met with the chocolate brown orbs of his boyfriend and could almost cry with how much emotion they are holding. Apart from his body, Type’s found that he’s become very fond of Tharn’s eyes; the man can always say so much without even needing to open his mouth. Type’s sometimes jealous with how open and vulnerable his boyfriend is. He feels that Tharn is looking through him, that Tharn can see all of his deepest secrets and insecurities, and before his mind can catch up with his body, Type is leaning forward and connecting their lips. Removing his hands from Tharn’s grip, Type grabs onto the back of the other man’s neck and pulls him closer as Tharn responds to the kiss. Moving their lips together, both men bask in the feeling of eachother. It’s been too long since they’ve had a moment like this – a moment to just _be -_ that neither want to break away. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen trumps their need for eachother and Type has to slowly pull away from Tharn. Still with his hands on Tharn’s neck, Type presses his forehead against the other man’s as they breath heavily, trying to capture air to fill their lungs.

“Type,” Tharn whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I love you but…your breath stinks.”

“For fucks sake, Tharn! You dickhead,” Type yells as he pushes the body of his laughing boyfriend away from him and gets off the bed.

Three hours later, having successfully showered (only throwing up twice), Type’s stomach starts growling loudly. Groaning, Type leans back on the couch and rubs his stomach whilst trying to ignore the laughter emitting from his boyfriend – the one he’s been ignoring since his stupid comment earlier that morning.

“Are you hungry?” Tharn asks with a smile, stalking towards Type.

“Fuck off,” Type sneers, “I’m still ignoring you.” Type shouldn’t be surprised this far into their relationship, but his attempts to scare Tharn don’t work and the other comes to sit extremely close to Type.

“Do you want me to get us some dinner?” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear before placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. Type turns his head away from Tharn, sulking.

“You can do whatever you want,” he mumbles. Type feels Tharn’s body shake from beside him as the other man chuckles at his comment.

“What do you want?” Tharn asks, caressing Type’s thigh. Feeling his blood shoot towards his dick, Type takes a deep breath and bites his lip before answering.

“Something spicy,” he says quickly.

“Okay,” Tharn says simply, standing up from the couch, “I’ll be back in half an hour.” With that, he grabs his wallet and keys before planting a kiss on Type’s forehead and walking out their apartment. As the door shuts, Type’s left sitting on their couch, mouth hung open and a semi-hard cock.

“Fuck you Tharn!” Type yells at the door.

Half an hour goes by and Tharn’s still not back. Type’s confused, but not worried. Maybe it’s just traffic…When the clock shows that Tharn’s been gone for over an hour, Type’s pulse starts to quicken. Where is he? It’s not like Tharn to not come home. Did something happen? Pacing the expanse of their small living room, Type runs through every kind of scenario in his head: _Tharn’s been shot! No. Car crash! No. Heart attack?_

“Pull yourself together,” Type whispers to himself. Fed up with waiting in the dark, Type changes his clothes before calling Techno.

“Come get me,” he demands as soon as his best friend answers the phone.

“Type? W-what?” Techno fumbles before sighing, “Okay. I’ll be there in 10.” Ten minutes later, right on time, Techno beeps his horn at Type. Storming out of the apartment building, Type gets into his friend’s car and slams the door shut.

“What happened this time?” Techno asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

“Nothing,” Type defends, “It’s just…Tharn left to get us food almost two hours ago. And he’s still not back.”

“Maybe the restaurant is busy?”

“He would’ve messaged.”

“Maybe his phone is flat.” Type glares at his friend, a clear indication for Techno to shut up. Type knows that his boyfriend’s phone is fully charged. He feels sick to his stomach, he knows something bad happened. Tharn could be dead for all they know!

Tharn’s not dead. Type immediately finds that out when they pull into the restaurant at the end of their street (where they usually go for a quick and easy dinner) and find Tharn’s white Audi parked at the back underneath a tree. Type’s relief is short lived because just as fast as they find Tharn, they discover he is not alone. Balling his fists in his lap, Type’s nostrils flare as he makes out the all too familiar figure being welcomed into Tharn’s car.

“See!” Techno exclaims, oblivious to Type’s anger, “Tharn’s fine. So, why don’t we pull up next to him so you can get out and I-”

“No!” Type screams, interrupting his friend forcefully. Taking a breath, Type unclenches then clenches his fists again before speaking, “Just park a couple of rows behind. But I still want to be able to see him.”

“Type…” Techno says tiredly, “Why are you doing this?” Although clearly against his best friend’s idea, Techno parks his car where Type said nonetheless.

“I just have to see-”

“See what?! It’s Tharn’s car. You know he is fine. Just go up and talk to him,” Techno begs, resting his elbow against the window.

“He’s not alone,” Type finally reveals to his friend.

“What do you mean?”

“When we pulled up…I saw someone get into his car.”

“Who?” Type glances at his friend, who is staring at him confused, but also simultaneously intrigued. Type shakes his head and pushes the side of his mouth with his tongue.

“San,” he grits.


	51. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I would just like to state that this story has taken on a mind of its own...I don't even know how we got here, but we did.

The small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant is already busting at the seems with customers when Tharn arrives. He has to stand in line for twenty minutes just to place his order and then he’s told that it’ll take another half an hour (at least) until his food will be ready. Sighing in annoyance, Tharn nods nonetheless and reaches into his pocket to text Type and let him know he won’t be back for a while. As he’s scrolling through his contacts, however, a voice calls out his name.

“Tharn?” An unnerving feeling settles in the pit of his stomach when Tharn recognises who the voice belongs to. Lifting his head up from his phone, Tharn watches as San slowly walks (well…limps) towards him. He can’t help but wince at the sight of the older man; his nose is swollen and crooked, one of his eyes is purple and completely shut, and he keeps holding one side of his torso as he weaves through the crowd. _Type obviously didn’t stop at one punch yesterday_ Tharn thinks as San stops in front of him.

“Tharn,” San says in a low voice, pain etched in his voice, “we need to talk.”

For the first time in his life, Tharn wishes he was taller. He usually hates being six foot and having the bend down to talk to others, but at this moment, he wishes he was taller than San.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Tharn states sternly, glaring up at the older man. San sighs at Tharn’s hostility but is not deterred.

“Just five minutes, please,” he begs, “I mean, look at what your boyfriend did to me!” Tharn scoffs at San’s exclamation, whatever Type did to him, he had a good reason. His boyfriend may be hot-headed, but everyone who faces Type’s wrath is deserving; Tharn concluded this very early-on in their relationship.

“Fine, speak,” Tharn orders, glancing back down at his phone, intending to ignore the older man.

“Not here, it’s too noisy,” San excuses, “What about your apartment?”

“No!” Tharn doesn’t know what his expression looks like, but it must have been murderous because San stares at him shocked before taking a step back.

“Okay,” San says, raising his hands in surrender, “Then let me ride back with you. We can talk in the car and then I’ll catch the bus back to my house.”

“You’re crazy,” Tharn accuses, “Do you really think that I’d want to be anywhere near you after you tried to ruin my relationship?”

“You and I both know that the man is _not_ good enough for you!”

“What? And _you_ are!?!”

Tharn sends one more glare towards San before stepping up to the counter to pick up his and Type’s food. Storming out of the restaurant, Tharn notices that the sun has well and truly set during the time he was waiting for the food. _Type’s got to be worried sick!_

“Are you really just going to walk away like that!?!” Tharn stops in his tracks as he hears San’s voice behind him, “After everything we’ve been through?” Tharn forcefully turns on his heels and marches up to the older man.

“What have we been through San?!” he yells into the other man’s face, “You took my virginity! That’s it. We were never anything else.”

“You don’t mean that,” San says softly, reaching out to touch Tharn. Tharn quickly dodges the touch and returns to his car. Angered by the older man’s actions, Tharn is breathing heavily when he opens the driver’s side door.

“It’s a shame you’re just going to walk away like that,” San suddenly says, his words dripping with a condescending tone, “I would hate to know what would happen to your precious boyfriend if your parents found out about his violent tendencies…or the police?” Tharn pauses his movements and grips the frame of the car door. He slowly turns his head and stares at San with a look of anger and confusion.

“You wouldn’t,” he breaths out.

“Someone needs to show you how dangerous this man can be, Tharn.”

Finally getting into his car, Tharn silently fumes behind the wheel as he waits for San to hobble over to his car. He had every intention of driving out of this parking lot and leaving the older man in the dust, but as soon as San threatened to report Type, Tharn’s heart momentarily stopped. He imagined the scene playing out; Type getting dragged out of their apartment in handcuffs kicking in screaming, having a trial, Type getting sentence to 10 years in prison for aggravated assault…Tharn didn’t want to think about what would happen during those ten years. Honestly, San telling the police was probably the better outcome. If San were to tell Tharn’s family about what Type had done, they would forbid their relationship – Tharn knows that for a fact. As he’s slowly panicking himself with thoughts of his relationship being ruined, Tharn’s passenger-side door opens and San slips into the leather seats. San is taller than Tharn, which makes him taller than Type, and no one but Type has sat in the passenger seat of Tharn’s car for a very long time. San has wide shoulders, and those wide shoulders are taking up too much room in the small confines of the car. Tharn doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like this. He wants Type to be sitting in that seat right now. All he needs to do is get through this stupid conversation and then no one but Type will ever sit in the passenger seat of Tharn’s car again, _ever_.

Tensions are high and the air is thick inside Tharn’s white Audi. Both men stare a head of them and look at the tree Tharn is parked in front of through the windshield.

“You wanted to do this,” Tharn suddenly grits out, still refusing to look at the man beside him, “Speak.”

“He’s not right for you.” That one sentence causes Tharn’s blood to boil. _How fucking dare he!?_ Tharn thinks as his fists clench in his lap.

“You have _no right_ saying that,” Tharn seethes, glancing to look at San. He watches as the older man shrugs before locking eyes with him.

“I think I do, Tharn,” San says, “You know I care for you like a brother. And I don’t like this dangerous person hanging around with you.”

“Stop saying he’s dangerous!” Tharn explodes. Ever since San found out about their relationship, he has been dead set on trying to convince Tharn that Type is some violent criminal, and Tharn is sick of it.

“How many times has he hurt you Tharn? Physically. Not mentally, because I already know how long it took for him to accept you.” What San says has Tharn floored. He has no idea where this new sense of ‘protectiveness’ came from, but Tharn hates it. San doesn’t need to protect him. Especially not from Type.

“I already know of one time he has punched you. Has there been others?”

“That’s none of your business!” Tharn can’t help but become defensive over his relationship. San doesn’t know anything. _No one_ knows anything about him and Type.

“Does that mean yes?” The pointed look San sends to Tharn makes the younger man want to cry. He’d accepted that Type often thought with his fists a long time ago, and he’s been on the receiving end of those fists more than once. But they’ve always talked it out. And Type’s gotten better…

“That means you need to mind your own goddamn business,” Tharn finally states sternly, glaring at San.

The look of pity that San gives Tharn has Tharn wanting to give the older man a second black eye. He’s not the same naïve 14-year-old who stood before San, intrigued and willing, all those years ago. He’s had multiple relationships since then, and San hasn’t cared. So, what’s his issue with Type?

“You don’t have to lie to me, Tharn,” San says, reaching across to touch Tharn’s arm, “You can tell me the truth.”

Tharn quickly removes his arm from San’s touch, “I am telling you the truth. My relationship is none of your business.” San sighs at the statement.

“Tharn. I care about you. And from what I’ve heard about this guy, he’s not a good fit for you.”

“And why’s that?” Tharn asks incredulously.

“He’s hot-headed. He doesn’t trust you. And, oh, he beat me up,” San gestures to his face as he finishes. Tharn rolls his eyes – San can’t honestly believe that Type was unprovoked in that fight.

“Whatever he did, you deserved,” Tharn grumbles, “How could you go and tell him that you love me?” The question had been weighing on Tharn ever since his conversation with Type yesterday. What is San playing at?

“Because it’s true,” San replies, “I love you, Tharn.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do,” San presses, “And I know you love me, too.”

“No! I don’t!”

In the next moment, Tharn has no control. In a flash, San has reached across the car and brought Tharn’s face closer to his. When San’s lips connect with Tharn’s, Tharn immediately feels sick. Widening his eyes, Tharn shoves San away and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” he screams. Just as San is about to respond, however, Tharn’s door is ripped open and he’s face-to-face with an extremely emotional Type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! But villain San is just a dick! 
> 
> I would also like to clarify that neither Tharn nor I agree with what San said about Type. I went into a little bit with Tharn's thoughts but if it wasn't as in depth as needed I just wanted to put a little something at the end here. While I do admit that the character Type does have some issues, I truly believe that at this point in the story (and series) he has truly given his heart to Tharn. I do not condone violence against your partner but I do think that every time Type hit Tharn it was on impulse and it hurt him just as much as it hurt Tharn. Further, I believe that Tharn and Type bring out the best in each other. And...let's just love, love!!
> 
> Sorry for my little rant there, BUT I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I always kind of wanted San to threaten calling the cops on Type but, as I mentioned before, I did not think the story would go in this direction. Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I will see you all next Friday!! Please stay safe and happy <3


	52. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this update, I would like to announce that over this past week this story has passed 500 Kudos!!!!! Thank you so so so much to everyone who left Kudos on this story. I did not think that so many people would actually like my story enough to leave Kudos so once again thank you. I hope that this story has brought each and every one of you some type of joy and hope that my future writings can do the same :)
> 
> Also...I'm sorry for what you are about to read (tissues may be needed)

Watching the scene play out in front of him, Type is cursing the fact that Tharn’s car has tinted windows. Techno parked far enough away that they could not be seen, but close enough that Type could still make out the silhouettes of the two men inside the car. But that’s all he can see – silhouettes. Ever since he saw San get into Tharn’s car, Type has been begging his boyfriend to just get out. Leave San in the stupid car and come back to him. It’s been 20 minutes and neither men have left the car. _What the fuck could they be talking about_ Type thinks to himself as anger rises inside him. Tharn’s a good person, Type knows that (it’s the thing that he loves most about the other man), but sometimes his boyfriend can be a bit too naïve. A bit too willing to trust people. A bit too willing to let some fucked up older friend into his car.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just go up and talk to them?” Techno suddenly says from the driver’s seat of his car, annoyance evident in his voice. Something Type has never experienced in the year that they have known eachother.

“Wouldn’t want to interrupt anything,” Type grumbles bitterly, fists clenching in his lap.

The two men watch the white Audi as it sits underneath a tree, unmoving. Techno’s still confused as to why Type is making such a big deal out of this, but he doesn’t voice it. Beside him, Type strains his neck, trying to get a better view of the two men inside the other car. Thirty minutes go by.

And nothing. Not a single movement. Type can feel his pulse increase. Insecurities threatening to reveal themselves. Thirty-one minutes go by.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Type suddenly announces, undoing his seatbelt and opening his door. Stepping out of Techno’s car, Type doesn’t take his eyes off the sleek automobile parked two rows ahead. Making sure that Tharn or San doesn’t see him, Type nervously creeps closer to the car. The closer he gets, the more he can see. It looks like Tharn is yelling? Crying? _If that fucker makes Tharn cry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t walk again_ Type promises himself as he inches closer to his boyfriend’s car. Standing directly behind the car, Type watches through the back windshield in shock as San reaches across the middle of the car and brings his and Tharn’s lips together.

It feels like a punch in the gut. Type feels like he can’t breathe. His vision becomes blurred as tears form in his eyes. Catching his trembling bottom lip between his teeth, Type marches over to the driver’s side and rips open the door. San is still leaning into Tharn’s personal space and he smirks when their eyes meet. Type wants to reach into the car and drag the older man out by his throat, but something stops him.

“Type?” Tharn’s voice rings through Type’s ears, a mixture of surprise and guilt tainting the usual soft tone of Tharn’s voice. Moving his gaze from San to Tharn, Type can’t find any words to say…except.

“Why?” the singular word slips past his lips and Type hates how small his voice sounds at the moment. He should be mad. He should be cursing. But he can’t find any of that inside him. All he feels is the first man he’s ever loved (and possibly the only man he will ever love) slipping through his fingers. Being snatched away from him. Type just watched it happen. He’s lost Tharn.

Type takes a step back and attempts to walk away but Tharn reaches out and takes a hold of his wrist. Just likes he always does.

“Type,” Tharn says again, his voice pleading, “Let me explain.”

“What’s there to explain?” Type replies dryly, refusing to look at the other man, “I saw everything, Tharn. Save me some dignity and let me go.”

“No!” The grip on Type’s wrist tightens as Tharn desperately tries to salvage what’s left of his relationship. Slowly, Type turns to face the other man. But he’s unfortunately met with the sight of San standing proud behind Tharn. Type looks over Tharn’s shoulder and speaks directly to San.

“You win,” he growls, “I should’ve known better than to go up against his _first and only time_ ,” Type repeats San’s words to the older man with spite, “I hope you’re happy.”

“He’s going to be with someone who actually cares for him,” San’s reply would usually make Type want to punch him, but the older man is right. Type obviously didn’t care for Tharn enough if he welcomed San into his car.

“San, shut up! Leave!” Tharn suddenly interrupts, glaring over his shoulder for a split second before looking at Type, his eyes soften as soon as he sees his boyfriend. “Type,” Tharn whispers, “let’s go home. Let me explain…” Type swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head.

“There’s nothing to explain, Tharn.” Taking a breath, Type stares into Tharn’s eyes. The desperation in the other man’s eyes almost has Type pulling him into a hug. Almost has him telling Tharn that it’s all okay and that they will be okay. _Almost._ Because Type can’t do that. He doesn’t want to touch Tharn right now, because everything is not okay. They are not going to be okay.

“Let’s break up, Tharn.”

“No! No, Type. I’m not going to break up with you. I’m not!” Tharn’s fingers tighten around Type’s wrist as he becomes more and more hysterical by the second. Type winces, from both the pain in his wrist and the pain his heart as he watches Tharn come undone before him. But he can’t back out. Tharn and San obviously have some unfinished business and Type is just getting in the way. Feeling his own tears escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks, Type closes his eyes as he removes Tharn’s fingers from around his wrist.

“Goodbye Tharn,” Type whispers as he gently places Tharn’s hand at his side. Not wanting to be around Tharn or San anymore, Type quickly turns and walks back to Techno’s car. He knows as soon as he turns around that Techno has been watching that entire scene. And he is extremely grateful when he sits back in the car and his best friend silently starts the car before speeding out of the parking lot.

It took a lot to convince Techno, but Type was able to get his best friend to drop him off at his and Tharn’s apartment so that he could pack up his things.

“Maybe this can wait another day?” Techno had suggested lightly but Type violently shook his head. First of all, literally everything he brought to Bangkok is in the apartment. And secondly, there’s no point in dragging this out. Him and Tharn are over. He doesn’t want to have to come by in a week or two and awkwardly shuffle around the other man to pack up his things. Unlocking the door and stepping into the apartment, Type is immediately overwhelmed with the scent of Tharn. Closing his stinging eyes, Type knows that he has no more tears left to cry, so his heart aches a little more. Roughly removing his shoes, Type quickly grabs his overnight bag and proceeds to fill it up with his belongings. He doesn’t know when Tharn will come back. _If_ he will come back. And Type wants to be out of the apartment and long gong before he has a chance to run into his ex-boyfriend. Type suddenly pauses his movements. _Tharn and I are ex-boyfriends_ he thinks sadly. Bile begins to creep up his throat at the thought of not having Tharn in his life anymore. Even though Type has always been the one to break things of with Tharn, he never thought it would come to the day where it would be permanent…This person, this _man_ , invaded his life the second they became roommates. And then the little fucker went and made Type fall in love with him. A single rogue tear dribbles down Type’s face and he angrily brushes it away.

“Fuck you Tharn!” he screams into the empty room, “I hate you!”

As he’s shoving the last of his clothes into his bag, Type faintly hears the front door opening and closing. Praying that he’s still alone, Type quickens his actions.

“What are you doing?” the gruff voice alerts Type that he’s not alone. He stops his movements and slowly turns to see Tharn looking at him scared.

“Leaving this room, of course,” Type says, trying to keep his voice as stable as possible, “So I won’t stand in your way when you bring San here.” As if on instinct, Tharn reaches out and clasps onto one of Type’s wrist.

“I won’t break up with you, Type,” he states, “I’ll never do it.”

“But I will,” Type says before yanking his wrist free and turning away from Tharn. Not a second later, Type hears his name being called before those familiar muscular arms wrap themselves around him. Those arms that used to keep him warm and safe, now make Type feel sick and hurt.

“I didn’t kiss San,” Tharn says firmly from behind him, “It wasn’t my fault. Please believe me.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Type asks, exhausted. He knows Tharn didn’t kiss San. He watched as the older man threaded his fingers through Tharn’s hair (the same way Type had done a hundred times before). He watched as the other man pushed his lips against Tharn’s (those lips that Type thought no one else would ever get to touch). But Tharn still put himself in that situation. Still allowed himself to be kissed. After everything that has happened in the past couple of days, why would he even let San into his car in the first place?

“I won’t take it anymore, Tharn,” Type suddenly says, pulling himself away from Tharn’s embrace and spinning around to look the other man in the eye, “This time it’s just a kiss. But what about next time? Am I going to walk into this apartment and find you two in bed!?! I’m sick of San messing with my head.”

“He was going to call the police!” Tharn yells, “He was going to have you taken away. Taken away from me….I haven’t done anything, Type,” his voice cracks when he says Type’s name. Tharn’s voice is thick with emotion and fresh tears are streaming down his face.

“You should have let him call the police…” Type mumbles, looking down at the ground, “I don’t want to be a joke anymore. Look at me,” the vulnerability in Type’s voice makes him uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care; this is the last time he will ever see Tharn, “Do you think I want to be like this? To constantly get jealous? To keep telling everyone you’re mine? I’m fed up…And if we have to break up one day, isn’t it better to do it now?” Type conveys a lighter tone in his voice, trying to convince Tharn that this is for the best. “Please let me go,” Type begs, staring at Tharn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please don't hate me!! AAAHHH! We all knew it was coming but it still hurts, right. 
> 
> I hope that the way I wrote this is believable and I hope that both Type and Tharn's feelings were portrayed well. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this weeks update and we will meet again same time next Friday :D Please stay safe and happy <3
> 
> PS: Once again, thank you so much for all the support on this story and helping me pass 500 Kudos!


	53. Chapter 47

Tharn takes a shaky breath before speaking, “Type…I love you.” Not knowing what else to do to convince Type to stay, Tharn slowly lowers himself onto his knees in front of Type. Grasping onto the other man’s wrists tightly, Tharn stares up at him through glassy tear-filled eyes.

“Please give me another chance,” he begs, voice cracking at the end, “Please give me one more chance.” Tharn closes his eyes and lets out a heartbreaking sob, “I promise. I won’t hurt you anymore. I won’t make you cry. So, please don’t leave me. Don’t break up with me. Don’t break up with me,” Tharn continues to plead as he keeps his hands firmly tightened around Type’s wrists and tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t do this, Tharn,” Type suddenly whispers, “Don’t drag this out.” Without thinking, Tharn lurches forward and wraps his arms around Type’s waist. Resting his head against the other man’s stomach, Tharn holds Type close.

“Type. I will eat spicy food. I will eat raw food. I won’t be picky anymore. I will wake up early to wake you up every morning. I will learn how to cook for you,” Tharn shouts out promises, hoping that Type will hear and understand how much Tharn loves him.

“But please don’t leave me. Don’t break up with me, Type,” the last, final plea Tharn can muster rings through the dark, empty apartment.

Type doesn’t say anything, at first, and a single slither of hope blooms inside Tharn’s chest. They relationship might have just been saved. Type heard him. Type heard him when Tharn said he would never make him cry again. That last miniscule of hope that Tharn has, however, is soon shattered when Type speaks.

“I’ve already given you too many chances.” His voice is gruff from crying and a thick ball of emotion can be heard in the back of his throat. But Type’s words are crystal clear. He’s giving up. On Tharn. On them. On everything they’ve promised eachother. By the time Tharn realizes what Type said, he’s being roughly pushed away by the other man. Shocked, Tharn can’t find it in himself to look up at Type anymore. Whether it’s in shame or in guilt, Tharn doesn’t know. Staring at the ground, he sobs silently and waits for the sound of their front door slamming shut. It doesn’t come.

Thinking that Type would have left him immediately, Tharn is stunned to see the other man suddenly crouching down in front of him. Slowly raising his eyes from the floor, Tharn stares at Type with sad eyes. Type stares back at him and, for the first time since he walked into the apartment, Tharn recognizes that Type looks like shit; his eyes are puffy and swollen, and his face is red with tear stains streaking down his cheeks. Tharn knows that he doesn’t look any better, but a selfish part of him is glad that the other man is in as much pain as him. _He can’t be hurting that much_ a cynical voice in his head says _he’s breaking up with you._ Tharn shudders as Type suddenly touches his face and softly wipes away a tear. A retched sob escapes Tharn’s lips as he watches Type stand up just as quickly as he crouched down. Tharn faintly hears Type grab his bag from the bed and shuffle across the floor until it finally comes. BANG! The front door slams behind Type. It’s as if the sound of the door closing knocks Tharn off balance. Because he collapses. Falling from his knees, Tharn lands on the cold floor with a thud.

Cold, empty, and alone, Tharn cries. He wails. He doesn’t even try to stop the tears from escaping his eyes because he knows that there’s no use – more will inevitably come. Slamming a fist against the floorboards, Tharn cries until he can’t breathe. Until it hurts so much he doesn’t care. Until he’s gasping for air, trying so hard to fill his lungs. But he knows that nothing with help with this pain. Tharn is empty. There’s a significant hole in his heart, and the only person who can fill it just walked out the door.

Tharn doesn’t know how long he lies in the middle of the apartment, but somehow he finds the energy to drag his limp body up off the floor. His eyes sting from the number of tears but he doesn’t care. All Tharn wants is to be out of the apartment. His car keys feel cool against his palm, and his phone and wallet seem to weigh him down more from where they are stashed in his jean pockets. It’s as if he’s on autopilot. Tharn’s not living anymore – he can’t live without Type – he’s existing. Feeling numb, Tharn makes his way down to the lobby of the apartment building and out to where he haphazardly parked his car in a rush some hours ago. When he slammed the car door shut and ran up to the apartment, high on adrenaline, Tharn did not expect that his relationship was going to end tonight. Sighing as he drops his body into the driver’s seat, Tharn monotonously starts the engine before reversing out of the carpark and onto the busy main road. Engines rev and cars swerve past him, but Tharn doesn’t recognize any of them. In his own bubble of loneliness, the outside world is a blur; he can’t see or hear anything.

His mind and body work on their own accord, and Tharn finds himself pulling into the driveway of his family home. Glancing at the clock, he sees that it is past one in the morning and, judging by the absence of light inside, his family should be asleep. Shutting his car off, Tharn steps out and sluggishly makes his way into the house. Opening the door, Tharn takes of his shoes and drags his feet through the threshold into the loungeroom. As he rounds the corner, however, the faint clicking of a keyboard alerts Tharn that someone is awake. Stepping into the loungeroom, the soft voice of his older brother calls out his name.

“Tharn?” Thorn says, surprised as he closes his laptop screen. Trying not to cry in front of his brother for the however many times this year, Tharn takes some shaky breaths as he walks towards his brother.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Thorn questions, worry evident in his voice. That’s when it all falls apart. Tharn doesn’t have the energy to act brave in front of his brother anymore, and he falls forward. Both from exhaustion and the pain of the breakup. Before Tharn hits the ground, however, Thorn’s arm wrap around his torso and hold him.

“Tharn. Tharn? Tharn, hold on,” Thorn’s even more worried as he tries to hold his younger brother and prevent him from hitting the ground, “What’s the matter? What happened?” Thorn holds Tharn’s shoulder’s and forces his younger brother to look at him. What Thorn sees makes him want to cry, and scream, and punch whoever did this to him.

“I’m hurting,” Tharn tells him, voice hoarse and full of emotion, “I got dumped again.”

Thorn freezes for a moment. He can’t believe it. He thought that Type really cared for his younger brother. This has to be some kind of joke. When he stares back at Tharn, and sees the hurt flooding his usually soft eyes, Thorn sighs and brings his brother towards his body in a tight, comforting hug.

“It’s okay,” Thorn whispers, “It’s okay, Tharn.” He feels Tharn rest his head on his shoulder and the sleeve of his pyjama shirt become damp, but Thorn doesn’t care. He lets Tharn cry.

“What did I do wrong?” Tharn suddenly asks through choked sobs, “Why did Type leave me? What did I do wrong?”

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, Tharn,” Thorn is quick to comfort his brother.

“I love him so much, Thorn. Why did he have to leave me?”

“I know, Tharn, I know,” Thorn whispers while rubbing his brother’s back soothingly. He does know how much Tharn loves Type. He’s seen it with his own eyes. What the two of them have is something different, different than any other of Tharn’s relationship.

“I love him,” Tharn repeats.

“I know. It’s okay.”

“I want to be with him,” Tharn sobs, “Why did he leave me, Thorn?”

“Oh, Tharn,” Thorn whispers. He wishes he could give Tharn an answer to the question, but he can’t. He doesn’t understand why Type would ever want to breakup with his younger brother. He’s never understood why any of Tharn’s partners would want to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't go too in-depth with Tharn's self pity, but I wanted to flesh out his feelings as much as I could.
> 
> Does that make me a bad person?? Whoops...haha


	54. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Hitting ya with a double update

Techno doesn’t say anything when Type knocks on his front door at two in the morning on that dreadful night. He doesn’t push when Type refuses to talk about what happened. He doesn’t get angry or upset when Type is extra snappy in the following days. It isn’t until three days later when Type refuses Techno’s mother’s homecooked food does he finally say something.

“Type!” Techno shouts, slamming the plate of food down on the coffee table, making his best friend jump slightly, “It’s been three days. You’ve been moping around my house for three days not saying anything and not eating anything. You know I’m all for having you here, but if you’re not going to talk or eat…I can’t do anything, I can’t help you.” Type cowers under his usually happy-go-lucky friend and looks at the floor, tears threatening to spill at the thought of reliving what happened those some nights ago.

“You also STINK!”

“For fucks sake, ‘No!” Type finally looks up at his best friend and voices his annoyance, “I’m clearly going through something. A little sympathy, please.”

“Dude, I’ve given you more than enough sympathy. But you’ve become this stinky, blubbering mess and I want my best friend back. I’ve even tried calling Tharn but-”

“DON’T!” Type interrupts Techno upon hearing his exes name, “Don’t call Tharn.”

“Why? He’s got to be worried sick about you,” Techno replies, oblivious.

“Trust me, he’s not,” Type deadpans.

“Why?” Techno asks, “If it’s about what we saw in the parking lot the other day, I’m sure you guys can sort it out.”

“No. We can’t.”

“You just need to talk,” Techno pushes, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his phone, “Here, I’ll call him so you can talk.”

“Techno, please…” Type says, becoming nauseous at the thought of having to talk to or about Tharn.

“Just one phone call, it’ll be fine.”

“No. It won’t.”

“WHY THE HELL NOT!?!?!” Techno finally explodes, getting angry at his best friend’s defiance.

“BECAUSE WE BROKE UP!” Type yells back.

Techno stands in the middle of his living room, mouth hung open in shock as Type sighs and hides his face in his hands. An awkward, suffocating silence grows between them, neither men knowing how to react to the sudden admittance of truth.

“That’s why I’m here,” Type suddenly whispers, his voice thick with emotion, “it happened three days ago.” Techno takes a breath before cautiously moving to sit beside his best friend.

“Who did it? Did Tharn break up with you?”

“No,” Type mumbles, “I broke up with him.” It’s the first time Type’s spoken about the breakup since that night, and just admitting what he did has every emotion he felt that night come crashing back into him like a truck. Type’s bottom lip trembles at the thought of his ruined relationship.

“Oh, Type,” Techno whispers, pulling his best friend closer to him and letting Type rest his head on his shoulder. And that’s all it takes for Type the persona he’s been trying to uphold for the past three days to come crumbling down. Type cries and he lets out all the emotions his been suppressing. His body shakes as he pushes his head into his best friend’s shoulder and reaches out to grasp onto Techno’s shirt. Techno lets the man cry, only rubbing Type’s arm soothingly as he waits for him to be ready to talk.

“I thought it was just a fight,” Techno says softly, placing a hot cup of tea infront of Type. Almost two hours after Type bared all his emotions to Techno, and after both men have taken a shower, Type is sitting on the couch, ready to talk.

“It started off that way,” Type mumbles, “but I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Do what?” Techno questions.

“Deal with San. And how Tharn always let him into our lives.”

“But Tharn’s a nice guy. You can’t break up with him over that.” The glare Type sends to Techno lets the man know that he just royally fucked up.

“What I meant…” Techno quickly says, trying to crawl out of the hole he just dug, “…is that you knew going into this relationship that Tharn is someone who trusts easily and doesn’t like to hurt people’s feelings. Maybe he was just keeping face by talking to San.” Type sighs at his friend’s excuse and shakes his head.

“There was other stuff aswell,” Type whispers. He refuses to look at Techno, afraid that his friend will ask for more of an explanation.

“Tharn knew that I didn’t like him hanging around San, but he still let that man into his car. Still let him kiss him,” bile rises in Type’s throat as he thinks back to the image of San touching and kissing Tharn, “it’s better off this way. San can have him. I hope they live happily ever after.” Type finishes by picking up his cup of tea and raising it in a sarcastic salute to his ex-boyfriend. 

The two men finish their tea in silence. Techno not knowing what to say. And Type not wanting to appear vulnerable in front of his friend. The clanking of the cups as Techno places them in the sink snaps the man out of his confused haze and turns to stare at his best friend.

“What are you going to do now?” he asks Type, “Where are you going to live?”

Type sighs and leans against the back of the couch, “I don’t know. I know I can’t stay here much longer…and we’ve got exams in two weeks so I can’t go running back home. My parents don’t even know Tharn and I were ever a thing, so it’s not like I can show up there unannounced.”

“Is there any chance that you would talk to Tharn again?” Techno asks softly, approaching his best friend slowly.

“Techno,” Type warns, “I think you need to drop this.”

“I’d just hate for the two of you to leave things like this. Type,” Techno sits down and faces his friend, “I know this relationship with Tharn was new for you. And I know you weren’t accepting of it at first….” he takes a breath, “But I’ve known you for years and I’ve never seen you as happy as when you were with Tharn. All those girls that you slept with only gave you momentary happiness. What you had with Tharn, I thought the two of you would be in it for the long-haul-”

“Well things change,” Type suddenly snaps at Techno, interrupting him, “It’s great to know how invested you were in _my_ relationship ‘No. But what happened between me and Tharn is none of your business. I’m sorry that we weren’t the happily ever after you wanted. But this is life and couples break up, so instead of sticking your nose into other peoples’ business, maybe you should try and find a relationship of our own!” Type then stands up from the couch, nostrils flaring, and storms out the front door of Techno’s house. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Type thinks angrily as he marches down the street to god knows where. Type and Tharn are over. Tharn is no longer his. Type has accepted that. And the sooner that people like Techno accept that too, the sooner Type can move on.

_Move on to who, though?_ That condescending voice in the back of Type’s mind echoes around his head as he wanders the street. But he continues to ask himself that question; who the hell, NO, _how_ the hell is he supposed to move on from Tharn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not making you guys too emotional with all the feels but we need to walk through this mess to come out stronger on the other side. Please let me know how you're feeling about this update and I will see you guys again next Friday.
> 
> Stay safe and happy <3


	55. Chapter 50

Thorn is definitely not against having his brother back home, especially when he’s nursing a broken heart, but Tharn is different. The past three days having Tharn back home have been tense, to say the least. Thorn hasn’t seen his younger brother act this way for any of his other breakups – Tharn isn’t eating, all he does is sleep, and he keeps snapping at Thorn and the rest of the family whenever they try to talk to him. It wasn’t until Thanya came out of Tharn’s room with tears in her eyes and an uneaten cupcake that she had baked especially for her brother that Thorn knew he needed to get answers from Tharn. Barging into his brother’s room, Thorn marches over to the bed and rips the blankets from Tharn’s body.

“Tharn!” Thorn says sternly, staring down at his brother, “You have got to stop acting like this! I can handle your mood swings, and Mum and Dad can handle your mood swings. But you just made Thanya cry, and that is _not_ okay!” Thorn expected Tharn to stare up at him in shock and guilt about making their only sister cry, but all he gets from the heartbroken man is a simple shrug of the shoulders. Shaking his head, Thorn’s shoulders slump in defeat. If Tharn’s not even going to try to communicate to him, why even try?

“I know that Type meant something to you. He obviously still does,” Thorn says softly as he turns to leave Tharn’s room, “But you only just met him. You can’t treat the people who have loved you the most, since the day you were born, like shit because this new person in your life made you sad.” Giving one last look to curled body on the bed, Thorn leaves the room and closes the door with a soft thud.

When Tharn appears in the dining room for breakfast the next morning, everyone freezes their actions. It’s like watching a deer in the wild, silence engulfs the family as they observe Tharn’s bambi-like movements. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Tharn wordlessly cooks some toast and butters it before retreating back to the safety of his own room.

“It’s a start,” their mother says as she releases a breath and continues to pour herself some coffee.

“The start of what though?” Thorn mumbles to himself. Is this Tharn listening to his family? Or is this Tharn getting over Type?

That afternoon, Thorn’s sitting in the living room with his laptop open trying to complete his assignment that’s been put on hold since Tharn collapsed on the living room floor those days ago. In the midst of editing that assignment, however, the chime of the doorbell echoes throughout the house. Placing his laptop on the couch cushion next to him, Thorn stands up and makes his way to the front door. When he opens it, Thorn is met with the unruly sight of his best friend’s damaged face.

“What the fuck happened to you?!”

Despite the wounds on his face, San cracks a smile and chuckles while moving past Thorn to enter the house.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” he says as he removes his shoes.

“Have you been hanging around some shady people?” Thorn asks, following his friend into the living room. Moving his laptop from the couch, Thorn places it on the side table before sitting down with San.

“No, Thorn. It’s a long story.”

Thorn rolls his eyes, “Whatever. So, why are you here? You usually call or text when you want to see me,” cocking his head to one side, Thorn gives San a disapproving look, “So that only means one thing…”

“I heard Tharn had come home for a couple of days.”

Thorn shakes his head and sighs, “Do you know why?”

“I heard he broke up with that guy, Type,” San replies, trying to look nonchalant. Thorn watches as San glances around the room, trying to seem casual as he looks for any sign of Tharn.

“Just stop,” Thorn says, “He’s not going to suddenly appear before your eyes. He hasn’t left his room since he got here.” Upon hearing this, San suddenly stands up from the couch, Thorn is quick to follow his actions.

“Maybe I should go check in on him. Tell him I’m here,” San says as he moves around the couch towards Tharn’s room.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Thorn tells him, moving to stand in front of the taller man, blocking his path.

“Thorn? What do you think is going to happen? I’ve known Tharn for years, I just want him to know that I’m here if he needs another shoulder to cry on,” San replies, stepping to the side and attempting to move past Thorn.

“San! Stop! I don’t want you-”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Both men tense at the low, dangerous sound of Tharn’s voice coming from behind Thorn.

“I said,” Tharn repeats through gritted teeth, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Tharn, I-” San tries to say before he’s interrupted.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Tharn shouts, storming towards the two older men, “I’m sick of you ruining my life! What you did that day was unbelievable and now Type and I are broken up!” Thorn watches in confused silence as his kind, warm-hearted younger brother yells into San’s face. Tharn’s eyes are hard as he stares down San.

“Tharn, you really need to let me explain,” San says, pleading.

“What’s there to explain!?!” Tharn asks incredulously, “Ever since you knew about me and Type, you have been trying to tear us apart! Are you happy now?!”

“YES!” Tharn takes a step back when San shouts at him, and Thorn’s eyes widen at the thought of his best friend being happy that his younger brother got dumped (again). The room goes quiet as tears form in Tharn’s eyes. Turning to leave the room, Tharn doesn’t look at San when he speaks.

“I don’t want to see you ever again, San. You’re nothing to me.” Confused beyond belief, Thorn watches with wide eyes and an open mouth as Tharn slowly walks back to his room exhausted. Thorn doesn’t know what to do or say. It isn’t until San tries to follow Tharn that he moves and blocks the other man’s way. Thorn crosses his arms over his chest and glares at his friend.

“What the _hell_ did you do?”

An hour and a half later, Thorn is ushering San out of his family’s home. The other man slowly puts on his shoes before stepping out of the house. San looks like he’s about to leave, but Thorn sees his shoulders slump before San turns around with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Do you think you could get Tharn to talk to me?”

“No,” Thorn has heard enough from San today – asking him to do a favour that involves Tharn is the last thing the other man should be asking.

“Thorn, come on! Why are you being like this? I’ve told you everything that happened…I mean…that guy, Type, he punched me!” To add dramatic effect, San then gestures to his face exaggeratedly. Rolling his eyes, Thorn leans against the door frame and shrugs.

“I think you probably deserved it,” he tells the other man.

“That’s not fair,” San replies, “You know how much Tharn means to me. I couldn’t let that other man destroy his life!”

“What Tharn decides to do with his life is _none_ of your business!” Thorn finally snaps, standing up straight, he glares at San while breathing heavily, “No matter how much you think you love Tharn, what you did to him _and Type_ is unfair and unforgiveable. Now please, leave my house and don’t come back for a very long time.” Without another word, Thorn closes the front door in San’s face. Locking it, Thorn leans against the door and takes a deep breath. Listening to San for the past hour and a half has been exhausting and emotionally taxing. But, even after everything his friend said, Thorn still wants to hear what happened from Tharn. Walking into his younger brother’s room, Thorn gently sits next to Tharn on the bed before speaking.

“San told me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for best brother goes to Thorn Kirigun!!! I've had Thorn to be the person who fixes everything in the back of my mind for a while now because I love how he talked to Type in the series even though he was mad at him. Spoiler - that talk is still gonna happen in this story! Aah. 
> 
> We're coming to the end of this story soon, but I can't wait to continue this journey with all of you guys for a little bit longer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update and I will see you guys again next Friday :)


	56. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I know this is late, but I've just gotten back from a holiday and was a little exhausted. 
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy this update...

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you could probably wait another week…” Techno trails off as they walk towards their first class.

“I’m fine,” Type states sternly, desperately trying to get his best friend to shut up.

“You say that, but you’re still looking a little _off_ ,” Techno says lightly. In response, Type glares at him, daring the shorter man to continue speaking. Techno finally gets the hint and raises his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. You do you. Just know I’m here if you need me,” he says as they find their seats. Type sighs as he sits down and rests his head on one of his hands. The past week has been both mentally and physically draining; with the breakup and figuring out where he’s going to live, Type’s been neglecting things like uni work and food. He knows that Techno wasn’t wrong in saying that he’s looking ‘a little off’, Type knows that – he just doesn’t need his best friend pointing it out. Everytime he looks in a mirror, Type can see his face becoming more sunken and whenever he steps out of the shower, his ribs seem to poke out a little more than they used to. This hasn’t been intentional. He just hasn’t felt like eating. Plus, Techno is the worst cook in the world, so Type would rather die of starvation than risk food poisoning.

Successfully making it through two classes without wanting to punch ‘No or the teacher, Type collapses onto one of the chairs in the cafeteria. Techno joins him soon after and groans loudly.

“Exams are in two weeks. Why are they teaching us so much!?” the shorter man whines as he rests his head on the table. Type just shrugs before stretching his back and standing up.

“I’m getting lunch,” he tells Techno, “do you want anything?” The other man shakes his head and Type leaves to stand in line for food. Browsing through the menu, Type finds it difficult to decide on something to eat.

Kua Kling? _Too spicy, what if Tharn wants to eat some?_ Type frowns at the voice in his head, “Tharn’s not going to fucking eat any of my food anymore is he?” he grumbles.

Kung Chae Nam Pla? _You know that Tharn doesn’t like raw seafood._ Type rolls his eyes and huffs, when it’s his turn to order, he ends up getting fried rice. He really needs to do something about this annoying voice in his head.

Returning to the table with his food, Type sits down and silently starts eating. Across from him, it seems that Techno may have fallen asleep. Type’s honestly a little relieved, he can eat his lunch in peace.

“Type! Hey!” a voice suddenly calls out, disrupting his peace. Sighing for the hundredth time today, Type turns around and is face to face with a member of Tharn’s band – the drummer, Tae, Type thinks his name is.

“Can I help you with something?” Type can hear some bluntness in his voice, and he watches as Tae takes a slight step back, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to deal with people today.

“Do you know where Tharn is?” Tae asks, cautiously keeping a safe distance from Type.

“No,” Type simply replies, turning back to his food.

“Oh, well could you call him? This is the third band practice he’s missed, and we have some pretty important shows coming up.”

“I’m sorry, but if you want to talk to Tharn, you should call him yourself,” Type says dryly, shoveling another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“Aren’t you guys living together? Surely you could just let him know…” Tae replies, taking a small step forward.

“We aren’t living together anymore. So, once again, you need to call him yourself.”

Tae sighs, “If you guys are fighting, can you sort it out? The band is pretty important to us and Tharn.” Tae’s statement angers Type, why should he care if they are fighting? Why does he think he can stick his nose into Type’s business? Type quickly twists in his seat and stares at the other man, fire in his eyes.

“I don’t know how much you _think_ you know about me and Tharn. But we are not talking right now. So, whatever you need him for, you are going to have to find him for yourself! Now, please, leave!” Type shouts the last word and it causes everyone in the cafeteria to turn and stare at him. When he notices this, Type groans and drops his head onto the table. Maybe coming back to university today wasn’t the best decision…

Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, Type shoots up from his chair and storms out of the cafeteria. Ignoring Techno’s calls of his name, Type throws his uneaten food away and walks away from the crowd of people staring at him. He’s got another class in the afternoon, but Type doesn’t have the energy to deal with people anymore. Making a sharp turn, he heads towards the bus stop. Type doesn’t know where he’s going. He only knows that he needs to get off this university campus.

Life must hate him today, because when Type’s only meters away from the bus stop, the sound of incoming footsteps pounding against the pavement alerts him to another human’s presence. Hoping they’re not looking for him, Type increases his speed and is almost running to the bus stop when a hand on his shoulder stops him. His whole body freezes when the unknown person tugs on his shoulder, making Type turn around and come face-to-face with this other person. Champ is breathing heavily, acting as if he just ran a marathon.

“Type,” he breathes out, “did you get into a fight again?” Type immediately rolls his eyes and sighs; this is not what he needs right now.

“No,” he replies, “why?”

“There’s someone walking around, asking for a first-year named Type. So I rushed to the cafeteria to tell you, but then Techno said that you left. So, I had to run halfway across campus to get to you,” Champ explains, clutching his side, still out of breath, “You know we have a class this afternoon, right?”

“I’m not going,” Type mumbles, kicking a pebble on the ground, “Who’s the senior looking for me?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask for his name. But he’s handsome, all the girls kept staring at him.”

“Well I don’t know anyone like that, so I’m leaving.” Champ reaches out to stop Type, but the other is already stepping back to head to the bus stop. Quickly making his way to the bus stop, Type is almost free when another voice suddenly calls out his name, stopping him in his tracks. Slowly turning, fear courses through his body when Type looks past Champ and is met with Thorn Kirigun’s intimidating eyes.

“Type,” the older man says simply, slowly walking towards the younger, “we need to talk.” He gestures for Type to walk away from the bus stop, away from his escape route, and back towards the university campus. Although Type is terrified of the older Kirigun right now, he’s more terrified to step back into that cafeteria and have everyone stare at him again.

“Not there,” Type states sternly before swallowing a lump in his throat, “anywhere but there.”

The two men end up in a small café away from the university buildings but still close enough to campus that Techno could find him if Type called. Tension was high when they walked in and ordered. With his iced tea infront of him, Type sits across from Thorn, his arms crossed and resting on the table. Unknown what to say to the older, Type just watches cautiously as Thorn takes a sip of his coffee before placing it on the table before staring accusingly at Type.

“Let me cut to the chase,” Thorn says with a stern voice, “Why did you break up with Tharn?” The question cuts deep within Type. This isn’t someone who is into university gossip. This is someone who’s obviously been with Tharn this past week, someone who has witnessed Tharn’s hurt, someone who looks ready to kill the person who caused that hurt. Deep in his thoughts, Type’s silence is appreciated by Thorn.

“I said…” the older repeats in a louder, harsher tone, “why did you break up with Tharn?” Type stares back at the older man, slightly taken aback. Tharn has never raised his voice at Type like that and, from his limited experience with the Kirigun family, Type was under the impression that the family doesn’t normally raise their voice. Unlike Type’s family who is boisterous and loud, Tharn’s family comes off as sophisticated and mellow. _Tharn must really be hurting,_ Type thinks, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Thorn says softly, “I didn’t want to get involved. I just…” the older man takes a breath, “My brother’s in bad shape.”

“How is Tharn?” the question spills out of Type’s mouth. Just being near Thorn has him thinking about Tharn. The other was always the sensitive one in their relationship, always voicing his feelings and wearing his heart on his sleeve, Tharn was never shy of expressing his love for Type. Hearing that he’s been hurting just as much, or maybe more, than Type has is poorly bandaged heart aching.

Type’s question is met with a disapproving stare from Thorn.

“If you still love him, why did you break up with him?” the older accuses. Guilt clenches inside Type and he looks away from Thorn shamefully. While Tharn might be the sensitive one, it doesn’t mean that Type hasn’t been hurting as well. They were both at fault in this situation.

“It’s over,” Type states.

“For Tharn, it’s not,” Thorn immediately replies, “Do you know how he was when he got home? He cried. My brother, who I’d never seen cry, was crying.” Type clenches his fists as Thorn relays the pain that Tharn’s been feeling for the past week. Guilt becoming so heavy in his stomach that Type wants to throw up.

“He kept asking what he did wrong. Why did Type break up with him?” Thorn says.

“He knows what he did wrong,” Type defends. The guilt inside of him loosens at the prospect of Type being the sole person to blame for their ruined relationship. He tried. He tried as hard as he could to get Tharn to stay with him…but Tharn still let San interfere.

“If you’re talking about San, that wasn’t Tharn’s fault,” Thorn replies, voice firm as he defends his younger brother.

“You don’t even know what _your_ friend did.”

“Try me. I’ve talked to Tharn and San, Type, you need to let Tharn explain.”

“No explanation is going to change the fact he still wants San,” Type says, voice cracking at the end as he exposes his deepest insecurity. Silence falls on the table as Thorn leans back in his chair and looks at Type sadly.

“Tharn doesn’t want San, Type. He never has. The person he wants right now, is you.” Type feels like the haphazard job he did of mending his heart this past week has come undone as he feels his heart bleed from Thorn’s words.

“He loves you, Type,” the older says softly.

“You think I don’t love him?” Type mumbles, tears forming in his eyes.

“I can see that you do, now you just have to let Tharn know that.” Type stares back at Thorn as the older man gives him a weak smile. Type thought he had closed the door on Tharn. He thought that he could finally move forward. But now Thorn’s showed up and pulled the rug out from beneath his feet and now Type’s lying on the ground, his ass is sore, and he has no idea where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else get chills when Thorn confronted Type in episode 12 of the series? When he met Type on the steps, I was like "oh shit, boi you in trouble!"
> 
> We're slowly fixing this mess. Once again, Thorn is doing God's work hehe. There's only a few more chapters left but Tharn and Type will soon be reunited. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and I will see you guys again on Friday (I promise!) Stay safe and happy <3


	57. Chapter 52 (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... I've rewritten this chapter so many times as there have been so many directions I was thinking of going, but I think I'm finally happy with how this story is starting to close. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> PS: the second part will be uploaded ASAP - I'm not that cruel to leave you hanging like this <3

Stumbling out of the house for the first time in almost two weeks, Tharn groans and winces when the sun beams down on him. Slipping his sunglasses on, Tharn grumbles as he walks to his car. After being rudely kicked out of his dark, comforting room by Thorn earlier, Tharn had profusely refused to go grocery shopping but his older brother was having none of it. So now Tharn is dragging his feet towards his car with a stupid, crumbled grocery list in his hand. He hates how bright it is today. How still and perfect everything is. It’s like the world is mocking him. For the past ten days, Tharn has felt like there’s a singular storm cloud hovering over his head raining down on him and reminding him how fucked up his life is. Being outside in broad daylight with freshly bloomed flowers around him and birds singing in the trees is just reminding Tharn how shit his life is compared to everyone else in the world.

It was a mundane trip to the grocery store – Tharn had to buy ingredients for a ‘special dinner’ his mum is cooking tonight. He was told that they would be having an important guest over for dinner. Once again, Tharn had tried, desperately, to avoid any human interaction, but this time it was his own father who told him to man-up and get on with his life. Slightly intimidated by the man, Tharn pouted and agreed to be present at the dinner table. Parking his car in their driveway, Tharn retrieves that bags of groceries from the backseat before walking inside the house.

“I’m back,” Tharn announces as he toes off his shoes and places them on the shoe rack. Just as he stands up, Thanya comes racing around the corner to greet him.

“Tharn! You’re back!” she greets, giving him a hug. Tharn gives his sister a small smile and pats her on the top of her head before walking further into the house. As he steps into the living room, however, Tharn is met with a breathtaking sight. _Shit._

Tharn is at a loss of words. Wedged between his mother and older brother is Type. The other man is wearing a suit (something he’s never done, but something Tharn would love to see in the future), and on his lap is a bouquet of nine red roses. The room is silent as Type slowly looks up and stares at Tharn.

“Hi, Tharn,” Type whispers out nervously, the plastic wrapped around the bouquet crinkling as his legs bounce up and down. _He’s adorable,_ Tharn can’t help but to think.

“Hi, Type,” Tharn whispers back. His heart aches when he says the other man’s name; having refused to say it since they broke up, Tharn didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to say it again. Awkward tension settles in the room as Tharn’s family waits for the two lovers to reconcile. A minute passes in silence with just Tharn and Type staring at eachother. It’s at this moment Thorn gets off the couch and corrals the rest of the Kirigun’s into the kitchen.

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Thorn says.

“But I wanna see what happens,” Thanya protests as she’s led away from the living room.

Tharn swallows the lump that has formed in his throat and stares dumbly at Type. The other man avoids eye and contact and stares at the floor of the lounge room.

“H-How-” Tharn awkwardly clears his throat, “Umm…how have you been?” Tharn winces at the sound of his hoarse throat, “Sorry, give me one second…” Quickly passing the couch, Tharn practically runs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He empties it in seconds. Tharn’s palms are suddenly sweaty and he feels anxious. _It’s just Type,_ his mind tells him, _man up and talk to him._ Turning to throw the empty bottle in the bin, Tharn freezes when he meets the eyes of his family. His parents look concerned at his actions, Thanya is confused, and Thorn is glaring at him with his arms crossed.

“What are you doing in here?” Thorn whispers aggressively.

“I don’t know what to say!?!” Tharn defends.

“That’s bullcrap,” his older brother accuses, “you’ve been crying over him the past week and a half. Are you telling me you haven’t even _thought_ about what you might want to say to him?” Tharn cowers at his brother’s words and weakly nods.

“Then get your ass back out there!” Thorn orders, “You know better than anyone how hard this must be for Type.”

_Thorn is right,_ Tharn thinks as he makes his way back into the living room. Standing behind the couch, Tharn watches the man who he’s fallen deeply in love with nervously fiddle with his fingers as he waits for Tharn to return. _Adorable,_ Tharn thinks with a smile as he slowly walks around the couch to take a seat next to Type. The couch dips under his weight, causing Type to jump and stare at Tharn shocked.

“You gave me a heart attack,” Type mumbles, avoiding Tharn’s gaze again.

Tharn chuckles softly, “Sorry.” Silence engulfs them again but it’s lighter this time, less suffocating. Tharn takes the time to look at Type’s face, a face he thought he’d never have the privilege of seeing ever again. The first thing Tharn notices is the dark circles under the man’s eyes giving him a weathered look. It probably makes Tharn a bad person, but he feels a little better knowing that Type has been hurting lately as well. It means that the man actually cares for him. Type might even love him. The second thing Tharn notices is that Type’s face has become sunken; his cheeks aren’t as full and there seems to be a permanent frown line edged into his forehead. It takes all of Tharn’s strength to resist from reaching out and smoothing those lines. As if feeling the weight of Tharn’s stare on his face, Type slowly turns his head and locks eyes with the other man. Feeling like he’s a kid who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Tharn shyly turns his head away as the tint of a pale pink blush coats his cheeks.

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Type’s words are spoken softly, so softly that Tharn almost doesn’t hear. But after not hearing his lover’s voice for so long, Tharn’s attentive to every word that is spoken from those delicious lips.

“Like what?” Tharn asks softly, looking up to gaze at Type.

“Nervous...” Type whispers as his eyes drop from Tharn’s eyes down to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the cliff hanger but I'll be back ASAP to give you guys more!!
> 
> But what did you think? I've been reading all your comments and you guys have wanted the boys back together (so have I) but I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to do it. I came up with this solution...is it effective? Like I said, I rewrote this chapter so many times...and there were so many things I wanted to include (that's why I'm breaking the chapter into two parts - there is going to be a loooong conversation to come)
> 
> PS: did you guys notice the number of roses? hehe
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update and I'll see you very soon!! <3


	58. Chapter 52 (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try and excuse myself for not uploading sooner...
> 
> So, please enjoy this chapter

The way Type licks his lips as he waits for Tharn to speak has the other man in a frenzy. When Tharn woke up this morning, he was not planning on leaving his room, let alone talk to the man who broke his heart then proceeded to destroy it with a sledgehammer. Taking a deep breath Tharn looks at Type with sad eyes, “Type,” he whispers, nervously, “what are you doing here?” The question visibly shocks the other man as Tharn watches Type’s whole body tense. Gripping the flowers, Type avoids eye contact with Tharn when he speaks.

“I wanted to talk,” he says, voice thick with emotion.

“Talk about what?”

“Us.” When he says the word, Type turns to look at Tharn with such conviction it renders the other man speechless. Tharn opens and closes his mouth multiple times before finding his voice.

“What’s there left to talk about, Type?”

Watching the colour drain from the face of the man he loves is the hardest thing Tharn has ever done. He watches as Type hears his words, registers his words, and, finally, understands his words. The initial shock wears off quickly and Type’s face is soon set in his signature frown.

“I can understand why you would say that,” he whispers, avoiding eye contact with Tharn, “but I’ve done some thinking…and I want to hear you out.” Tharn stares at Type with a blank face as the man in front of him fiddles with his hands, the plastic covering the flowers making the only noise in the room.

“Why now?” Tharn asks, voice cracking at the end.

“I miss you,” Type whispers unexpectedly before looking up to stare at Tharn, his eyes brimming with tears, “I miss you, Tharn,” he whispers again.

Tharn sighs, “If you miss me so much, why did you break up with me?” His voice is small as he speaks, Tharn’s vulnerability on display for Type, and the world, to see.

“You know why,” Type replies, his voice showing exhaustion.

“Actually, Type, no. No, I don’t know why you broke up with me.”

Type’s grip on the flowers tightens at Tharn’s words, and the other man can see Type’s jaw clenching. He’s trying to prevent himself from exploding at Tharn.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Type grits out, turning his head to stare at the wall, “I want to talk about us.”

“We can’t talk about us _without_ talking about that,” Tharn urges, reaching out to place a gentle hand on top of Type’s. Tracing circles onto Type’s skin with his thumb, Tharn feels warmth spread through his chest at the feeling of being able to touch Type again. The man’s skin feels so soft under the callused pads of Tharn’s fingers. It’s quiet for a moment as Type stares down at Tharn’s hand on top of his. He takes a deep sigh before speaking again.

“I didn’t like how you always let him into your life. It’s like you didn’t care about my feelings towards him,” Type mumbles.

“I’m sorry for ever making you feel that way,” Tharn begins softly, “And I’m sorry for not listening to you. If it helps…I never want to see him again…” Type raises his head at Tharn’s words and raises his eyebrows.

“Are you sure? I’ve heard those words before.” Tharn winces at the truth but a small smile ghosts over his lips nonetheless – a blunt Type is a happy Type.

“I’m never going to see San ever again.”

Tharn watches as tension begins to leave Type’s shoulders as he cracks a small smile.

“But,” Tharn suddenly says, “San wasn’t our only problem, Type.” The other man’s shoulder’s slump at Tharn’s words; he knows where this is going.

“If we get back together, are you going to be more open with me?” Tharn asks, raising his eyebrows.

Type sighs, “How open do you want me to be?”

“That’s not the right answer.”

“Is there even a right answer?!” Type exclaims, “The moment I started to touch in public or try and be a better boyfriend, you ran off to San.”

“First of all, I didn’t ‘run off’ to San, he inserted himself into our business. Second of all, when I say I want you to be more open, I mean that I want you to talk to me before doing stuff like punching me in the face.” Type leans back slightly and raises his eyebrows at Tharn. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, however, Tharn gives him a pointed look and Type slams his mouth close.

“Okay,” he mumbles, “I’m sorry for all the times I overreacted. I’ll try to better.” Tharn smiles and reaches over to wrap his arms around Type, breathing the other man in.

“Soo…” Type suddenly says after a few minutes of Tharn’s arms around him, “does this mean you’re my boyfriend again?” Tharn slowly releases the other man and stares at him with sad eyes. Sighing deeply, Tharn asks Type a very important question.

“You…won’t say that word to me again, right?” his voice is vulnerable and portrays fear, but Tharn’s eyes are hopeful of Type’s answer. Sensing Tharn’s fear, Type wordlessly captures the man’s hands with his own.

“Not anymore,” he states, “I’ve said enough,” Type swallows a lump in his throat and takes a shaky breath, “You’re not the only one who was sad,” he admits, “I almost went crazy from the sorrow when I broke up with you.” Making Tharn look into his eyes, Type raises the man’s hand to his chest, allowing Tharn to feel the steady thud of Type’s heartbeat beneath his button-down shirt.

“I’m hurting too,” Type says earnestly, “I’m sorry…for always doing whatever I want. I just couldn’t take it anymore, San having so much influence over you. ‘No said that I should’ve talked to you, not let myself be caught up in his games…but I couldn’t sit back and watch him take you away from me. Watching him tear us apart would have killed me.”

“So you…broke up with me first,” Tharn concluded with solemn eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Type apologises.

“You hurt me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You drove me crazy.”

“I’m sooorry,” Type drags out the word, hoping to persuade Tharn to forgive him.

“My family was very worried,” Tharn tells Type.

“What do you want?”

“I got down on my knees and begged you…but you still left me. I stopped going to class for over a week. I stopped playing at Khong’s bar too.” Type sighs and apologizes once more.

“You must pay for what you did,” Tharn states, staring at Type.

“What do you want me to do?” Type finally snaps, shooting up from the couch to pace back and forth infront of Tharn, “Should I go down on my knees and apologize?” Tharn shakes his head and stands up, reaching out to stop Type’s movements. Stepping closer to the other man, Tharn wraps his arms around Type’s waist, preventing him from leaving.

“When we get back together, you have to stay with me forever,” Tharn orders softly. Type stands there shocked for a moment, just staring to look at Tharn with wide eyes and his mouth hung open. When Tharn’s words final register, Type’s facial features soften and his reaches his hands up to hold Tharn’s face. He gently guides the other man’s head down before placing a single kiss on Tharn’s forehead.

“Let’s be together,” Type says with a smile, “Let’s me together for the rest of our lives.” Type’s promise makes Tharn grin, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, Tharn tries to blink away the tears that are forming in his eyes. Chuckling softly, Type moves his thumbs to gently wipe away some stray tears of Tharn’s.

“I’m so glad your brother talked to me and convinced me to come,” he whispers, “I love you too much to be apart from you.” Tharn’s body freezes under Type’s hands.

“What did you say?” Tharn asks, shocked.

Type furrows his brows in confusion, “Why do you ask?”

“Because you said…you love me,” Tharn explains with an excited smile.

“I never said I love you?”

Tharn nods, “You never did.” Type blushes and he squirms in Tharn’s arms, but the other man tightens his hold.

“Then consider I already said it,” Type mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

“Come on, Type,” Tharn whines, “Don’t cheat. Say it again.” Tharn nudges Type’s cheek with his nose, begging the other man to say those three words, “Please?” Grumbling, Type breaks free from Tharn’s arms and moves back to the couch. Picking up the bouquet of roses, Type turns around and faces Tharn, his face almost as red as the flowers.

“Listen carefully, I won’t repeat,” Type begins before handing the roses to Tharn, “I love you…you asshole, Tharn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY! Our boys are back together! You guys know that I couldn't miss the opportunity to use those final words teehee.
> 
> I hope you guys aren't too mad for having to wait, but thank you for all your loyal support and continuous reading throughout this journey of my first fanfic. And it is with a heavy heart that I must announce that the NEXT CHAPTER will be the FINAL CHAPTER. One last meeting with our boys and then must finish this journey. 
> 
> So (for the last time) I will see you guys next Friday. Stay safe and happy <3


	59. Chapter 53 (The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Smut ahead...read at your own risk!

After a delicious meal with Tharn’s family, Tharn and Type leave the Kirigun family home to head back to their apartment. When Tharn pulls out of the driveway, Type plays with his fingers as they make their way onto the highway. He wasn’t expecting much, coming to Tharn’s family home, but saying ‘I love you’ to Tharn is nowhere close to where he thought the night might end up. Blushing just thinking about the fact he bared his soul to the other man, Type turns his head to stare out the window as the city of Bangkok passes by. It’s silent inside the car, but it’s a comfortable silence. Both men have talked more tonight than they probably have throughout their entire relationship, and neither needs to say anything more tonight. Enjoying the silence, Type jumps slightly when he suddenly feels Tharn lacing their hands together. Caught off-guard, he turns his head towards his boyfriend and sees a small smile playing on the other man’s lips as he continues to drive with one hand on the wheel. Speechless, Type can’t help but smile as well. He stares down at their entwined hands and gently runs his thumb over the back of Tharn’s hand. That hand that Type didn’t think he’d get another chance to hold.

Arriving back at their apartment, Type gets out first and waits as Tharn reaches into the backseat of the car to retrieve his bouquet of roses. The man than steps out of the car with a beaming smile. Type can only roll his eyes at his excitable boyfriend.

“You don’t have to make such a big deal about the flowers,” he grumbles as him and Tharn walk inside.

“But you got them for me, Type,” Tharn says with a pout, “They’re special,” he then turns to Type with a grin, “You also gave them to me when you said you looove me.” Type turns and glares at the man standing next to him. Tharn laughs at his reaction before snaking an arm around Type’s waist to bring them closer.

“I’m just teasing,” Tharn whispers into Type’s ear.

“Mmhm,” Type mumbles, crossing his arms and leaning into Tharn ever so slightly. The elevator arrives in the lobby that second and the two boys get into it to go up to their apartment. Once again, they fall into a comfortable silence, and they spend the short elevator ride with Tharn’s arm around Type’s waist.

Entering the apartment first, Type shrugs off his suit jacket before laying it over the side of the couch. At the sound of the front door closing and being locked, Type turns and watches as his boyfriend fills an old container with water before placing the flowers in it.

“Tomorrow,” Tharn announces, “we’ll have to go out and buy a real vase.” Type just hums in response. Satisfied with his flowers, Tharn turns around and leans against the counter before smiling widely at Type.

Type fidgets under his lover’s gaze, “Whaaat?” he whines.

“Come here,” Tharn orders softly. Rolling his eyes, Type moves towards his boyfriend. When he’s an arm length away, however, Tharn reaches out and pulls him closer. Type gasps at the sudden action.

“Tharn,” he breathes out. The other man simply smirks before placing a soft kiss onto Type’s lips. Type instantly melds into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tharn’s neck and pulling their bodies closer. Type gasps and lets out a moan when Tharn begins to trail kisses across his cheek and down his nick before sucking at the skin below Type’s ear.

“I’ve missed you,” Tharn whispers against Type’s skin before pulling away and popping one of the buttons on Type’s dress shirt open, “And I can’t wait to feel you, _all_ of you, again.”

Type’s breath hitches as Tharn, mercilessly slow, undoes every single one of his shirt buttons to reveal his naked torso. When the soft material of the shirt drops from Type’s body to the floor, Tharn’s eyes become dark as he stares at the exposed skin. Type feels his skin become redder under the intense gaze of his boyfriend, and he lets out a squeal of surprise when Tharn suddenly lifts him up off the ground. Immediately wrapping his legs around Tharn’s hips as the other man starts to walk around the apartment, Type glares down at his boyfriend.

“A little warning next time,” he grumbles as his fingers find their way into Tharn’s soft hair. The other man only nods in response before gently placing Type on their bed. With his fingers still tangled in Tharn’s locks, Type drags his boyfriend’s mouth towards his own to connect their lips in a passionate kiss. Tharn is happy to oblige and, as soon as he feels Type’s tongue run across his bottom lip, parts his lips to give the other man access. Their tongues battle with eachother, which elicits moans from both men. Pushing his hips off the mattress, Type smirks into the kiss when he hears Tharn take a sharp intake of breath before settling a hand on Type’s hip. Type can feel his arousal increasing every second and, by the bulge that he just felt at the front of Tharn’s jeans, he knows his boyfriend is just as needy and horny.

“Thaarn,” Type whines out, “I want you.”  
  


At Type’s words, Tharn pulls away and discards his shirt. As soon as Type gets sight of those abs, his hands instinctively reach out and drag down the expanse of those toned muscles. Whilst he’s touching his Tharn’s abdomen, Type hears his zipper being unzipped before his pants and underwear and pulled down to reveal his hardened dick. It’s only seconds later when Type feels the warmth of Tharn’s mouth wrap around his dick. Type closes his eyes and lets out a loud moan at the sensation.

“Fuuuck,” he drags out as his fingers comb through Tharn’s hair once more. Expertly, Tharn sucks on his dick, bringing Type to the edge. Just as he feels that knot growing as the base of his dick, however, Type feels the loss of Tharn’s mouth. Whining, Type can only glare at his boyfriend before Tharn flips him onto his stomach, revealing Type’s naked ass to the other man.

Type feels Tharn’s strong hands massage his ass before his asscheeks are spread and the wet feeling of Tharn’s tongue in his asshole makes Type’s whole body shudder.

“Uugh!” Type moans out as Tharn’s tongue flicks his asshole. Grinding his hips into the mattress, Type is quickly reduced to a panting mess when Tharn finally inserts two fingers into his asshole. Grasping at the bedsheets, Type loudly moans as Tharn continues to stretch his asshole. Type hadn’t thought it had been that long since they last had sex but, right now, it feels just like the first time Tharn worked him open. Moaning, and leaking precum, Type finds himself pushing back into Tharn’s touch, chasing the feeling of being full of his boyfriend. To his utter disappointment, Tharn soon removes his fingers. Growling, Type turns his head around and yells at his boyfriend.

“What the fuck!?”

Tharn chuckles before nipping at one of Type’s asscheeks, “Patience.”

“Never ask me to be patient,” Type snaps, “Just put your dick inside me!”

Type watches as Tharn’s eyes harden before he yanks Type’s clothes off his body completely, leaving the other man exposed on the bed. Type hears Tharn move to the side table but quickly stops him.

“No,” he says, reaching out to grasp Tharn’s wrist, “I want to feel _you_.”

“Are you sure?” Tharn asks softly. Type nods before tugging on the man’s wrist, so that their face-to-face, before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. Tharn smiles into the kiss and deepens it for a moment before pulling away. Returning to stand at the foot of the bed. Tharn removes his jeans and underwear before climbing onto the bed, straddling Type’s thighs. When Tharn straddles him, Type feels the man’s erection tease his asshole – Type shivers thinking about what’s about to happen. Almost instantly, Tharn has the head of his dick positioned at Type’s hole. Slowly, Tharn inserts his dick and both men moan as every inch of Tharn’s dick is swallowed by Type’s hole. When he’s fully inserted, Tharn leans forward and places kisses down Type’s spine. Type groans as he gets used to having Tharn inside him again but is desperate for the man to move.

“Move,” Type instructs. Immediately, Tharn pulls his hips back before harshly thrusting into Type. Type moans at the feeling. Repeating the action, Tharn grips onto Type’s hips as the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the apartment. As Tharn pounds into him, Type’s moans become louder and he has to bite one of their pillows to mute his embarrassingly loud noises. With the pillow between his teeth, and the sheets fisted in his fists, Type feels his release coming closer. He grinds down onto the mattress in time with Tharn’s thrusts and hisses at the new sensation. Getting closer to his own release, Type feels Tharn’s thrusts become faster and sloppier, indicating that he’s close as well.

In a sea of pleasurable noise, the two men cum together. Type groans out as his load shoots onto the sheets but he has no time to think of the mess because he feels Tharn cum inside him, the warm liquid coating his asshole. Gasping at the new feeling, Type smiles as Tharn drops his head forehead and kisses Type’s shoulder. As they catch their breath, Type falls into the mattress and reveals the feeling of having the weight of Tharn ontop of him. Something that he is going to be able to feel for many years to come.

“I love you so much, Tharn,” Type whispers into the darkness, thinking that his boyfriend won’t be able to hear.

“I love you more, Type,” comes Tharn’s instant reply. Type’s too worn out to even be embarrassed. He’s just glad that he’s got Tharn in his bed again, and the bastard better be comfortable. Because Type is never letting Tharn go again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I can't believe I actually finished a story!! Thank you so so so much to everyone who has been with me since the beginning back in March - I did not think anyone would ever read something I wrote, and love it so much as you guys do. This has been an amazing journey and I hope you've been able to laugh, cry (and blush) whilst reading the rollercoaster that was this story. 
> 
> While this is the last chapter of this story, I would like to let every know that I plan to write an epilogue. It's going to be loosely based of the Special Episode when Tharn meets Type's parents (mainly because Type's dad is one of my favourite characters - I think he's hilarious). I don't know when it will be coming, but do know that it is in the works. So please wait for that extra instalment in the Not Broken, Just Confused AU. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to all who read this story to the end and left kudos/comments. And although this story may be finished, I do have others uploaded (and plenty more in the drafting stage) so please check those out. I hope you can enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> And on that final note, I will bid you all adieu. As always, please stay safe and happy <3


End file.
